


Harry Potter és a Titkok kapuja

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, Other, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry 6. évében játszódik a történet, melyben Harry és Piton élete fenekestül felfordul...Érkezik egy különös lány, aki eddig külföldön tanult, ezzel még a rég kialakult barátságokat is felforgatja. Persze Voldemort sem tétlenkedik: lehetőséget kap arra, hogy a ritka, de rejtélyes Kapun átlépve olyan hatalomra tegyen szert, amelyhez hasonlóval csak az ősi varázslók rendelkeztek.Harry rájön, ki lehet a Kulcs; kétségbeesetten próbálja megmenteni a helyzetet, és nem utolsósorban a világot. Időközben arra is rájön, hogy ő is a nagyszerű ősi varázslókhoz tartozik, akik már nem élnek a Földön.Persze ők attól még titokban napjainkban is köztünk járnak...(Első történetem, amit két éve kezdtem el írni, és sajnos eléggé meg is látszik rajta.)





	1. Vacsora

Az augusztusi estén a Grimmauld téren csendesen esett az eső a szél járta házak között, és nem volt egy lélek sem az utcán. Kivéve egy szakadt ruhás embert, aki a tízes szám felé igyekezett – majd félúton eltűnt. A Black–kúria viszont nem volt ilyen csendes; lakói körében zajlott az élet.  
  
Befelé menet Lupin professzor elégedetten nézte a kép helyét, ahol valaha Sirius anyja rikácsolt. Bent viszont lelkes fogadtatás üdvözölte.  
  
– Szia Remus! – köszönt neki Harry, aki épp varázslósakkot játszott az ebédlőasztalon Ronnal, miközben Hermione a következő „Varázslástan középfokon” című könyvet olvasgatta nagy érdeklődéssel.  
  
– Jó napot, Lupin professzor! – szólt Hermione, miközben kilesett egy pillanatra a tankönyvből.  
  
– Fó naffot tanár úr…– Ront nemigen lehetett érteni, miközben csokibékát evett.  
  
– Sziasztok! – biccentett Lupin, és felakasztotta a kabátját a fogasra. – Merre van Molly?  
  
\- Épp a vacsorát főzi… - itt Ron egy újabb csokibékát kapott be – a konyhában.  
  
– Értem – mosolygott rá Lupin, majd elindult a konyha felé, ahol egy mérges Mrs. Weasleyvel találta magát szemben. Ijedten húzódott félre a dühös nő útjából.  
  
– Hányszor mondjam, Ronald! Vacsora előtt nem eszünk édességet! – fenyegetően meglengette a kezében tartott fakanalat. – Már kisgyerekkorod óta próbállak leszoktatni erről!  
  
– Ő... Csak néhány darabot akartam enni, már elég éhes vagyok…– válaszolta az említett.  
  
Harry nem bírta megállni mosolygás nélkül, miközben barátja próbálta a maradékot a zsebébe gyömöszölni.  
  
– Mégis mennyit ettél meg? Na várj csak… – itt ráfogta a pálcáját – Invito csokibékák!  
  
Ekkorra a maradék, amit a fiú megpróbált elrejteni, mind az anyja kezében landolt, pontosabban kettő leesett, mivel elég sok volt belőle.  
  
– Néhány?! – Mrs. Weasley már kapkodta a levegőt. – Ez legalább 10 darab!  
Harry most már hangosan nevetett – Lupinnal együtt, Hermione pedig ki sem nézett a könyvéből.  
  
– Most akkor szépen velem jössz – itt megragadta Ron karját –, és segítesz megteríteni! De mágia nélkül!  
  
– De anya! És ha összetörök valamit? – kérdezte Ron reménykedve, és követte anyját a konyha felé.  
  
– Majd kezded elölről az egészet! Ha jól számolom, tizenhárom teríték kell…  
  
– Tizenhárom…? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből. – De hát miért leszünk ilyen sokan?  
  
Mrs. Weasley megfordult a konyhaajtóban, és mosolyogva ránézett.  
  
– A Rend tagjai is velünk esznek, és ha jól tudom, lesz egy vendégünk is – ezzel bement a konyhába, ahol Ronnal vitatkoztak még egy ideig.  
  
Harry kérdőn tekintett Hermionéra, aki megvonta a vállát, és olvasott tovább. Lupin – mivel Mrs. Weasley eléggé elfoglalt volt –, leült Harry mellé.  
  
– Mi újság, Harry? Jól vagy?  
  
– Köszönöm, Remus, megvagyok… – felelte, miközben próbálta elrakni a bábukat, de azok menekülőre fogták. – És te, Remus?  
  
– Köszönöm, jól vagyok. Egyébként ma este Dumbledore is velünk vacsorázik…  
  
Egy koppanással kiborultak a már elpakolt bábuk, melyeket Harry igyekezett felszedni a földről.  
  
– Dumbledore professzor… is velünk vacsorázik? – nyelt egyet Harry.  
  
– Igen, és még egy páran a Rendből. – Itt fürkészően nézett Harryre. – Talán valami baj van?  
  
– Nem… csak a múlt év végén volt egy nem éppen kellemes beszélgetésünk…  
  
De mihelyst folytatta volna, Ron jött be egy oszlopnyi tányérral, és – egyensúlyozva – sikerült sértetlenül letennie az asztalra.  
  
– Hú! El fogunk férni itt ennyien? Harry, segítesz?  
  
– Persze – mondta Harry, elvette a tányérokat Rontól, és elkezdte az asztalra rakni őket.  
  
– Harry drágám – hallatszott a konyhából – Ron egyedül is meg tud teríteni!  
  
Harry letette a még nála lévő tányérokat, Ron pedig duzzogva pakolta őket tovább. Mrs. Weasley kijött a konyhából egy nagy edény húslevessel, és egy sóhajjal letette az asztal közepére.  
  
– Remus, mondani akartál valami fontosat? – kérdezte, majd Harryre pillantott – Harry, felvinnéd a szobátokba a varázslósakkot?  
  
– Persze, Mrs. Weasley – azzal felkapta a már összeszedett bábukkal együtt a táblát, és a szobák felé indult.  
  
– Igen… a vendégünkkel kapcsolatosan... – Harry visszafordult, hátha kiderül valami a titokzatos vendégről, de aztán önkéntelenül elindult az ajtó felé.  
  
– Á, szia Perse… vigyázz Harry! – kiáltott fel figyelmeztetően Lupin, de már késő volt.  
Harry egyenesen nekiment Pitonnak, aki épp egy tálcánnyi bájitallal egyensúlyozott, de a fiú fellökte. Piton még próbálta elkapni az eső üvegeket, de eredménytelenül. Harry ezzel szemben elkapott kettőt, de a sakk-készlet leesett a földre, miközben a bábuk menekültek az éppen kifolyó bájitalok elől.  
  
– Potter! Mi az ördögöt művel? – Piton magából teljesen kikelve tornyosult Harry fölé – Mégis mit képzel? Nézzen az orra elé!  
  
– Bocsánat tanár úr… nem figyeltem… – azzal odaadta Pitonnak a két üvegcsét. Piton egy lendülettel elvette tőle, majd a maradékot próbálta megmenteni.  
  
– Van róla fogalma, Potter, milyen fontos bájitalok voltak? – ordította Piton, de aztán próbálta visszafogni magát. – Végtelen örömmel tölt el, hogy legalább kettőt megmentett, csak sajnos nem azt, amelyiket kellett volna!  
  
– Perselus! Harry csak nem figyelt oda, nem kell vele ordibálni! – szólt közbe Lupin, és odament segíteni.  
  
Harry eközben végignézett magán – valami zöldes színű lötty éktelenkedett a pulóverén. Majd Pitonra pillantott, ellenőrizve, hogy őt mennyire sikerült leönteni. Egy pillanatra eltátotta a száját… Piton – fekete farmerben? A farmering egész jól áll neki, vagyis állt.  
  
– Néha emlékeztetnem kéne rá Pottert, milyen fontos a bájitalok elkészítése – egy gyors tisztító bűbájjal eltüntette az ingjéről a foltokat –, mivel ezek közül nem is egy főzet két hónap alatt érik meg!  
  
– Mondtam, tanár úr… bocsánat. Nem volt szándékomban – próbálta kimagyarázni magát. – Csak nem vettem észre…  
  
– Akkor gondoskodjunk róla, hogy a jövőben észrevegyen – közölte Piton egy gúnyos mosollyal. – Ha elkezdődik a tanév, egy héten háromszor lejön bájitalt készíteni!  
  
Harry próbált közömbös arcot vágni, de belül már dühöngött, miközben Lupin segítségével felszedte a bábukat. Felállt.  
  
– Igen, tanár úr – felelte. – De ha valamilyen más programom lesz…  
  
– Nem fogadok el semmit kifogás gyanánt, Potter! Semmi kviddicsmeccs, vagy hasonlók!  
  
– Perselus, ne légy már ilyen szigorú! – oktatta ki Lupin. – Ha esetleg én mentem volna neked, engem is büntetőmunkára ítélnél?  
  
– Lupin, ne szólj bele a tanítási módszereimbe!  
  
Mivel már így is elég feszült volt a hangulat, Mrs. Weasley próbálta oldani a feszültséget.  
  
– Mondd, Perselus, mikor jönnek a többiek?  
  
– Mindjárt itt lesznek, és Dumbledore professzor is hamarosan megérkezik. – morogta Piton. – Csak elmennek még valakiért…  
  
– Á, tényleg, Molly. Akartam is mondani, a vendégünk nemsokára megérkezik. – Remus szavait még feszültebb csönd kísérte.  
  
Harry, aki már végképp fel akart menni a szobába, megint megtorpant, Hermione pedig – aki eddig idegesen figyelte a jelenetet –, szintén Lupinra tekintett.  
  
– És ki az? – kérdezte csevegő hangon Mrs. Weasley. – Egy újabb rendtag?  
  
– Jaj nem, Molly. Harryék új iskolatársa lesz szeptembertől. – Ekkor Piton is felkapta a fejét, mivel eddig a bájitalok maradványait próbálta összeszedni, nem túl nagy sikerrel. – Tudod, meséltem neked Natalie-ről.  
  
Mindenki kérdőn nézett Lupinra, csak Mrs. Weasley nem, aki már szinte kiugrott a bőréből.  
  
– Natalie? El fog ide jönni? De jó lesz! Majd megismeritek, Ron, nagyon aranyos lány!  
  
– Na de anyu, ki az a Natalie? – érdeklődött a fiú, és kíváncsian anyjára nézett.  
  
– Ja igen, ti nem tudhatjátok… Nos, Natalie Lupin professzor lánya.  
  
Harry megint eltátotta a száját, Ron és Hermione csodálkozva néztek Lupinra. Piton szólalt meg először a kijelentést követően.  
  
– Lupin, neked van egy… lányod? – próbálta kipréselni magából a szavakat. – De hát mi nem is tudtunk róla!  
  
– Persze, hogy nem, Perselus. Titokban kellett tartanom. – Remus még mindig mosolygott. – És most szeptembertől ide fog járni a Roxfortba…  
  
Lupin valószínű folytatta volna a mesélést, de ekkor nagy robaj kíséretében Dumbledore lépett ki a kandallóból. Leporolta égszínkék talárját, és körülnézett. Piton – kezében a megmentett bájitalokkal –Harry mellett állt, aki épp a zöld mocskot próbálta leszedni magáról. Hermione az ebédlőasztalnál ült Ronnal, és mindenki Lupinra szegezte a tekintetét.  
  
– Szép jó estét, hölgyeim és uraim – köszöntötte őket Dumbledore.– Látom, még nem érkezett meg mindenki… mi történt?  
  
– Lupin közölte, hogy van egy lánya, akit eddig eltitkolt mindenki elől – válaszolt Piton enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.  
  
– Ó, igen. Mindjárt megérkezik a többiekkel, mivel ők zsupszkulccsal jönnek, csak én közlekedtem a Hopp-hálózaton keresztül – ezzel közelebb lépett, de rögtön hátrahőkölt a Pitonból kirobbanó indulattól.  
  
– Maga! Maga tudta! – üvöltötte Piton. – Maga mindig mindent tud! Miért nem mondta el!?  
  
– Perselus, ez rám és Remusra tartozik….  
  
– Gondolhattam volna! – vágott közbe Piton, és vigyorogva hozzátette: – Mit szólt hozzá a többi vérfarkas?  
  
– Semmi közöd hozzá, Perselus – válaszolta nyugodtan Lupin. – Különben, a következő tanévre visszamegyek tanítani a Roxfortba.  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezték egyszerre hárman is, de talán Piton hangja volt a leghangosabb.  
  
– Ezt mégis hogy gondolja, Albus?  
  
– Perselus, majd később megbeszéljük, most inkább arra koncentrálj, amiről legutóbb beszéltünk.  
  
Piton láthatóan visszafogta magát, és elindult a Rend újonnan kinevezett laborja felé, de még visszaszólt:  
  
– Albus, ami a kért bájitalokat illeti, még várnia kell rájuk körülbelül egy hónapot, mivel, khm… valaki eltörte őket.  
  
Harry próbált apróra zsugorodni, és kerülni a feltűnést, miközben már el is vörösödött, de Dumbledore egyáltalán nem szidta le.  
  
– Semmi baj, Harry, más is eltörhette volna véletlenül. Nézd el Perselusnak, hogy ilyen hirtelen haragú – nézett a bájitalok mestere után, aki közben eltűnt a lépcső felé vezető úton.  
  
– Albus, épp most lett kész a vacsora, de nem lesz itt az összes Weasley – azzal Ron felé fordult: – Légy szíves, hozd be a többi evőeszközt, és a szalvétákat. És Harry, te öltözz át.  
  
– Jó, hozom – követte Ron Mrs. Weasleyt a konyhába, Harry pedig elindult a szobába.  
  
– Szerintem foglaljunk helyet – szólt Dumbledore, és leült az asztal hosszú végéhez. – Granger kisasszony, hogy van?  
  
Harry már nem hallotta a választ, hanem felment az emeletre, ahol a bájitallal borított sakk-készletet letette a szekrényre. Majd a ládájából elővett egy sötét farmert, és átöltözött. Mire leért az konyhába, már szinte mindenki megérkezett.  
Elég nagy zsivaj volt. Az asztalnál már ott ült Kingsley, Mr. és Mrs. Weasley, Mordon, Tonks pedig éppen Ginnyt, Hermionét, és egy idegent szórakoztatott, akit nem ismert. De rájött, hogy ő Lupin lánya, mivel mellette ült, és a férfire mosolygott.  
  
Gyorsan helyet foglalt ő is Ron és Dumbledore között, ahol még két szabad hely volt. Vele szemben ültek a lányok, akik már nagyon hangosan nevettek Tonkson, amint a haját változtatgatja hol csíkosra, hol kockásra. Harry most jobban szemügyre vette Natalie-t. Szép volt: fekete haja leomlott a vállán, és barna szeme csillogott. Így, hogy mosolyog, egész csinos – állapította meg.  
  
De álmodozásából egy suhogó talár zökkentette ki – melynek gazdája mellette foglalt helyet. Rémülten vette észre, hogy aki mellé ült, nem más, mint Piton, immár a fekete talárjában. Ron is ijedten nézett az éppen helyet foglaló tanárra, de ő nem vett róluk tudomást. Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
– Üdvözlök minden jelenlevőt! – végignézett az asztalnál ülőkön/jelenlévőkön, és ismét megköszörülte a torkát. – Most, hogy már mindenki itt van, lássunk hozzá a vacsorához! Jó étvágyat kívánok!  
  
– Jó étvágyat! – válaszolta mindenki kórusban, és már csak az evőeszközök csörömpölését lehetett hallani. Aztán az első fogás után lassan elkezdett emelkedni a zajszint.  
  
Harry kissé oldalra nézett: bal kéz felől ült Piton, az ételre meredve. A tanár nem tűnt jó kedvűnek, szinte csak turkált az ételben, és a leveshez sem igen nyúlt az előbb. Ezzel szemben Ron csakúgy tömte magába a krumplit.  
  
– Harry, szerinted mitől van ilyen rossz hangulata Pitonnak? – kérdezte szinte alig hallhatóan Ron, aztán bekapott egy falat húst is.  
  
– Szerintem mindig ilyen rossz kedve van. Vagy tényleg felidegesítettem ma – súgta vissza.  
  
– Állítólag történt valami, de senki sem beszél róla. Eddig nem is láttuk Pitont egész nyáron, most meg itt vacsorázik – Ron bekapott egy újabb falatot. – A rendtagoktól hallok néhány szót, de semmi fontosat. És Dumbledore is nagyon titokzatos Pitonnal kapcsolatban.  
  
– Tényleg? Én nem vettem ész… – elhallgatott, mert Piton – mintha hallaná – ránézett. De a tekintetében nem volt semmi harag, inkább csak szomorúság. Harry zavarában elkezdte felszeletelni a húst, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki eddig nem őt figyelte.  
  
Miután mindenki végzett a vacsorával, a rendtagok a szokott módon kizavarták őket a konyhából, így Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, és Natalie felmentek a fiúk szobájába, beszélgetni egy kicsit. Mikor felértek, Hermione odaállt Harry elé.  
  
– Mivel ti még nem ismeritek egymást – kezdte, és intett Natalie-nak –, ő Harry Potter, ő pedig Natalie Lupin.  
  
– Örvendek – szólt Natalie, és kezet nyújtott.  
  
– Szia – Harry kezet fogott Natalie-val, de furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, és gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét.  
  
– Na, meséljetek! Ti sem tudtátok, hogy Remus visszajön tanítani? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem tudtuk – szögezte le Hermione –, de legalább nem kell aggódnunk amiatt, hogy a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk nem lesz normális.  
  
– De ott van Piton – szólt közbe Ron. – Lehet, hogy ezek megölik egymást a tanév végére.  
  
– Nem hiszem. Annak a… Piton tanár úrnak bájitalt kell főznie apámnak. Szerintem jól meglesznek.  
  
Mindenki hitetlenkedve nézett Natalie-ra. Hermione szólalt meg a döbbent csöndet követően.  
  
– Ezek szerint te még nem ismered Pitont. Nem tartozik a kedves tanárok közé…  
  
– Igaz, még nem tudhatok semmit sem a tanáraimról.  
  
– Majd meglátod - dünnyögte Ron. – Harry, még mielőtt lefekszünk aludni, le kéne zuhanyoznod. Khm… érdekes szagot árasztasz…  
  
– Persze. Nem kell elviselned a szagomat – vigyorgott vissza Harry. Felkapta a törölközőjét, és elindult a fürdőszobába, de Mrs. Weasley elállta az utat.  
  
– Ti még nem vagytok ágyban? – hápogta. – Lányok, kifelé a fiúk szobájából, és mars mindenki aludni! Natalie, neked szintén a lányok szobájában vetettem ágyat.  
  
– Köszönöm, Mrs. Weasley – bólintott Natalie, és a többiekkel együtt nyugovóra indult.  
  
Ron bebújt az ágyba, de még nem aludt el, mert meg akarta várni barátját. Harry, miután végzett a zuhanyzással, pizsamában ballagott fel a lépcsőn. De aztán megtorpant, mivel hangokat hallott a lépcső aljából.  
  
Ment volna tovább, ha nem Dumbledore és Piton beszélgettek volna fojtott hangon. Kíváncsian fülelt, és lejjebb lépett egy lépcsőfokot. Levette a papucsot, nehogy zajt csapjon.  
  
– Már mondtam Albus, nem fog nekem soha megbocsátani… – hallatszott Piton szomorú hangja.  
  
Harry lélegzet visszafojtva várta, hátha kiderül, kiről van szó.  
  
– Perselus, hidd el, egyszer minden seb begyógyul.  
  
– Nem fog! Ha egyszer kiderül, soha többet nem áll velem szóba! – vágott vissza ingerülten a bájitalok mestere.  
  
– Pedig – meg kell mondjam – most sem sokat beszélgettek. Próbáld meg, meg fogja érteni. Te sem tudtad az igazat, és te is dühös voltál…  
  
– De én magamra voltam dühös, Albus! Hogy lehettem ilyen idióta! Ha nem állok Voldemort szolgálatába, minden máshogy alakult volna! – Piton hangja már inkább keserű volt, tele bánattal, mintsem dühvel.  
  
_Érdekes, még sosem hallottam így beszélni_ – gondolkodott el Harry. Még egy lépcsőfokot lépett lefelé, hogy jobban lássa őket.  
  
– Vannak dolgok, melyeknek meg kellett történnie ahhoz – folytatta Dumbledore, de Piton suttogva félbeszakította.  
  
– Tudod, Albus, nem vagyok több, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség! Ha ezt tudom előre! Hogy él valaki, aki… – _na talán most kiderül,_ reménykedett Harry.  
  
De Pitonnak elcsuklott a hangja, és gyors léptekkel elhagyta a Black kúriát. Az ajtó hangosan csapódott be mögötte. Dumbledore csak megkövülten állt. Harry látta, hogy még ácsorog néhány percig, majd a kandallón keresztül – zöld szikrák kíséretében – távozik.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, leült a lépcsőre, és elgondolkodott a hallottakon. Piton iránti gyűlölete helyét átvette valami más, egészen más. Döbbenten vette észre, hogy sajnálja Pitont, aki – úgy látszik –, mégis ember.  
  
Harry még ült ott egy darabig, hallgatta az eső kopogását. Majd felvette a papucsát, és felment a szobába – ahol Ron már rég aludt. 


	2. A Roxfort expresszen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miután az egész Weasley család elalszik, sietve mennek ki a pályaudvarra, hogy Harryék elutazhassanak a Roxfortba.  
> Natalie első útja a Roxfort extresszen nem úgy zajlik, ahogy tervezte, Harry pedig rájön, hogy nem kellene mégegyszer újat húzni Malfoyjal. Piton közbelépése pedig teljesen megdöbbenti.

Az ablakon keresztül besütő nap annyira erős volt, hogy Harry hunyorogva nyitotta ki a szemét. Oldalra nézett, Ron ágyára, aki éppen hason fekve aludt. A takaró félig lelógott a lábáról, majd barátja a másik oldalára fordult.  
  
Harry feltekintett a szekrényre, ahol az óra volt. _Ezek szerint most az egyszer nem alszik el senki_ – gondolta, és nyújtózkodott egyet. Aztán felült, felvette a szemüvegét, és ismét az órára meredt/bámult.   
  
– Te jó ég! – nyögött fel, majd kapkodva öltözni kezdett. Az óra szerint fél tizenegy múlt öt perccel, de megesküdött volna rá, hogy még csak hét óra lesz tíz perc múlva.   
  
– Hé, Ron – szólt barátjának. – Ébredj!  
  
– Mi az? – hunyorgott álmosan Ron. – Ég a ház?  
  
– Nem! Hanem fél 11 múlt! Le fogjuk késni a vonatot! – Harry próbálta közben megtalálni a láda alján a zoknija párját.   
  
Ron felnézett az órára, és ő is kapkodni kezdett. Valahol lentről is mocorgást lehetett hallani, sőt, már erős dübörgést is.  
  
– Harry, Ron! Siessetek! – lihegte Mr. Weasley az ajtóban. – Mindjárt indulunk! De ne aggódjatok, taxival megyünk a pályaudvarra!  
  
– Apa! Szerinted elférünk egy taxiban? – Ron megpróbálta magára rángatni a pulcsiját. – Nem emlékszel, mi volt múltkor?  
  
– Dehogynem emlékszem, fiam! Csak most nem egy taxival megyünk! Ha készen vagytok, gyertek le a ház elé, rögtön indulunk! – azzal lerohant a lépcsőn, majd hallották, ahogy valamiről veszekedni kezdett a feleségével.  
  
– Na gyere, Ron, menjünk – mondta Harry, és bepakolta a maradék széthagyott holmit a ládába, és kezdte levonszolni.  
  
– Megyek, Harry… szerinted Natalie is velünk egy taxiban utazik majd?  
  
– Nem tudom, talán igen – Harry majdnem visszakérdezett, miért is érdekli ez Ront.  
  
A lépcsőn lefelé elég nehéz ládával közlekedni, főleg ha siet az ember. Már mindenki lent volt, csak ők ketten hiányoztak. Mrs. Weasley intett nekik, hogy menjenek. Odakint két taxi várt, és Mr. Weasley odalépett Harry mellé.  
  
– Harry, ugye segítesz a fizetésnél, ha odaértünk? Tudod, nemigen ismerem ki magam a mugli papírpénzeken.  
  
– Persze, Mr. Weasley – felelte Harry, és a ládát belegyömöszölte a taxi csomagtartójába.  
  
Natalie, Hermione és Ginny viszont a másik taxiba szálltak. Harry még rántott egyet Ron karján, és a másik taxihoz vonszolta.  
  
A pályaudvarig tartó út nem volt éppen zökkenőmentes: hárman szorongtak a hátsó ülésen, Mr. Weasley pedig nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegyen fel kérdéseket mindennel kapcsolatosan. Mire odaértek a Kings’ Cross–ra, Harry végtagjai már rendesen elgémberedtek, majd még ki is kellet fizetnie a kíváncsian vigyorgó sofőrt.  
  
Gyorsan átjutottak a korláton, habár Natalie– t úgy kellett átlökni, mert nem mert átmenni. Ron különösen kinevetette. Már pöfékelve ott állt a Roxfort Expressz, csak az integető szülők álltak a peronon.  
  
– Gyorsan! Szálljatok fel, és keressetek helyet! – sürgette őket Mrs. Weasley – Vigyázzatok magatokra! És te is, Harry drágám!  
  
– Viszontlátásra! – kiáltotta Harry, immár az ablakból – És mindent köszönök!  
  
– Nincs mit, Harry! Vigyázzatok magatokra! Ron, rólad pedig ne halljunk egyetlen egy rossz hírt sem!  
  
– Nyugi, anya, nem lesz semmi bajunk! – nyugtatta meg Ron az anyját. – Sziasztok!  
  
A Roxfort Expressz zakatolva elindult, ők pedig leültek, miután sikerült egy üres fülkét találniuk. Hermione elővette megint a „Varázslás középfokon”–t, és olvasni kezdte, mire Ron vágott egy fintort.  
  
– Hermione, nem érsz rá később elolvasni azt a könyvet? – érdeklődött. – Fogjuk még eleget lapozni, nem gondolod?  
  
– Nem, és neked sem ártana előbb elolvasnod, Ron – szólt ki a könyv mögül. – Tudod, hogy nem vagy valami remek tanuló…  
  
– Á… dehogynem, csak most nincs kedvem – Ron itt ijedten Natalie–ra pillantott. Harry már majdnem elnevette magát. De Natalie láthatóan nem vette észre.  
  
A vonat már a hegyek között, Londontól távol járt. Lassan kezdett beborulni, végül az eső is eleredt.  
  
– Mondd, Natalie – kérdezte Harry –, Lupin tanár úr is itt van a vonaton?  
  
A kérdezett leeresztette az újságot, és ránézett. _Olyan ismerős a tekintete…_ – tűnődött el Harry.  
  
– Nem, apa most nincs itt, de azt hallottam, hogy néhány tanár itt van a vonaton.  
  
– Tényleg? Minek? – szólt közbe az eddig feszülten figyelő Ron.  
  
– Mondjuk azért, Ron, hogy ne csak a vonatot védő varázslatok védjenek minket, hanem képzett varázslók is – nézett rá csúnyán Hermione. – Mivel félnek egy esetleges támadástól, ami a vonatot érheti.  
  
– Aha – motyogta Ron.   
  
– És nem tudod, kik vannak itt? – érdeklődött tovább Harry. Hermione elővette a talárját, mivel a prefektusoknak jóval előbb át kell öltözniük. Ezt látván, Natalie is elkezdett kicsomagolni. Hermione feltűnően a talárt kezdte bámulni, amit Natalie csupán megnézett, hogy meg van-e.  
  
– Igazából nem tudom, de McGalagonyt ismerem, ő biztos itt van… azt hiszem, még az az icipici tanár is… – tűnődött el.  
  
– Flitwick. Ő a bűbájtanárunk – válaszolt Hermione – De mi most már megyünk. Ron, tudod, prefektusi munka… vedd már fel a talárod!  
  
– Ó, de jó lesz a kis törpéket utasítgatni! – lelkendezett, mikor ő is elővette a talárját.  
  
– Ron! – szólt rá Hermione fenyegetően. – Mondd, Natalie, te griffendéles vagy?  
  
– Igen, az lettem – válaszolt Natalie, és összehajtogatta a talárját, amin jól látszott a Griffendél ház emblémája.  
  
– De az hogy’ lehet? Nem most kellene beosztaniuk? – kérdezte Harry, miközben próbálta eltakarni a ládáját a benne uralkodó rendetlenséggel együtt.  
  
– De, csak az igazgató úgy döntött, jobb lesz, ha nem verjük nagydobra, ki is vagyok.  
  
– Most már értem.  
  
Ron, miután a prefektusi jelvényt még egyszer megtörölte a talárjában, Hermionéval együtt elindult a folyosón, aki még Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Harry, nemsokára visszajövünk, de vigyázz, mert Malfoyék itt vannak, két fülkével arrébb. Légy szíves, ne keresd a bajt!  
  
– Nem fogom, nyugodj meg. De ha valamiért kötözködik…  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Bocs!   
  
Hermione – a büfés boszorkányt kikerülve – elindult végre. Natalie felállt, és kinézett az ajtón.  
– Lehet venni nála is finomságokat? – kérdezte kíváncsian – Van mindenféle édesség?  
  
– Persze. Nyugodtan vegyél valamit, úgyis mindjárt ehhez a fülkéhez ér. Én most nem veszek semmit.  
  
Natalie kiment, és bevásárolt az édességekből, majd mindet a zsebébe gyömöszölte. De még mielőtt beléphetett volna a fülkéjükbe, valaki útját állta.  
  
– Á, nézzenek oda! – Harry rögtön felismerte a hangot. – Milyen aranyos teremtés! Szia, én Draco Malfoy vagyok.  
  
Natalie vágott valami fintort, és épp menni készült, de Malfoy átkarolta a vállát, miközben tovább beszélt. – Szerintem még nem ismerjük egymást. Megtudhatom a becses neved?  
  
– Natalie – hangzott a fülke ajtajából.  
– Malfoy! Engedd el, és talán nem esik bántódásod! – Harry előreszegezett pálcával közeledett Malfoy felé, de az már szorosan fogta Natalie–t, aki megpróbált kiszabadulni.  
  
– Potter, ez nem a te dolgod, amint látod, ismerkedek – vigyorgott. – Csak nem féltékeny vagy?  
  
– Nem, Malfoy – Harry ezalatt még egy lépést tett feléjük – csak figyelmeztetlek!  
  
A háttérben két hatalmas alak körvonalai kezdtek kibontakozni a félhomályból. Harry sajnálatára Crak és Monstro volt az. Kissé furcsán vette tudomásul a jelenlétüket, valamint azt a tényt is, hogy nyomukban még jó néhány mardekáros közeledett.  
  
– Szóval Natalie – folytatta a locsogást Malfoy. – Gyere, utazz velünk, mardekárosokkal, mintsem ezzel a kotnyeles griffendélessel.  
  
– Inkább nem, kösz – próbálkozott Natalie, de Malfoy erősebb volt. – Tudod, én is griffendéles lennék.  
  
– Tényleg? De hát csak este lesz a beosztás – nézett ámult el Draco. – Nem baj, de Potter társaságában, hm… inkább ne időzz.  
  
Harry kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből, de nem mert közelíteni, mivel Crak és Monstro fenyegetően dörgölte az öklét. Nem tudta mi tévő legyen, szemmel láthatóan túlerőben voltak. _Ha varázsolok, esetleg Natalie–t találnám el – de akkor mit tegyek?_ – töprengett.  
  
Natalie eközben már minden erejével próbálta ellökni magától Malfoyt, aki még erősebben fogta. Harry még közelebb lépett, de erre Malfoy is pálcát rántott.  
  
– Nem ajánlom, Potter! – szólt figyelmeztetően. – Nem akarlak bántani. Mi lenne, ha véletlenül kinyírnám a világ megmentőjét?  
  
– Malfoy, engedd el! Erre jön mindjárt egy felügyelő tanár, aztán megnézheted magad!   
  
– Most pedig szépen bemegyünk a mi fülkénkbe… – mondta Malfoy, nem törődve Harryvel.  
  
Crak és Monstro hahotázni kezdtek, és elfoglalták megszokott helyüket Malfoy oldalán. Harry még közelebb lépett, hogy pajzsot vonhasson Natalie köré, de aztán…  
  
– Azt nem ajánlom! – hallatszott Harry mögül. – Malfoy, most kinyírlak!  
  
Ron teljes erőből rohant a mardekáros felé, de Harry elkapta a talárjánál fogva, és visszarántotta. Malfoy ettől még jobb kedvre derült.  
  
– Látom, Potter, megérkezett a talpnyaló haverod… á – pillantott Harryék mögé – itt van a kis sárvérű is!  
  
– Malfoy! Mit művelsz itt?! Engedd el Natalie–t! – Hermione is odaért, és próbálta visszafogni a felbőszült Ront. – Muszáj ekkora balhét csapnod? Elsősök is vannak itt!  
  
– Szerinted érdekli, hogy hányan sérülnek meg a mindjárt kirobbanó párbajban? – sziszegte a fogai közt Harry. – Hermione, nincs a közelben egy tanár. hogy levonjon a mardekártól, mondjuk, száz pontot?!  
  
– Nincs. Csak Flitwickkel találkoztam. A vonat másik végében…  
  
– Engedjetek el, mindjárt megfojtom! – Harry még erősebben fogta a barátját. – Engedd el Natalie–t!  
  
– Három hülye griffendéles nem fogja megakadályozni, hogy a kisasszony velem jöjjön…  
  
– Na, azt meglátjuk! – vágta oda Natalie, és jól irányzott mozdulattal ökle/könyöke Malfoy gyomrán csattant. Harry gyorsan a földre rántotta a lányt, miközben Draco átka majdnem eltalálta őket. Hermione és Ron is a földre hasalt, hogy kitérjen egy Stupor elől, ami így a fülke ablakán csattant, és darabokra törte azt. Harry gyorsan felpattant, és felsegítette Natalie–t is. Miután lesöpörte magáról az üvegcserepeket, Malfoyra nézett – aki halálsápadtan meredt Harry mögé. Harry lassan megfordult és szembetalálta magát…  
  
– Bocsánat, Piton professzor… – mondta remegő hangon/hebegte Malfoy – Nem magát akartam meg...  
  
– Mr. Malfoy! Még is mit képzel?! – ordította Piton, miközben lerázta az üvegcserepeket a talárjáról. – A vonaton párbajozni?! Meg is sérülhetett volna valaki!  
  
Itt Harryre nézett, aki hátrébb lépett a dühöngő tanár elől. Piton úgy látszott, most kezd magából igazán kikelni.  
  
– És maguk?! – Hermionéra és Ronra nézett – Prefektusok! Mégis, miért nem szóltak egy tanárnak?! Hagyják, hogy ezek ketten egymásnak ugorjanak! Ötven pont a Griffendéltől!  
Malfoy egy kicsit elmosolyodott, de aztán arcára fagyott, mint ahogy a többi mardekárosnak is.  
  
– És ötven pont a mardekártól is! – egy gyors _Reparo_ –val rendbe hozta az ablakot – Magukat várom az irodámban ma este! És magukat is…  
  
– Őket nem, Perselus – McGalagony sietett oda, és Hermionéra nézett – mindannyian jelentkeznek az irodámban, még vacsora előtt! Magától többet vártam volna, Miss Granger! Nem véletlenül lett prefektus!  
  
– De hát tanárnő, Hermione próbált rendet tenni! – szólt közbe Harry – Őt ne küldje miattunk büntetőmunkára!  
  
– Nem a maga dolga eldönteni, Mr. Potter, mit csináljak és mit ne – McGalagony Pitonhoz fordult – Perselus, kérem, maradjon az állomáson, amíg minden diák le nem száll és ül be a fiákerekbe. Én magam az elsőévesekre vigyázok.  
  
– Persze, Minerva – biccentett Piton.   
  
– Maguk meg menjenek a csomagjaikért, mindjárt megérkezünk. Nem gondoltam volna, Miss Lupin, hogy az első napon bajba kerül.  
  
Jelentős pillantást vetett Natalie–ra, majd sarkon fordult, és távozott. Malfoy láthatóan nem kapott levegőt, miközben Crack és Monstro is bambán bámultak.  
  
– A neve… Lupin? A vérfarkas lánya? – kérdezte hatalmas sóhaj kíséretében.  
  
– Te…  
  
Most már Natalie–n volt a sor, őt kellett lefogni Malfoy kijelentése hallatán.  
  
– Fékezze a nyelvét, Mr. Malfoy – Piton gúnyosan mosolygott. – Igen, Lupin professzor lánya. Maga meg, Miss Lupin, nyugodjon meg, nem akarok még egy botrányt a vonaton.  
  
Ron és Hermione elindultak Natalie–val a fülkéjük felé, Malfoyék is bementek a sajátjukba. Harry épp indult volna utánuk, de Piton megállította.  
  
– Várjon, Potter – Piton egy sötét kendőt nyújtott Harry felé. – Azt hittem, észrevette, hogy megvágta magát. A Roxfortban majd mutassa meg Madam Pomfrey–nak a kezét.  
  
Harry most vette csak észre, hogy már néhány csepp vér volt a földön. Elvette Pitontól a kendőt, és becsavarta a kezét.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr – mondta Harry.  
  
– Szívesen. Most pedig menjen – közölte Piton, majd ő is arra távozott, amerre McGalagony.   
  
Harry csak döbbenten nézett utána, majd a kendőre. Mióta hord magával kendőt Piton?  
A vonat beért Roxmorts vasútállomására, és Hermione jött, nyomában Ronnal és Natalie–val. Ron vonszolta maga után Harry ládáját.  
  
– Harry itt a ládád – lihegte Ron – Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? Megsérültél?  
  
Mindenki a becsavart kezére nézett, ő pedig próbálta letakarni a kezét beborító kendőt.  
  
– Igen, de semmiség. Csak megvágtam magam. Mehetünk? Csak tudnám, hol van Hagrid…  
  
– Persze – mondta Natalie.  
  
A vonatról csomagjaikat vonszolva leszálltak, és megpillantották McGalagonyt. Épp az elsőévesekhez beszélt, majd intett Hermionénak és Ronnak.  
  
Harry és Natalie beszálltak az egyik fiákerbe. A lány meg is jegyezte, hogy semmi sem húzza a kocsikat – de Harry közölte, hogy csak nem látja őket.  
Nem vették észre, miközben beszálltak a fiákerbe, hogy Piton tekintete kíséri minden mozdulatukat.

* * *

  
  
A Roxfort kapuit meglátva Harry végre otthon érezte magát. Natalie–val elindultak volna a nagyterem felé, de McGalagony elállta az útjukat.  
  
– Emlékeztetném önöket, az irodámba mennek először!  
  
– Persze, tanárnő – válaszolta Harry, akinek a gyomra még egyet korgott a finom illatok miatt.  
  
Natalie–val elindultak az iroda felé, ahol már Ron és Hermione vártak.  
  
– Szerintetek milyen büntetőmunkát kapunk? – nosztalgiázott Ron – Én már mindent kipróbáltam… a trófea teremben takarítottam, a gyengélkedőn is…  
  
– Köszönjük Ron, de nem vágyunk a bizonyos emlékeidre – szólt közbe Hermione – Mondtam, Harry! Ne provokáld Malfoyt!  
  
– Mert szerinted én voltam az, aki kezdte? – nézett rá szemrehányóan Harry.  
  
– Hermione – szólt megszeppenve Natalie – miattam volt az egész, Harry csak meg akart védeni!  
  
Mielőtt folytatta volna, McGalagony jelent meg – kissé vizesen. Pontosabban a süvegéből csavarta éppen ki a vizet. A diákok még hallották Hóborc méltatlankodását.  
  
– Jöjjenek – kinyitotta az ajtót Harryék előtt. Végigmérte Natalie–t, majd Harry alakján állapodott meg a tekintete.  
  
– Piton professzortól tudom, nem maguk keresték a bajt, csak Mr. Malfoy nem viselkedett. Azt ajánlom, Miss Lupin, kerülje el a közeljövőben az urat.   
  
Hermione hatalmasat sóhajtott, Ron már mosolygott – ezzel szemben Harry csak bámult. Piton védi a griffendéleseket?  
  
– Ennek ellenére kénytelen vagyok büntetőmunkát adni önöknek, mivel mégis helytelen volt így kezelni ezt a konfliktust – ezzel sikerült Ron arcáról letörölni a mosolyt. – Azt hiszem, egy hét alatt sikerül majd rendbe tenniük a könyvtár „A” részlegét.  
  
– De tanárnő! – Hápogott Ron – Az legalább…  
  
– Ötezer könyv. Tudom – McGalagony mosolygott – Most viszont már maradjak itt, és egyenek, mivel a vacsorának mindjárt vége.  
  
Aztán egy intéssel előbukkant a semmiből egy tele tálca szendvics, és egy kancsó, négy pohár kíséretében. McGalagony még visszafordult az ajtóban.  
  
– Jó étvágyat. Most legalább nem repülő kocsival jöttek – távozott mosollyal az ajkán.  
  
Harry és barátai nekiálltak enni, de Ron majd megpukkadt a nevetéstől.  
  
– Képzelem Malfoyt – majdnem megfulladt. – Milyen büntető munkát sóz rájuk…  
  
– Ron! – ripakodott rá Hermione – Egyél már!  
  
Miután megvacsoráztak, elindultak a klubhelyiség felé. Harry csöndben bandukolt, aztán ránézett Natalie–ra, aki cseppet sem csodálkozott a kastélyon.  
  
– Ugye, már körülnéztél itt, mikor beosztottak? – kérdezte.  
  
– Persze. Az volt az első, hogy apám körbevezetett.  
  
Odaértek a Dámához, aki kérte a jelszót. Hermione – aki prefektus lévén tudta – megmondta (Pegazus), így bemehettek a már csendes klubhelyiségbe.  
  
– Gyere, Natalie –intett Hermione – erre vannak a hálószobák. Jó éjszakát, fiúk.  
  
– Jó éjszakát – felelték kórusban.  
  
A többiek már aludtak, Neville hangosan horkolt. A félhomályban átöltöztek pizsamába, majd bemásztak ágyaikba. Harrynek még sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. Még fájt a keze, mivel elfelejtette felkeresni Madam Pomfrey–t. Óvatosan babrált a kezét takaró kendővel, de aztán megakadt a szeme valamin. A kendő sarkán ott volt három betű: P. N. P. Ezek szerint tényleg kendőt hord magával – vigyorodott el.  
  
Lassan álomba szenderült, miközben hallotta a szellő lágy hangját a kopogó eső mellett.  
  


* * *

  
  
– Hajrá Griffendél! –ordított Seamus a lelátóról, miközben a rajongótábor próbálta túlkiabálni – sikerrel.  
  
Ron a seprűvel vett egy nagy kanyart, közben majdnem nekiment az esetlen Neville–nek.  
  
– Cracknak kis híján sikerült gólt szereznie, de az őrzőnk résen állt! – Seamus hangját örömujjongás, és egy hangos fújolás követte. – De figyeljük a fogónkat!  
  
Minden szem rá szegeződött, amint kinyújtotta a kezét a cikesz felé, de aztán…  
  
– Úristen! – ordította Seamus, és sok ijedt kiáltás hallatszott a közönség felől.  
  
Harry érezte az erős fájdalmat, ahogy a gurkó eltalálta, majd nekiment a lelátónak, és zuhant a föld felé. Alig kapott levegőt, mindene fájt.  
  
– A meccsnek vége! – hallotta Madam Hooch hangját. – A gyengélkedőre kell vinni! És szóljatok a csapatkapitánynak!  
  
Harry hirtelen felébredt, mivel leesett az ágyról, rá a sérült kezére. A fájdalom térítette magához, az döbbentette rá, hogy nem valóság volt, csak álmodott. Letörölte az izzadságot a homlokáról, és visszamászott az ágyra, bár remegő lábai igencsak megnehezítették a műveletet.   
  
_Te jó ég, többé nem eszek ilyen sokat elalvás előtt_ – fogadkozott.  
  
Majd megnyugodva újra álomba szenderült. Hamarosan az eső is elállt odakint.


	3. Bájitaltan óra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskolakezdés, nem várt fordulatok: Lupin első SVK óráját megtartja, aminek a tárgya egy aranyos "szőrmók".  
> Natalie pedig lelkesen várja a bájitalórát, aminek nem lesz jó vége. Miért is lenne, ha két nagyon makacs és bájitalokhoz értő ember neki áll veszekedni?

– Harry, elég nyúzottan nézel ki – állapította meg Hermione, miközben kitöltötte magának a tejet a serlegébe – Ha továbbra is ilyen fáradt leszel, nem fogod bírni ezt a tanévet. Nem tudtál aludni?  
  
Harry, aki épp most jött a gyengélkedőről, az asztalnál ült a reggelije mellett. De nem evett, hanem az asztalra hajtotta a fejét, a kezére. A nagyteremben még nem voltak sokan, csupán néhány diák ült az asztaloknál.  
  
– Csak nem tudtam elaludni, Hermione – dünnyögte.  
  
– Voldemort?  
  
– Nem, csak rosszat álmodtam – a fiú felemelte a fejét. – Tudod, Voldemort a tavaly történtek után békén fog hagyni.  
  
– Remélem is. Egyél már valamit!  
  
Harry kelletlenül hozzálátott a vajas kenyérnek, de csak egyet harapott bele.  
  
– És Ron merre van? – próbálta elterelni a szót. – Nem úgy volt, hogy veled jön le reggelizni?  
  
– De. Aztán azt mondta, hogy van még valami dolga. Szerintem csak Natalie-ra várt, miután olyan korán felébresztetted. Gondolom, mindjárt jönnek.  
  
– Natalie be tudott már illeszkedni? – kérdezte Harry, aztán evett még egy falatot.  
  
– Igen. Kedves és aranyos is. Elég sokat beszélgettünk, mesélt mindenfélét. Például, szeret a bájitalokkal foglalkozni, mivel az apjának segít adagolni a bájitalát.  
  
– Hamar megbánja… – motyogta Harry. – Mondott valami érdekeset?  
  
– Semmi különöset. Eddig otthon tanult, és Lupin tanította, meg persze magántanárok. Nagyon szorgalmasnak tűnik, és tud rögtönözni.  
  
– Ezt meg honnét veszed? – csodálkozott Harry.  
  
– Egész késő estig beszélgettünk, ezért ránk szólt az egyik hetedikes lány. Egyáltalán nem kellett volna durvának lennie, de Natalie hamar begurult, és rontást küldött rá.  
  
Hermione befejezte a reggelit, elővette az új bájital könyvet, és tanulmányozni kezdte. Az asztal végénél Harry megpillantotta Ront és Nataliet.  
  
– Nézd, már jönnek is – intett nekik, és nem evett többet. Iszonyatosan fájt a feje, ami elvette a maradék étvágyát is. – Sziasztok!  
  
– Jó reggelt – köszönt Natalie, és leült Ron mellé az asztal másik oldalán – Kíváncsi vagyok vajon milyen itt egy nap. Apám sokat mesélt az itt történő dolgokról, de az órákról nem igen.  
  
– Mivel dögunalmasak – ásított Ron.  
  
– Natalie, szerintem tetszenek majd az órák – szólt közbe Hermione. – Különösen McGalagonyé, de apád órái is nagyon jók szoktak lenni.  
  
– Már nagyon várom – ezt hallva Harry és Ron vágtak egy fintort.  
  
A nagyterem elkezdett megtelni diákokkal, a házvezető tanárok pedig megérkeztek az új órarendekkel. McGalagony egyenesen Harryék felé tartott, miközben rászólt egy pár diákra útközben.  
  
– Jó reggelt mindenkinek – biccentett a professzor, majd az órarendeket Hermione felé nyújtotta – Granger kisasszony, legyen szíves, ossza ki a többieknek az órarendjüket.  
  
– Persze, tanárnő.  
  
McGalagony átnyújtotta Ronnak és Harrynek az órarendjüket, majd egy elég hosszú listát is adott Harrynek.  
  
– Remélem, Mr. Potter, igyekszik ebben a tanévben. Bízom benne, hogy alaposan átgondolta, milyen tantárgyakból készül RAVASZ – vizsgát tenni. Jól gondolja meg, az eredményei nagyon jók lettek. Látom, mehet bájitaltanra is.  
  
– Remek – mondta Harry, és alaposan megnézte az órarendet. – Akkor talán még mehetnék aurornak is?  
  
– Igen, Mr. Potter – McGalagony elmosolyodott. – Szerintem más tantárgyból sem lesz probléma. Lupin kisasszony, nagyon jók lettek az eredményei. Mindenből kiváló lett, nem is csoda, hisz remek tanárai voltak. Van már valami terve, mi szeretne lenni?  
  
– Még nem igazán tudom – válaszolt Natalie –, de valószínűleg a Szent Mungóba megyek gyógyítónak.  
  
– Az nagyon felelősségteljes munka! Konzultáltam a franciatanárával, ő mondta, milyen tehetsége van a bájitalfőzésben.  
  
Harry megnézte a másik papírt, melyen legalább nyolcvan nevet látott, értetlenkedve meredt McGalagonyra.  
  
– Tanárnő, mi ez a lista?  
  
– A jelentkezők, a csapatába.  
  
– Micsoda? A csapatomba? – hebegett Harry. Ron már nevetett.  
  
– Igen, Mr. Potter, ön az új csapatkapitány. Majd szervezzen egy válogatást. Szeretném, ha idén is megnyernénk a házkupát!  
  
McGalagony amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan távozott is. Harry még mindig nem tért magához. Ron – az órarend tanulmányozása közben – örömujjongásban tört ki.  
  
– Nézzétek! Ma délelőtt dupla sötét varázslatok kivédése óránk lesz! Ilyen jól régen kezdődött az első nap!  
  
– Akkor nézd meg a délutánt – vágott közbe Harry.  
  
Ron – miután rámeredt a lapra –, csak tátogni tudott. Még háromszor átfutotta, mielőtt megszólalt.  
  
– Ilyen nincs! Ez valami tévedés! Három bájitaltan óra! Ez most vicc!?  
  
– Nem, nem az – állapította meg Hermione. – Mindig is tudtuk, hogy Piton komolyan veszi a felkészülést. Legalább nem lesz más óránk ma, mivel most már csak a vizsgára valók maradtak meg.  
  
– De jó lesz! – örült Natalie. – Már kíváncsi vagyok, milyen érdekes bájitalokat készítünk még a tanévben.  
  
– Inkább ne várd a délutánt – dünnyögte Harry, majd újra lehajtotta a fejét. Pitonnal egy egész délután? Te jó ég!  
  
Natalie és Ron is befejezték a reggelit, így a sötét varázslatok kivédése terem felé vették az irányt. A többi griffendéles is csatlakozott hozzájuk, még Neville is. Nevetve érkeztek a terembe, majd helyet foglaltak.   
  
Csendben várták Lupint, amíg Natalie suttogva bemutatkozott a fiúknak. A két lány egymás mellé ült le, míg Harry a barátja mellé, Ron legnagyobb bosszúságára. Nem sokkal később megérkezett Lupin, és az asztalra tett egy dobozkát – melynek tartalma szemmel láthatólag ki akart jönni.  
  
– Sziasztok! – üdvözölte őket, és mosolyogva nézett körül. – Látom, mindenki itt van még harmadikból. Üdvözöllek titeket az első napon – és első órán! Az első alkalomra egy aranyos állatkát hoztam nektek.  
  
Mindenki kíváncsian nézte a mocorgó dobozt, aminek lakója most prüszkölt egyet.  
  
– Vegyétek elő a tankönyvet, nyissátok ki az ötödik oldalon. Ott láthattok egy rajzot és leírást is. Majd a következő órára olvassátok el. Most pedig figyeljetek!  
  
Hermione kihúzta magát, Harry pedig mosolyogva figyelte Lupin minden mozdulatát. A professzor kinyitotta a dobozt, melyből egy fekete bundájú, kis termetű állatka mászott ki. Hosszú bajsza volt, és nagy, lompos farka. Nagyon hasonlított egy kismacskára, csak éppen gömbölyű volt. Az asztalon leült a két hátsó lábára, és mancsába fogta Lupin pennáját.  
  
A lányok majd’ elolvadtak a látványtól, a fiúk ellenben döbbenten néztek. Lupin megköszörülte a torkát, majd magyarázni kezdett.  
  
– Nagyon aranyos, amint látjátok. De a legkevésbé sem az, ha a frászt hozod rá. Sötét erdőkben lehet rátalálni, máshol általában nem mutatkozik. A bundája, pontosabban, a benne lévő anyag miatt vadászták a varázslók, egészen a 18. századig.  
  
– És tanár úr, miért nem tanácsos ráijeszteni? – érdeklődött Seamus.  
  
– Nem lennék annak az illetőnek a helyében, aki elsőre lát ilyet. Sokak szerint koboldnak mondható a kinézete, mikor megijed. De – a mumushoz hasonlóan – mindenki másnak látja, így próbál halálra rémíteni.  
  
– Tudom mi ez! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Egy pacsek!  
  
– Igen, Hermione – mosolygott Lupin –, öt pont a Griffendélnek! Most pedig odamegyek, és megijesztem - de kérek mindenkit: ne rémüljön meg! Amivé változni fog, az nem igazi – csak illúzió!  
  
Harry a pacsekre nézett, aki békésen rágicsálta a penna végét. Az egész csoport kíváncsian figyelte a jelenetet – amint Lupin a szőrmók háta mögé lopódzik, és tapsol egyet. Az osztályban hirtelen hangos kiáltások hangzottak fel. A pacsek egy ronda, takonytól csöpögő koboldra emlékeztető szörnyé változott. Harry is ijedten hőkölt hátra, Ron még le is esett a székről.  
  
– Nyugalom! Semmi baj! – próbálta megnyugtatni Lupin az ijedt diákokat. – Amit láttok, csak illúzió, ezzel próbálja elijeszteni az idegeneket!  
  
Harry és a többiek megpróbáltak nyugodtnak látszani. Néhányan a kezükkel takarták el a szemüket. Még csak nem is néztek arra, ahol a koboldszerű lény a pennát rágta a nagy hosszú fogaival – legalábbis Harrynek így tűnt. De esküdni mert volna, hogy valaki azt mondta hátul: a pacseknak nincsenek is fogai.  
  
– Ha így megijedtetek, nem tudom, hogy fogjátok egy varázslattal ártalmatlanná tenni! – Lupin már nevetett. – Tudja valaki esetleg, mit kell tenni vele?  
  
Hermione keze – az enyhén zöldes arcszíne ellenére is – a magasba lendült.  
  
– Igen, Hermione?  
  
– Egyszerűen meg kell simogatni!  
Válaszát elég sok hányingert keltő hang követte.  
  
– Igen, Hermione! Ismét öt pont a Griffendélnek! Na, ki vállalkozik a feladatra?  
  
Hirtelen csend lett a teremben, és mindenki lélegzet–visszafojtva várta Lupin választását. De a professzor együttérzően végignézett a diákokon, és megint elmosolyodott.  
  
– Pedig egyáltalán nem veszélyes, csak ijesztő. Senki? Na, akkor majd én.  
  
Azzal odament a pacsek mellé, és megsimogatta. Sokan a szájuk elé tették a kezüket, hogy elfojtsák a feltörni készülő sikolyt, de aztán megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottak fel. A pacsek visszaváltozott aranyos szőrmókká, és Lupin talárjának gombja után kezdett érdeklődni.  
Harry – aki már örült, hogy nem evett sokat –,Ronnal együtt hátradőlt.  
  
– Attól függetlenül, hogy valaki már belehalt a rémületbe – folytatta a magyarázatot Lupin -, nem tartozik a legveszélyesebb lények közé. Most szándékosan nem említettem, milyen veszélyek rejlenek a vele való találkozásban, de azt jó, ha tudjátok: sötét mágiát használ a rémisztgetésre.  
  
Lupin megfogta a pacsekot és visszatette a dobozba, ügyelt rá, nehogy megijessze. Majd újra az osztály fel fordult.  
  
– A következő órára házi feladat: leírni a pacsek tulajdonságait és a veszélyeket is. Nem mondom, mennyit írjatok – de azért legalább néhány sort kérnék. Persze túl sok se legyen.  
  
Itt Hermionéra nézett, aki egy kicsit elpirult. A csoport elkezdett szedelőzködni, Harry is berakta a könyveket a táskájába. Lupin még csendre intette őket.  
  
– A dolgozatra mindenképpen adok jegyet, mivel ez is a RAVASZ–vizsga anyagába tartozik. És még valami: a következő órától velünk tartanak a Mardekár ház tanulói is, mert a minap halaszthatatlan dolguk akadt a klubhelyiségben. Köszönöm a figyelmet, sziasztok!  
  
A három barát – az osztállyal együtt – elindult a nagyterem felé, mivel már közeledett az ebédidő. Natalie nem tartott velük, az apjával maradt a teremben, és csak később csatlakozott a trióhoz.  
  
Ron ötletekkel bombázta őket, miképp lehetne Malfoy-ra a frászt hozni. A teremben már finom illatok terjengtek, Harry - aki már megéhezett – leült Ron mellé. Natalie Hermione és Neville közt foglalt helyet.  
  
Mikor már a második fogást is elfogyasztották, Hermione a tanárokról és óráikról kezdett mesélni Natalie-nak. Harry csak néha szúrt közbe egy „aha” – t vagy éppen „ühüm”- öt. De gondolatban teljesen máshol járt: nem tudta, vajon Piton hogy fog vele viselkedni az órán a tavaly történtek után. Nem értette, miért lett most olyan kedves vele a professzor.  
  
Gondolataiból Hermione zökkentette ki:  
  
– Harry! Akkor majd a pincében találkozunk, jó?  
  
– Ja, persze. Addig mit csináltok? – érdeklődött, mikor látta, hogy Natalie is Hermionéval tart.  
  
– A könyvtárba. Hova máshova? Na gyere, Natalie.  
  
Ron szomorúan nézett a lány után, és Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Miért kell neki szegény lányt rögtön az első nap a könyvtárba rángatni? – kérdezte.  
  
– Ahogy így elnézem, Ron, ő is nagyon szeret olvasni – gondolj csak az eredményeire. Mondjuk, magántanárnál lehet, hogy én is ilyen okos lennék…  
  
– Na gyere, Harry, még játszhatunk egy partit a délutáni óra előtt – váltott témát Ron. Harry bólintott egyet, és elindultak a klubhelyiség felé.

* * *

  
  
Harry és barátja megérkeztek a pincébe, ahol már alig akadt üres asztal. A mardekárosok most itt voltak, igaz, már csak néhányan. Harry leült Ron mellé, és előpakolta a bájital alapanyagokat.  
  
Hermione és Natalie elmélyülten csevegtek egymással – miközben Malfoy és Ron is figyelte őket. „Ebből még baj lesz” – állapította meg Harry. Feltűnt neki, hogy Ron igencsak érdeklődik Natalie iránt. Ez igen rosszul esett neki – pedig nem haragudott a barátjára.  
  
– Annyira nincs kedvem ezt a három órát Piton társaságában tölteni – morogta Ron.  
  
– De legalább a mardekárosai elfogytak. Látod? Csak néhányuknak sikerült az RBF.  
  
– Na, igen minden rosszban van valami jó.  
  
– Ha már a rosszat említed… – motyogta Harry, mikor meglátta Pitont az ajtóban.  
  
Piton – miután egy lendülettel bevágta maga mögött az ajtót –, a katedra mellé állt, és hűvösen végignézett a foghíjas csoporton.  
  
– Amint látom, nem mindenkinek sikerült úgy az RBF vizsga, mint ahogy elképzelte – itt gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Akik mostantól részt kívánnak venni az óráimon, azoknak ajánlom: mindenképpen felkészülve érkezzenek.   
Elővette a pálcáját, és a tábla felé intett vele – mire megjelent egy recept a táblán. Majd visszafordult, és folytatta:  
  
– Ezen recept szerint kell elkészíteniük a bájitalt, amit a gyógyítók alkalmaznak súlyos sérülések esetén. A tankönyvet ne nyissák ki, kíváncsi vagyok, vajon mennyit felejtettek a vizsga után. A bájital elkészítésére két óra áll rendelkezésre, a munkát párban végezzék. Kezdhetik.  
  
Miután mindenki szemügyre vette a táblán található utasításokat, nekikezdtek felállítani az üstöket – de aztán Piton újra megszólalt:  
  
– Mivel látom, mindenki a szeretett barátjával van, ezért a bal oldali padsor cseréljen helyet a jobb oldallal.  
  
Harry rémülten nézett maga mellé, de aztán megnyugodott: Natalie lett a társa – nem pedig Malfoy. Ron pedig így Hermione mellé került. Ron mosolygott, mivel tisztában volt Hermione tudásával. Harry viszont meglepve nézte Natalie-t, aki rutinosan elővette a hozzávalókat – és elkezdte beledobálni az üstbe.  
  
– Harry, mit szeretnél csinálni? – kérdezte Natalie. – Kavargatnád és aprítanád, vagy inkább kimérnéd a hozzávalókat?  
  
– Ö… nem tudom – nézett körül Harry. – Tudod, nem igazán vagyok jó ebben a tantárgyban…  
  
– Semmi baj. Majd én kavargatom és aprítom, az bonyolultabb – nézett a táblára. – Mivel ez egy elég bonyolult bájital, különféle keverési módokkal…  
  
Natalie szeme eltökéltséget tükrözött, majd Harry nekiállt kimérni az alapanyagokat - miközben a lány hol balra, hol jobbra keverte az üst tartalmát.  
  
A két óra elég gyorsan eltelt, ez idő alatt Piton végig a dolgozóasztalánál ült. Mikor eljött az idő, felállt, és egyenként megszemlélte az üstök tartalmát. Harry rémülten nézte a bájitalukat, amelynek hígnak kellett volna lennie – nem pedig sűrűnek, amelyben megáll a kanál.  
Natalie a táblát szemlélte elgondolkodva, miközben kavart egyet–kettőt a „ragacson”. Aztán Harryre nézett, majd az alapanyagokra.  
  
– Harry, mindent pontosan kimértél? – kérdezte, miközben Piton egyre közelebb ért.  
  
– Igen, mindent – felelte elgondolkodva, majd ő is átfutotta az adagokat.  
  
Natalie most egy kanállal kivett a rosszul sikerült bájitalból, és megszagolta.  
  
– Mondd, Harry – mondta, miközben visszarázta a kanálról az anyagot -, miért tettél bele vörös rózsa eszencia helyett vörös szegfű kivonatot?  
  
– Micsoda? Én… - tekintete az üvegekre siklott. – Te jó ég! Összekevertem az üvegeket! Azt hittem, a vörös rózsa eszenciából cseppentettem! Mindkettő egyforma színű volt, nem tűnt fel!  
  
– Végül is nem nagy baj…  
  
– Miből gondolja, Lupin kisasszony? – érdeklődött egy hang a háta mögül. – Szerintem így már használhatatlan. Csak nem Potter mérte ki az alapanyagokat?  
  
Piton vigyorogva keverte meg a bájitalt – de most már két kézzel, mivel annyira megkötött. Aztán hanyagul visszavágta a kanalat, miután közelebbről szemügyre vette a maszlagot.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogyan lehetett összekeverni a kettőt, Potter? Lupin kisasszony, legközelebb magyarázza el Potternek, miből tudja megkülönböztetni a két anyagot.  
  
Piton hangja közömbös volt, de közel sem dühös, mint szokott lenni. Megfordult, majd a válla fölött még hátraszólt:  
  
– Legyen olyan kedves, Miss Lupin, és takarítsa el a rosszul sikerült bájitalt. A munkájuk értékelhetetlen, ezért újra el kell készíteniük a következő órán…  
  
– Nem – hangzott Natalie válasza.  
  
A mardekárosok vihogva fordultak feléjük, Hermione és Ron aggódóan néztek rájuk, a griffendélesekkel együtt. Piton olyan hirtelen fordult meg, hogy a palástja majdnem felborította a padot.  
  
– Nem? – sziszegte.  
  
– Nem – most már Natalie a tanár felé fordult. Harry nem látott még diákot, aki szembe szegült volna Pitonnal.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, miért? – kérdezte hidegen Piton, és még közelebb lépett.  
  
– Mert a bájital nem használhatatlan…  
  
– Nem érdekel, mi a véleménye! – üvöltötte. – Azt mondtam, használhatatlan a munkájuk!  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! Közömbösíteni lehet az anyagokat…  
  
– De az előírások szerint kell elkészíteni! Ez pedig itt nem úgy lett elkészítve! Most pedig takarítsák el!  
  
– Nem fogom! – azzal gyorsan felkapott egy üvegcsét az asztalról, és a tartalmát az üstbe öntötte.  
  
– Mégis, mit művel? – érdeklődött fennhangon, miután látta, mit tesz a lány. – Azt mondtam, elfogadhatatlan, amit készítettek! Nem fogadok el semmi változtatást rajta!  
  
– Pedig néhány csepp fehér rózsa eszencia semlegesíti a hatást!  
  
Piton vett egy nagy levegőt, és latolgatta, mit mondjon.  
 _Úgy látszik, nagyon nem bírja, ha kioktatják_ – gondolta Harry.  
  
– Nem tűröm, hogy különféle hatásokkal érje el az eredményt! Megmondtam, úgy kell elkészíteni, ahogy a táblán van! – üvöltött tovább, majd egy varázslattal eltűntette az egészet.  
De Natalie nem hagyta annyiban, már ő is dühbe gurult.  
  
– Pedig így jó lett volna a bájital! Ugyanolyan lett! – Natalie felemelte a hangját. – Mégis mit képzel, csak úgy eltűnteti a munkánkat?  
  
A mardekárosok csendesen vihogtak, a többiek pedig dermedten figyelték a jelenetet.  
  
– Fogja vissza magát, kisasszony! Harminc pont a griffendéltől! – folytatta tovább Piton. – A többiek pedig két nap múlva letesznek az asztalomra egy öttekercses dolgozatot! Most pedig vége az órának!  
  
Az egész osztály szitkozódott, de hamar elcsendesedtek – nem akarták az ideges professzort még jobban felbosszantani.  
  
Mindenki elkezdett pakolni, Harry pedig megpróbálta kikerülni a szintén dühös Natalie-t. A lány hanyagul belehajigálta a bájital hozzávalókat azt üstjébe, majd gyors léptekkel kivonult a teremből. De még előtte odaszólt az orra alatt a tanárnak:  
  
– Menjen a fenébe!  
  
– Újabb harminc pont a griffendéltől! – kiáltotta utána Piton, mivel meghallotta a megjegyzést, és egy dühös mozdulattal lecsapta a kezében tartott könyveket.  
  
Mindenki iszonyatos gyorsasággal hagyta el a tantermet, félve az esetleges következményektől. 

* * *

  
  
Harry, Ron és Hermione is sietve távoztak, csak a klubhelyiségben mertek egymáshoz szólni.  
  
– Nekem is eszembe juthatott volna… - töprengett Hermione. – Natalie-nak teljesen igaza volt.  
  
– És ezt szerinted pont Piton fogja elismerni? – kérdezte Harry, és leült a kandalló elé.  
  
– Végre valaki, aki valamennyire ért is ahhoz, hogyan kell bájitalt főzni – vélekedett Ron – Piton nem bírja elviselni a vereséget.  
  
– Szerintem pakoljunk le, és menjünk vacsorázni – zárta le a vitát Harry.  
  
– Szerintem is – vélekedett Hermione. – Holnap fárasztó napunk lesz…  
  
Harry letette a táskáját, majd a portré felé vette az irányt. Barátai követték, de Ron még útközben megkérdezte, merre lehet Natalie.  
  
– Szerintem az apjánál van. Van miről mesélnie az első napot illetően.  
  
– Az biztos – értett egyet Harry.  
  
Nagyon sajnálta Natalie-t, elvégre miatta került bajba. Ha jobban figyelt volna, Pitonnak nem lett volna alkalma pontot levonni a Griffendéltől. _Natalie így már biztos nem lesz Piton kedvenc tanítványa, és ez miattam történt_ – vallotta be magának szomorúan.  
  
A nagyterembe leérve látta, hogy Natalie nem ül a Griffendél asztalánál. 


	4. Bonyodalmak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hetek telnek, Harry pedig egyre jobban megkedveli Pitont, miközben a büntetőmunkára jár. Mindezekkel ellenben viszont legjobb barátja egyre kibírhatatlan, mindez azért, mert nagyon tetszik neki egy lány...

– Tanár úr… miért viselkedik velem kedvesebben? – Harry szavait két csattanás is követte.  
  
Piton éppen hátat fordított Harrynek, miközben kicsúszott a kezéből az üveg – az egyiket egy gyors mozdulattal sikerült elkapnia – de a másik legurult az asztalon, és a földre esett. Ott persze széttört, és tartalma kopogva szétszóródott. Piton egy gyors bűbájjal begyűjtötte a széthullott fogakat, aztán eltűntette a törött üvegcsét.  
  
 _Ha így haladunk év végére nem marad egy bájitalnak való üvegcse sem_ – jegyezte meg Harry magában, és szótlanul meredt Pitonra – aki sazemmel láthatólag azon gondolkodott, mit válaszoljon.  
  
– Potter… – kezdett bele a mondatba, aztán elhallgatott. – Egy elég fontos eseménynek kellett történnie a nyáron ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek milyen ember voltam eddig.  
  
Piton megfordult, és Harryre szegezte tekintetét, ő azonban meg sem mozdult, és állta a hideg pillantást.  
  
– Életemet eddig teljesen egy hazugságban éltem le… de többet nem szeretnék erről beszélni – Piton tovább folytatta a fogak porítását. – Még be kell fejezned az utolsó fázist a bájitalon, aztán elmehetsz.  
  
Harry még kavart hármat balra, és négyet jobbra a főzeten, aztán még beleszórt egy csipetnyi porított fogat. Az üstből ekkor fehér gőz csapott ki, és tovább rotyogott.  
  
– Látom, végre sikerült rendesen megfőznöd ezt a bájitalt – jegyezte meg Piton. –A jövő héten várlak ugyanekkor, ne késs el!  
  
– Nem fogok, uram – felelte Harry, aztán megfogta a táskáját, és elindult az ajtó felé. Piton még utána szólt:  
  
– Ha legközelebb kíváncsi vagy valamire, ne várj vele legalább két hetet. Nyugodtan kérdezd meg.  
  
– Igen, tanár úr… – Nem is figyelt oda rá, szinte ösztönösen tette fel a kérdést. – Miért kell mindig ordibálnia Natalie–val? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből. _Ezt nem kellett volna…_  
  
Piton arca vörös árnyalatúvá vált, és láthatóan próbált erőt venni magán – nehogy ordibáljon.  
  
– Lupin kisasszony elég idegesítő tud lenni a folytonos, „legyünk okosabbak a tanárnál” modorával! Elismerem, hogy ért a bájitalfőzéshez, mivel lengyel barátom volt a tanára, de akkor sem beszélhet így órán!  
  
– Bocsánat, nem akartam… – kezdte Harry, de Piton félbeszakította:  
  
– Tudom, hogy kedveled Miss Lupint. De vannak bizonyos határok, melyeket nem kéne átlépnie. Nem kell bocsánatot kérned – menj vacsorázni.  
  
– Még egyszer elnézést tanár úr – mondta Harry, aztán kilépett a folyosóra, és becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Lassú léptekkel indult el, mivel nem is volt nagyon éhes – és Piton szavai foglalkoztatták. Már nagyon fáradt volt, főleg a mai nap után.  
  
Már letöltötte a büntetőmunkákat Pitonnál, de egyszer sem ordibált vele, és még csak gúnyosan sem beszélt. Többnyire csendesen dolgoztak, miközben a professzor tanítgatta a különféle módszerek elsajátítására. Ez volt az utolsó alkalom, amit a pincében kellett töltenie. Belül úgy érezte, hiányozni fognak az esti bájitalfőzések.  
  


* * *

  
  
Már október eleje volt, egész nap esett és borongós maradt az idő – a Roxfort lakói bekényszerültek a nagyterembe, vagy éppen a klubhelyiségben múlatták az időt. Harry nemrég összeállította a csapatot, ami majdnem egy teljes napot vett igénybe. Annyi jelentkező volt, hogy estére végeztek csak a válogatással.  
  
Ami a legmeglepőbb volt: a három hajtó lány lett. Ginny, aki többször bizonyította milyen remekül tud gólt dobni; Katie Bell, aki a régi csapatból megmaradt, és mindenki meglepetésére, a harmadik Natalie lett. Erősködött, hogy ő inkább fogó szeretne lenni – de erre mindenki dühösen nézett rá. Harry nevetve magyarázta el neki, hogy ő maga a fogó.  
  
A két terelő is két jó barát lett: Dean és Neville.  
  
Mikor Neville bemutatta, milyen gyorsan tudja elütni magától az éppen nézőtérre bezuhanó gurkót – Harry megkérte, hogy mindenképpen próbálja meg. Kiderült, nem csak gyógynövénytanban volt jó, hanem végre a kviddicsben is.  
  
Ron pedig maradt őrző, és most sikerült rendesen teljesítenie. A lelátóról rengeteg mardekáros mutogatott, de attól függetlenül Harry elégedetten hagyta el a pályát. Malfoytól még biztosan sokszor fogja hallani, milyen emberekből állította össze a csapatot – de ez pillanatnyilag nem igen érdekelte. Persze még odébb volt a meccs, mivel most a Hugrabug és a Hollóhát nyitotta az évadot.  
  
Hagridnál még mindig nem jártak, ugyanis még nem tért vissza Madam Maxime–től. Harry nem bánta, tudta, a vadőr remekül érzi magát újdonsült barátnőjével.  
  
Szerencsére Natalie nem haragudott meg rá, pedig rengetegszer lett volna rá alkalma. Harry nem egyszer rontotta el a bájitalát. De még ha Neville volt a párja, Natalie akkor is rögtön ott termett az üst mellett, hogy segítsen.  
  
Persze ilyenkor Piton is „véletlenül” arra sétált, és rögtön ki akarta dobni a bájitalt, vagy éppen eltűntetni. Csakhogy Natalie sem hagyta ezt annyiban, aminek következtében szakmai vita folyt óra végéig – így akik már megunták az ácsorgást, ülve hallgatták tovább.  
  
Lupin órái ezzel szemben nagyon jók voltak, mindenféle állatkákkal ismerkedtek meg a pacsekon kívül is. Lupin mindig jókedvűen jött órára, és aki ott volt, szintén mosolyogva távozott.  
  
Harry végre leért a nagyterembe, ahol csak Hermione ült egyedül – a változatosság kedvéért egy könyvet olvasott. Mikor meglátta Harryt, amint bejön a nagyterembe, üdvözölte, majd újra belemerült a kezében tartott kötetbe.  
  
– Szia! – felelte Harry derűsen, de mikor meglátta Hermione rossz kedvét, abbahagyta a vigyorgást.  
  
– Látom, jól telt a büntetőmunka – jegyezte meg Hermione, ki sem nézve a könyvből.  
  
– Igen, jól… de neked miért van ilyen rossz kedved? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Semmi különös… – válaszolt, aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal lecsapta könyvet az asztalra. – Elegem van Ronból! Mindig ott lebzsel körülöttünk, mikor Natalie–val bármit is csinálnánk!  
  
– De hát miért?  
  
– Gondolom, neked is feltűnt, hogy az utóbbi időben mindig Natalie után mászkál! Legalább hagyná levegőt venni! Most is elkísérte a klubhelyiségbe!  
  
– Nyugi, Hermione, majd beszélek vele – nyugtatta meg.  
  
Hermione nem szólt többet, így Harry nyugodtan megette a vacsoráját. Majd intett neki, hogy felmehetnek. Hermione vonakodva, de végül vele tartott. Szerencsére a klubhelyiségben nem volt ott sem Natalie, sem Ron.  
  
Így Harry megnyugodva indult aludni.  
  


* * *

  
  
Harry már nagyon megbánta, hogy a mágiatörténetet is bevette a R.A.V.A.SZ.–ra felkészítő tantárgyak közé. Binns szokásos monológja senki érdeklődését sem keltette fel. Dean és Seamus a hugrabugos lányokkal beszélgettek, Hermione és Natalie valamilyen más könyvvel voltak elfoglalva. Harry és Ron egy darab pergamenen rajzolgattak, a csoport többi része pedig halkan beszélgetett mindenféle unaloműző dologról.  
  
A szokásos alapzaj volt a tanteremben, amíg Binns továbbra is csak beszélt, beszélt… és beszélt…  
  
– Tehát, mint mondtam az előbb, befejezzük a múlt század és az idei századról tanultakat – itt megköszörülte a torkát. – A R.A.V.A.SZ.–ra a különféle mítoszokból és legendákból kell felkészülnünk. Mindenképpen az ősi varázslók korára koncentrálunk.  
  
Hirtelen mindenki felfigyelt, Hermione és Natalie abbahagyták a sugdosást; Dean és Seamus pedig előre fordult a padban. Ron is annyira elcsodálkozott, hogy Harry kezére rajzolt a pergamen helyett.  
  
– Mit mondott, tanár úr? – kérdezte Hermione.  
  
– Jól hallotta, Miss…  
  
– Granger – vágta rá Hermione.  
  
– Szóval, Miss Granger, az ősi varázslók történelmével foglalkozunk a hátralevő két évben.  
  
Binns továbbra is beszélt, és most kivételesen figyelt mindenki. Harry pedig megpróbálta letörölni a tintát a kezéről egy zsebkendővel.  
  
– Tehát, az ősi varázslók kora még az emberek előtti korszakra nyúlik vissza. Persze ugyanúgy néznek ki, mint mi – itt nevetett egyet, mire az osztály vágott egy fintort. – Senki sem tudja, hogy miért tűntek el a bolygóról, és milyen hatalommal bírtak. Sokan úgy gondolják, még mindig figyelnek minket, és ha nagy baj közeledik, beavatkoznak a dolgok történéseibe. De ez csak egy mítosz.  
  
Harry sosem tartotta izgalmasnak Binns óráit, de ez az előadás egyszerűen lekötötte a figyelmét. Hermione szinte mindent lejegyzetelt, és a többiek is írtak néha–néha valamit.  
  
Az óra végeztével – az immár négy – jóbarát vidáman távozott. Másnap Harry kicsit tovább aludt a szokásosnál, mivel szombat volt.  
  
Vidáman gondolt a mai napra, hiszen egy elég hosszú edzést fognak tartani. A Griffendél egész délutánra megkapta a pályát, így most már rendesen készülhetnek a Mardekár elleni meccsre.  
  
Harry a másik oldalára fordult és megint elaludt.  
  


* * *

  
  
Verőfényes délután volt, a nap még egy kevés meleget is adott a gyakorláshoz. A csapat tagjai mind már kvidiccstalárjaikban várták a kapitányt, aki rövid időn belül meg is érkezett.  
  
– Szép napot mindenkinek! – üdvözölte a köré gyűlteket. – Végre lesz egy egész délutánunk gyakorolni! Először bemelegítéssel kezdjük, aztán megpróbálunk lejátszani egy meccset is.  
  
A csapattagok bólogattak, mindenki arcán lehetett látni az elszántságot. Ron megint Natalie mellett állt, és egyáltalán nem érezte magát rosszul a gyakorlás előtt. „Épp senki sincs a lelátón, de idő kérdése és sokan összegyűlhetnek” – gondolta Harry. Reménykedett benne, hogy nem Malfoy és a haverjai lesznek azok. Mert ha ők kiülnek, akkor jelentősen romlik Ron őrzői teljesítménye.  
  
Mindenki seprűre szállt, és kezdésnek körberepülték a pályát ötször. Aztán Harry intett, hogy menjenek közelebb hozzá. Mikor mindenki odaért, belekezdett a magyarázatba:  
  
– A cikeszt most nem engedjük ki, mert szeretnélek titeket meccs közben látni. Ron, te elfoglalod a helyed a karikák előtt, majd a többiek felkészülten várják, amíg jelt adok! A mai gyakorlaton ma terelőként leszek jelen, hogy ellenőrizzem, milyen szinten vagytok.  
  
A gyakorlás egész jól ment, egészen addig, amíg Ron fontosabbnak tartotta, hogy Natalie körül legyeskedjen, minthogy kivédje a támadó Harryt.  
  
Natalie próbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem vesz észre semmit, de Ron nem vett tudomást róla. Natalie ekkor a karikák felé célzott a kvaffal, és egy nagy lendülettel gyomorba vágta vele Ront, aki ezután ottmaradt a karikáknál, és figyelt a támadásokra.  
  
Katie nagyon büszke volt a terelőkre, nem győzte dicsérni őket az új csapatkapitánynak. Időközben Hermione leült a lelátóra, de szerencsére csak néhány griffendéles kíséretében.  
  
Hozott magával egy könyvet, de aztán mégis a gyakorlást nézte tovább.  
  
Harry meg volt elégedve a jövendő Griffendél csapattal, de csalódott Ronban. Mikor –szünetet tartva – a seprűjén lebegve nézte a meccset, Ronra megint rájött a vagánykodás. Persze, miután látta, hogy a lányok nevetnek rajta, ahogy különféle pózokban kivédi a gólokat, felhagyott vele.  
  
Harry leszállt a fűre és intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék a példáját. Miután földet értek, lihegve és vigyorogva néztek Harryre.  
  
– Nagyon jók voltatok! – dicsérte meg őket. – Ha továbbra is így edzünk, lesöpörjük novemberben a Mardekárt a pályáról!  
  
– Köszönjük, Harry! – mosolygott Ginny, ahogy a többiek elmotyogtak valami hasonlót.  
  
– Persze, a jövő héten még egy pár dolgon javítanunk kell, és néhány támadást is meg kell tanulnotok. És te, Neville, ezek után egész jól helyt állsz majd a pályán.  
  
Az említett elvörösödött, és alig bírt megszólalni.  
  
– Kösz, Harry. Hidd el, igyekezni fogok! Deannel majd gyakoroljuk még az alulról való támadást is.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd elindult az öltöző felé a többiekkel. Útközben nem bírta megállni, hogy ki ne mondja, amit gondol.  
  
– És persze nem fogunk jövő héten divatbemutatót rendezni… – Kijelentését egy elég hangos „hm” követte.  
  
Átöltöztek, majd a klubhelyiségbe vonultak az eső elől. Mindenki elfoglalta magát a rossz idő ellenére, voltak, akik kártyáztak, vagy varázslósakkot játszottak.  
  
Hermione és Natalie valószínűleg a könyvtárban voltak, mivel Harry a klubhelyiségben nem találta őket. Ron lemaradt, de még később sem került elő.  
  
Így Harry elővette azt a könyvet, melyet Pitontól kapott – a „Valami értelmes dologgal foglald el magad, Potter” megjegyzés kíséretében.  
  
A klubhelyiség kezdett kiürülni, lassan mindenki nyugovóra tért. Harry csak várt – de egyik barátja sem került elő.  
  
Úgy két órával később – mialatt Harry egész érdekesnek tartotta a könyvet – felcsapódott a portré, és egy feltűnően rosszkedvű Ron lépett be a klubhelyiségbe. Leült a Harryvel szemben lévő fotelbe, végül megszólalt:  
  
– Szeretném, ha legközelebb nem égetnél le a csapat előtt.  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall. Először szóhoz sem jutott, de aztán…  
  
– Ha ezt a parádét folytatod, amit ma műveltél, Ron, akkor kirúglak a csapatból – közölte szárazon.  
  
– Mégis, hogy gondolod? Az égvilágon semmit sem csináltam! – Ron már szinte ordított.  
  
Harry erre lecsapta a bájitaltan könyvet az asztalra, és próbált nem kikelni magából.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted? Van róla fogalmad, hogy illegetted magad a pályán, mint egy gerle? – üvöltötte. – Nem tudnál leszállni Natalie–ról?  
  
Ron hirtelen felpattant a fotelből, és – a közben szintén talpon termő – Harryhez lépett, miközben farkasszemet néztek egymással.  
  
– Én nem vagyok rajta Natalie–n, én csak egyszerűen kedvelem…  
  
– Igen? – fűzte tovább a szót Harry. – Akkor minek neveznéd azt, ahogy utána rohangálsz minden kis ürüggyel?  
  
– Egyszerűen csak kedvelem! Te viszont – itt elvigyorodott –, foglalkozhatnál Hermionéval! Mivel neki te tetszel!  
  
– Látod! Most vallottad be, hogy tetszik neked! – Harry kicsit későn kapott észbe. – Micsoda?  
  
– Ezek szerint te észre sem vetted!  
  
– Mint ahogy te sem, hogy milyen idiótán viselkedsz! – vágott vissza.  
  
Ron hátat fordított a portrénak, és úgy üvöltött tovább – Harry képébe.  
  
– Jó hogy nem veszed észre Hermionét, mikor Natalie tetszik neked! – Ron szeme már szikrákat szórt.  
  
– Nekem nem tetszik Natalie! – ez persze hazugság volt, de jól esett Ronnak mondani. – Különben is, mi közöd hozzá, hogy ki tetszik és ki nem! Másrészt Hermione is panaszkodott, hogy folyton a nyakukon lógsz!  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz!  
  
– Én nem vennék rá mérget…  
  
– De úgyis mindegy, mert teszek róla, hogy ne legyenek ilyen jó barátnők!  
  
– Ron… – próbált közbe szólni Harry.  
  
– Most már várdd meg, amíg végigmondom! Elegem van belőle, hogy folyton elráncigálja a könyvtárba, és mindig ott gubbasztanak!  
  
– Ron… – de Harry nem tudta befejezni, mert Ron félbeszakította.  
  
– Mindig együtt vannak, már az is megfordult a fejemben, hogy esetleg…  
  
Ez volt az a pont, mikor Ron kapcsolt és hátrafordult. Épp szembetalálta magát egy igen dühös Hermionéval, és a háttérben ácsorgó Natalie–val.  
  
– Ezt azért nem képzeltem volna rólad, Ron! – ordított Hermione. – Hogy gondolhatsz ilyet?  
  
De még mielőtt Hermione folytatta volna, Natalie is odalépett Ron elé.  
  
– Tudod, egész rendes fiú lennél! Még el is néztem, hogy mindig kelleted magad a lányok előtt – de hogy minket szétválassz Hermionéval, az már túlzás! Mégis hogy juthat ilyen az eszedbe?  
  
Harry oda akart állni a lányok és Ron közé, de már késő volt. Egy pofont csattant Ron arcán. Natalie csak nézett, és már készült egy újabb pofont adni – de ekkor Harry közéjük lépett.  
  
– Ezt most itt fejezzétek be! – szólt rájuk. – Kérjetek egymástól bocsánatot!  
  
– Én nem szándékozok tőle bocsánatot kérni! – üvöltötte Ron Harry arcába.  
  
– Nem is vártam el tőled! Egy ilyen nem normálistól! – vágott vissza Natalie, majd sarkon fordult, és a lányok szobája felé rohant – egy nagy csattanással bevágta az ajtót maga mögött.  
  
Harry azt hitte, mindjárt kijönnek a többiek, a nagy lárma miatt – de nem így történt. Hermione levágta a könyveket az asztalra, majd még mielőtt ő is elrohant volna, odaszólt Harrynek:  
  
– Harry, én nem haragszok rád – sziszegte a fogai közt. – Te igazán nem tehetsz róla, hogy ilyen idióta barátod van!  
  
– Már nincs – vágott közbe az említett.  
  
– Annál jobb nekünk! – szólt Hermione, aztán ő is felment a hálószobába. Ron csak bámult utána.  
  
Harryben fortyogott a düh, de próbálta visszanyelni. Ron nem szólt egy szót sem, és szintén nyugovóra tért.  
  
Harry még bámult egy darabig a lángokba, aztán elővette a könyvet, amit Pitontól kapott, és visszaült olvasni.  
  
Lassan kezdett leragadni a szeme, ezért becsukta könyvet. Egyszerűen nem bírta felfogni, hogy lehet Ron ennyire idióta. Ha csak rágondolt, már ideges lett. De be kellett látnia, nem csak azért haragszik Ronra, mert bunkó módon viselkedett a lányokkal... is. „Natalie miatt vagyok rá ilyen dühös” – döbbent rá.  
  
Álmosan és kótyagosan indult el a lépcsőn a fiúk hálószobája felé. Aztán halkan becsukta az ajtót maga mögött.  
  


* * *

  
  
Éjfél körül a klubhelyiségben csend honolt, csak a kialvó parázs pattogott néhányat. A félhomályban minden tárgy körvonala sötéten látszódott.  
  
De egyszer csak – a lelógó lámpa alatt – pattogó, arany szikrák tűntek fel a levegőben, és egy aranyszínű ködfelhőbe burkolózott kódex bontakozott ki a sötétből. Hirtelen felragyogott, mint a Nap, majd libegve elindult.  
  
Óvatosan kikerülte a fotelt, és egy kanyarral megállapodott az asztal fölött. Ott időzött egy kicsit, majd halk puffanással ráesett az ott lévő könyvekre.  
  
Aztán az arany ragyogás lassan kihunyt, és már csak egy kopott, régi kötetnek látszott.  
  
Még utoljára, aranyló fénnyel világították be a félhomályt a következő, a borítóján álló szavak: „A Titkok Kapuja”  
  
Majd az írás kihunyt, és a klubhelyiségben már csak a parázs volt az egyetlen fényforrás.


	5. A fogó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek ez az időszak tûnik a legroszabbnak, hisz Ronnal még csúnyábban összeveszett, mint negyedik évben. Hermione pedig újdonsült barátnőjével van elfoglalva, így Harry teljesen egyedül érzi magát.  
> Aztán Ron olyat tesz, amivel végleg magára haragítja õt...

Harry olyan savanyú képpel ment le a pincébe azon a bizonyos hétfői napon a bájitaltan órára, mint még soha.  
  
A hétvége szörnyen telt, mióta összevesztek Ronnal. Hermione és Natalie ugyan nem haragudtak rá, de inkább együtt töltötték az időt, minthogy Harryvel.  
  
Harry nem bánta egyáltalán, legalább örült neki, milyen jó barátnők lettek.  
Hermionénak és Natalie–nak sok közös vonása volt: mindketten szerettek olvasni, és persze tanulni is.  
  
Attól függetlenül a többi fiú is barátkozott vele, de inkább el voltak foglalva a hugrabugos lányokkal. Különösen Dean és Seamus. Neville pedig időközben rájött milyen szerencsés, hogy Ginny szóba áll vele.  
  
Harry nagyon magányosnak érezte magát. Legutóbb Ronnal negyedikben veszett össze, de most sajnos semmi sem fogja rádöbbenteni barátját, milyen idiótán viselkedett.  
  
Harry kelletlenül lecsapta a bájital felszerelését a padra, majd leült a szokásos helyére. Ron még nem volt sehol, Hermione és Natalie pedig már a könyvet bújták – pedig még el sem kezdődött az óra. A mardekárosok közül már mindenki megérkezett. Malfoy feltűnően mutogatott valamit egy idióta haverjának, akit Harry csak látásból ismert.  
  
Egy kicsivel az óra kezdete előtt megjött Ron, aki felhúzott orral leült Harry mellé – és kipakolta a felszerelését. Még egy köszönést sem eresztett meg a fiú felé, Hermionét és Natalie–t meg egyenesen levegőnek nézte.  
  
Nem sokkal ezután kivágódott az ajtó, majd Piton sietős léptekkel indult az asztal felé. Lepakolta a tankönyveit az asztalára, majd fürkésző tekintettel nézett a diákokra.  
  
– A mai napon is egy fontos főzettel foglalkozunk. Szintén gyógyítók szokták előállítani ezt a bájitalt, melynek neve Lélekgyógyító ital – mondta, és nekitámaszkodott az asztalának. – Az elkészítése, hasonlóan a többi ilyen főzethez, nagy odafigyelést igényel.  
  
Itt jelentősen Neville–re nézett, majd elővette a bájital könyvet és folytatta:  
  
– Először olvassák el figyelmesen a magyarázatot a könyvben, amit a 21. és a 22. oldalon található – feltekintett a könyvből, és az osztályra nézett. – Ezen az órán használhatják a könyvet esetleges balesetek elkerülése érdekében. És most is párokban kell dolgozniuk.  
  
Az osztály legalább fél óráig olvasta a tankönyvet, majd aztán állt neki a bájital főzésének. Harry döbbenten vette észre, hogy ezt a bájitalt már megfőzte egyszer Pitonnal együtt.  
  
 _Legalább nem sikerül felrobbantanom magam_ – gondolta. Ron néha hozzászólt Harryhez, de az csak annyi volt, hogy érdeklődött, mit kell beletenni a már rotyogó üstbe.  
  
Piton a terem másik végében vitatkozott Malfoyjal, mert valamiért köpködött a főzetük.  
  
Harry még azt a bizonyos porított fogakat is betette az üstbe és várta a felszálló gőzt – de nem történt semmi. Ronra pillantott, aki éppolyan értetlenül nézett, mint ő.  
  
Aztán még egyszer átfutotta a receptet, és próbált visszaemlékezni, mit csináltak Pitonnal. Már háromszor futotta át, de aztán sem jött rá, mi hiányzik.  
  
Arra emlékezett, hogy Piton figyelmeztette: „Utólag már nem lehet beletenni a hiányzó adalékot, mert beláthatatlan következményei lesznek”  
  
Sóhajtva letette a könyvet az asztalra, és akkor látta meg.  
  
– Ron, te a másik fajta kamillaszirmot adtad nekem ide, mikor kértem? – kérdezte.  
  
Ron értetlenül nézett szét az asztalon, majd Harryre nézett.  
  
– Ő… azt hiszem, igen – felelte bizonytalanul. – De nem baj az, majd beletesszük, még mielőtt Piton ideérne.  
  
– Nem lehet, Ron. Már késő. Utólag nem lehet módosítani a bájitalon.  
  
– Ezt meg honnét veszed? Mindig bele lehet rakni utólag.  
  
– De ebben az esetben nem! Piton mondta! – Harry igyekezte minél halkabban közölni ezt Ronnal.  
Barátja szemtelenül megrántotta a vállát.  
  
– Nem különösebben érdekel, miről csevegtek esténként Pitonnal…  
  
– Valami baj van, Harry? – Kérdezte Harry mögött Natalie. – Valamit rosszul csináltatok?  
  
– Nem mi – hanem ő – felelt Harry. – A másik kamillaszirmot adta ide, nem azt, amit kellett volna!  
  
Natalie közelebb lépett, és szemügyre vette a sárga bájitalt. Kavart rajta egy párat, majd így szólt:  
  
– Látom Harry… Igazad van – mondta, majd abbahagyta a kavarást. – Ez már így marad. Ezen a főzeten már utólag nem lehet módosítani. Majd megmondod Pitonnak, mi történt.  
  
Azzal visszament Hermione mellé, és mivel már készen voltak a bájitalukkal – pakolni kezdték a felszereléseket.  
  
Harry is elkezdte a hozzávalókat összepakolni, miközben Piton egyre közeledett – de még Neville asztalánál időzött.  
  
Ron nem pakolt, hanem továbbra is a főzetet kavargatta. Harry már rá akart szólni – de meglátta Pitont a háta mögött. A tanár oda állt Ron mellé, majd jól megnézte a főzetet.  
  
– Volt felszálló gőz, Potter? – érdeklődött, aztán jobban szemügyre vette a főzetet..  
  
– Nem tanár úr – felelte, miközben igyekezett nem nézni Piton szemébe.  
  
– És miért nem?  
  
Harry rémülten Ronra nézett, aki ártatlan képet vágott. Harry végül úgy döntött, nem árulja be Ront.  
  
– Más kamillaszirmot tettünk bele, nem azt, amelyiket kellett volna.  
  
– Értem – felelte Piton – Akkor a következő órára írnak nekem egy beadandó dolgozatot a hozzávalók célszerű adagolásáról. Már utólag ne tegyenek bele semmit.  
  
– Igen, tanár úr – felelte Harry, miközben Ron ugyanolyan ártatlan arcot vágott, mint az előbb.  
  
Piton megfordult, hogy megnézze Hermione és Natalie munkáját. Ekkor Ron valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan ötlettől vezérelve felkapta a kamillaszirmokat, és az üstbe dobta őket. Aztán ott hagyta Harryt, és a mosdóhoz ment a terem végébe, elmosni a kanalakat és a késeket.  
  
Harry, aki nem látta mit csinál Ron, továbbra is folytatta a pakolást. Az asztalhoz lépett Neville, és belenézett az üstbe.  
  
– Képzeld Harry, sikerült rendesen elkészítenünk a bájitalt, ahogy Ginny magyarázta... Igaz, még nem vették ezt a bonyolult főzetet, de nekem megmutatta! – Dicsekedett. – Te Harry…mit csinál ez a főzet?  
  
Harry hátra fordult, és rémülten nézte az immár sistergő főzetet. Abban a pillanatban a főzet szikrázva és petárdapattogásokkal rotyogott tovább, majd egy nagy durranással felrobbanva kifolyt az üst tartalma. Mielőtt ez bekövetkezett volna, Harry elrántotta Neville–t a veszélyes üst mellől, és mindketten a földre estek.  
  
Amilyen gyorsasággal robbant fel a rossz főzet, olyan gyorsan fordult meg Piton a tengelye körül. Épp sikerült neki is elugrani a robbanástól, aztán a füstölgő talárja végét egy gyors locsoló bűbájjal eloltotta.  
  
– _Evapores!_ – ordította amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, mivel a kifolyt bájital Harryék felé folyt. – _Invito_ kancsó!  
  
A kancsó tartalmát az üstre öntötte, ami abban a pillanatban abbahagyta a gőzölgést. Piton a legdühösebb tekintetével nézett le Harryre és Neville–re. Harry feltápászkodott és felsegítette Neville–t.  
  
– Megmagyaráznák, mi történt az előbb? – üvöltötte Piton.  
  
– Nem tudom, tanár úr… – kezdte Harry, de Piton félbeszakította.  
  
– Potter nem az előbb említettem, hogy nem szabad utólag módosítani a főzeten?  
  
– Én nem… – Harry odanézett az asztalra, és döbbenten látta, hogy üres a kamillaszirmokat tartalmazó üvegcse.  
  
Piton is erre a következtetésre jutott, mert hirtelen felkapta az üvegcsét, és Harry elé tartotta.  
  
– Akkor ez itt miért üres? – kérdezte, miközben jól meglengette Harry előtt az üres üvegcsét.  
  
Ron, aki már visszatért az asztalhoz, csendben nézte a jelenetet. Hermione és Natalie viszont aggódva figyeltek.  
  
– Potter, még két hét büntető munka, holnap este várom a lakosztályomban! Ezt a főzetet fogja elkészíteni először! – Majd egy gyors mozdulattal lecsapta az üvegcsét, ami majdnem széttört. – És ötven pont a Griffendéltől!  
  
Harry felkapta a táskáját, és csapot–papot otthagyva elindult az ajtó felé.  
  
– Potter! Most meg hová megy?! Nincs vége az órának! – ordította utána Piton.  
  
Harry mit sem törődve a mardekárosok gúnyolódásával, jó hangosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Rohant tovább egészen a hálóterméig, ott levágta táskáját, és lefeküdt az ágyára.  
  
Lassan kezdett megnyugodni, majd aztán ruhástól elaludt az ágyon.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Vacsoraidő vége felé felébredt, majd levánszorgott a nagyterembe, mivel már nagyon éhes volt. Az asztal végénél megpillantotta Hermionét, aki egy könyvet a kancsónak támasztva olvasott.  
  
Meglátta őt, és vidáman üdvözölte. Harry csak bólintott egyet, majd nekiállt a vacsorának. Aztán jobban szemügyre vette a kopott könyvet, amit Hermione olvasott.  
  
– Mondd, milyen könyv az, amit olvasol? – kérdezte, miután lenyelte az első falatot.  
  
Hermione letette a könyvet az asztalra, és fürkészően nézett Harryre.  
  
– Tudod, nem olvastam. Valamilyen idegen nyelven van az egész. Egyedül csak a cím van a mi nyelvünkön. Majd utána nézek a könyvtárban. Harry, sajnálom a bájitaltanon történteket…  
  
– Nincs mit sajnálnod! Én csak Ronra vagyok dühös, mert beledobta a kamillaszirmokat az üstbe, pedig jól tudta, mi lesz a következménye! – vágott Hermione szavába.  
  
– Gondoltam, hogy nem te voltál az… Majd ha legközelebb összefutok Ronnal, akkor megmondom a magamét, az biztos!  
  
Harry egykedvűen ivott a töklevéből, majd folytatta az evést. Hermione folytatta:  
  
– Miután kirohantál a teremből, Ron szépen elpakolt, és úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna! Most már tényleg haragszok rá! – Mondta, majd halkabban folytatta – Láttam, hogy már egész jól kijöttél Piton professzorral, de azt hiszi emiatt az idióta miatt, hogy te voltál! Nem hiszem el!  
  
– Nyugi, Hermione. Ha Piton tényleg kedvel, akkor a legközelebbi büntetőmunkán úgy is kifaggat a történtekről. Nektek legalább sikerült megcsinálni Natalie–val?  
  
– Igen, persze. Tökéletes lett, mint ahogy Piton közölte.  
  
– Piton ezt mondta? – Harrynek majdnem a torkán akadt az étel. – Apropó Natalie. Most hol van?  
  
– Nem tudom. Elég dühösnek látszott. Azt mondta, van egy fontos megbeszélnivalója valakivel. Még mielőtt válaszolhattam volna, elrohant. Remélem, nem fogja Ront megfojtani…  
  
– Nem is bánnám… Na gyere, menjünk fel a klubhelyiségbe. Lefekszem, mert nagyon fáradt vagyok. Tudod, nem sokat aludtam mostanában.  
  
– Persze, menjünk – mondta Hermione, és Harryvel együtt elhagyták a nagytermet.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Jó estét, Potter – köszönt Piton, miután kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
– Jó estét tanár úr – motyogta Harry, és nem mozdult.  
  
– Gyere be – mondta, majd nagyobbra nyitotta az ajtót Harry előtt. – Szemben van a laboratóriumom, ott fogunk dolgozni.  
  
Harry miután belépett, egy kicsit elámult. Minden szép barna árnyalatokban pompázott. Elég nagy lakosztály volt: a kandalló előtt két fotel és egy kanapé állt; mögötte pedig egy nagy dolgozóasztal, tele különféle könyvekkel és dolgozatokkal. A helyiségből még négy irányba nyílt ajtó, és az egyik felé indult Piton.  
  
Harry követte a laborba, majd szétnézett. Legalább három üstben rotyogott valamiféle bájital, az asztalon rengeteg alapanyag volt szerteszéjjel, persze némi rendszert alkotva.  
  
Piton odamutatott az asztal egy részére, ahol már össze voltak készítve a hozzávalók. Harry tüzetesebben megnézte, majd így szólt:  
  
– De tanár úr… Nem a Lélekgyógyító főzetet kellene elkészítenem? – kérdezte értetlenkedve.  
  
– Nem, Potter – Piton ránézett Harryre – Nem haragszok rád, ha azt hiszed.  
  
– De hát miért nem? Tönkretettem a főzetet, és még ki is rohantam az órájáról!  
  
– Tudod, ha valaki eltölt két hetet bájitalok főzésével, nem igen rontja el a már elkészített főzetet. Persze erre már akkor rájöhettem volna. De elborított a düh, mivel csak te álltál ott Neville–lel. Eszembe se jutott, hogy más valaki tette bele a kamilla szirmokat – itt sóhajtott egyet. – Nem kellett volna annyi pontot levonni a Griffendéltől.  
  
– Tanár úr, tudja ki volt az? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Először még nem, de aztán rájöttem, hogy előtte Weasleyt próbáltad védeni. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ő volt, mivel láttam – nem vagytok éppen jó barátságban – elmosolyodott. – Aztán aznap este Lupin kisasszony volt szíves felhívni a figyelmemet a történtekre. Elmondta, hogy látta, amint Weasley a hátatok mögött bedobja utólag a másik alapanyagot. Weasleynek ki kellett volna találnom valamilyen büntetést.  
  
– Ne túl visszataszító dolgot, ha lehet… – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Majd találok neki valamit… De különben is! Hogy védheted azok után, amit tett veled?  
  
– Attól még, hogy nem beszélünk… – kezdett a magyarázkodásba Harry, de Piton félbeszakította.  
  
– Nagyon is bosszút akart rajtad állni! Megkérdezhetem, mi romlott el ennyire köztetek? – A tekintetével már majdnem keresztül döfte Harryt.  
Piton tegez?  
Harry gyorsan elfordult, és a kitett könyvet – közelebb húzta magához, és tanulmányozni kezdte.   
  
– Nem szeretnék beszélni róla… – sziszegte a fogai közt.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod – adta föl Piton.– Legalább a bájital ismeretedet bővíted azzal is, hogy lejársz ide. A tehetséged megvan hozzá, de látom, egy csöppet sem érdekel. Amint látod, azt a főzetet kellene elkészítened.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd neki kezdett az alapanyagok aprításához. Piton az asztal másik végéhez ment, és ott folytatta egy nagyon bonyolult bájital elkészítését.  
  
Csendben dolgoztak, egyikük sem szólt a másikhoz. Harry sejtette, ha egy szót szól Pitonhoz, talán még fel is robbanhatnak. Egész hamar elkészült, és csak nézte a gőzölgő bájitalt.  
  
Piton miután levette a szemét a saját munkájáról, Harry felé fordult.  
  
– Miért nem szólsz, hogy kész vagy? – Kérdezte, majd odament és megkavargatta. – Ez jól sikerült. Látom, ha odafigyelsz rendesen, el tudod készíteni a bonyolultabb főzeteket is.  
  
Piton letette a kanalat, és elpakolta egy polcra a megmaradt hozzávalókat. A sajátjaival is így tett, úgy tűnt, ő is végzett a munkával.  
  
– Ha… Potter, már elmehetsz. A következő alkalmat nem tudom, mikorra tesszük, mivel elég sok dolgom van mostanában.  
  
Harry ellenben meg sem mozdult. A vacsoráig még bő egy óra volt, és nem akarta addig Ron nyakát kitekerni, mivel már nagyon elege volt barátja viselkedéséből. Piton abbahagyta a pakolást, és kíváncsian nézett Harryre.  
  
– Valami baj van? – A hangjában Harry némi aggodalmat vélt felfedezni.  
  
– Nem, tanár úr…  
  
– Csak? – kérdezte Piton, és közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Nem maradhatnék itt… még egy kicsit? – Harry végre ki bírta préselni magából ezt a néhány szót.  
  
Piton egy kicsit elmosolyodott, aztán elindult a lakosztály előterébe, és intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse.  
  
– Nyugodtan maradj, de nekem muszáj dolgozatokat javítanom – Piton az asztalán lévő nagy halom pergamenre mutatott – Esetleg adhatok valami könyvet, amivel elfoglalhatod magad. Ülj le nyugodtan a kandalló elé.  
  
Harry leült a kandallóhoz közelebbi fotelba, és elfogadta a könyvet, amit Piton vett le az egyik polcról.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr.  
  
– Szívesen. Más ilyenkor a klubhelyiségben múlatja az időt, nem pedig egy legkevésbé kedvelt bájitaltan tanár lakosztályán. Megtudhatom miért?  
  
Leült a másik fotelbe vele szemben, és várta a választ. Harrynek a kérdéstől egy kissé remegni kezdett a keze a dühtől.  
  
– Nem szeretnék kárt tenni Ronban – felelte Harry, aztán kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a fotelban. – Egyszerűen nincs kedvem ott lenni a többiekkel.  
  
– Értem – felelte Piton, majd leült a dolgozóasztalhoz, és belekezdett a dolgozatok javításába.  
  
Harry nagyon érdekesnek tartotta a könyvet, persze ez nem bájital könyv volt, hanem szintén az ősi varázslók koráról szólt.  
  
Telt–múlt az idő, Harry egyre álmosabbnak érezte magát. Az elmúlt napokban szinte nem aludt semmit az idegességtől, és a rémálmoktól. Amik persze semmivel sem jelentettek többet néhány múló árnyképnél.  
  
Végül már majdnem leragadt a szeme, aztán oldalra billent a feje, a könyv pedig kicsúszott a kezéből, és elaludt.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, a kandallóban ropogott a tűz – Piton már a másik fotelban ült egy szaklapot olvasgatva. Egy kicsit megemelte a fejét, aztán visszadőlt. Finom szegfűszeg illatot érzett, és döbbenten vette észre, hogy az oly gyűlölt tanár betakarta egy nagy, puha takaróval amíg aludt.  
Piton észrevette Harryt, de nem szólalt meg, csak letette az újságot a kis asztalra, ami szintén a kandalló előtt volt.  
  
Harry rémülten nézett a faliórára, ami halkan ketyegett.  
 _Te jó ég! Elmúlt már nyolc óra!_  
  
– Gondoltam, nem ébresztelek fel, ha már elaludtál – mondta halkan Piton. – Az elmúlt napokban nem igen alhattál, ezt a teljesítményeden is észre lehetett venni.  
  
– Csak egyszerűen fáradt voltam… – magyarázkodott Harry, majd fel akart kelni, de Piton rászólt.  
  
– Maradj nyugodtan, a vacsorának már úgyis vége – intett egyet a pálcájával, majd megjelent egy serleg, és egy kis tálca néhány szendviccsel az asztalkán – Egyél, aztán majd felmész a klubhelyiségbe.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, majd a takaróba beburkolva elvett egy szendvicset, és beleharapott.  
  
– Rémálmok? – szólalt meg Piton egy kis idő múltán.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, csak nézte a szendvicset a kezében.  
  
– Nem kell róla beszélned, ha nem akarsz. De szombat reggel várlak a következő alkalommal.  
  
 _Na ne. Ilyen nincs!_ Harry már örült, hogy aránylag minden rendbejött kettejük között, de ez most…  
  
– De tanár úr! Aznap délelőtt lesz a Griffendél – Mardekár meccs!  
  
– Igen, tudom – mondta Piton nyugodt hangon. – De majd hamar befejezzük, és csatlakozhatsz a csapathoz. Gondolom, az első tíz percet kibírják nélküled, a csapat fogója nem áll épp karrierje csúcsán.  
  
– Ja… jó – Harry megkönnyebbült, és újabbat harapott a szendvicsébe.  
  
Harry miután megvacsorázott, az érdekes könyvvel együtt elhagyta Piton lakosztályát, és jókedvűen nyugovóra tért.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Elérkezett a szombat reggel, a nagyterem zsúfolásig tele volt diákokkal. Több piros színt lehetett látni, mint zöldet – mivel a Hugrabug és a Hollóhát is inkább a Griffendélnek szurkolt, mint a Mardekárnak.  
  
Harry jókedvűen ült a háza asztalánál Hermione és Natalie mellett. Igaz, nem evett semmit, mivel ideges volt az első meccs miatt.  
  
Hermione mint mindig, most is bíztatta, hogy egyen valamit.  
  
– Jaj Harry, legalább egyél egy kis pirítóst vagy valamilyen gyümölcsöt!  
  
– Inkább nem… – aztán hátradőlt a széken és sóhajtott egyet. – Remélem Ron megtisztel minket a jelenlétével a mai meccsen.  
  
– Ne aggódj, azért ilyesmiben nem fog cserbenhagyni! Biztos vagyok benne… – mondta Hermione, és aggódva nézett Harry háta mögé.  
  
Ron tűnt fel az asztalnál, de még mielőtt mondott volna valamit Harrynek, a fiú gyorsan felpattant.  
  
– Te jó ég, elkések! – Kapkodva összeszedte a könyveket az asztalról, majd indulni készült – Ott leszek időben, ne aggódatok.  
  
Lerohant a pincébe, majd kopogtatott Piton ajtaján. Nem sokkal később a tanár ajtót nyitott és beengedte.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Potter – köszöntötte, majd kíváncsian nézett Harryre – Ugye azért ettél valamit?  
  
Harry a laboratórium felé vette az irányt, és Piton még egyszer megkérdezte, mikor becsukta az ajtót.  
  
– Po… Harry… kérdeztem valamit! – Harry annyira elcsodálkozott a megszólításon, hogy ijedten ránézett Pitonra. – Szóval, ettél valamit?  
  
– Ig… Nem – válaszolta vonakodva. – De úgysem tudnék, a meccsek előtt nem bírok.  
  
– Pedig tanácsosabb lenne… Na mindegy. Gyere, készítsd el azt a bájitalt, amit kiválasztasz.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett Pitonra, majd bementek a laboratóriumba. Fellapozta könyvet, majd kiválasztotta a Lázcsillapító főzetet.  
  
Piton mosolyogva bólintott egyet, majd a szekrényből kivette a hozzávalókat, és letette Harry elé.  
  
– Én most egy elég veszélyes bájitallal fogok foglalkozni, ezért a másik asztalon dolgozok. Majd ha menned kell a meccsre, indulj nyugodtan, semmiféleképpen se szólj hozzám, míg dolgozok.  
  
Azzal megfogta az elég rossz kinézetű alapanyagokat, és a laboratóriumban lévő másik asztalra pakolta őket.  
  
– Nem fogom zavarni, tanár úr – mondta Harry, és mindketten nekiálltak a főzésnek.  
  
Egy óra telt el csendes munkával. Már csak tíz perc volt a meccsig, Harry nem mert szólni Pitonnak. De aztán...  
  
– Ajjaj… – hangzott a laboratórium végéből, majd Piton kapkodások közepette próbált keresni valamit az üvegcsék között.  
  
– Tanár úr, segíthetek valamit? – Próbálkozott Harry, majd eloltotta a tüzet az üstje alatt.  
  
Piton most már őrült tempóban pakolta össze az üvegeket, majd intett Harrynek.  
  
– Harry légy szíves vegyél magadhoz annyi üveget, amennyit elbírsz – mutatott a másik szekrényre. – Gyorsan!  
  
Harry a talárjába szedte, ahogy a tanártól látta, de már alig bírta el az összeszedett üvegeket. Piton még egy üvegcsét a talárja zsebébe gyömöszölt, majd sietős léptekkel Harryhez indult.  
  
– Gyerünk, Harry! Indulás kifelé! – Harry még egyet belepakolt a zsebébe. – Azt mondtam, indulj! Most! Nincs több időnk!  
  
Azzal Piton megfogta a talárjánál fogva Harryt, és kitessékelte a nappaliba, majd egy pajzsbűbájt bocsátott magukra. De előtte gondosan lezárta az ajtót.  
  
Egy halk durranás hallatszott a laborból, ezt követően a falról darabkák hullottak a földre. Persze Harryt és Piton fekete talárját is összepiszkolta a vakolat.  
  
Értetlenül nézett Pitonra, aki, miután alábbhagyott a vakolatomlás, a rémült Harryre nézett.  
  
– Nem néztem meg, hogy jó–e még az adalék, amit hozzátettem – dünnyögte.  
  
– Tanár úr, ez máskor is elő szokott fordulni? – kérdezte Harry, és lepakolta a kisasztalra az üvegcséket.  
  
– Általában egy héten egyszer, de ezen a héten most már másodjára sikerült elintéznem a labort… – felelte Piton, majd ő is lerakta a megmentett bájitalokat. – Mióta újra dolgozom a Rendnek, azóta a veszélyes alapanyagokkal nem igazán boldogulok. Kijöttem a gyakorlatból.  
  
Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, a bent lévő por és vakolat beborított mindent. A két asztal ugyanúgy állt a helyén, mint az előbb, csak most rendetlenség és főzetek borították őket.  
  
– Harry, menj nyugodtan a meccsre, majd rendet rakok – aztán az eltűntető bűbájjal eltakarította a kifolyt anyagokat.  
  
– De tanár úr… Ha nem segítek, maga is lekési a meccset! – méltatlankodott Harry.  
  
Aztán a szekrényhez sietett, és próbálta a polcokat visszarakni eredeti állapotukba. Piton az üstbe nézett, és elfintorodott.  
  
– Kezdhetem elölről az egészet… – morogta, majd ránézett. – Harry, menj, hisz te vagy a fogó.  
  
Harry latolgatta a lehetőségeket – és arra jutott, hogy még meg lesznek nélküle legalább tíz percig. Malfoy biztos nem fogja elkapni a cikeszt. Kidolgoztak erre egy tervet, abban az esetben, ha éppen ő nem lesz ott a közelben.  
  
– Nem, tanár úr, maradok.  
  
– Biztos? Jól van, nem bánom. Rakd össze a szekrényt, majd gyere ide a másikat is összerakni – Piton a nappali felé indult – Mindjárt jövök, csak felszólok a házimanóknak a kandallón keresztül. Tudod, a renoválás miatt.  
  
Miután Piton eltűnt, Harry a másik szekrényhez lépett, és azoknak a polcait kezdte el visszarakosgatni. Hirtelen olyan erős fájdalmat érzett a fején, hogy nekidőlt a szekrénynek. Iszonyatos volt, a tarkójához kapott, és próbált állva maradni…  
  
– Minden rendben? – hallatszott a nappaliból, de Piton nem jött be.  
  
… de aztán nagyobb hullámban tört rá a fájdalom, végül ráesett a szekrényre, és csörömpölések közepette vágódott el a földön. A szekrény szintén eldőlt, ami szerencsére csak a lábára esett rá. Megpróbált levegőt venni, de nem kapott.   
  
Pitont hallotta berohanni, aki most ijedten kiáltott fel.  
  
– Harry! Hol vagy? – hallotta, ahogy Piton az üvegcserepeken taposva egyre közeledett, mivel nem látta őt a szekrénytől.  
  
– Itt vagyok… – hangja alig érthető volt, ahogy próbálta kimondani a szavakat.  
  
Résnyire kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Pitont, aki leguggolt melléje.  
  
– Harry! Mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva, majd egy hirtelen lendülettel felemelte a szekrényt, ami ráesett Harry lábára.  
  
Harry, aki még mindig nem kapott levegőt, próbált szóhoz jutni.  
  
– Nem… kapok… levegőt… – válaszolt suttogva, és továbbra is zihált.  
  
Piton a feje alá nyúlt, aztán felemelte Harryt, majd gyorsan kivitte a laborból, és a kanapéra fektette. Harry most már lassan és mélyeket lélegezett.  
  
– Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Azt hiszem… – Harry megpróbált felülni, de Piton egy erős mozdulattal visszanyomta fekvő helyzetbe.  
  
Még mielőtt a tanár megszólalt volna, türelmetlen kopogás törte meg a csendet. Piton fölkelt, és odasietett az ajtóhoz. Kinyitotta, és Hermionéval találta magát szembe, aki lihegve nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak.  
  
Harry közben felkelt a kanapéról, igyekezett nem a fájós lábára állni, ijedten nézett Hermionéra.  
  
– Miss Granger! Mi járatban… – kezdte volna Piton, de Hermione félbeszakította.  
  
– Azt mondták, szóljak Harrynek! Natalie–t súlyos baleset érte!  
  
Harry odavánszorgott az ajtóhoz, és Hermionéra nézett.  
  
– Mit mondtál? – kérdezte alig halhatóan és Piton megfogta a vállát, nehogy elessen. – Hermione, ugye, nem állt be … fogónak helyettem?  
  
– De igen… honnét tudod? – nézett rá Hermione.  
  
Harryben egyszerre összeállt a kép, eszébe jutott a szörnyű álom… amint zuhan…  
  
– Granger, szaladjon fel az igazgatóhoz, és szóljon neki, hogy rögtön jöjjön le ide! – parancsolta Piton, miközben Harryt próbálta egyenesben tartani a vállánál fogva.  
  
– Igen, uram, sietek! – Hermione elrohant, Piton pedig becsukta utána az ajtót.  
  
– Jaj ne… az álom… tudhattam volna előre…. – motyogta, majd szédülve dőlt el, de Piton elkapta, A bájital tanár mintha még mondott volna valamit, de az már mind elhalkuló zaj volt Harrynek, ahogy elvesztette az eszméletét.


	6. Gyengélkedőn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idővel megérkezik az igazgató, és olyan magyarázattal jön, ami elég kínos Harry számára. Natalie immár rendbe jön, a barátságok újra a régiek lesznek, Harry úgy érzi, ennél jobban nem alakulhat semmi. Egészen november utolsó napjáig...

Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett. Piton a fotelben ülve összehúzott szemöldökkel nézte a két bájitalt, amit a kezében tartott. Mindkettőt megrázta, majd hümmögve letette az asztalra, ahol már két csoportban sorakoztak az üvegcsék.  
  
Harry megpróbált felkelni, de egy halk szisszenéssel visszatette a fejét a párnára. Piton ránézett, és leült mellé a kanapéra.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Nem valami jól… – suttogta Harry. – De sokkal jobban érzem magam most, mint a laborban. Miért fáj ennyire a fejem?  
  
– Azt én sem tudom – felelte Piton, és a fiú homlokára tette a kezét. – Elvileg az égvilágon nincs semmi bajod. Pedig a tünetek nagyon nem arra vallanak.  
  
Piton az asztalról felvett egy üvegcsét, majd Harrynek nyújtotta, aki elvette, és ivott belőle. A fejfájás mindjárt elmúlt, csak a fáradtság maradt. Időközben rájött, hogy a takarónak van finom szegfűszeg illata, nem a bájitalnak.  
– Köszönöm.  
  
– Szívesen – válaszolta Piton, majd az üvegcsét letette az asztalra. – Elmondanád, mi történt a laboratóriumban?  
  
– Nem tudom. A szekrényt próbáltam rendbe hozni, aztán úgy éreztem, mint akit fejbe vágtak. Végül annyira fájt mindenem, hogy nem bírtam állva maradni.  
  
– Értem. Máskor is előfordult már?  
  
– Nem – válaszolt Harry, és jobban betakarózott. – Dumbledore professzor már járt itt?  
  
– Még nem, mivel iskolán kívül van. Valószínű, hogy a Rend gyűlésén tartózkodik. Megpróbáltam elérni a mi módszerünkkel, de úgy nem ment. Mindjárt megpróbálom a kandallón keresztül. Légy szíves, ne kelj fel!  
  
Harry bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét. Próbált nem gondolni a rémálmára, ami úgy tűnt, valóra vált. Piton odament a kandalló elé, és Hopp–port szórt a tűzbe.  
  
– Grimmauld tér tizenkettő! – mondta, majd megjelent Lupin feje a tűzben.  
  
– Á, szia Perselus! – üdvözölte, és mosolyogva Pitonra nézett. – Miben segíthetek?  
  
– Az igazgatót keresem fontos ügyben – tért lényegre a bájital tanár, minden jó szándék nélkül. – Vége már a gyűlésnek?  
  
– Igen, most lett vége. Dumbledore épp távozni készül, de mindjárt utána szólok.  
  
– Köszönöm, Lupin – dünnyögte Piton.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta Dumbledore lebegő fejét a tűzben. Arca aggodalmat tükrözött. Lupin nem vette észre Harryt, de az igazgató igen.  
  
– Mit történt, Perselus? – kérdezte, miután végigmérte Harryt.  
  
– Harry rosszul lett, és baleset történt a kviddicsmeccsen. Azt hittem, már értesítettetek a dolgokról.  
  
– Nem, Perselus – válaszolt Dumbledore. – Ki sérült meg?  
  
Piton olyan halkan közölte, amennyire csak tudta.  
  
– Lupin lánya. Fejbe vágták egy gurkóval, majd több métert zuhant. Súlyos agyrázkódása van, és majdnem az összes bordája eltört.  
  
– És Harryvel mit történt? – kérdezte Dumbledore, mikor Harry átfordult a másik oldalára.  
  
– Igazából én sem tudom, de gyanítom, hogy kapcsolatban áll Lupin kisasszonnyal. A múltkori beszélgetésünkre célzok, Albus!  
  
– Azonnal indulok, Perselus, csak előbb beszélek Remussal – közölte Dumbledore, majd a feje eltűnt a kandallóban.  
  
Piton leült megint Harry mellé, és egy kék üvegcsét nyújtott felé.  
  
– Idd meg ezt, légy szíves.  
  
– Miért, mi ez? – kérdezte gyanakodva.  
  
– Látom, hogy alig tartod magad, pihenésre van szükséged. Ettől könnyebben tudsz majd elaludni.  
  
– Jó, rendben – azzal Harry elvette Pitontól az üvegcsét.  
  
Már az első kortynál érezte, hogy elnehezedik a feje, a harmadiknál pedig Piton elvette tőle a bájitalt, ő pedig álomba szenderült.   
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Elfojtott suttogásokra ébredt fel. Lassan felült a kanapén, és meglátta Dumbledore–t, amint mosolyogval néz rá. Az igazgató letette a kezéből a régi kódexet az asztalra, aztán észrevette mellette Pitont is.   
  
– Maradj nyugton, Harry. Még mindig gyenge vagy.  
  
– Mi van Natalie–val? – kérdezte gyorsan, miközben gyorsan lerántotta a takarót magáról. – Ugye a gyengélkedőn van?  
  
– Lassan a testtel, fiatalember! – szólt Dumbledore. – Igen, a gyengélkedőn van, Madam Pomfrey gondozása alatt.  
  
Harryt nem igazán érdekelte Dumbledore mondanivalója, gyorsan felpattant. Mindenképpen el akart menni most rögtön a gyengélkedőre, mivel eddig eszébe sem jutott, mi lehet Natalie–val.  
  
Piton egy olyan gyors mozdulattal, amit követni nem lehetett, visszarántotta őt az ágyba.  
  
– Mondtam, hogymaradj nyugton, Potter! Különben is beszélnünk kell egy fontos dologról! Ne aggódj Lupin kisasszony miatt, aki különben is épp alszik.  
  
– Jól van, nyugton maradok – mormogta Harry az orra alatt.  
  
– Reméltem is – tette hozzá a tanár, majd leült a fiú mellé. – Említettél valami álmot, emlékszel?  
  
 _Persze, hogyne emlékeznék_ – gondolta magában Harry. Nem mert megszólalni, csak némán nézett a két professzorra.  
  
– Úgy gondoljuk, ugyanazokat a sérüléseket szenvedted el, amit Lupin kisasszony – törte meg a csendet Dumbledore. – Hallottam Perselustól, hogy ezt te megálmodtad előre.  
  
– Igen, mivel úgy is történt – adta meg magát Harry. – Pontosabban végig azt hittem, hogy nem fog megtörténni.  
  
– Kifejtenéd ezt bővebben? – faggatta tovább Dumbledore.  
  
– Álmomban a dolgok az én szemszögemből történtek meg – válaszolta Harry. – Végig én ültem a seprűn, és engem vágott fejbe a gurkó. Majd lezuhantam a seprűről.  
  
– Volt már ilyen álmod máskor is?  
  
– Nem, uram. Ez szeptemberben történt meg először.  
  
– Olyan régen álmodtad ezt? – kérdezte gyanakodva Piton, és rátette a kezét a takaróra, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon Harry felkelni.  
  
– Igen. Miért éreztem a sérüléseket, ha én nem voltam ott?  
  
– Nem tudunk magyarázatot adni az esetre, Harry – válaszolt az igazgató. – Nem érzel valamit esetleg Lupin kisasszony iránt?  
  
Harry érezte, hogy elvörösödik. _Hogy kérdezhet meg ilyet csak így nyíltan, Piton előtt?_  
  
– Végül is… igen – bökte ki.  
  
– Akkor csak az lehet a magyarázat. Mindenképpen szólj nekem, vagy Piton professzornak, ha megint ilyen álmod lenne. Megyek, megnézem, hogy érzi magát Lupin kisasszony. Majd holnap te is meglátogathatod, de addig pihenj.  
  
A bejelentést követően az igazgató távozott. Harry csodálkozva nézett utána, aztán Pitonra tekintett.  
  
– Most itt kéne maradnom éjszakára? – kérdezte rémülten, mert nem lelkesítette a gondolat, hogy itt maradjon.  
  
– Arra már nem, mivel itt maradtál. Igen, Harry, már reggel van.  
  
– Te jó ég… és mi lett a meccsel? – Eddig eszébe sem jutott a kviddicsmeccs.  
  
Piton elmosolyodott. Harry elcsodálkozott, hogy a professzor ilyet is tud: hiszen egyáltalán nem volt gúnyos a mosolya.  
  
– Az egész meccsnek vége lett, mihelyst megtörtént a baleset. A laboratóriumi baleset miatt késtél már jó húsz percet, ezért Miss Lupin nem tudott tovább várni, és beállt helyetted fogónak. Terelőnek nem tudom, ki állt be helyette, de határozottan nem volt a legjobb ötlet.  
  
– Jaj ne… az egész az én hibám… – motyogta Harry, majd a kezébe temette az arcát. – Ha nem kések el, akkor nem történt volna meg az egész!  
  
– Harry… Most már nem tudsz mit tenni. Majd a legközelebbi álmodra jobban odafigyelünk, és akkor meg tudjuk akadályozni a veszélyt.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, majd az oldalára fordult. Pitonnal nem törődve a fejére húzta a takarót.  
  
– Ne hibáztasd magad miatta – próbálta vigasztalni Piton. – Inkább próbálj meg pihenni még egy kicsit. Én megyek, rendet rakok a laboratóriumban, mivel a házimanók nem tudják, milyen rendszerben kell elrendezni a bájitalokat.  
  
Piton szemmel láthatóan nem akarta zavarni, ezért ment rendet rakni, hogy egyedül hagyja. Harry közben már a gondolataiba merült.  
  
Nagyon jó érzés volt, hogy valaki aggódik érte. Olyan furcsa volt Pitont erről az oldaláról látni. Vajon ha lenne fia, akkor milyen ember lenne? – töprengett el Harry.  
  
A bordái még mindig fájtak egy kicsit, de nem mert szólni Pitonnak. Natalie iránt tényleg érzett valamit, aggódást, féltést…  
A lány arca tűnt fel előtte, és elképzelte, ahogy ránéz, szép barna szemeivel. Végül elaludt.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Még vasárnap elhagyhatta Piton lakosztályát, így hétfőn reggel az első útja a gyengélkedőhöz vezetett.  
  
Az igazgató engedélyezte, hogy a hétfői órák alól mentesüljön. Reggelire bekapott pár falatot, majd összefutott Hermionéval, akivel néhány szót váltott az órai jegyzetekről, miközben Ront pedig majdnem fellökte a nagy rohanásban.  
  
Benyitott a gyengélkedőre, ahol rögtön meg is látta Natalie–t az egyik ágyon, az ablak mellett.  
Épp valamilyen könyvet olvasott, és kíváncsian nézett Harryre.  
  
– Szia! – köszöntötte vidáman, miközben letette a könyvet az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Szia Natalie! Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Harry, és leült a székre, ami az ágy mellett állt.  
  
– Az égvilágon semmi bajom! A javasasszony, nem jut eszembe a neve, nem enged még el. Pedig már nem fáj semmim!  
  
– Madam Pomfrey… – szakította félbe Harry a szóáradatot.  
  
– És veled mi történt? Miért késtél annyit a meccsről?  
  
Harry, aki időközben megtudta, hogy egy tagbaszakadt hetedikes állt be Natalie helyett, kapott a témán.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, milyen megfontolásból álltál be helyettem? Az ilyen dolgokban általában a csapatkapitány dönt!  
  
– Tudom, de… – kezdett a magyarázatba Natalie, de Harry félbeszakította.  
  
– Ha nem állsz be, ez mind nem történik meg! Akár meg is halhattál volna! – Harry miután észrevette, hogy ordít, visszafogta magát. – Bocs, nem akartam kiabálni.  
  
– Semmi baj, én voltam ilyen idióta. Malfoy kapott egy Tűzvillámot, és nagyon aggódtam, hogy hamar elkapja a cikeszt, ezért döntöttem így.  
  
– Te jó ég… egy Tűzvillámot kapott? Remek.  
  
Harry elővette a tankönyveket a táskájából, letette Natalie mellé az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Hermione ezeket a könyveket küldi. Azt mondja, minden tantárgyból olvasd el a következő fejezetet.  
  
– Tegnap, mikor itt volt, közölte, hogy rád férne egy kis bájitaltan tanulás – mondta Natalie csillogó szemekkel.  
  
Harry egy kicsit zavarba jött, igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki már sokat javult a bájitaltan ismereteket illetően.  
  
– Jól van… nem bánom – adta meg magát végül. – Végülis, ráérek egész nap.  
  
– Egész nap? Miért? – Érdeklődött Natalie, közben fellapozta a bájitaltan könyvet.  
  
– Mert… – Harry sehogyan sem találta a szavakat. – Előbb utóbb úgyis megtudnád…  
  
– Mit is?  
  
– Azért nem voltam tegnap látogatóban nálad, mert én is ugyanolyan rosszul voltam, mint te…  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted?  
  
– Mert mikor baleset ért téged, onnantól kezdve éreztem minden sérülést, amit elszenvedtél.  
  
Natalie nem tűnt éppen meglepettnek, összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt Harryre.  
  
– Tudod, ez elég furcsán hangzik. És mégis miért éreznéd, ha én veszélyben vagyok?  
  
– Nem tudom. De remélem, nem történik több ilyen – Harry próbálta elterelni a szót. – Akkor milyen főzési módszerrel foglalkozunk?  
  
Natalie látta, hogy Harry kerüli a témát, ezért a kezébe vette a könyvet.  
  
Harry egész délelőtt memorizálta a különféle mozzanatokat, amit a bájital főzéskor kell alkalmazni. Natalie kiváló „tanár” volt, mindent meg tudott magyarázni, egyszerűen profi volt bájitaltanból.  
  
Elmélyülten foglalkoztak egy rendkívül bonyolult bájitallal, mikor kinyílt a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és betoppant Hermione Ronnal.  
  
Ron először bosszús képet vágott, de aztán mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Hermione ellenben jókedvűen, különféle pergamenekkel megpakolva lépett Harry mellé.  
  
– Sziasztok! Hú – Tekintete az ágyon fekvő rengeteg pergamenre esett.  
  
Natalie kissé megszeppenve nézett szét a pergameneken, majd az egyiket a kezébe vette.  
  
– Mondd, Hermione, nem lett volna egyszerűbb elhozni azokat a könyveket, amikből volt ma az óra?  
  
Hermione egy kicsit elpirult, és leült Natalie mellé.  
  
– Tudod, azt szerettem volna, ha semmilyen információról nem maradsz le…  
  
Ron nevetésben tört ki, és Natalie is elnevette magát.  
  
– Ha legközelebb meg akarsz kérni valakit, hogy adja ide a jegyzeteket, inkább engem kérj meg! – Közölte Ron, miután levegőhöz jutott.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, csak egy kicsit sokalltam, Hermione – mondta Natalie.  
  
Ron odament Harry mellé, aki most nem menekült el előle, mint az elmúlt napokban.  
  
– Harry… Szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni tőled, amiért olyan hülyén viselkedtem veled…  
  
– Nem baj, Ron – mosolygott a barátjára Harry. – De legközelebb légy szíves, viselkedj normálisan a meccseken..  
  
– Persze… többet nem fog előfordulni. És ne haragudj, hogy miattam kell most büntető munkára járnod…  
  
– Dehogy, Ron. Így utólag visszagondolva, nem is bánom, hogy büntetőmunkára kell járnom.  
  
Ron értetlenül nézett Harryre, aki csak kibökte:  
  
– Tudod, Ron, eléggé megkedveltem Piton professzort az utóbbi időben…  
  
Most már mind a hárman csodálkozva néztek, csak Hermione vágott olyan „megmondtam” arcot.  
  
– Gondolom, veled jóval rendesebb, mint velem – jegyezte meg Natalie. – Téged az utóbbi időben valamiért megkedvelt, nem úgy, mint engem. Nem kéne annyiszor szembeszállnom vele…  
  
Ron rögtön kizökkentette Natalie–t a nosztalgiázásból az elég hangos nevetésével.  
  
– Harry, ez nagyon vicces… – mindannyian Ronra néztek, aki próbálta magát visszafogni. – Mert ugye… viccelsz? Nem…?  
  
– Egyáltalán nem – közölte Harry komolyan.  
  
– Hoppá. Akkor ezért is bocsánatot kell kérnem…  
  
– Hagyjad, Ron. Már egy párszor bocsánatot kértél ma – most már Harry is nevetett.  
  
Most végre jókedve volt, mert végre minden rendbe jött közte és Ron között. A maradék időt, amit még a gyengélkedőn tölthettek – mivel Madam Pomfrey rájuk szólt –, nevetéssel töltötték.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Telt, múlt az idő, lassan közeledett a tél. A birtokon gyakorta voltak hófúvások, és kemény hidegek.  
  
Harry és a barátai ilyenkor a klubhelyiségben múlatták az időt. Natalie és Hermione mindig valamilyen tanulnivalóról beszélgettek – ilyenkor Harry és Ron varázslósakkot játszottak.  
  
Harry gyakran ment le a pincébe Pitonhoz, persze mindenki úgy tudta, büntetőmunkán van, ami részben igaz is volt.  
  
Sokszor főztek együtt Pitonnal, és Harry lassan már kezdte otthonosan érezni magát a hideg pincében. Ahányszor lement hozzá, az első kérdése mindig az volt: "Nem álmodtál valamit, ami a jövővel kapcsolatos?”  
  
Mikor Harry megrázta fejét, hogy „nem” – Piton vett egy mély levegőt, és megnyugodott. „De azért gyere bármikor hozzám, ha ilyesmi történne” – válaszolta mindig.  
  
Gyakran segített javítani a dolgozatokat: Piton többnyire az elsősök írásait adta oda Harrynek javításra. A tanár más tantárgyakhoz is értett, így sokat segített neki a tanulásban is.  
  
Persze Pitonnak gyakran a Rend gyűléseire kellett járnia a többi tanárral együtt, de Harrynek általában beszámolt az ott történtekről. Igaz, csak nagyvonalakban mondta el, éppen miről folyt a szó.  
  
Harry úgy érezte, ennél jobban már nem alakulhat semmi. Pitonnal együtt lenni olyan volt, mintha egy család lennének; négyen pedig a legjobb barátok voltak – még ha Ron szerelmes is volt Natalie–ba.  
  
Szemmel láthatólag próbált mindig néhány lépés távolságot tartani Natalie–val. Natalie és Hermione persze továbbra is csak nevettek szegény Ronon, aki mindig ügyetlenül ejtett el egy tárgyat, ha éppen Natalie rámosolygott.  
  
Jól mentek a dolgok, egészen november utolsó napjáig.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry próbált lábra állni, de egyszerűen nem sikerült. Az oldalához kapott, és görnyedve esett vissza a földre.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy a halálfalók rohanva keresik: „Arra ment! El kell kapnunk!”  
  
De egyszerűen nem bírt tovább menni, belekapaszkodott egy kiálló fatönkbe, és még egyszer megkísérelte a felállást.  
  
 _Gyerünk, mozdulj!_ Nem kaphatnak el – próbálta magát bíztatni, ami valamelyest sikerült is. Nagy nehezen elindult a fatörzseknek támaszkodva, de nagyon nehezen ment. Érezte a szájában a fémes ízt, valószínű megharapta a száját – jött rá.  
  
Nagyon lassú léptekkel haladt az egyre sötétebb erdőben, minél kevesebb zajt csapva. A varázspálcáját kénytelen volt ott hagyni, mert a halálfalók akkorra már megjelentek az erdő szélén.  
  
Hirtelen neszt hallott a háta mögül, gyorsan megfordult. Szembe találta magát egy sötét taláros alakkal, így megnyugodott.  
  
Piton volt az.  
  
– Minden rendben, Potter? – kérdezte.  
  
 _Miért hív így?_ – csodálkozott el Harry. Ezt most egy kicsit sem érdekelte: most már biztonságban volt.  
  
– Nem igazán… – próbálta kinyögni. – Mindjárt ide érnek a többi halálfalók, menjünk!  
  
Piton viszont nem mozdult, hanem egy másik alakra nézett. Az alakot nem lehetett tisztán kivenni a fáktól.  
  
Legalább is Harry ezt látta, mikor lassan megfordult…  
  
– _Adava Kedavra!_ – hallatszott az idegen hangja a fák felől.  
  
Harry rémülten nézte, ahogy a bájitaltan tanárja eldől – körülötte lelassult a világ, ahogyan a hátára esett.  
  
– Ne! – ordította Harry torkaszakadtából. Nem érdekelte, ha egy halálfaló is meghallja a hangját…  
  
… olyan hirtelen esett le az ágyból, hogy még a fejét is bevágta az éjjeliszekrénybe.  
  
Ijedten nézett körbe, és próbált levegőt venni. Éjszaka van, a toronyban van, mindenki alszik. Kellett egy kis idő, mire rájött, hogy így van.  
  
Próbált visszaemlékezni minden részletre, az erdő, a halálfalók, ahogy Piton meghal…  
  
Gyorsan rávette a pulcsiját a pizsamájára, és belebújt a cipőjébe. Magához vette a pálcát, hogy legyen, ami fényt ad a sötét folyosón.  
  
Sietve hagyta el a Griffendél–tornyot, meg sem állt a pincéig. Ott vett még egy nagy levegőt, de ettől sem nyugodott meg. Hármat kopogott Piton lakosztályának ajtaján, és várt.  
  
Nemsokára kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent a Bájitalmester előreszegezett pálcával. Meglátta Harryt, és leeresztette a pálcáját, szemében rémület csillant.  
  
– Harry! Mi történt?– kérdezte, miközben betessékelte őt az ajtón.  
  
Harry először nem mert megszólalni, de aztán kitört belőle az elkeseredettség:  
  
– Tanár úr… – itt elakadt, egyszerűen nem tudta kinyögni, mi a baj.  
  
Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, hanem magához húzta őt, ami furcsa gesztus volt tőle.  
  
– Nyugodj meg… ugye rosszat álmodtál? Semmi baj nincs Harry…  
  
– Dehogy nincs! Meg fog halni… és én nem tehetek semmit ellene! – tört ki elkeseredetten, és Piton sötétkék köntösébe temette az arcát.


	7. Hol vagy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry valamennyire megnyugszik, hiszen Piton érvelése elég meggyőző ahhoz, hogy belássa, nem álmodja meg a jövőt.  
> Elérkezik december, Harry és barátai készülődnek a Grimmauld térre, ahová Lupin és Piton kísérik őket. Harry még csak nem is sejti, hogy milyen megpróbáltatások várnak rá...

A bájital tanár már egy jó ideje hagyta, hogy Harry hozzábújva megnyugodjon. Nagyon meglepte, hogy a fiú ennyire aggódott miatta.  
  
– Harry… – megfogta a két vállánál, és maga elé tartotta. – Nem fog történni semmi baj! Most itt vagyok, nem fogok meghalni!   
  
– Persze… – mondta Harry, aztán a professzorra nézett. – Azt hittem, az előző álmom sem fog valóra válni!  
  
Harry már remegett az idegességtől, miközben észre sem vette, mikor kezdett el könnyezni. Piton odavezette Harryt a kedvenc kanapéjához, majd bement a laborba.   
  
Pár perc múlva megjelent egy üvegcsével a kezében, és átnyújtotta:  
  
– Idd meg ezt, légy szíves – mondta, de látva Harry aggódó arcát, hozzátette: – Nyugtató főzet.  
  
– Köszönöm – Harry elvette az üveget, és megitta a tartalmát.  
  
– Ha végre megnyugodtál, akkor elmondhatod az álmod. Megteszünk mindent, hogy ne következzen be a halálom…  
  
A Bájitalmester a jól ismert takarót elővarázsolta a hálószobájából, és Harryre terítette. Harry engedelmesen ledőlt a kanapéra – miközben Piton rendesen betakarta.  
  
– El szeretném mesélni… – kezdte Harry.  
  
– Szerintem inkább majd holnap.  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant, mint aki rugóra feküdt volna. Tudta, hogy hülyeség az, amit mondani fog, de már egyszerűen mindentől tartott.  
  
– Aztán majd mire felkelek, bemegy a Tiltott Rengetegbe!   
  
– Dehogy megyek, bolond gyerek – mondta Piton, és visszanyomta Harryt a kanapéra. – Jól van, meséld el, mi volt az a szörnyű álom, amiért ennyire kiborultál.  
  
– A Tiltott Rengetegben menekültem a halálfalók elől, és szörnyen éreztem magam – kezdett bele Harry a magyarázatba, de Piton félbeszakította.  
  
– Miért érezted magad szörnyen?  
  
– Mert megsérültem, azt hiszem… Nem tudtam lábra állni, annyira fájt az oldalam. Hallottam, ahogy a halálfalók jöttek utánam – üldöztek. Aztán maga megjelent…  
  
– Folytasd, Harry – mondta Piton, közben pedig egy újabb üvegcséért nyúlt, ami a zsebében volt.  
  
– És aztán valaki a fák közül kimondta magára a halálos átkot… – suttogta Harry, és újabb könnycseppek hullottak a takaróra.  
  
– Harry, biztosíthatlak, hogy csupán egy rémálom volt – mondta halkan Piton. – Nem megyek sehova, itt maradok veled.  
  
Harrynek, miután megitta amit Piton belediktált, lassan kezdett leragadni a szeme. Azt hitte, a tanár újabb Nyugtató főzetet adott neki, de ezek szerint nem az volt.  
  
– Remélem is… – motyogta, majd elaludt.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
– Tudod jól, Albus, mi forog kockán!   
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, Perselus! – emelte fel a hangját az igazgató.  
  
Harry ezekre az elfojtott hangokra ébredt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett. A hangok most hangosabban jöttek a laboratórium irányából.  
  
– De bizonyos dolgoknak rejtve kell maradniuk… – kezdte Dumbledore, de a másik hang hangosabb volt.  
  
– Nem érdekel! Nem vagyok hajlandó az idióta parancsaidat követni! Elegem van! Most már vége a kémkedésemnek, így már nem hagyom, hogy beleszólj az életembe! – hallatszott Piton dühös hangja.  
  
Harry felült a kanapén, de megtántorodott, mivel iszonyatosan fájt a feje. Abban a pillanatban kivágódott a labor ajtaja, és Piton dühösen csörtetett ki. Mikor meglátta Harryt, megtorpant.  
  
– Felébresztettünk? – kérdezte halkabban.  
  
– Nem – felelte Harry, miközben követte a tekintetével az igazgatót –aki üvegcsékkel az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– Jó reggelt! Látom, jobban vagy. Perselus elmesélte az álmodat – közölte Dumbledore. – Ne aggódj, minden megteszünk annak érdekében, hogy ne történjen baj.  
  
– Értem – motyogta Harry. – Történt valami más is?  
  
– Nem, Harry. Az igazgató úr éppen távozni készült – sziszegte a fogai közt Piton.  
  
Kinyitotta Dumbledore előtt az ajtót, de még mielőtt az igazgató elindult volna, még odaszólt Pitonnak:  
  
– Gondold meg az érveimet, Perselus.  
  
– Nincs mit megfontolni rajtuk – tette hozzá Piton, és becsukta Dumbledore után az ajtót.  
  
Odament Harryhez, aki már a halántékát masszírozta. Leült mellé, és odanyújtott neki egy üvegcsét.  
  
– Ugye, nem valamiféle altató? – kérdezte gyanakodva Harry.  
  
– Tegnap este muszáj volt adnom valamit, hogy végre megnyugodj. Viszont több Nyugtató főzetet nem adhattam már – mivel kiittad a teljes üveget. De ez csak Fájdalomcsillapító főzet, hidd el, nem fog ártani.  
  
Harry továbbra is gyanakodva – elvette az üvegcsét, és megitta az egészet. Egész gyorsan hatott – már nem is érezte a fájdalmat.  
  
– Min vitatkoztak az igazgatóval? – kérdezte Harry, de miután látta, hogy Pitont újból elönti a düh, másra terelte a szót. – Vissza kellene mennem a klubhelyiségbe, a barátaim már biztosan aggódnak miattam.  
  
– Ami az igazgatót illeti, nem szeretnék beszélni róla – válaszolta Piton, majd hozzátette: – Ma reggel itt volt Granger kisasszony. Nagyon rémültnek tűnt, mivel azt hitte elraboltak, vagy valami ilyesmi. De közöltem vele, hogy minden rendben – csak rémálmod volt, és lejöttél hozzám.  
  
– Nem kérdezett semmi mást? – érdeklődött Harry.  
  
– Nem. Megnyugodott, hogy itt vagy – itt elmosolyodott. – Egyébként azt üzeni, délután azért már menj föl a klubhelyiségbe. Apropó, az álom…  
  
– Igen? – kapta fel a fejét Harry.  
  
– Még most is azt hiszed, a jövőt álmodtad meg? Esetleg eszedbe jutott valami részlet?  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, majd Piton szemébe nézett.  
  
– Biztos, hogy meg fog történni, mivel borzasztóan fáj a fejem – mondta alig hallhatóan, és kirázta a hideg. „Hideg…” – Jaj ne… Télen történt az egész…  
  
– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte fürkészően Piton. – Nem szándékoztam télen a Tiltott Rengetegbe menni…  
  
– Ne is! – szólt hangosan Harry. – Nem szeretném, ha esetleg…  
  
– Esetleg mi? – fűzte tovább a szót Piton.  
  
Harrynek nehezen esett kimondani a szavakat, ami a lelkét nyomta. Elfordította a fejét, hogy Piton ne lássa az arcát.  
  
– Nem szeretném, ha esetleg… valami baj érné… – motyogta.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.   
  
– Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz miattam, Harry – szólt Piton, majd ujjával megemelte Harry állát. – De egy ilyen gonosz bájitaltan tanárt nem kéne így kedvelned…  
  
Harry ost érezte igazán először: valaki törődik vele, és vigyáz rá, otthont ad neki. Hogy mindezt Piton adja meg neki, már–már hihetetlen volt – de mégis jó.  
  
– Tanár úr… Én kedvelem magát, és örülök, hogy törődik velem… Végre valaki, aki emberszámba vesz…  
  
Piton mélyen a szemébe nézett.   
  
– Én is kedvellek… és én sem szeretném, hogy valami bajod essen… Vigyázni fogok rád, ígérem.   
  
– Köszönöm…  
  
– Nincs mit Harry.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Mint említettem: legalább négytekercses dolgozat legyen – közölte Binns.  
  
Az osztály most nem találta érdekesnek az aznapi témát (Az ősi varázslók lakóhelyei), ezért a szokásos módon elfoglalták magukat az órán, főleg így karácsony előtt. De erre a bejelentésre mindenki felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Mit mondott? – kérdezte valaki hátul.  
  
– Négytekercses dolgozat? – most valaki elől tette fel ezt a kérdést.  
  
– Igen, uraim – fűzte tovább a szót Binns, majd lepakolta rongyos jegyzeteit.  
  
Harry, miután elpakolta a telefirkált jegyzeteket – mert megszólalt a csengő – odaszólt Ronnak:  
  
– Te hallottad egyáltalán, miről kell írnunk?  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. Majd megkérdezzük Hermionét – válaszolta Ron. – Végre vége az utolsó órának! Nem is tudom, mihez kezdjek magammal…  
  
– Lenne pár tippem – tette hozzá Harry, majd elindultak a nagyterem felé.  
  
Útközben rengeteg ismerősnek köszöntek, akik épp most indultak haza az ünnepekre. A Patil ikrek, Seamus, és Neville épp most hagyták el az előcsarnokot szüleikkel.   
Harry és Ron beértek a nagyterembe, ahol már álltak a karácsonyfák. Odamentek a Griffendél asztalához, ahol csak Hermione és Natalie ültek.  
  
– Gyorsan eltűntetek, mikor vége lett az órának! – szólt rájuk Ron.  
  
Hermione közelebb hajolt Ronhoz, és úgy suttogta neki:  
  
– Beszélnünk kellett Lupinnal a távozásunkat illetően.  
  
– Jaaa, értem! – mondta Ron, majd halkabbra vette a hangját. – És mond, mivel megyünk? A Hopp hálózatot nem használhatjuk, ugye?  
  
– Úgy ahogy mondod, azt nem. Lupin elkísér minket az iskola bejáratáig, ott Piton vár ránk. Zsupsz–kulccsal megyünk.  
  
– Mikor indulunk? – kérdezte Harry, aki már előre megbeszélte Pitonnal, hogy ott találkoznak.  
  
– Mindjárt, csak még megvárjuk, amíg elmegy mindenki – válaszolta Natalie.  
  
Harry és Ron ettek egy kicsit, miközben Natalie és Hermione beszélgettek. Mikor Harryék befejezték a vacsorát, elindultak a Griffendél toronyba a holmijukért.  
  
Nem sokkal később már a havat taposták az iskola kapuján kívül. Harry ment elől, a sort pedig Lupin zárta. Harry hamarosan meglátta Piton alakját, ahogy a fekete talárjában állt nem messze tőlük.  
  
Az elmúlt néhány hétben nem igen változott semmi, azt leszámítva, hogy Harry boldog volt. Örült, mert végre tartozhatott valakihez, aki törődött vele. Majdnem minden este Pitonnál töltötte az időt: nála írta leckéjét, segített a professzornak bájitalt főzni, és még néha varázslósakkoztak is – persze mindig Piton győzött.  
  
Boldognak érezte magát, hogy a karácsonyt vele töltheti. Annyira mégsem örült, mivel a karácsonyt a Grimmauld tizenkettőben fogják tölteni. Úgy, mint a szünet hátralevő részét is.  
  
Odaértek hozzá, és Lupin vidáman köszöntötte Pitont:  
  
– Szia, Perselus! Ez lenne a zsupsz–kulcs, ami a Főhadiszállásra visz?  
  
A sziklán ami mellett állt Piton, egy kalap pihent.  
  
– Igen, ez lesz – aztán egy lépéssel Harry mellett termett. – Mi Harryvel hoppanálni fogunk.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte Lupin, de továbbra is mosolygott.  
  
– Nem szeretnék közvetlenül a házba érni, mert aggódok, hogy esetleg a védővarázslatok miatt nem fog valami simán menni – dünnyögte.  
  
– Gondolom, megbeszélted az igazgatóval – tette hozzá Lupin.  
  
– Persze, menjetek csak. Mindjárt megyünk mi is – biccentett Piton.  
  
Lupin, Natalie, Hermione és Ron megfogták a kalapot – egy szempillantás alatt eltűntek.  
  
Harry a tanárra nézett, aki visszamosolygott rá. Piton elindult, ő pedig követte.  
  
– Egy kicsit odébb van a hoppanálási pont, úgyhogy sétálnunk kell egy kicsit.  
  
Már a Tiltott Rengeteg mellett haladtak, mikor Harry megtorpant. Ugyanis az iskola oldalánál a másik irányban legalább tíz ember körvonala bontakozott ki a sötétből.  
  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte Piton, mikor Harry lemaradt, aztán ő is meglátta az alakokat  
  
– Szerintem… – kezdte Piton, de egy „Stupor” félbeszakította mondanivalóját – az átoktól pedig hasra esett.  
  
Harry, aki már résen volt: gyorsan hasra vágódott a havon – további átoktól tartva.  
  
– A francba! Nem tudsz célozni, te idióta? – hallatszott egy ismerős hang. Malfoy volt az.  
  
– Ezzel mi lesz?  
  
Macnair megbökte a pálcájával Pitont, aki nem volt magánál.  
  
– Szerintem hagyjuk itt, majd utána visszajövünk érte. A feladatunk fontosabb.  
  
Harry lassan felkelt, miközben farkasszemet nézett Malfoy pálcájával.  
Gondolkodott, mit tegyen, de nem jutott eszébe semmi jó. A pálcáját fogta a zsebében, és latolgatta a lehetőségeket. Piton továbbra is a hóban feküdt, és meg sem mozdult.   
  
– Potter, add ide a pálcád! – utasította Malfoy, Harry pedig csak állt. – Add már ide! Gyerünk!  
  
Harry lassan kivette a pálcát a zsebéből, de még mielőtt tehetett volna valamit, Malfoy kitépte a kezéből. Aztán a vállánál fogva vonszolni kezdte Harryt maga előtt. Intett Macnairnak:  
  
– Menj előre, és szólj a többieknek, hogy megvan Potter. Nincsenek itt a bolond vénember emberei sem.  
  
Macnair elindult a közeledő halálfalók felé, Malfoy pedig rángatta Harryt – mivel nem akart a többi halálfaló elé kerülni.  
  
– Gyerünk, Potter! – üvöltötte, majd egy nagyot rántott Harry vállán, aki felszisszent a fájdalomtól.  
  
 _Most vagy soha…_  
  
A halálfalók még elég távol voltak, Macnair is már elég messze járt – így Harry egy jól célzott ütéssel behúzott egyet Malfoy vigyorgó képébe.   
  
Malfoy megtántorodott, de legalább elengedte Harryt – aki egy újabb jól irányzott ütéssel gyomron vágta. Harry rögtön szaladt, ahogy lába bírta a Tiltott Rengeteg felé – de az orrát fogó Malfoy előkapta a pálcáját…  
  
– Post tenebras lucem! – üvöltötte, és pálcájából fehér fény lövellt ki, és eltalálta Harry bal oldalát.  
  
Harry, amint az átok eltalálta, az oldalához kapott a jobb kezével, és hanyatt esett a havon. Nem bírt mozdulni az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól – még fekve látta, ahogy Malfoy önelégült mosollyal közeledik felé.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Hermione, Ron, Natalie a földre estek a lendülettől, ahogyan megérkeztek, Lupin ellenben egy ugrással talpon maradt.  
  
Nevetve nézett egymásra a három barát:  
  
– Na tessék! Ennyit a fogadásodról, Ron! Nem maradtál állva! – vigyorgott Hermione.  
  
– Nem is fogadtunk, csak mondtam, hogy fogadhatnánk…  
  
– Mi is volt a fogadás tárgya? – érdeklődött Natalie. – Tíz csokibéka?  
  
Lupin a zsupsz–kulcsot visszaváltoztatta rendes kalappá, és letette az ebédlő asztalára. Hirtelen mindenki az ajtó felé nézett, amin éppen Piton sietősen igyekezett be.  
  
– Á, Perselus! – mosolygott jókedvűen Lupin. – Rendben megérkeztetek?  
  
– Még most mennék oda. Miért jöttetek el nélkülem? – kérdezte csodálkozva, majd Ronék felé nézett. – Na és hol van Harry?  
  
Mindenki csodálkozva nézett Pitonra, aki szintén a többiekre.  
  
– De hát Perselus, veled volt Harry! Azt mondtad, hogy utánunk jöttök hoppanálva!  
  
Piton hirtelen megtántorodott, és megfogta a szék karfáját.  
  
– Lupin! Még csak most akartam elétek menni! Te szóltál, hogy később menjek! – mondta rekedten.  
  
– Én nem szóltam! Jaj, ne… Azt hittem, te vagy az! – nézett Lupin ijedten Pitonra. – Perselus, én nem tudtam…  
  
– Gyorsan! Szólj Albusnak! Hívja össze a Rend tagjait ! – Piton besietett a Rend laborjába főzetekért, majd visszarohant Lupinékhoz. – Nem láttatok senkit? Csak azt az álcázott alakot?  
  
– Nem láttunk senkit… – válaszolta Hermione remegő hangon.  
  
– Perselus, nem mehetsz oda egyedül! – kiáltott Lupin, és elállta Piton útját.  
  
– Muszáj, Lupin… Harry biztos megsérült! Tudom… mert megálmodta az egészet… – az utolsó szavakat már halkabban mondta.  
  
– Jól van – egyezett bele végül Lupin. - Tudom, hogy te képzett varázsló vagy, nem lesz baj, amíg odaérünk. Hozd vissza Harryt épségben!  
  
Piton amilyen gyorsan tudta, elhagyta a főhadiszállást. Lupin odament a kandallóhoz, hogy szóljon az igazgatónak. A szoba másik végében Hermione remegő ajakkal nézett Ronra, aki odament hozzá és átölelte.  
  
– Nyugi Hermione… – vigasztalta Ron, miközben Hermionénak már potyogtak a könnyei. – Nem lesz semmi baj… Piton visszahozza Harryt…  
  
– Remélem is – válaszolta helyette Natalie, és átkarolta őket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post tenebras lucem – latin kifejezés, melynek jelentése: „Sötétség után világosságot”


	8. Keresés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tovább menekül az erdőben, miután sikerült megszöknie Malfoytól. Piton közben ő utána siet, ezzel az álom beteljesülni látszik...

Malfoy a fiú Harry lábánál megállt, miközben ráfogta a pálcáját. Harry zilálva fogta az oldalát.  
  
– Csak nem fáj, Potter? – kérdezte gúnyosan, majd le akart nyúlni Harryért, hogy talpra segítse.  
  
Harry viszont újra támadásba lendült, akármennyire is fájt az oldala. Kirúgta Malfoy lábát, aki elvágódott. Malfoy igyekezett talpra állni, miközben fogta a vérző orrát.  
  
Több se kellett Harrynek, rohant a biztonságot nyújtó fák felé. A halálfalók még nem értek ide, de meglátták a menekülőt. Malfoy Harry után küldött nem is egy átkot, de azok nem találták el a fiút, mert már beért a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Épp mikor a halálfalók is odaértek Malfoyhoz.  
  
– Menjetek utána! A Nagyúrnak szüksége van rá! Gyorsan! – üvöltötte Malfoy, és elővett egy kendőt.  
  
A halálfalókhoz csatlakozott Piton is, majd mind berohantak az erdőbe.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Lupin professzor! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Jöjjön gyorsan ide!  
  
Lupin, miután visszatette a kandalló mellé a Hopp–port tartalmazó tálkát, odarohant lányhoz. Hermione és Ron a földön fekvő Natalie mellett guggoltak.   
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte ijedten a professzor, mikor odaért. Natalie arcát végigsimította a kezével – Te jó ég… Magas láza van!  
  
– Nem tudjuk… egyszerűen összeesett – válaszolt Ron. – Az előbb még nem volt semmi baja!  
  
Lupin karjába vette Natalie–t, és elindult az emeletre. A válla fölött még visszaszólt:  
  
– Felviszem a szobátokba, Hermione! Légy szíves hozz Lázcsillapító főzetet a laborból! Tudod, hol tartja Piton professzor?  
  
– Persze! – felelte Hermione, és már rohant is, nyomában Ronnal.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Malfoy eltette a pálcáját, miközben a rohanó halálfalók után nézett. A másik kezével a sérült orrát törölgette a kendővel. Hirtelen valami neszt hallott a háta mögött, és abban a pillanatban meg is fordult.  
  
– Dolo… – kezdte, de egy újabb erős ütéstől a hóba esett. Ismét a fájó orrára kapta a kezét.  
  
Piton állt vele szemben, pálcáját rászegezve. Malfoy talárjából kivette a pálcáját, de meglepetésére Harryé is a kezébe akadt.  
  
– Nem Dolohov vagyok – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Viszont látom, te nem vagy kimondottan a legjobb formában…  
  
– Á, a köpönyegforgató! – üdvözölte Malfoy.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, ha Potternek valami baja esik, te leszel az első, aki megtapasztalja a haragomat! – sziszegte Piton, majd a pálcáját Malfoy nyakának szegezte.  
  
– Nemrég még a halálát kívántad volna a Kiválasztottnak…  
  
– Mondd, miért kell nektek Potter? A Sötét Nagyúrnak mi a szándéka vele? Azt leszámítva, hogy meg akarja ölni…  
  
– Majd pont neked mondom el…  
  
– Lucius! Beszélj! – Piton szavai nyomatékosítására még jobban szorította a pálcáját Malfoy nyakához.  
  
– Ó, hát nem is tudod! A Sötét Nagyúrnak mindig van terve! Nem sokára ő lesz az egész Föld ura… – közölte, és nevetésben tört ki.  
  
– Ne beszélj nekem itt sületlenségeket! – morogta Piton. – Ahhoz meg kell találnia a Kulcsot!  
  
– Na épp ez az! Szerinted, miért akarja a Sötét Nagyúr Pottert? – kérdezte továbbra is nevetve Malfoy.  
  
– Ő nem lehet az! Az biztos!  
  
– Pedig a Sötét Nagyúr úgy gondolja… – mondta tovább Malfoy.  
  
– Hol van Potter? Merre mentek a kedves barátaid? – üvöltötte Piton.  
  
– Hm… A Tiltott Rengetegbe rohant a drágalátos védenced! De most már biztos elkapták!  
  
– _Petrificus totalus!_ – kiáltott fel Piton, mire Malfoy vigyázzállásba merevedett.  
  
– Ha legközelebb az utamba állsz… – sziszegte a fülébe, de aztán sietős léptekkel elindult az erdő felé.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Hermione halkan becsukta maga mögött a szobájuk ajtaját, és lement Ronhoz az ebédlőbe. Ron idegesen rótta a köröket a helyiségben, majd mikor meglátta lányt, odasietett hozzá.  
  
– Jobban van már? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem – sóhajtott Hermione. – Lupin ott marad mellette, amíg nem lesz jobban. Azt mondta, mi fogadjuk a Rend tagjait, ha megérkeznek.  
  
Hermione leült az asztalhoz, Ron pedig a lány mellé.  
  
– Nem tudja, esetleg, mi baja lehet? – érdeklődött tovább Ron.  
  
– Nem. Még sosem történt ilyesmi. Nagyon meg van ijedve Lupin, hogy valami baj történik…  
  
– Hermione! Ne mondj ilyeneket… – kiáltott fel Ron.  
  
A lány fürkésző tekintettel nézte barátját.  
  
– Mondd, neked nincs olyan érzésed, hogy Natalie nem az, akinek hisszük? – Kérdezte halkan. – Eddig miért nem tanult a Roxfortban? Lupinra még csak nem is hasonlít!  
  
– Mert eddig külföldön kellett bujkálniuk… Hermione! Hogy gondolhatsz ilyesmit?  
  
Mielőtt még Hermione válaszolt volna, néhány Rend–tag jött be az ebédlőbe.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Harry botladozva haladt a fák között. Minden lépésnél megállt, és vett egy levegőt. Iszonyatosan fájt az oldala. Hátranézett, nem követik–e, de aztán megnyugodott. Sikerült lehagyni a halálfalókat.  
  
Eszébe jutott a szörnyű álom, ahogy megy az erdőben halálfalók elől menekülve… Megrázta fejét, és próbált másra gondoltni, de nem ment.   
_Piton utánam fog jönni!_ – gondolta ijedten.  
  
Megint megállt, és nekitámaszkodott az egyik fának. A fájdalom most még elviselhetetlenebb volt. Harry próbált mélyeket lélegezni, miközben még szorosabban szorította a kezét az oldalához. Bele sem akart gondolni, mi lett volna, ha telibe találja Malfoy átka.  
  
A elmélkedéséből elfojtott kiáltások zökkentették ki. Hirtelen hátrafordult, és meglátott két halálfalót, akik felé tartottak.  
  
Jobbra, majd balra nézett. Ha most elkezdene szaladni, akkor biztos elkapnák… Egy hirtelen ötlettel hasra fordult, majd bepréselte magát egy kidőlt fa és egy bokor közé.  
  
Az egyik halálfaló az ellenkező irányba tartott, de a másik Harry rejtekhelye felé indult. A fiú lélegzetvisszafojtva várt. Tekintete a havas földre kúszott. Ijedten nézett körbe a földön, mikor észrevette, hogy vércseppek díszítették a fehér talajt.  
  
Ezt bizonyára a halálfaló is észrevette, mivel leguggolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a nyomokat.   
_Mindjárt oldalra néz…_  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott fel Harry, a halálfaló pedig hátraesett. Hitetlenkedve nézett le, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy az átkot pálca nélkül mondta.  
  
Aztán amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, két lábra állt. Csakhogy nem sikerült. Az oldalához kapott megint, s görnyedve esett vissza a földre.  
  
Valószínűleg meghallották az előbb, amint elintézte az egyiket. A távolból egyre hangosabb lépteket hallott, miközben a halálfalók kiabáltak egymásnak.  
  
– Arra ment! El kell kapnunk!  
  
Mivel már este volt, a Nap lassan teljesen eltűnt a magas fák mögött. Harry szörnyülködve jött rá, hogy fényforrás nélkül nem fog boldogulni, pedig talán pálca nélkül is sikerülhetne.   
  
_Gyerünk, mozdulj! Nem kaphatnak el_ … – próbálta magát bíztatni, ami valamelyest sikerült is. Nagy nehezen elindult, miközben egy fatörzseknek támaszkodott, ami nagyon nehezen ment. Érezte a szájában a fémes ízt…. valószínű elharapta a száját – jött rá.  
  
 _Minden úgy történik, ahogy megálmodtam… Piton meg fog halni, engem elkapnak_ … – nem tudott másra gondolni. Keservesen vett magán erőt, hogy elinduljon.  
  
Nagyon lassú léptekkel haladt az egyre sötétebb erdőben, minél kevesebb zajt csapva.  
  
Hirtelen neszt hallott a háta mögül, gyorsan megfordult.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
A Rend tagjai türelmetlenül ácsorogtak az ebédlőben. Néhányuk leült az ebédlőasztal mellé, és ujjaikkal doboltak az asztalon, miközben Lupin pedig idegesen járkált.  
  
Hermione és Ron szintén némán ültek az asztalnál. Senki sem szólt egy szót sem, csak vártak.  
  
Egészen addig, amíg egy tüzes villanás nem töltötte be a szobát. Megjelent Dumbledore a Főnixével együtt. A madár felrepült az ebédlőben található szekrényre, az igazgató pedig a Rend tagjai felé fordult, akik biccentetek az igazgatót látva.  
  
– Sajnálatos módon dolgom volt az országon kívül, így nem érkezhettem hamarabb – közölte, és közelebb lépett az asztalhoz. – Minerva is épp csak utol tudott érni az üzenettel. Mégis mi történt?  
  
– Minden a megbeszéltek szerint történt – válaszolta Tonks –, amíg nem jött valaki Perselus bőrébe bújva, hogy Harryt elvigye…  
  
– Hogy történhetett ez? – emelte fel a hangját az igazgató. – Lupin, hogy nem vettél észre semmit?  
  
– Tökéletesen játszotta a szerepet, Albus. Az a szélhámos mindent úgy rendezett, hogy elvigye magával Harryt. Úgy intézte, hogy Perselus véletlenül se zavarjon be. Egy állítólag általam küldött üzenettel tartotta itt a főhadiszálláson…  
  
– Na és hol van Perselus? – vágott közbe Dumbledore. – Jaj ne… Csak nem Harry után ment?  
  
– De igen. Nem tudtam feltartóztatni – mentegetőzött Lupin. – Tudod milyen, ha a fejébe vesz valamit…  
Dumbledore komoran nézett Lupinra félholdszemüvege mögül.  
  
– Nem aggódok miatta, meg tudja védeni magát. Csak ha a halálfalók túlerőben lesznek, akkor nem lesz jó vége.  
  
– Azt mondom, Albus, menjünk oda mindnyájan, és intézzük el őket! – szólt közbe Mordon.  
  
– Alastor! Tudod, hogy szervezetten kell nekiállnunk a Tiltott Rengeteg átfésülésének! Mindenki jön?  
  
Tekintete végig siklott az egybegyűlteken, akik mind felnyújtották a kezüket Ron, Hermione és Lupin kivételével.  
  
– Jól van. Akkor induljunk!  
  
Egy emberként álltak fel, és a ház ajtaja felé indultak. Lupin a bejáratig kísérte őket.  
  
– Remus, miért nem tartasz velünk? – kérdezte Dumbledore, mikor hátra maradt.  
  
– Itt szeretnék maradni, Albus. Natalie nagyon rosszul van – felelte halkan Lupin.  
  
– Mi a baj? – érdeklődött aggódó hangon Dumbledore.  
  
– Nem tudom. Nagyon magas láza van. Lehet, hogy nem éli túl az éjszakát sem – az utolsó szavakat már nagyon halkan mondta.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj, Remus – vigasztalta az igazgató, és bátorítóan rátette a kezét Lupin vállára.  
  
– Poppy ugye nem tudott eljönni?  
  
– Nem. Külföldön van egy kisebb rajtaütésen a halálfalók ellen. Az ottani sérülteket látja el. Ne aggódj, ha addig nem jön rendbe, majd Perselus kitalál valamit. Itt hagyom Fawkest, hátha tud segíteni rajta.  
  
– Köszönöm, Albus – Lupin egy halvány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
  
Dumbledore becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, Lupin pedig szomorúan nézett utána. Hermione és Ron az ajtóból figyelték őket.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Harry próbálta kivenni a sötét alakot a fák közül, de nem igen látta. Az idegen már egészen közel ért hozzá, akkor meglátta ki az.  
  
Piton volt az.  
  
Minden rendben, Potter? – kérdezte, és közben elővette a pálcáját.  
  
 _Miért hív így_? – kérdezte magában Harry. Ezt most egy kicsit sem érdekelte: most már biztonságban volt. Közelebb ment tanárához.  
  
– Nem igazán… – próbálta kinyögni. – Mindjárt ide érnek a halálfalók, menjünk!  
  
Piton viszont nem mozdult, hanem egy másik alakra nézett. Az alakot nem lehetett tisztán kivenni a fáktól.  
  
Legalább is Harry ezt látta, mikor lassan megfordult…  
  
– Harry menekülj! – kiáltotta az ismerős hang, Harry viszont nem mozdult továbbra sem.  
  
A mellette álló Piton pedig emelte a pálcáját…  
  
– _Avada_ … – de a másik hang gyorsabb volt.  
  
– _Avada Kedavra!_ – hallatszott az idegen hangja a fák felől.  
  
Harry rémülten nézte, ahogy a bájitaltan tanárja eldől – körülötte lelassult a világ, ahogyan az alak a hátára esett. Felnézett és pislogott egyet, aztán még egyet. Egy Piton állt vele szemben, egy másik pedig a hóban feküdt.  
  
– Harry, nem esett bajod? – kérdezte Piton, és odasietett Harryhez, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. – Nem esett bajod?  
  
– Nem… De, hogy lehet…  
  
– A régi jó trükk… Százfűlé főzet. Ez itt Dolohov – közölte Piton, és a lábával hátrafordította a csalót. Fél kézzel pedig átkarolta Harryt.  
  
– Az álmom… Ezek szerint igaz volt… én tényleg azt hittem…  
  
– Gyorsan indulnunk kell, mert mindjárt itt vannak a halálfalók. Ezt itt még eltakarítom valahogy – közölte, és elengedte Harryt, hogy eltüntesse a halálfaló holttestét.  
  
Harry viszont már nem tudott tovább állni, és erőtlenül a foldre csuklott. Piton gyorsan visszafordult hozzá.  
  
– Harry, hol sérültél meg? – kérdezte ijedten Piton, miközben letérdelt a fiú mellé.  
  
– Malfoy megátkozott, de nem tudom, mivel… – felelte erőtlenül.  
  
A Bájitalmester óvatosan megvizsgálta, hogy felmérje a sérülés mértékét, mire Harry felszisszent a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Jaj ne – suttogta Piton, amint meglátta Harry vérét a kezén, aztán elővett a zsebéből egy fiolát, és a fiú szájához tartotta.  
  
– Idd meg ezt, erős fájdalomcsillapító – közölte halkan, Harry pedig lenyelte az utolsó cseppig.  
  
– Már sokkal jobb.  
  
– Nem lesz jó vége, ha nem kapsz megfelelő ellátást, és nem kapod meg a szükséges elixíreket. Ez az átok idővel egyre súlyosabb fájdalmakat okoz.  
  
– Remek… Nem tudtam, mi hiányzik… – suttogta Harry.  
  
Piton elővette a pálcáját, miközben odanyújtotta Harryét is.  
  
– Tessék. Már biztos hiányzott. – A fiú elvette, és a talárja belső zsebébe rejtette – Ez most fájni fog egy kicsit… _Ferula!_  
  
Harry összeszorított fogakkal tűrte a fájdalmat, ahogy szoros kötés tekeredett a derekára.  
  
– Fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte Piton, miután a kötések rendesen rögzültek.  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen… – próbált felülni, de az sem ment.  
  
Piton felsegítette, és két kézzel tartotta őt, hogy megint össze ne essen. Harry, bár kissé kótyagosan, de meg bírt állni a lábán.  
  
– Gyerünk, nem maradhatunk itt tovább. Ránk találnak – mondta Piton.   
  
Lassan, de biztosan mentek már egy ideje, mikor elfojtott szavakat hallottak a hátuk mögül.  
  
– Tanár úr… el fognak kapni minket… – motyogta Harry, és megbotlott.  
  
Piton felsegítette a botladozó a fiút, aki már alig bírt menni a hatását vesztő bájitaltól.  
  
– Nem fognak, megígértem, hogy vigyázok rád.  
  
– Persze tanár úr, csakhogy nagyon lassan megyek, így utolérnek előbb utóbb… – tette hozzá Harry.  
  
– Ne beszélj így Harry, nem fognak elkapni…  
  
– Miből gondolod, te áruló? – kérdezte egy hang néhány méterre előttük a fák mögül. Piton előkapta pálcáját, a közeledő Malfoyra tartva.  
  
Malfoy nem jött közelebb. Hirtelen legalább tíz _Lumos_ hangzott el néhány méter távolságból. Piton ijedten nézett körbe.  
  
– Be vagyunk kerítve… – mondta Harry, miközben érezte, hogy nem fog tudni tovább talpon maradni.  
  
Piton egy gyors mozdulattal felkapta az ölébe. A halálfalók nem mozdultak, a fény a pálcájuk végén jelezte.  
  
– Hagyjátok… Majd én elintézem az árulót! Pottert pedig átadjuk a Sötét Nagyúrnak! – adta ki a parancsot Malfoy.  
  
– Tanár úr… – motyogta Harry félájultan. – Meg fogunk halni…  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere még szorosabban fogta Harryt.  
  
– Nem fogunk… Nem lesz semmi baj… – mondta halkan. Még utoljára hozzá tette: – _Fiam…_


	9. Menedék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piton egy trükkel kijátsza a halálfalókat, így nem akadnak a nyomukra, de Harry egyre rosszabbul van az elixírek nélkül...

Az nem lehet… Biztos rosszul hallottam… – döbbenten nézett Pitonra, akinek az arca kifürkészhetetlen volt.  
  
– Szívesen nézném ezt a megható jelenetet még egy darabig, de a Sötét Nagyúr már türelmetlen! – mondta Malfoy, miközben már nevetett.  
  
Piton viszont nem szólalt meg, csak nézett, a menekülési lehetőségeket latolgatva. Harry óvatosan a belső zsebébe nyúlt a pálcájáért, és igyekezett nem felszisszenni a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Szerintem, ha ideadod Pottert, talán még a Sötét Nagyúr ad neked lehetőséget… – kezdte a tejfölszőke hajú férfi, de Piton félbeszakította.  
  
– Kedves barátom, nem igen élnék a lehetőséggel, főleg a nyáron történtek után – mondta gúnyosan, miközben megpróbált higgadt maradni.  
  
Harryt még szorosabban fogta magához, annyira, már alig kapott levegőt.  
  
– Mondd, miből gondolod, hogy Potter lenne a kulcs? – húzta az időt Piton.  
  
Malfoy előrébb lépett a pálcáját maga előtt tartva, Piton viszont hátralépett két lépést.  
  
– Tudod, kedves köpönyegforgató… – kezdte Malfoy, töprengő arcot vágva –, a Sötét Nagyúrnak megvannak a forrásai…  
  
– Harry, ha pajzsbűbájt vonok magunk köré… – suttogta halkan Piton  
  
– … biztos benne, hogy a Kiválasztott az. De minek is beszélek neked ilyenekről? Te nemigen fogsz…  
  
– … abban a pillanatban szórj hátra annyi kábító átkot, amennyit csak tudsz – utasította Piton.  
  
– … a bizalmasai közé tartozni, és még a szolgáihoz sem – fejezte be mondanivalóját Malfoy.  
  
– Elárulnád legalább, mikor leszünk tanúi a nagy eseménynek? Vagy te ezekről nem is tudsz? Lévén, hogy az eddigi feladataidat nem igen teljesítetted…  
  
A kijelentés megtette a hatását, Malfoy egy pillanat alatt begurult. Piton persze vigyorgott.  
  
– Velem minden gondolatát megosztja! Nincsenek titkaim előtte! – üvöltötte Malfoy. – Az a bizonyos nagy esemény még a következő napfogyatkozás előtt bekövetkezik!  
  
– A következő napfogyatkozás előtt… – esett töprengőbe a bájitaltan tanár, de Malfoy parancsa hamar kizökkentette.  
  
– Na elég lesz a bájcsevelyből… Potter élve kell a vére miatt, de az árulót megölhetitek!  
  
Minden olyan gyorsan történt. Piton kiváló reflexének hála, sikerült pajzsbűbájt mondania magukra. Abban a pillanatban olyan gyorsan elindult, hogy a meglepett halálfalók egy pillanatra lemaradtak.  
  
– Stupor! – kiáltott fel Harry, ami rögtön eltalált két halálfalót.  
  
– Hogy lehettek ilyen idióták? Már megint meg fognak szökni! – kiabált Malfoy. Persze a hosszú talárjában nemigen tudott gyorsan futni.  
  
Piton, mint aki mindig is sportolt volna, könnyen lehagyta a halálfalókat.  
  
 _Már csak öt méter, tíz_ – nézett hátra Harry Piton válla felett. A halálfalók eléggé lemaradtak a bájitaltan tanárhoz képest.  
  
A tanár a sziklás rész mellett megállt, nem messze a halálfalóktól. Harryt leültette a szikla tövébe, és latinul kezdett el varázsolni.  
  
Aki egy pillanatra megijedt, mikor látta, hogy két pár lábnyom láthatatlanul elindult a másik irányba.  
Piton még mondott néhány szót latinul, aztán kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett.  
  
– Mindjárt kiderül… – motyogta, aztán letérdelt a hóba Harry mellé.  
  
Pillanatokon belül megjelent négy halálfaló, a nyomokat követve. Harry fel akart kiáltani, mert az egyik halálfaló közvetlenül előtte állt meg, egy méterre. Piton gyorsan rászorította a kezét Harry szájára.  
  
– Ti arra menjetek – utasította Malfoy a többieket, miután előbújt a fák közül. – Macnair, ti pedig velem jöttök. Mi a másik irányba megyünk. Ismerem jól az árulót, biztos csak egy félrevezetés, és a másik irányba mentek!  
  
A négy halálfaló elindult a lábnyomok irányába. Malfoy pedig hol Harryékre, hol a fákra nézett. Harry levegőt venni sem mert, csak ijedten nézett Malfoyra.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nincsenek messze – dünnyögte Malfoy. – Itt vannak valahol! A Sötét Nagyúrnak még több követői érkezik az erdőbe, így biztos elkapjuk őket!  
  
– Mi lesz, ha megjelenik a Vén Bolond és az idióta emberei? – kérdezte Macnair.  
  
– A Vén Bolond nélkül nemigen tudnak mit csinálni a Rend tagjai – itt megeresztett egy vigyort. – Biztos forrásokból tudjuk, hogy jelenleg nincs az országban. Na gyerünk!  
  
Malfoy a halálfalókkal elindultak az ellenkező irányba. Piton levette a kezét Harry szájáról, aki egy mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Tanár úr, mit csinált velünk, hogy nem látnak minket? – kérdezte Harry suttogva.  
  
– Ezt a trükköt még Albustól tanultam. Elég hasznos, főleg ha az ember el akar tűnni szem elől – mosolygott a férfi.  
  
– Meddig kell itt maradunk?  
  
– Ameddig a Rend tagjai nem érnek ide – válaszolta Piton, majd aggódó tekintettel nézett Harryre. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry igyekezett viszonylag vidám arcot vágni, nehogy a professzort jobban megrémítse.  
  
– Jól vagyok – felelte meggyőzően. – Ugye nem esik bajuk a mieinknek?  
  
Piton leült Harry mellé a hóba, és a vállánál átkarolta.  
  
– Nem hiszem... Az igazgató urat biztos sikerült értesíteni, és már úton vannak ide.  
  
– Tanár úr…  
  
– Tessék, Harry…  
  
– Nem hoppanálhatunk el? Vagy esetleg csinálna egy zsupsz–kulcsot?  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet, és közelebb bújt Harryhez.  
  
– Csak ott lehet hoppanálni, ahol indultatok volna. A zsupsz–kulcs készítés bonyolult varázslat, amelyet rögtön észlelnek, ha elkészít valaki egyet. Sajnos, Harry, itt kell maradnunk, mert én egyedül legalább harminc halálfalóval nem bírok el.  
  
– De itt vagyok én is! – ellenkezett Harry, ami elég bárgyún hangzott, hisz meg is sérült.  
  
– Harry… súlyosan megsérültél, nem tudsz harcolni. Ráadásul téged akarnak… Biztos jól vagy?  
  
Nem, egyáltalán nem volt jól. Érezte, ahogy lüktet az oldala a fájdalomtól, és meleg is volt nagyon…  
  
– Lázas vagy… – állapította meg Piton, pedig csak rá nézett.  
  
– Honnan tudja… – nyögte, és megpróbált kényelmesebben ülni, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy összegörnyedt fájdalmában.  
  
– Látom rajtad – mondta halkan Piton. – Odaadom később az utolsó Vérzéscsökkentő főzetet, attól jobban érzed majd magad. Még van nálam… - Elővette a zsebéből az üvegcséket, és számolgatni kezdte. – Lázcsillapító főzet az van bőven, de Vérzéscsökkentő, és Fájdalomcsillapító… – itt sóhajtott még egyet. – Talán reggelig kihúzzuk vele.  
  
– Miért, azután mi lesz? – kérdezte rémülten Harry.  
  
– Harry… Ha nem kapod meg időben az elixírt, nem fogod túlélni… – motyogta Piton.  
  
– Legalább úgy halok meg, hogy tudom, a fiának tekint…  
  
– Azt hittem, nem hallottad.  
  
– Örülök, neki, hogy ilyet mondott – folytatta Harry, majd a férfi vállának dőlt. – Mikor kell meginnom főzeteket?  
  
– Egy kicsit később… Nem akarom túladagolni – válaszolt Piton zavartan, de aztán újra figyelmesen nézte fiút.  
  
Harry megint becsukta a szemét, és lassan mélyen lélegzett. Próbálta a fájdalmat legyűrni, de az erősebb volt. Ez biztos meglátszott az arcán is, mert Piton újra a zsebébe nyúlt.  
  
– Visszavonom azt, amit az előbb mondtam. Inkább idd meg a Fájdalomcsillapító főzetet.  
  
Piton odatartotta Harry szájához, aki remegve kiitta. Hátradőlt, és érezte, ahogy a fájdalom enyhül.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta, és újra lecsukta a szemét.  
  
– Próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit. Nem fázol?  
  
– Inkább melegem van…  
  
Piton Harry homlokára tette a kezét, aztán az arcára.  
  
– Nagyon forró vagy – állapította meg. – Az átok lassan hat… és úgy érzed magad végig, mintha nagyon meleged lenne. Próbálj meg aludni.  
  
Harry hagyta, hogy a professzor átölelje. A vállára hajtotta fejét, és megpróbált valami jóra gondolni.  
  
A sarló alakú hold fénye bevilágította a havat, ami még több fényt adott. Harry még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a hófödte talajra, majd elszenderedett.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
McGalagony olyan gyorsan fordult be az ebédlőbe, hogy a talárja fennakadt az ajtó mellett álló szekrényben. Egy gyors mozdulattal kiszabadította magát, és a jelenlévőkre nézett.  
  
Hermione egy könyvvel próbálta lekötni a figyelmét, Ron pedig fel–alá járkált. Mikor az átváltoztatástan professzor belépett, mindketten fölpillantottak.  
  
– Van valami hír Potterről? – kérdezte.  
  
Hermione megrázta fejét, majd becsukta a könyvet.  
  
– A Rend tagok most indultak el nemrég az igazgatóval. De Lupin itt maradt.  
  
– Miért maradt itt? – érdeklődött McGalagony, és letette a köpenyét a székre.  
  
– Natalie nagyon rosszul van. Lupin professzor mellette akart maradni. Fél, hogy esetleg… – Hermione hangja elcsuklott.  
  
– Felkísérne az emeletre, Miss Granger? Lehet, hogy tud valamiben segíteni a professzornak.  
  
– Lupin azt mondta, maradjunk lent, hátha jönnek még a Rendből néhányan.  
  
– Majd utána visszajön az ebédlőbe, mivel nemsokára megérkeznek a Weasley–szülők – itt Ronra nézett –, csak még Mollynak el kell rendeznie valamit, aztán jönnek.  
  
Hermione elindult az emeletre, nyomában a tanárnővel. Ron néhány lépcsővel lemaradva követte őket.  
  
A lány halkan kinyitotta az ajtót McGalagony előtt, és mindannyian bementek a szobába.  
  
Natalie az ágyon feküdt gondosan betakarva, Lupin pedig a szélén ült mellette. Épp a borogatást cserélte, mikor meglátta őket az ajtóban.  
  
– Jó estét Lupin professzor! – üdvözölte McGalagony halkan a bánatos professzort. – Jobban van Natalie?  
  
– Nem, Minerva. Még rosszabbodott az állapota, a Lázcsillapító főzet pedig nem hat.  
  
McGalagony közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, és Lupin vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Ne aggódjon, meg fog gyógyulni. Mitől ilyen beteg?  
  
– Nem tudjuk. Nemrég összeesett az ebédlőben, azóta nem tért magához. Poppy pedig külföldön van…  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj. Majd Perselus meggyógyítja ha…  
  
– Időben visszaér… Tudom. Remélem, sikerül neki Harryt megtalálni…  
  
– Esetleg bevihetnénk a Szent Mungóba…  
  
– Tudja, hogy nem lehet…  
  
Hermione és Ron döbbenten néztek egymásra.  
  
– Megértem a problémáját, de így talán meggyógyulhatna…  
  
– Nem! – emelte fel a hangját Lupin. – Semmiképpen sem viszem oda… Megvárom inkább Perselust…  
  
– Ahogy gondolja… Esetleg tudunk valamiben segíteni?  
  
– Nem, köszönöm. Habár… Hermione leszaladnál nekem még egy Lázcsillapító főzetért?  
  
– Persze, professzor úr. Gyere – Hermione intett Ronnak, hogy menjenek.  
  
Mikor kiértek a szobából, a barna hajú lány halkan becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött.  
  
– Szerinted, mire célzott Lupin? Miért nem akarja, hogy bevigyék Natalie-t a Szent Mungóba?  
  
– Nem tudom, Hermione… Biztos meg van az okuk… Hagyd abba ezt a kérdezősködést.  
  
Leértek a lépcsőn, és a labor felé vették az irányt.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Ébren vagy? – hallotta Piton hangját, mikor sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Igen… – suttogta Harry.  
  
– Odaadom a Vérzéscsökkentőt, mert már itt az ideje. De előbb meg szeretném nézni az sérülésed – közölte Piton, és a fiú oldalához nyúlt.  
  
Harry felszisszent az érintéstől, majd kapkodni kezdte venni a levegőt. Piton visszatekerte az odavarázsolt kötést.  
  
– Ne haragudj, nem akartam fájdalmat okozni… – miközben beszélt, elővette az üvegcsét.  
  
Harry nagyon lassan kortyolva megitta a főzetet, Piton pedig újra átkarolta, hogy ne fázzon.  
  
– Tanár úr…  
  
– Mondjad Harry.  
  
– Maga orv… Gyógyító? – kérdezte.  
  
– Igen az vagyok – válaszolt Piton.  
  
– Akkor miért a Roxfortban tanít?  
  
– Mert Dumbledore megkért rá, hogy tanítsak. De ettől független a nyaramat a Szent Mungóban szoktam tölteni, persze a laborban – mosolygott Piton.  
  
– Kár. Pedig remek főgyógyító lenne magából…  
  
– Az vagyok, Harry. Csak általában a laborban töltöm minden időmet.  
  
– Maga vezeti a labort? – csodálkozott Harry.  
  
– Igen, én – válaszolta Piton, és a palástjával jobban betakarta.  
  
A hó el kezdett szállingózni, így még jobban magához szorította Harryt.  
  
– Tanár úr…  
  
– Tessék Harry – mondta halkan Piton.  
  
– Miért jött utánam, ha tudta, hogy az álom igaz?  
  
– Mert aggódtam érted…  
  
Harryt már rázta a hideg, ahogy az arcába fújta a szellő a havat.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Egész jól. Nem kell mindig megkérdeznie, tanár úr. Különben is, szinte már nem is fáj. Persze, csak amíg meg nem mozdulok.  
  
– Remélem, mielőbb kijutunk innen…  
  
– Miért nem megyünk? Egyáltalán nem hallani a halálfalókat…  
  
Piton körbenézett, de nem kelt föl.  
  
– Nagyon jól tudják, hogy még itt vagyunk. A csenddel akarnak előcsalni a rejtekhelyünkről, Malfoy pedig gyanít valamit.  
  
– Pedig már reménykedtem… – suttogta Harry – Tanár úr… mondott valamit, mikor a halálfalók körbevettek minket…  
  
Piton továbbra is csendben maradt. Harry csak azt hallotta, ahogy a professzor szívverése felgyorsul.  
  
– Komolyan mondta, hogy a fia lehetnék? – nézett a bájitalok mesterére Harry.  
  
– Harry nem lehetnél… – válaszolta Piton. – Hanem… az vagy.


	10. Megbocsátás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy amiről Piton mesélhet valóság lehet, mi több, szörnyű igazság, amit az igazgató vele együtt titkolt. Magánkívül pedig mindenféle gorombaságot zúdít Piton nyakába, holott ő az utóbbi időben valóban rendesen viselkedett vele...

– Tanár úr… ne vicceljen ilyesmivel… – mondta Harry mosolyogva, és a professzorra nézett.  
  
– Nem szoktam – tette hozzá Piton.  
  
– De… – a fiú arcáról leolvadt a mosoly. – Tudom, hogy már kedvel, tanár úr, nem úgy, mint régen… de…  
  
A bájitalok mestere viszont szomorúan nézett az értetlen fiúra.  
  
– Már rég el kellett volna mondanom – suttogta a tanár –, de az igazgató úr jobbnak látta, ha nem hozom tudomásodra…  
  
Harry csak nézett a professzorra, és egyszerűen nem tudott megszólalni. Piton viszont erőt vett magán, és belekezdett a mondandójába.  
  
– Nem tudsz róla… – itt sóhajtott egyet. – Én és anyád nagyon szerettük egymást…  
  
– Micsoda…? – értetlenkedett Harry. – Az nem lehet…  
  
– Pedig te is láthattad tavaly a merengőben felejtett gondolataimban. Már akkor kedveltük egymást, csak a barátai előtt titkoltuk…  
  
– Ez lehetetlen!  
  
– Nagyon sokáig együtt voltunk… Egészen addig, amikor össze nem vesztünk a mostoha apád miatt – közölte Piton az utolsó szót hangsúlyozva. – Aztán összejött vele, én pedig hoztam egy rossz döntést…  
  
– Halálfaló lett – mondta ki a szavakat Harry a tanár helyett.  
  
– Egyszer csak meghallottam, hogy gyermeket vár… Nagyon dühös voltam Jamesre. Mindenki úgy tudta, hogy tőle várja. Most már persze tudom… Valószínű James sem tudott róla… Lily senkinek nem mondta el.  
  
– Na ne. Ezt nem hiszem el. Maga és anyám… – itt nyelt egyet – , ki volt az, aki tudott róla?  
  
– Dumbledore professzor, természetesen, Lupin, és Peter Pettigrew.  
  
– Akkor Voldemort is tud róla!  
  
– Nem. Efelől nyugodt lehetsz, nem mondta el senkinek. És ha el is akarta volna mondani még valakinek, már nem fogja – közölte Piton gúnyosan.  
  
Harry még jobban összehúzta magát a hideg szél miatt, a férfi pedig még jobban magához szorította a fiút, aki viszont nem húzódott el a tanártól.  
  
– A nyáron meghalt, igaz? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Igen. Én magam öltem meg… – suttogta halkan a bájitalok mestere. – Nem kellett volna… De nagyon dühös voltam, hogy évekig titkolta előlem az igazságot. Viszont Albus meg sem próbált megakadályozni. Van egy olyan érzésem, ő is a halálát akarta. Ki akart szolgáltatni minden információt erről az ügyről a Sötét Nagyúrnak.  
  
– Ezt nem értem. Ha eddig tudta, akkor miért nem mondta el?  
  
– Mivel ő is nem sokkal előttünk jutott hozzá az információhoz, egy kis nyomozással.  
  
Elfojtott kiáltások hallatszottak a távolban, még a süvöltő szél ellenére is.  
  
– Biztos megjött Albus a Rend tagjaival – mondta Piton, mikor felállt körülnézni. – Viszont nem látok senkit. – Majd újra ránézett Harryre. – Baj van?  
  
A fiú azonban csak bámult maga elé a semmibe, mint aki meg sem hallotta azt, amit a bájitaltan tanár mondott. Piton letérdelt elé, és megemelte a fiú állát a kezével.  
  
– Harry… Én örülök, hogy a fiam vagy – mondta kedvesen.  
  
Az arcán lassan legördült egy könnycsepp. Piton magához ölelte, de közben igyekezett minél kevesebb fájdalmat okozni a fiúnak.  
  
– Mindig is szerettem volna, hogy törődjön velem valaki… – suttogta. – Sosem hittem volna, hogy él még valaki... valaki, akihez tartozhatok…  
  
– Pedig mindig is volt.  
  
– Az igazgató hogy lehet ilyen kegyetlen? Miért nem akarta, hogy elmondja nekem? –dühöngött Harry.  
  
– Hidd el nekem… Az igazgató úr nem akart rosszat. Ugyanakkor tudta meg…  
  
– Nem érdekel! Kegyetlen… – Harry már Piton fekete talárjába nyomta az arcát, így már szinte nem is lehetett hallani a hangját.  
  
– Nyugodj meg. És különben is, ne beszélj így az igazgatóról. Nem tudhatod, miért döntött így.  
  
– Nem érdekel… – ismételte.  
  
A bájitalok mestere jobban betakarta síró fiút a szakadt palástjával.  
  
– Csak egy valamire válaszoljon őszintén…  
  
– Igen, Harry?  
  
– Csak azért volt velem ilyen kedves év elejétől, mert kiderült, hogy a fia vagyok? – kérdezte, és felemelte a fejét.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt rögtön, csak egy–két perc elteltével.  
  
– Egyszerűen csak azért utáltalak annyira, mert azt hittem, hogy Lily és James fia vagy…  
  
Harry olyan hirtelen húzódott el Pitontól, hogy fájdalmában felszisszent.  
  
– Remek! Akkor nem lett volna ilyen rendes velem! – fakadt ki. – Ha el is hiszem ezt a hülyeséget, hogy az apám, akkor is megvan magáról a véleményem! Meg még csak nem is hasonlítok magára!  
  
– Mivel valóban apádra hasonlítasz… de erről majd egyszer mesélek.Valamikor még én is szemüveget hordtam – mondta dühösen Piton. – Tudom, nehéz elfogadni, hogy én vagyok az apád! Egy vizsgálattal kiderítheted az igazságot, ha nekem nem hiszel! Egyébként ugyanolyan makacs vagy, mit én…  
  
– Ne hízelegjen itt nekem! Ha igaz is, akkor sem érdekel, hogy van apám! – Harry próbált minél halkabbra fogni a hangját, de nem ment, hisz nagyon dühös volt.  
  
A sziklának támasztotta a hátát, miközben reszketve maga köré húzta a talárját. Piton közelebb ment hozzá, de a fiú dühösen rászólt:  
  
– Hagyjon békén! Nem érdekel, akár az apám, akár nem!  
  
– Pedig az vagyok! – mondta dühösen a bájitalok mestere. – Gyere ide, mert még rosszabbul fogod érezni magad!  
  
Piton odaült Harry mellé, aki megint arrébb próbált menni. A tanár viszont erősen magához ölelte a fiút.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy hagyjon békén! Utálom magát!  
  
A bájitalok mestere viszont kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből.  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit gondolsz! Nagyon rosszul érzed magad, ezért kell, hogy melegen tartson valaki, ha tetszik, ha nem! Ne hisztizz Potter!  
  
Harry próbált kibújni az erős karok szorításából, de a bájitalok mestere erősebb volt. Megérintette a fiú homlokát, aki tiltakozva elfordult.  
  
– Ne érjen hozzám… – sziszegte.  
  
– Egyre magasabb a lázad.  
  
– Most már nem érdekel, ha meghalok is. Mindenki csak sajnálatból törődik velem… – motyogta.  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy ez nem igaz! – vágott vissza Piton, miközben elővett egy újabb fiolát – Légy szíves, idd meg.  
  
– Nem fogom – jött a válasz.  
  
– Ne akard, hogy erőszakhoz folyamodjak! – morogta Piton.  
Harry még vissza akart vágni, hogy ne parancsolgasson, vagy ilyesmi, de már nem maradt rá ideje: elvesztette az eszméletét, és rádőlt a professzorra.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel Piton rémülten.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Nem tudok olvasni, olyan ideges vagyok – szögezte le Hermione, és lecsapta a könyvet az asztalra. – McGalagony elment már?  
  
Ron, aki eddig a semmibe bámult, a lányra nézett.  
  
– Nem. Még itt van. Megvárja anyáékat, aztán csatlakozik a Rendhez.  
  
– Remélem nem esett bajuk… – sóhajtotta Hermione.  
  
– Biztos nem lesz baj, és sikerül megtalálniuk őket.  
  
A csendet egy ajtó csattanása zavarta meg. Gyors léptekkel berontott az ebédlőbe a Weasley–házaspár. Mrs. Weasley odarohant Ronhoz, és átölelte.  
  
– Úgy aggódtam miattad! Van már valami hír Harryről? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem, még semmi sincs. Az igazgató úr már elindult – válaszolta Ron. – Apa, te is mész a Tiltott Rengetegbe?  
  
Mr. Weasley miután lepakolta a csomagokat, bólintott.  
  
– Már megyek is. Minden emberre szükség van. Sietünk vissza, Molly – egy puszit nyomott felesége arcára, majd kiviharzott az ebédlőből.  
  
Mrs. Weasley idegesen bontogatni kezdte a csomagokat, de nem igen bírta a remegő kezétől. Hermione odaszaladt hozzá, és segített neki.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj, Mrs. Weasley – vigasztalta. – Piton professzor és a többiek visszahozzák épségben.  
  
– Remélem… Jöttök segíteni a főzésben? – kérdezte vidáman, de aztán elkomolyodott. – Majd főzők egy finom teát Remusnak, hogy ébren tudjon maradni.  
  
– Az jó lesz, anya – tette hozzá Ron, mikor követte őket a konyhába.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Szerinted mennyien lehetnek még? – érdeklődött Mordon, és a fák felé pillantott.  
  
Dumbledore nyugodtan lépkedett előre hosszúra nyújtott lépésekkel. A csizmája alatt ropogott a hó, ahogy sétált.  
  
– Nyugalom, Alastor. A legtöbbjüket már ártalmatlanná tettük.  
  
– Csak azt a talpnyaló Malfoyt kéne elkapni…  
  
– Ha ő megvan, meg lesznek Harryék is – tette hozzá az igazgató.– Valószínűleg megbújtak egy erős bűbáj alatt, és ránk várnak.  
  
Hátuk mögött elfojtott kiáltás hallatszott. Mordon hátrafordult, majd elmosolyodott.  
  
– Kár hogy nem én intéztem el… – morogta.  
  
– Arra látok valamit – suttogta Dumbledore, és elővette a pálcáját.  
  
Mordon a távolba nézett, majd bólintva elővette ő is a pálcáját.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Harry! Térj magadhoz! – Piton megrázta egy kicsit a fiú vállát..  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett a professzorra szomorú zöld szemeivel. A bájitalok mestere megnyugodva fellélegzett.  
  
– Azt hittem…  
  
– Mit? Hogy meghaltam? Bárcsak úgy lenne! – suttogta Harry, miközben egyre jobban remegett.  
  
– Légy szíves fejezd ezt be. Tessék, idd meg ezt – morogta Piton, és odatartotta Harry szájához az üveget.  
  
A fiú makacsul zárva tartotta száját. A professzor a legrémisztőbb tekintettel nézett, így Harry engedelmesen lenyelte a főzetet.  
  
Az ital már nem igen hatott: csupán a remegés múlt el. Harry dühösen a bájitaltan tanárra nézett.  
  
– Remélem, már nem kell sokáig elviselnem a jelenlétét.  
  
– Pedig muszáj lesz. Tervezek élni a lehetőséggel, hogy törvényesen is a fiam legyél – közölte Piton.  
  
– Az engedélyem nélkül nemigen – morgott az említett.  
  
– Majd meglátjuk.  
  
Piton szorosabban át akarta ölelni Harryt, aki egy pillanat alatt felállt, és szembefordult a professzorral.  
  
– Lupint majd megkérdezem, mit tud a dologról, ami közte és az anyám között volt! Ő legalább nem szánalomból foglalkozik velem!  
  
– Én sem! Csak beláttam, milyen idióta voltam! Most pedig ülj le mellém, még mielőtt összeesel!  
  
Az már nem derült ki, hogy Harry visszaült–e volna vagy sem, mert egy sötét alak előbújt a szikla másik oldaláról.  
  
Lucius Malfoy megragadta Harryt, és a nyakához szorította pálcáját. Ebben a másodpercben Piton előrántotta pálcáját, egyenesen a halálfalóra szegezve.  
  
– Megható az aggódásod, kedves áruló, de azt hiszem, mi már megyünk is… – megfordult, hogy távozzon, de az igazgatóval találta szembe magát.  
  
Mordon pedig a másik oldalról kerítette be Malfoyt, aki megtorpanva nézett körbe.  
  
– Ha nem engednek el, Potter meghal – figyelmeztette a Rend tagjait.  
  
Harry a fájdalomtól már ordítani tudott volna, úgy szorította Malfoy. Próbált kiszabadulni, de a férfi erősen lefogta.  
  
– Ne ficánkolj, Potter. Még a végén előbb meghalsz, mint kellene…  
  
– Engedd el! – sziszegte Piton a fogai között. – Talán még most megúszhatod egy átokkal!  
  
Az igazgató odalépett a bájitalok mestere mellé, miközben Mordon pedig átvette a helyét.  
  
– Lucius, tudjuk jól, hogy Voldemortnak élve van szüksége Harryre. Tehát elárulnád, miért akartátok most elrabolni? – Az igazgató hangja feltűnően nyugodtan csengett.  
  
– Majd pont a Rend vezetőjének fogom elárulni, mi? – vigyorgott a halálfaló.  
  
Amíg Dumbledore elterelte Malfoy figyelmét, addig a többi Rend tag hátulról közeledett.  
  
– Nem igazán érdekel, mi a véleményed, Lucius. Ha valamit tudni akarok, úgyis meg fogom tudni – javaslom, engedd el őt, még mielőtt valami bajod esik…  
  
– Maga csak ne fenyegessen, vénember! – Harryt még jobban megszorította, aki egy halk kiáltással tiltakozott a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Megölöm, ha bántani meri… – Dumbledore Pitont a karjánál fogva visszarántotta.  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá dühösen. – Előbb-utóbb úgy is hasonló sorsra jut, ha nem teszi, amit mondunk.  
  
Malfoy ijedten nézett hátra egy pillanatra, és látta, ahogy legalább tízen vették körbe hátulról előreszegett pálcáikkal.  
  
– Ravasz… nagyon ravasz – mondta a halálfaló, és Pitonra szegezte a pálcát. – Remélem, mint árulót, hamar utolér a Sötét Nagyúr bosszúja…  
  
Harry olyan gyorsan cselekedett, ahogy tudott. Újra orrba vágta Malfoyt, és a földre hasalt. Abban a pillanatban hárman egyszerre kimondták a kábító átkot a halálfalóra.  
  
Malfoy kábultan összecsuklott, Dumbledore pedig odament előre szegezett pálcával. Piton gyorsan Harry mellé térdelt, és felemelte a hideg talajról.  
  
– Albus, azonnal vissza kell mennünk!  
  
– Tudom, Perselus. Időben meg kell kapnia az elixírt. Menjetek a hoppanálási pontra! – utasította az igazgató, miközben a lábával hátára fordította Malfoyt. – Nekem még van egy kis dolgom. Egy páran elkísérnek, nehogy még valaki rátok támadjon útközben. Arthur már ott vár rátok.  
  
Harry már alig érzékelte maga körül a környezetét, csak elmosódó képeket látott, és a hangokat is egyre kevésbé hallotta.  
  
Pitonnak végtelennek tűnt a hoppanálási ponthoz vezető út, s közben legalább ezerszer elmondta Harrynek, hogy nem lesz semmi baj. Harry tudta, hogy a tanár hangja bármennyire is meggyőző, tele van aggodalommal.  
  
A professzor végre elérte a hoppanálási pontot, s a többi Rend taggal együtt dehoppanált.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley idegesen rótta a köröket az ebédlőben, miközben Hermione és Ron az ebédlőasztalnál pislogtak nagyokat.  
  
– Már mindjárt hajnalodik… – motyogta Mrs, Weasley. – Meddig tart még…  
  
– Nyugalom, anya. Ideérnek időben, ne aggódj.  
  
– De ha nem kapja meg időben…  
  
Ron odament anyjához, és átölelte, miközben a lány meg könnyes szemmel nézte a jelenetet.  
  
Egyszer csak egy nagy dörrenéssel kivágódott a bejárati ajtó, és hangok szűrődtek ki az előszobából.  
  
– Ami olyan bíborvörös, azt hozd! – hangzott Piton ideges hangja.  
  
– Melyik szekrényben van? – kérdezte hangosabban Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Rögtön az ajtó mellett! Én addig felviszem őt.  
  
Mindhárman kisiettek az előszobába, ahol meglátták a lépcsőn felfelé siető bájitaltan tanárt, karjaiban Harryvel.  
  
– Hogy van? – kérdezte sietősen Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Nem jól… – válaszolt Piton. – Molly, kérem, hozzon be egy tél hideg vizet…   
  
– Hozom! – vágta rá rögtön, azzal elcsörtetett a konyhába.  
  
Hermione a szájához kapott, amikor meglátta, milyen állapotban is van Harry. Piton eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban, Ron pedig átölelte a már sírással küszködő lányt.  
  
Piton gyorsan kivágta az ajtót a hátával, és letette Harryt az ágyra, aki kinyitotta a szemét és szemrehányóan nézett a bájitalok mesterére.  
  
– Harry, mindjárt jobban leszel – mondta eltökélten Piton, miközben jobban szemügyre vette az ideiglenes kötést..  
  
– Akkor sem fogok megbocsátani magának… – motyogta Harry, és valahogyan már nem emlékezett arra, miért is haragszik annyira Pitonra. Elvégre ő nem tett semmi rosszat, próbált vele kedves lenni… De aztán már nem tudta nyitva tartani a szemét, és hagyta, hogy magával rántsa a sötétség.  
  
A bájital mester szomorú tekintettel nézett le a fiúra, mikor látta, hogy az elvesztette az eszméletét. Tudta, hogy Harry már nem hallja őt, de úgy érezte, könnyít a lelkén azzal, hogy elmondja:  
  
– Sajnálom.  
  



	11. Harag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron és Hermione ajándékok csomagolásával próbálják eltölteni az időt, amíg barátaik rendbe nem jönnek. Időközben Harry magához tér, és igazgató iránti dühe furcsán mutatkozik meg...

Perselus…  
  
A bájitalok mestere egy széken ült az ágy mellett, miközben a fejét az ágy szélére hajtva aludt. Pillanatok alatt felébredt, és körülnézett. Lupin állt mellette a nevét szólongatva.  
  
– Perselus, ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettelek – mondta halkan.  
  
– Azt hittem… – suttogta a professzor.  
  
– Ne aggódj, nem sokára magához fog térni – Lupin bíztatóan Piton vállára tette a kezét. – Viszont Natalie sokkal jobban van.  
  
– Akkor megyek, megvizsgálom – tette hozzá Piton, és még utoljára megigazította Harryn a takarót.  
  
A bájitaltan tanár – mielőtt még becsukta volna maga után az ajtót – vetett egy utolsó pillantást az eszméletlenül fekvő fiúra.  
  
– Előbb még lemegyek a laboratóriumba főzetért – közölte Piton. – Menj csak, mindjárt megyek.  
  
Lupin bement a másik szobába, a bájitalok mestere pedig lement a lépcsőn. Az előszobában nem volt senki, csak az ebédlőből hallatszottak hangok.  
  
A professzor benézett az ajtón, meglátta az igazgatót, aki éppen Mrs. Weasleyvel beszélgetett. Dumbledore, mikor meglátta a bájitaltan tanárt, rámosolygott.  
  
– Jobban van már Harry? – kérdezte.  
  
A bájitalok mestere sóhajtott egyet, és leült az ebédlőasztalhoz a legközelebb eső székre.  
  
– Nem, Albus – mondta halkan.  
  
– Ne aggódj, rendbe fog jönni – mondta Dumbledore, és leült a bájitaltan tanár melletti székre. – Nagyon erős a szervezete.  
  
– Elmondtam neki az igazat… – suttogta Piton, és az arcát a kezébe temette.  
  
– Elmondtad neki, hogy ő a fiad? – kérdezte meglepetten az igazgató, persze Mrs. Weasley jelenlétében.  
  
– Na de Albus! – kiáltott fel hirtelen, Mrs. Weasleyre nézve.  
  
– Már tud róla, nemrég mondtam el neki. Szükségesnek éreztem azt, hogy tájékoztassam erről.  
  
Mrs. Weasley ahhoz képest, hogy róla volt szó, csak állt csendben, aztán végül erőt vett magán, és megszólalt.  
  
– Én sem tudtam a mai napig az igazságról, amíg az igazgató úr el nem mesélte. Örülök, hogy most már van valakije, akihez tartozhat.  
  
A bájitalok mestere még egyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Na igen, ha egyszer meg is bocsát nekem. Tudtam, hogy lelkileg is megvisel valakit ez a fajta sérülés, de hogy ennyire… – Piton felállt az asztaltól. – Remélem, ha magához tér, akkor értelmesebben fog majd viselkedni.  
  
– Veszekedtetek? – érdeklődött Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Mondhatjuk úgy is. Legalább most már tudom, hogy mit is gondol a lelke mélyén rólam…  
  
– Nem értem egészen… – motyogta Mrs. Weasley.  
  
A professzor, mielőtt még kiment volna az ebédlőből, visszafordult.  
  
– Az átok felszínre hozta az érzéseit, mindent, amit gondolt – magyarázta Piton. – Most viszont megyek, mert jobban van Miss Lupin.  
  
– Menj, csak. Apropó, Luciust őrizetbe vették az aurorok. Elég sok információval szolgált, némi beszélgetés után. A következő gyűlést ma este tartjuk.  
  
– Ott leszek – mondta Piton, és a laborba indult a főzetekért.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Nem sokkal később bekopogott Natalie szobájának ajtaján, aztán halkan benyitott.  
  
– Tényleg jobban van? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Lupin felállt az ágy széléről, és közelebb lépett Pitonhoz.  
  
– Az előbb magához tért, és a láza is majdnem lement már – közölte. – Mikor magához tért, azt mondta, hogy fáj az oldala.  
  
A bájitalok mestere felvonta a szemöldökét, és leült Natalie mellé az ágyra. A kezét pedig a lány homlokára helyezte.  
  
– Igazad van, majdnem tényleg lement a láza.  
  
– Még most sem tudod, mi baj lehet? – kérdezte Lupin.  
  
– Nem tudom, talán összefügg Harry állapotával… – felelte Piton elgondolkodva, a borogatást pedig visszatette Natalie homlokára.  
  
– Hogy érted?  
  
– Múltkor ugyanez volt, mikor ő leesett a seprűjéről. Akkor Harry ugyanazoktól a sérülésektől szenvedetett. Úgy tűnik fordítva is így van.  
  
Lupin döbbenten nézett hol Natalie–ra, hol Pitonra.  
  
– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, ha az egyikkőjük megsérül, a másik is rosszul lesz? Tudod, elég lehetetlen gondolat…  
  
– Nem Lupin. Az igazgató úr szerint szeretik egymást – közölte higgadtan, aztán egy Fájdalomcsillapító főzetet vett elő a zsebéből.  
  
– Na, nem… Ezt nem igen hiszem el – hebegett Lupin. – Akkor most viszont Harry sérült meg, így Natalie ugyanattól szenved.  
  
– Igen, valószínű. – Piton elővette a pálcáját. – Stimula!  
  
Natalie nem nyitotta ki a szemét, és alig halhatóan motyogott.  
  
– Apa… Nagyon fáj…  
  
A bájitalok mester a szájához emelte az üvegcsét.  
  
– Idd meg ezt, jót fog tenni.  
  
Natalie ivott néhány kortyot, de aztán elvesztette az eszméletét. A tanár visszadugaszolta az üvegcsét, és letette az asztalra.  
  
– Ha később magához tér, próbáld meg megitatni vele a maradékot. Jó?  
  
– Persze, mindenképpen. Tudok még tenni érte valamit? – kérdezte Lupin, és kinyitotta az ajtót Piton előtt.  
  
– Több Lázcsillapító főzetet már nem merek adni, de borogasd tovább. És mindenképpen maradjon még ágyban.  
  
– Mindenképp borogatni fogom. Mondjuk, ha magához tér, eléggé tiltakozni fog a fekve maradás ellen.  
  
– Akkor szólj nekem, akkor majd meggondolja – morogta Piton. – Mindenképp szólj, ha van valami változás.  
  
A bájitalok mestere viszont időzött még egy keveset a küszöbön.  
  
– Miért nem vitted be a Szent Mungóba, mikor rosszul lett? – kérdezte.  
  
– Magam miatt. És persze tudtam, hogy te ott dolgozol, mint főgyógyító. Ezért gondoltam, majd te meggyógyítod.  
  
– Tehát nem akarod elárulni a valódi okot – jegyezte meg Piton.  
  
– Nincsenek valódi okok, hidd el – válaszolta Lupin rezzenéstelen arccal.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt. Megfordult, és köszönés nélkül távozott.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Bent voltál Harrynél? – érdeklődött Ron az ideiglenes szobájukban, miközben az ajándékokat csomagolta.  
  
Hermione szótlanul ledobta magát az ágyára. Majd aztán ő is elővette az ajándékokat becsomagolni, Ronét természetesen nem.  
  
– Igen, ott voltam.  
  
– Felébredt már?  
  
– Még nem. Viszont az előbb hallottam Natalie hangját, ezek szerint már jól érzi magát – válaszolt a lány miközben épp egy masnival bajlódott.  
  
– Tényleg? Akkor mindjárt meglátogatom – közölte Ron, és betolta az ajándékokat az ágy alá.  
  
– Most ne, Ron. Annyira jól van, hogy már veszekszik Lupinnal. Inkább később menj be. – Hermione félretette az imént becsomagolt ajándékot.  
  
Ron jókedvét egy pillanat alatt elsöpörte a hír. Rosszkedvűen kirángatta az ajándékokat, és tovább folytatta a csomagolást. A lányra nézett, aki szomorúan rángatta a csomagolópapírt.  
  
– Neked is nagyon hiányzik Harry – jegyezte meg halkan.  
  
Hermione nem szólt egy szót sem, csak tovább igazgatta a papírt az ajándékon.  
  
– Hermione…  
  
– Igen, nagyon… – szipogta a lány. – De légy szíves ne mond el neki…  
  
– Nem fogom. De hiszen ő is kedvel… – Ron odaült Hermione mellé, és átkarolta.  
  
– Mindig is Natalie–t fogja szeretni – motyogta, miközben potyogtak a könnyei. – Szép kis karácsony…  
  
– Dehogy is. Majd észre fog venni, milyen aranyos vagy. Nem barátként fog téged szeretni, remélem.  
  
Hermione elmosolyodott, ahogy a fiúra nézett.  
  
– Én meg tudom, hogy Natalie–t szereted…  
  
Ron fülig elvörösödött, és oldalra nézett kerülve a lány tekintetét.  
  
– Jaj, Ron. Nyílt titok, hogyan érzel iránta.  
  
– Hermione… – most már Ron is elmosolyodott.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Naty! Légy szíves viselkedj! – emelte fel a hangját Lupin.  
  
– Elegem van! Nem fogok több időt tölteni ebben az ágyban! – ordított vissza Natalie, s nagy nehezen felkelt az ágyból.  
  
Lupin az ágy mellett állt, közvetlenül a lányával szemben.  
  
– Még pihenésre van szükséged!  
  
– Nekem ugyan nem! – vágott vissza, majd belebújt a papucsába, és indult az ajtó felé.  
  
– Dehogyis nem! Feküdj vissza az ágyba, még gyenge vagy! – mondta türelmét vesztve a férfi.  
  
Natalie ügyet sem vetve az apjára, elindult az ajtó irányába. Már épp nyitotta volna, de szembetalálta magát Pitonnal.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, kisasszony, hogy hová ilyen sietősen? – kérdezte, és elállta az utat a lány előtt.  
  
– Épp távozni készültem – morogta Natalie. – Menjen arrébb, elállja az utat.  
  
A bájitalok mestere viszont nem mozdult, hanem fenyegető hangján megszólalt.  
  
– Legyen szíves, feküdjön vissza az ágyba!  
  
– Nem! Nekem ne parancsolgasson!  
  
– Mint a gyógyítód, azt ajánlom, feküdj vissza! – emelte fel a hangját Piton. – Most nem az órámon vagyunk, hogy feleseljen!  
  
– Nem fogok! Mi? A gyógyítom? – hebegett a lány. – De hát maga tanár!  
  
Piton gonosz mosolyra húzta a száját.  
  
– Látom, a kisasszony nem igen emlékszik rá, ki gondozta! Pihennie kell még, hiszen alig áll a lábán! Gyerünk!  
  
A két professzor egyszerre ugrott oda Nataliehoz, hogy elkapja az összeeső lányt. Lupin az ölébe vette, majd lefektette az ágyra.  
  
– Jól vagyok…  
  
– Látom! Légy szíves maradj még az ágyban legalább…  
  
– Egy napig – fejezte be a mondatot Piton, és leült az ágy szélére. – Hogy érzi magát? – Kérdezte a lányra nézve.  
  
– Nem mindegy? – feleselt Natalie.  
  
– Légy szíves beszélj tisztelettudóan a professzorral! – szólt rá Lupin, már nagyon dühös arcot vágva.  
  
Piton legyintett egyet, és elővett a zsebéből egy üvegcsét. Kidugaszolta, majd odanyújtotta a lánynak.  
  
– A kisasszonytól már megszoktam, hogy így viselkedik. Ezt igya meg…  
  
– A múltkor nem tegezett?  
  
– Igya már meg! – kiáltott fel Piton.  
  
Natalie megitta az üvegcse tartalmát, majd a professzorra nézett.  
  
– Már nincs semmi bajom!  
  
– Nem hiszek magának – morogta a bájitaltan tanár, majd a lány bal oldalához nyúlt, aki felszisszent fájdalmában.  
  
– Még is hogy képzeli? – ordított Natalie. – Mondtam, hogy nincs semmi bajom!  
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnt! – szólt közbe Lupin.  
  
A bájitalok mestere egy erős mozdulattal visszanyomta a lányt az ágyba.  
  
– Tudom, hogy még mindig fáj az oldalad, pedig amit adtam, az Fájdalomcsillapító főzet volt!   
Főgyógyító vagyok, s ezért remélem, hogy tudod, hallgatnod kell rám!  
  
Natalie nem szólt egy szót sem, hanem a jobb oldalára fordult, és magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Látom, végre megértette – mondta elégedetten Piton, és felállt. – Lupin, ha kell, kötözd oda az ágyhoz.  
  
– Persze, Perselus. Ne aggódj – mosolygott Lupin.  
  
– Apa, majd szólj, ha elment már végre. Nem. Akarom. Hogy. Ő. Legyen. A. Gyógyítóm! – Hallatszott a takaró alól.  
  
– Pedig már az Naty, és tudod, hogy akkor engedelmeskedned kell.  
  
– Szólj, ha esetleg rosszabbul érezné magát – intézte még a férfihez.  
  
– Feltétlenül. Este találkozunk a gyűlésen.

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Ahogy felnézett, az ablakon kinézve látta, ahogy szállingózik a hó. Felült az ágyban, majd az éjjeliszekrényről felvette a szemüvegét, és az orrára biggyesztette. A szobában azonban senki sem volt.  
  
Harry lassan felkelt az ágyból, de a fájdalomtól visszaesett. Az oldalához kapott, és megpróbált emlékezni, mi történt.  
  
El akarták rabolni, de Piton utána jött.  
  
Elbújtak a halálfalók elől, és várták a Rend tagjait.  
  
Harry már hunyorgott, hogy visszaemlékezzen valamire is. Megpróbált felállni. Most kivételesen engedelmeskedtek a lábai. Odament az ablakhoz, és kinézett.  
  
Az egész Grimmauld teret hó borította, csak néhány lámpa fénye világított.  
  
 _Ezek szerint még nincs karácsony_ – állapította meg, s neki támaszkodott az ablaknak, úgy csodálta az utcát.  
  
Rengeteg dolog járt az eszében. Egy apa gondolata, annyira melegséggel öntötte el, hogy legszívesebben sírt volna örömében.  
  
Csak állt a félhomályban, ki tudja meddig, a gondolataiba merülve. Egyszer csak halkan kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent Piton.  
  
A félhomályban nem vette észre Harryt, csak azt, hogy üres az ágya. Az éjjeliszekrényen lévő lámpát meggyújtotta, aztán hirtelen megijedt.  
  
– Harry! – Rémülten nézett körbe a szobában.  
  
– Itt vagyok – hangzott az ablak irányából egy rekedt hang.  
  
A bájitalok mester odasietett Harryhez, és átkarolta.  
  
– Nem szabad felkelned…  
  
Harry odabújt a tanárhoz, akinek zavarában a torkán akadt a szó.  
  
– Már le akartam menni, hogy megkeressem…  
  
– Csak a Rend gyűlést tartott, s muszáj volt ott lennem – mondta Piton halkan. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Jól. De még mindig fáj az oldalam – motyogta.  
  
– Légy szíves feküdj le. Pihenned kell még.  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett a professzorra.  
  
– Egyébként én is örülök, hogy a fia lehetek.  
  
– De… Nem emlékszel, mit történt? – dadogta Piton, miközben magához húzta a fiút, hogy el ne essen. – Haragudtál rám!  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem haragudtam magára, csak az igazgatóra.  
  
– Tudod, az igazgató úrnak is meg van a véleménye erről az ügyről, amivel én persze nem értettem egyet. Azért mondtam el neked. – Piton a kezével megemelte a fiú állát. – Remélem, nem haragszol rám annyira.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem – felelte Harry, és megtámaszkodott a professzor vállában.  
  
– Gyere, hisz alig állsz a lábadon – suttogta kedvesen a bájitalok mestere. – Majd holnap beszélsz az igazgató úrral.  
  
Ő viszont nem mozdult, hanem ökölbe szorított a kezét.  
  
– Nem akarok vele beszélni! Meg van a véleményem róla! – emelte fel a hangját Harry.  
  
Ebben a pillanatban megrázkódott a szoba, és a falakról potyogott a vakolat. Az ablakok kitörtek, a szél pedig befújta a havat az ablakon.  
  
Piton egy pillanattal az ablakkitörés előtt elrántotta Harryt a repülő üvegszilánkok elől, és magához szorította erősen.  
  
– Nyugodj már meg… – mondta nyugtató, monoton hangon. – Légy szíves! Még a végén összetörsz mindent!  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, csak erősen összeszorította a szemét, és érezte, ahogy átjárja a mágia. A bájitaltan tanár szavai hatottak, a remegés alábbhagyott a szobában.  
  
Ránézett Pitonra, aki rémülten bámult rá.  
  
– Nem akartam… – motyogta, majd a lábai már nem bírták tovább, és összecsuklott.  
  
A bájitalok mestere gyorsan elkapta, és odavitte az ágyhoz. Épp akkor, mikor az igazgató a Weasley–házaspárral megjelent az ajtóban.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Mr. Weasley az ablakszilánkokra tekintve.  
  
Piton lefektette az ágyra a fiút, és betakarta. Azt igazgató közelebb lépett az üvegszilánkokhoz.  
  
– Perselus, veszekedtetek? – kérdezte, aztán felvett egy üvegszilánkot a földről. – Elolvadt…  
  
– Nem, Albus. Nem veszekedtünk. Különben is nem rám dühös, hanem rád – közölte közömbösen.  
  
– Sejtettem. Nagyon erős mágia szabadult fel az előbb. Remélem a védővarázslatok kitartottak – mondta Dumbledore – Mégis, hogy történhetett?  
  
– Nem tudom – suttogta Piton. – Mrs. Weasley, főzne Harrynek egy erős, nyugtató teát?  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Arthur, velem jönnél megvizsgálni az épületet? – kérdezte az igazgató, miután rendbe tette a szobát – Perselus, gondolom, te itt maradsz.  
  
– Jól gondolod – morogta Piton.  
  
Mikor mindenki távozott a szobából, Piton leült a székre, és virrasztani készült Harry mellett, úgy, ahogy az elmúlt három napban is tette.  
  
Nem sokkal később mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a fiú álmában mélyeket szuszog.


	12. Karácsony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dolgok egészen jól kezdenek alakulni, amíg Harry úgy nem dönt, hogy el nem mondja barátainak az igazságot Pitonról. Hermione még megértő, de ez sajnos Ronra nemigen igaz...

– Ap… tanár úr… – suttogta Harry. – Ébredjen, már reggel van..  
  
Mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a tanár lassan ébredezett. Piton az ágy szélére tette a fejét, és úgy aludt el, azonban az őt ébresztgető hangra felkapta.  
  
– Harry… Ébren vagy? – kérdezte, és nyújtózott egyet. – Jól érzed magad? Nem fáj az oldalad?  
  
– Nem fáj, csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok… Jaj ne! – hirtelen felült s az ablakokra nézett. – Ugye, nem csak álmodtam?  
  
– Nem, Harry. Tényleg majdnem elintézted az egész házat – bólintott Piton. – De ne aggódj, nem történt semmi baj.  
  
Harry visszafeküdt a párnára, a bájitalok mestere pedig egy varázslattal felmelegítette az éjjeliszekrényen található bögre tartalmát.  
  
– Tessék, idd ezt meg. Mrs. Weasley főzte neked az este, csak te már nem ébredtél fel.  
  
– Köszönöm. Valamit kérdezhetek?  
  
– Persze Harry – válaszolta a tanár.  
  
– Miért szabadult el a varázserőm ennyire? – kérdezte Harry, aztán újabbat kortyolt a teájából. – Még az erdőben is sikerült pálca nélkül varázsolnom, pedig azt még csak most fogjuk tanulni…  
  
– Varázsoltál pálca nélkül? – szólt közbe Piton.  
  
– Igen… Az egyik halálfalót elkábítottam. Csak reflexből volt…  
  
A bájitalok mestere hátradőlt a széken, és sóhajtott egyet. Harry csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– A jóslatban szó volt egy erőről, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. Valószínű, hogy ez az eset előhozta ezt az erőt – közölte hűvösen a tanár.  
  
– Na, ne… – motyogta Harry. – Ne juttassa eszembe a jóslatot, ami szerint gyilkos leszek, vagy áldozat…  
  
– Pedig előbb–utóbb sor kerül rá… De ezt a témát majd később megvitatjuk. Biztos jól érzed magad?  
  
Harryt annyira meglepte a professzor túlzott aggódása, zavarában magára öntötte a teája maradékát.  
  
– Persze… Remekül vagyok, egyáltalán nem fáj az oldalam, mint már mondtam.  
  
– Örömmel hallom – Piton elvette a bögrét tőle. – Akkor már hamarosan fel is kelhetsz az ágyból…  
  
– Mondtam, hogy jól vagyok! – makacskodott Harrym – Legalább látogatókat fogadhatok?  
  
A bájitaltan tanár kicsit előre dőlt a széken, és rátámaszkodott az ágy szélére.  
  
– Igen, ha Granger kisasszonyra és Weasleyre gondolsz.  
  
– Rájuk, persze… Natalie nem tölti itt a karácsonyt? – jutott eszébe hirtelen.  
  
– Lupin lánya itt tölti a karácsonyt, csak még neki is ágyban kell maradnia, mint neked.  
  
A fiú értetlen arckifejezését látva A professzor hozzátette:  
  
– Harry… azt hiszem hozzád hasonlóan ő is ugyanolyan rosszul érzi magát, mint amikor te sérülsz meg. Tehát most ő is lábadozik.  
  
– Hogy lehet az? Na ne…  
  
– Valószínű, kölcsönös a szeretet – vágta rá Piton, a fiú pedig elvörösödött.  
  
Piton elmosolyodott, aztán az éjjeliszekrényről felvette az összes üres üvegcsét.  
  
– Harry, most mennem kell. Még a Szent Mungóban is van dolgom, de ígérem, estére itt leszek – a professzor az ajtó felé indult – Kérlek, maradj még az ágyban, és pihenj.  
  
A professzornak a keze már a kilincsen volt, mikor Harry vette egy nagy levegőt, és utána szólt.  
  
– Igen… apa.  
  
A bájitalok mester hirtelen megfordult a tengelye körül. Az arca ragyogott a boldogságtól – ezt Harry le tudta olvasni.  
  
– Csak még annyit… A barátaimnak mit mondjak? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
  
– Amit szeretnél… fiam – azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry unalmában már azokat a tankönyveket olvasta, amikben fel voltak adva szünidőre a feladatok. Egy idő után azt is megunta, és csak nézett ki az ablakon. Nagy pelyhekben szállingózott a hó, már alig látszottak a padok.  
  
 _Vajon Piton hoppanálva ment a Szent Mungóba, vagy csak sétálva?_   
Harrynek már mindenen járt az esze unalmában. Elképzelte Pitont olyan orvosi ruhában, mint ami mugliknak szokott lenni. _Na, ne… ott biztos nem ilyen van, különben is, hogy állna neki a fehér?_  
  
A gondolataiból egy halk ajtónyikorgás zökkentette ki. Ron és Heminone léptek be. A lány rögtön odarohant hozzá, és jó szorosan átölelte.  
  
– Jaj, Harry! Úgy örülök, hogy jól vagy! – kiálltott fel, miután jól átölte a megszeppent fiút, aztán leült mellé az ágyra.  
  
– Tényleg jobban nézel ki! – jegyezte meg Ron. – Ideje is, mert holnap már karácsony lesz…  
  
– Kösz Ron. Csak még Piton mondta, hogy maradjak ágyban, és pihenjek.  
  
A két barát értetlenül nézett barátjukra.  
  
– Azt hiszem, valamit el kéne mondanom – kezdett bele a fiú, de Ron félbe szakította.  
  
– Harry, nem kell ennyire drámainak lenned – mondta vigyorogva.  
  
– Ron! Valami fontosat akar mondani, nem látod! Mit akartál mondani nekünk?  
  
– Igen… Pitonnal kapcsolatban. Szóval, kiderült valami rólam…  
  
A lány kíváncsi tekintettel figyelte Harryt, de Ron már dühösen nézett.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi arra a vén denevérre…  
  
– Piton az apám… – bökte ki végül a fiú.  
  
Mindketten úgy néztek rá, mintha nem lenne épelméjű. Hermione szólalt meg először.  
  
– Harry, ezt nem mondod komolyan…  
  
– Persze, hogy nem. Viccelt – vágott közbe Ron vigyorogva.  
  
Hermione ellenben nem mosolygott, hanem elgondolkodott.  
  
– Ezek szerint… de Lily Evans volt az anyád, nem?  
  
– Igen – motyogta Harry, félve Ron kitörő dühétől.  
  
De Ron már fortyogott a dühtől, kapkodva nézett hol az egyikre, hol a másikra.  
  
– Hermione ezt komolyan elhiszed? Harry! Piton biztos megitatott valami szerrel, hogy annak hidd magad! – most már üvöltött a dühtől.  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! – ordította vissza a fiú, és felkelt az ágyból.  
  
A lány rémülten kettejük közé állt, nehogy valami baj legyen.  
  
– Légy szíves hagyd abba Ron. Harrynek biztos van bizonyítéka, Piton pedig jó ember, ezt már többször is bizonyította!  
  
– Igeeen? – kérdezte epésen Ron. – Egy halálfaló gyereke vagy? Piton egy gonosz ember, fogd már föl, Harry! És te még hagyod, hogy ő vigyázzon rád? Na neee…  
  
– Egyszer életében hozott egy rossz döntést! Különben is tudod jól, hogy kémkedik nekünk!  
  
– Ezt hiteti el velünk… – vágott vissza Ron.  
  
– Fiúk! Fejezzétek be! Ron, nincs igazad! Piton attól még, hogy…  
  
A dühös fiú most a lány arcába ordított:  
  
– Persze! Majd aztán elrabolja őt, és átadja Tudjukkinek!  
  
– Ron, légy szíves menj el! Elegem van belőled! Tudom, nem kedveled, de azért ne beszélj így róla!  
  
– Mocskos…  
  
– Ron! – szólt rá Hermione, de a fiú tovább folytatta.  
  
– … halálfaló!  
  
Harry lassan kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből. Hermione látta, ha most nem ráncigálja ki dühös barátját, akkor nem lesz jó vége a dolognak.  
  
– Ron, gyere. Hagyd pihenni – a lány magával húzta Ront.  
  
– Igen. Azt hiszem, már megyek is… Nem akarom zavarni a családi idillt, ha esetleg megjönne az a halálfaló!  
  
– Ne nevezd így! Piton az apám! Fogadd el! – üvöltött Harry, próbált nem gondolni a dühre, félve a szabadjára engedett mágia miatt.  
  
– Ezek után várhatod, hogy szóba álljak veled! Remélem, jól kijössz az új családtagoddal!  
  
Egy durranás hallatszott, amitől mindenki összerezzent. A szekrényeken a különféle üveg tárgyak összetörtek.  
  
– Kifelé innen Ron! Ne is gyere vissza addig, amíg nem viselkedsz rendesen az apámat illetően!  
  
– Már megyek is! – üvöltötte vissza az érintett, és feltépte az ajtót. Egy másodperccel később pedig bevágta Hermione orra előtt.  
  
Mindketten megrökönyödve álltak csendben, amíg Harry el nem kezdett szédülni.  
  
– Harry… mi a baj? – kérdezte a lány és elkapta az éppen összeeső fiú karját.  
  
– Nincs semmi – bizonygatta Harry, aztán lefeküdt az ágyba.  
  
A lány gondosan betakarta, és leült mellé.  
  
– Hozzak valamit? Vagy esetleg szóljak Pitonnak? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem kell Hermione… Pitonnak ne szólj… halálra rémülne.  
  
– Jól van. De esetleg elmondhatnád neki… Ami Ront illeti, nem csodálkozom, hogy ilyen hülyén viselkedik.  
  
– Hagyjad. Nem érdekel – mondta Harry rekedten. – Most lett elegem belőle. Nem ismeri Pitont. Nem tudhatja, hogy milyen ember is rejlik a gonosz bájitaltan tanár álcája mögött. Majd egyszer talán rájön.  
  
Hermione szomorúan nézett Harryre, majd felállt.  
  
– Ne hozzak valami főzetet?  
  
– Nem kösz. Jól vagyok. Csak azt hiszem, alszom egy kicsit.  
  
– Jó, akkor nem is zavarlak – mondta halkan Hermione, és becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry ahogy lehunyta a szemét, pillanatok alatt elnyomta az álom.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Mikor már az ablakon csak az utca fénye áradt be, akkor ébredt föl. Nem mozdult, csak nézte, ahogy szállingóznak a hópelyhek.  
  
A bal oldalára fordulva, nyakig betakarózva nézte, a már ki tudja, mennyi ideje néptelen utcát, mikor valaki halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy a férfi leül mellé, majd a hideg kezét a homlokára fekteti. Majd meggyújtotta az éjjeliszekrényen lévő kislámpát, melynek fényének köszönhetően az egész szoba narancssárgában úszott.  
  
– Harry, ébren vagy? – hallotta Piton hangját.  
  
A fiú megfordult az ágyon, és a bájitalok mesterére nézett. A professzor tekintete nagyon aggódó volt.  
  
– Igen – felelte rekedten. – Csak nagyon fáradtnak érzem magam.  
  
– Nem csodálom, hiszen megint lázas vagy.  
  
Piton a zsebébe nyúlt egy üvegcséért, és Harry szájához emelte, aki engedelmesen kiitta.  
  
– Ma megmondtam Ronnak és Hermionénak az igazat…  
  
– Hallottam róla. Weasley a fejemhez vágta nemrég, mikor megérkeztem – közölte halkan a professzor.  
  
Harry újra kinyitotta a szemét, és dühösen nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Veszekedtünk – mondta suttogva. – Mindenféle rosszat mondott Önről…  
  
– Harry… inkább aludj, ki vagy merülve – szakította félbe a tanár, és jobban betakarta a fiút.  
  
– Honnét tudja, hogy ki vagyok merülve? Nem csináltam semmit…  
  
– Ha a szekrényen lévő dolgokra gondolsz… Igen, arról tudok. Granger kisasszony volt kedves beszámolni a dolgokról, többek közt arról is, hogy rosszul lettél. Mrs. Weasley pedig azt mondta, nem ettél semmit ma.  
  
– Nem lettem rosszul… csak megszédültem – tiltakozott Harry. – Nem bírnék lenyelni egy falatot sem.  
  
– Mivel megint hagytad feldühíteni magad. Légy szíves próbálj meg aludni – újra a fiú homlokára fektette a kezét. – Itt maradok éjszakára, nehogy valami baj történjen.  
  
– De hát már biztos régóta nem aludt – suttogta Harry, és újra kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Ne törődj velem Harry. Különben is, idevarázsolok még egy ágyat – mosolygott Piton. – Aludj már.  
  
– Megpróbálok – motyogta a fiú, és átfordult a másik oldalára – Jó éjszakát…  
  
– Jó éjt – suttogta bele nem sokkal később Piton a szobára telepedett csendbe.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Reggel mikor felébredt, nem volt senki a szobában. Felült, és csodálkozva nézte a szemben lévő, gondosan rendbe rakott ágyat.  
  
Felállt, és a szekrényhez lépett. Kivett egy farmert, pulóvert és egy pár zoknit, majd gyorsan felöltözött. Mosolyogva nézett ki az ablakon, mivel épp egy fiatalember vitt egy fenyőfát.  
  
Karácsony van – jött rá.  
  
Pitonnak kellene valami ajándékot adni… Harry lassan rájött, hogy már semmilyen bolt sincs nyitva ilyenkor.  
  
Megállt a szoba közepén, és a ládáját fürkészte. Egy pillanat múlva már a láda mellett termett.  
  
– Itt kell lennie – morogta, mikor már kipakolta a láda tartalmát.  
  
„Ha nem találom meg a fényképalbumot, akkor mit adok az apámnak karácsonyra?” kérdezte magában. Bár az utolsó két szót kiejteni elég furcsa volt.  
  
Amíg lábadozott, ebbe a szobába hordták át a dolgait. Most már a szekrényben kotorászott, sehol sem lelve az albumot.  
  
Legalább egy órája kereste, amikor egy ismerős hangot hallott maga mögött.  
  
– Merlinre, Harry! Ha nem tetszik az, ahogy a szoba be van rendezve egyszerűbb módja is van a változtatásnak. Nem gondolod?  
  
Harry megfordult, és szembe találta magát Pitonnal, aki szörnyülködve nézett körbe a különféle dolgokon.  
  
– Kerestem valamit…  
  
– Azt látom… ez meg mi? – kérdezte a professzor érdeklődve.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megijedt, mivel a bájitalok mestere egy barna pergament szorongatott a kezében, melyet Harry rögtön megismert: Tekergők Térképe.  
  
– Az… az…  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte gyanakodva, miközben lassan kihajtotta a pergament. – Valahonnan ismerős…  
  
– Az a Tekergők Térképe – közölte Harry. Hisz előbb–utóbb úgyis rájön… – A Roxfort térképe…  
  
Piton rendesen kihajtotta a térképet, és megpillantotta rajta a cikornyás betűket.  
  
– Á, már tudom. Akkor sejtem mit csináltál éjszaka közepén ezzel a zsebedben. Gondolom, nem árulod el nekem, hogyan működik… Sebaj – azzal visszaadta Harrynek. – Gyere, egyél valamit reggelire. Tegnap sem ettél.  
  
– Megyek – tette hozzá Harry, miközben a térképet gyorsan a láda mélyére rejtette – Ugye Ron nincs lent?  
  
– Nincs. Állítólag még alszik, úgyhogy nyugodtan lejöhetsz – azzal kinyitotta a fiú előtt az ajtót.  
  
Mindketten lementek az ebédlőbe, ahol Hermione már az asztalnál ült.  
  
– Jó reggelt! – üdvözölte őket, és becsapta a kopott könyvet, amit eddig tanulmányozott. – És persze boldog karácsonyt!  
  
– Neked is Hermione! – mondta Harry, és leült a lány mellé.  
  
A professzor kiment a konyhába, Harry rögtön oda fordult hozzá.  
  
– Mondd, Hermione, nem láttad valahol a fényképalbumomat? Nagyon kellene…  
  
– De igen! Én vittem el… Tudod, a szüleimnek meg akartam mutatni a barátaimat. Nyugi, már visszahoztam!  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, és hátradőlt a széken.  
  
– Akkor jó.  
  
– Mire kellene neked? – érdeklődött a lány.  
  
– Tudod, szeretnék valami jó ajándékot az… apámnak – suttogta Harry, amilyen halkan csak tudta.  
  
– Ajándékot az árulónak? – A hang egészen közelről jött, a tulajdonosa pedig Ron volt.  
  
Harry lassan megfordult, és igyekezett közömbös arcot vágni. Egy pillanatra a konyha felé sandított, de Piton még nem jött.  
  
– Van valami közöd hozzá? – kérdezte Harry fenyegetően.  
  
– Nem sok, most, hogy így mondod – tette hozzá Ron, és szemmel láthatólag megmarkolta a zsebében a pálcáját.  
  
Hermione is látta, ezért gyorsan felugrott, és a két barátja mellé állt.  
  
– Pedig én még azt hittem, a karácsony a szeretet ünnepe! De ti még ilyenkor is veszekedtek!  
  
– Én nem veszekszem, csak kifejeztem aggódásomat egy bizonyos új családtag iránt – közölte ártatlanul Ron.  
  
Harry igyekezett erőt venni magán, hogy ne legyen annyira ideges.  
  
– Nem. Kell. Aggódnod – sziszegte a fogai között. – Légy szíves, akkor egyél, amikor már mi befejeztük!  
  
– Ahogy óhajtod. Addig bemegyek Nataliehoz, ha nem bánod.  
  
– Nem bánom. Csak remélem Natalie észreveszi, hogy mennyire a nyakán lógsz, és folyton zaklatod… – _Hű, ezt nem kellett volna_ …  
  
– _Obstructo!_ –kiáltotta hirtelen Ron.  
  
Harryt váratlanul érte a támadás: hátraesett az ebédlőasztalra, onnét pedig legurult az asztalon lévő tárgyakat magával sodorva, két székre, amik összetörtek az esést követően.


	13. Karácsonyi ajándék

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karácsonyi hangulat ellenére Ron elég nagy felfordulást rendez, mindezt csak Piton miatt, aki kicsit késve érkezik az ebédlőbe. Idővel elérkezik az ajándékozás, amikor Harry egy különleges, de hasznos ajándékot kap.

– Harry! – kiáltott fel Hermione, és odarohant a fiúhoz.  
  
A lány óvatosan kiszabadította Harryt a törött székek alól. A fiú próbált felkelni, de Hermione nem engedte.  
  
– Maradj fekve! Biztos eltört valamid! – aggodalmaskodott a lány.  
  
Harry a fejéhez emelte a kezét, ami vörös lett vérző homlokától, a lány pedig megfordult, és villámló tekintetét a megszeppent Ronra emelte.  
  
– Ron, te nem vagy magadnál! Hogy támadhatsz a legjobb barátodra? – üvöltött magából kikelve Hermione. – Majd meglátod, mekkora baj lesz ebből…  
  
– Nem is gondolja mennyire, Miss Granger! – szólalt meg egy nem túl kellemes hang a hátuk mögött.  
  
A bájitalok mestere a sápadt Ron fölé tornyosult. A fiú igyekezett megőrizni a hidegvérét a fenyegető alakkal szemben.  
  
– Mégis, elárulná, mit művel? –kérdezte fenyegetően Piton. – Ha valami baja van velem, azt nekem intézze, ne Harryn töltse ki a dühét!  
  
– Provokált… – motyogta Ron.  
  
– Elhiszem! Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy rátámadjon! Akár súlyosan is megsérülhetett volna!  
  
Piton odament Harryhez, aki megpróbált feltápászkodni. A tanár odaszorított egy zsebkendőt a fiú vérző homlokához.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom – nyögte Harry.  
  
– Nem úgy nézel ki – motyogta ijedten a lány.  
  
– Mr. Weasley, ha a szülei megérkeztek, feltétlenül beszélek velük a viselkedését illetően! Majd ők kitalálnak valamilyen büntetést, amitől talán jobb belátásra tér! – közölte Piton.  
  
Felsegítette Harryt, aki szédelegve leült a legközelebbi ép székre. Ron tett egy lépést feléjük szomorú tekintettel.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry… Nem akartam… – motyogta, de az dühösen félbeszakította.  
  
– Ezek után várhatod, hogy szóba álljak veled! Elment az eszed? Elismerem, hogy nem kellett volna ilyesmit mondanom, de azért mégis… – sziszegte a fogai között.  
  
Ron lesütött szemmel kisietett az ebédlőből, és a lépcső felé csörtetett.  
  
– Harry, mindjárt hozok Fertőtlenítő főzetet, aztán rendbe hozlak – mondta Piton, immár higgadtabban.  
  
– Remek. Végre lejöhetek a szobából, de Ron tesz róla, hogy még ott legyek… – morogta Harry. – Szép kis karácsony.  
  
– Megsérültél máshol? – kérdezte aggódva Piton.  
  
A fiú megrázta fejét. A bájitalok mestere gyorsan el is tűnt a laboratóriumban.  
  
– Na, most már a maradék étvágyam is elment ettől az idiótától…  
  
– Jaj, Harry… Tudod, hogy nagyon szerelmes Natalie–ba! Nem kellett volna ezzel provokálni…  
  
– Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyire dühös lesz…  
  
Hermione elővette a pálcáját és a Reparo varázslattal rendbe tette az összetört székeket. Már majdnem végzett, mikor Mr. Weasley lépett be az ajtón Tonkssal, nyomukban feleségével, aki csomagokkal volt fölpakolva. Mr. Weasley egy hatalmas fenyőfát cipelt az aurorral.  
  
A mosoly az arcukról egy pillanat alatt leolvadt, mikor meglátták Harryt vérző arccal.  
  
– Harry! Mi történt? – Mrs. Weasley odarohant Harryhez.  
  
– Semmi Mrs. Weasley… Csak történt egy kis baleset…  
  
A lány visszavarázsolta lebegtető bűbájjal a tárgyakat az asztalra, többek között a régi könyvet is. Mr. Weasley és Tonks a sarokba állították a fenyőfát.  
  
– Merlinre! Valaki elmondaná, hogy mi folyik itt?  
  
– Mindjárt megbeszéljük, Arthur – válaszolt az ebédlőbe siető Piton.  
  
Letette a főzeteket az asztalra, majd kezelésbe vette Harryt. Eközben Tonks harcot vívott a fa egyhelyben maradásáért.  
  
– A fiukról lenne szó… – kezdte Piton, de Harry rögtön közbeszólt.  
  
– Nem történt semmi különös, csak Ronnal veszekedtünk egy kicsit…  
  
– Egy kicsit? – kérdezte Piton felemelt hanggal. – Ennek nevezed azt, ahogy rád támadott? Ne mocorogj…  
  
Mrs. Weasley figyelte a jelenetet, de most már dühösen közbeszólt:  
  
– Micsoda? Ronald? Nem tenne ilyet… – a mondat végét már motyogva mondta.  
  
– Nem kellett volna sértő dolgot mondanom neki… – magyarázkodott Harry, miután az apja beforrasztotta a homlokán a sebet.  
  
– Majd beszélek a fejével… majd megemlegeti… – Mrs. Weasley már indult is az ajtó felé, de Piton elállta az utat.  
  
– Molly, légy szíves, hagyd magára. Gondolkodjon csak el a történteken. Ha most fölmész, akkor csak még dühösebb lesz – mondta a professzor.  
  
– Igazad lehet, Perselus… – motyogta Mrs. Weasley.  
  
– Majd később megbeszéljük, de most már rohannom kell, mert már megint elkések – tette hozzá Piton, és a maradék főzeteket a zsebébe rejtette.  
  
– Na de… Karácsony van! – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry.  
  
A bájitalok mestere rámosolygott a fiúra.  
  
– Harry, a betegek nem várhatnak. Ne aggódj, késő délutánra visszaérek.  
  
– Ja… jó – motyogta Harry teljesen megfeledkezve apja hivatásáról.  
  
Tonks, miután végre sikerült a leendő karácsonyfát egyhelyben marasztalnia, sóhajtva leült az egyik székre.  
  
Mr. Weasley viszont meglepően csendben állt, még mindig az ajtó mellett. Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Ugye Perselus, elkísérhetlek a Szent Mungóba?  
  
– Igen. Még egy pár tekercset magamhoz veszek, és mehetünk is – azzal az ajtó felé vette az irányt – Harry, ha megkérhetlek, ne provokáld az ifjabb Weasleyt, és pihenj.  
  
Harry, még mielőtt válaszolt volna, belépett az ebédlőbe Natalie, aki csodálkozva nézett körbe az egybegyűlteken.  
  
– Jó reggelt! Nem tudjátok, mi baja lehet Ronnak? – Mikor mindenki dühös pillantásokkal nézett rá, elhallgatott – Lemaradtam valamiről?  
  
– Majd fent elmesélem – mondta Hermione. – Csak előbb meg kéne már reggelizni.  
  
– Értem… Tanár úr… – fordult Pitonhoz, aki kíváncsian nézett a lányra. – Tudna esetleg adni valamit a fejfájásom ellen… Reggel így ébredtem.  
  
– Igen, adhatok. Legyen szíves, adjon Harrynek is – itt az említettre nézett, aki próbálta magát minél kisebbre összehúzni.  
  
A tanár átnyújtott két üvegcsét Natalie–nak, aki elmotyogott egy köszönömöt. Aztán Mr. Weasley kíséretében elhagyta az ebédlőt.  
  
Harry egy kicsit rosszul érezte magát, amiatt, hogy nem számolt be fejfájásáról az apjának. „Pedig már kezdenek a dolgok rendes apa–fia kapcsolatban kialakulni, el kellett volna mondanom neki” – elmélkedett, amíg Mrs. Weasley hangja ki nem zökkentette.  
  
– Akkor gyorsan összeütök valamit, aztán ehetünk is! – mondta, majd besietett a konyhába.  
  
Natalie leült két barátja közé, és átnyújtotta Harrynek a főzetet, aki megitta az egészet, és pillanatokon belül el is múlt a fejfájása.  
  
– Elmondanátok végre, hogy mi is történt reggel? Valami csattanást hallottam innét lentről. Leejtettek valamit? – érdeklődött Natalie.  
  
– Ron lejött reggelizni, épp akkor mikor mi is itt voltunk. A vége pedig az lett, hogy Ron rátámadott Harryre – magyarázkodott a lány. – Ő leesett az asztalról, és összetört két széket, de legalább nem esett semmi baja.  
  
– Ron képes volt megtámadni? Ezt nem hiszem el – hitetlenkedett Natalie. – Mit mondtál neki, Harry?  
  
Harry arca kissé vörös árnyalatba ment át, miközben próbált volna beszélni. Hermione rögtön válaszolt:  
  
– Csak közölte Ronnal, hogy mennyire a nyakadon lóg…  
  
– Azért nem kellett volna megtámadnia – szólt közbe Tonks egy ásítás közepette.  
  
Mrs. Weasley jött be megrakodott tálcával, közben pedig maga mögött lebegtetett egy tálat is.  
  
– Tessék, drágáim. Jó étvágyat! – mondta vidáman, mintha nemrég még nem történt volna semmi – Én már ettem, úgyhogy visszamegyek a konyhába.  
  
– Köszönjük, Mrs. Weasley – mondta Hermione, és már nyúlt is a kenyérért. – Nem látta ma valaki Ginnyt?  
  
– Még nem. Azt hiszem, még alszik – válaszolt Natalie. – De ahogy Ron becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, nem hiszem…  
  
Harry hümmögött egyet, majd továbbiakban nem szóltak egymáshoz. Mikor végeztek a reggelivel, felmentek a lányok szobájába, további ajándékokat csomagolva.  
  
Még előtte Tonks megkérdezte, ki akar segíteni neki fát állítani, de Harryék sürgős dologra hivatkozva otthagyták. Persze nem sokkal később Mrs. Weasley már segített az ügyetlen nőnek, így már ketten próbálták felállítani a hatalmas fát az ebédlőben.  
  
Szerencsére Ginny addigra felébredt, mikorra fölértek a szobához. Álmosan elmotyogott egy „Jó reggeltét”, aztán lement a konyhába.  
  
Harry letelepedett a földre Hermionéval, aki különféle színes csomagoló papírokat vett elő. Natalie ellenben egy dobozba próbált valamilyen farkast ábrázoló szobrot tenni.  
  
– Mondd, Hermione, ide adod a fényképalbumot? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry.  
  
– Igen – az ágy alá benyúlt, és elővette. – Tessék.  
  
– Köszönöm. Este ugye vacsora is lesz?  
  
– Igen, Mrs. Weasley valamilyen különleges alkalomra hivatkozóan egy nagyon finom és nagy vacsorát tervez – itt mosolyogva a fiúra nézett.  
  
Natalie értetlenül nézett rájuk.  
  
– Van valami, amiről nem tudok?  
  
– Azt hiszem, van – válaszolt Harry. – Kiderült egy elég furcsa dolog…  
  
A fiú itt elakadt a magyarázkodásban, így Hermione folytatta helyette.  
  
– Piton professzor Harry apja.  
  
– Tényleg? Az jó! Van valakid, aki majd gondoskodik rólad, és megad mindent! – mosolygott Natalie.  
  
– Te… tényleg… örülsz? – makogta Harry. – Mivel Ron nemigen…  
  
Natalie legyintett egyet, majd folytatta a doboz becsomagolását.  
  
– Én nem Ron vagyok. Nem kedvelem Pitont, az tény. Folyton szembeszáll velem, ha igazam is van…  
  
– Natalie – szólt figyelmeztetően a barátnője.  
  
– Na szóval, örülök, hogy van egy apád – fejezte be a mondanivalóját Natalie.  
  
Harry aki időközben kiválasztott három képet, elégedetten dőlt neki az ágy oldalának.  
  
– Hermione, te biztos tudsz valamilyen varázslatot. Szeretnék keretet csinálni a képeknek…  
  
– Igen, tudok. Milyet szeretnél? Barnát, feketét, vagy esetleg valami mást?  
  
– Nem is tudom… Legyen mindegyik barna – felelte bizonytalanul.  
  
A lány pillanatok alatt szép lakkozott keretet varázsolt a képeknek, és átnyújtotta Harrynek.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
– Szívesen – mondta vidáman Hermione. – Ugye az apádnak lesz?  
  
– Igen, neki – válaszolt, miközben egy szép mélykék színű csomagolópapírt vett ki a kupacból.  
  
Natalie elvette a képeket, és szemügyre vette. Az első képen Harry volt kisbabaként, a másodikon ő és az anyja voltak, a harmadikon pedig Lily egy gyönyörű szép talárban állva mosolygott.  
  
– Ezek nagyon jó képek – jegyezte meg. – Ennyi kép van a kiskorodról, és anyukádról?  
  
– Nem volt egyáltalán, csak Hagrid a vadőrünk adta őket. Neked nincs a gyermekkorodról kép?  
  
– Nem, nincs. Az apámról és az anyámról is csak egy kép van – mondta Natalie szomorúan – Na de most ne beszéljünk szomorú dolgokról, hiszen karácsony van!

**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Mikor mindannyian leértek az ebédlőbe, elámultak. A nagy fenyőfa a sarokban állt szépen feldíszítve, alul persze rengeteg ajándékkal, az ebédlőasztal pedig szépen meg volt terítve.  
  
Harryék leültek az asztal egyik végébe, ahol ő Hermione mellé ült, Ginny és Natalie a lány másik oldalára. Nem sokkal később megérkezett Tonks a konyhából egy nagyon nagy tállal egyensúlyozva, Mrs. Weasley pedig a többi evőeszközt hozta be.  
  
Utánuk még egy páran jöttek: Mr. Weasley, Lupin, és végül Ron.  
  
Lupin leült mosolygó lánya mellé, Ron pedig a tanárt követve leült melléjük. Lassan minden fogás az asztalra került. Harry szomorúan nézett az ajtó felé.  
  
Piton még mindig nem ért vissza az Ispotályból, pedig már este volt.  
  
Mikor mindenki helyet foglalt az asztalnál, akkor hirtelen betoppant a bájitalok mestere fekete talárjában, amin egész jól mutattak a fehér hópelyhek.  
  
Gyorsan felakasztotta a köpenyét a fogasra, és Harry felé indult közönyösen.  
  
– Szia – köszöntötte.  
  
– Szia, apa – Harrynek ezzel sikerült egy mosolyt csalni a professzor arcára. – Már azt hittem, nem jön..  
  
Az asztalon lévő három tálból mindenki kedvére szedhetett levest, így Piton is el kezdte szedni magának az adagját.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry. Csak volt egy pár súlyos eset – Harry tányérjára nézett. – Csak ennyit eszel?  
  
– Majd a másik fogásból eszek többet. Nincs semmi baj, gondoltam, hogy valami közbejött – mondta Harry, és nekiállt a levesnek.  
  
– Nyugodtan tegezhetsz – tette hozzá a tanár.  
  
Harry zavartan nézett Pitonra, aki továbbra is mosolygott.  
  
– Nem tudom… elég nehéz megszokni, hogy nem tanárnak szólítom, akarom mondani, szólítalak…  
  
– Majd órán úgy szólítasz, de most itt vagyunk.  
  
A bájitalok mestere ennyivel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Az ebédlőben csak az evőeszközök hangját lehetett hallani.  
  
Mikor mindenki végzett az evéssel, Mrs. Weasley felállt, és megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
– Remélem, mindenkinek feledhetetlenül telik ez a mai este! Mindenki mehet ajándékot bontani!  
  
A fiatalok elindultak a karácsonyfa felé, de a felnőttek nem mozdultak.  
  
– Apa! Neked is van ajándék a fa alatt! – szólt oda Natalie Lupinnak, aki odament a lányához.  
  
– A te ajándékod fent vár az ágyadon – súgta oda Piton a fiának. – Ha gondolod, fel is mehetünk.  
  
Harry bólintott, hogy mehetnek, mivel nem kedveli a nagy felhajtást. Mikor kimentek az ebédlőből, senkinek sem tűnt fel.  
  
A bájitalok mestere kinyitotta az ajtót Harry előtt, aki belépve megpillantott az ágyon egy gondosan becsomagolt ajándékot, aranyszínű csomagolópapírban.  
  
– Gyerünk, nyisd ki – szólt rá Piton, és leült Harryvel az ágyra.  
  
Harry bátortalanul állt neki a kicsomagoláshoz, igyekezve minél kevésbé szétszakítani a szép papírt. Mikorra végzett, belenyúlt a dobozba. Először egy könyv akadt a kezébe, mely egy bájitaltan enciklopédia volt.  
  
– Gondoltam, rád férne – jegyezte meg az apja. – Tudom, hogy utálod a tantárgyat, de még jól jöhet.  
  
Aztán a kezébe akadt egy mágikus fotó, amelyen anyja és Piton ölelkezve álltak integetve. Apján hosszú, barna talár volt, haja pedig ugyanolyan volt, mint most, csak éppen nem annyira zsíros. Anyja szép vörös leomló haja nagyon jól mutatott a palackzöld taláron. Mindketten önfeledten mosolyogtak, Piton még egy puszit is nyomott az anyja homlokára.  
  
Harry annyira meghatódott a boldog pár láttán, hogy egy könnycsepp gurult le az arcán.  
  
– Köszönöm szépen – motyogta. – Ez nagyon szép ajándék.  
  
– Van még ott más is – az apja kivett egy kis erszényt a dobozból, majd pedig odanyújtotta fiának.  
  
Elvette Pitontól, és fejjel lefelé fordította az erszényt. Abból kipottyant egy vékony ezüst karkötő, egy bogár méretű díszítéssel.  
  
– Ez anyádé volt – mondta halkan Piton. – Még nekem adta oda, még mielőtt összevesztünk volna. Megbűvölte, hogy jelezzen, ha valami baj történik a viselőjével.  
  
Harry csuklójára tette a karkötőt, és még mindig nem tudott magához térni ámulatából.  
  
– Persze, egyáltalán nem tudom, hogyan működik. De remélem, nem is fogom – tette hozzá a professzor.  
  
– Majd igyekszem nem bajba kerülni – mondta Harry, miközben az éjjeliszekrényt kinyitotta, és kivett egy kis ajándékot. – Sajnos, nem tudtam mag… neked szép ajándékot venni… de remélem, örülni fogsz neki…  
  
A mondat vége már motyogásnak tűnt, de Piton megértette. Elvette a fiútól az ajándékát, és kibontotta.  
  
– Köszönöm, fiam – suttogta, mikor megpillantotta képeket.  
  
Amin Lily volt, azt még egy ideig tartotta a kezében, végül letette. Közelebb ült Harry mellé, és átkarolta a vállát.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, hogy ez eddig a legboldogabb karácsonyom – jelentette ki.  
  
– Nekem is – suttogta Harry, majd lehunyta a szemét. – Ugye, itt maradsz éjszakára… Nem szeretnék egyedül lenni…  
  
– Persze, hogy itt maradok, ne aggódj – suttogta a tanár. – Többé már nem vagy egyedül, van már egy apád, aki vigyáz rád.


	14. Sirus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pillanatnyi felhőtlen boldogságát elrontja az, hogy egy véletlen folytán megtalálja a régen összetört tükör darabjait. Ronnal továbbra sem állnak szóba, egy véletlen alkalom folytán kénytelenek egymás társaságát elviselni.

– Mindjárt megyek! – mondta Harry a türelmetlen lányoknak. – Csak megkeresem!  
  
– Jól van, Harry! Lent leszünk az ebédlőben! – hallotta Hermione hangját a lépcsőfordulóból.  
  
A ládához lépett, és elkezdett mindent kipakolni – immár másodszor –, mióta itt volt a főhadiszálláson. A zoknikat egy kupacba rendezte az ágyra, míg az összehajtogatott talárt a székre.  
  
– Valahol itt kell lennie annak az átkozott könyvnek! – morogta, mikor már elérte a láda alját. – Au!  
  
Amilyen gyorsan nyúlt bele a tankönyv után, olyan gyorsan húzta vissza a kezét. Rémülten vette észre, hogy erősen vérzik. Az éjjeliszekrényből kivette az apjától kapott kendőt, és szorosan a kezére csavarta.  
  
Kíváncsian nézett a láda fenekére, ahol meg is látta, mi vághatta el a kezét.  
  
Egy üvegdarab.  
  
Óvatosan lenyúlt érte, majd kíváncsian nézte magát benne.  
  
Hirtelen elöntötték az emlékek: Sirius, amint mosolyog, mikor odaadja a tükröt, és még akkor is mosolyog, mikor eltűnik a boltív alatt…  
  
Szíve ugyanúgy zakatolt, ahogy akkor… De most nem mondja ki a nevét…  
  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy megnyugodjon. A törött üveget az éjjeliszekrény sarkára tette. Megfordult, hogy távozzon a szobából, de aztán valami megállásra kényszerítette...  
  
A tükör darabban mintha látott volna valamit... Odament, jobban szemügyre vegye, de csak saját szomorú tekintete nézett vissza a tört részből.  
  
Pedig az előbb megesküdött volna, hogy valamit látott…  
  
Megvonta a vállát, és lesietett a lépcsőn.  
  
Az ebédlőben már ott ültek a barátai: Hermione és Natalie. Éppen csacsogtak valami fiú ügyről, de meglátva Harryt, rögtön abbahagyták.  
  
Leült Hermione mellé, és letette a tankönyvet az asztalra. A lány ijedten nézett a csuklójára, mikor újabb fényforrást varázsolt az asztalra.  
  
– Harry! Mi történt? – kérdezte ijedten.  
  
– Semmi… Csak megvágtam magam – motyogta, és a könyv fölé hajolt.  
  
– De esetleg nem kéne…  
  
– Nem! – mondta egy kissé hangosabban a kelleténél.  
  
A lányok ezek után szótlanul kezdtek neki a házi feladatoknak.  
  
Az új iskolai félév kezdetéig már csak néhány nap volt hátra, de csak most kezdtek el tanulni. Bár az eddigi legszigorúbb tanárjuk Piton, most már általában kevesebb tanulnivalót adott a diákoknak, mint szokott, de nem volt okuk panaszra, Binns a mágiatörténetet tartó kivénhedt tanerő bőven kárpótolta őket.  
  
Az elmúlt néhány nap Harry számára felhőtlenül telt, szinte repült az idő az apjával, Pitonnal; még mindig szokatlan volt számára eme tény, de már kezdett megbarátkozni azzal a gondolattal, hogy ő az apja, akkor sem tehetne ellene semmit ha akarna, és ő nem is akar. A közösen eltöltött órák alatt hol a bonyolult bájitalok elkészítési módját vitatták meg, hol pedig maga a férfi mesélt neki a gyógyítói munkáról.  
  
Egészen idáig.  
  
Most, hogy eszébe jutott keresztapja, minden jó kedve elszállt. Lélekben teljesen máshol járt, teljesen más gondolatok cikáztak elméjében, s ezek sehogyan sem az ősi varázslók ténykedésén alapultak, amiről a házi dolgozatot kellett elkészíteni.  
  
Mikor már eltelt legalább egy óra, a lányok újra beszélgetni kezdtek. Natalie mesélt a különféle külföldi útjairól, és mindenféle kalandjairól.  
  
Harry néha csak hümmögött egyet, ha kérdezték. Legbelül már akkora fájdalmat érzett, hogy ordítani tudott volna. Mindig felelevenedett előtte keresztapja mosolygós tekintete…  
  
– Harry, nem hallod, hogy hozzád beszélek? – kérdezte Natalie, és letette a pennát.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül. – Mit is mondtál?  
  
– Azt kérdeztem, hogy felveszed–e a Piton nevet, vagy továbbra is Potter maradsz.  
  
Harry elgondolkodott, nem is emlékezett rá, hogy hogyan kanyarodtak el ilyen messzemenőig a beszélgetésben, nemrég még a külföldi utakról volt szó…  
  
– Még nem gondolkoztam rajta.  
  
– Ja értem. Lassan vacsorázni kéne valamit – jegyezte meg Natalie.  
  
– Nemsokára itt lesz Mrs. Weasley, és csinál valami finomat. Jelenleg nem tudom, hol vannak. Valamilyen feladatot hajtanak végre Dumbledore javaslatára – közölte Hermione. – Apád is velük ment, ugye?  
  
– Igen – vágták rá egyszerre.  
  
– Aha – motyogta Hermione. – Végülis… mindkettőtöket kérdezni akartam…  
  
A pillanatnyi csöndet az ajtó felőli léptek zaja zavarta meg. Hamarosan be is lépett a Weasley házaspár Tonkssal és Pitonnal a nyomukban.  
  
– Jó estét kedveskéim! – köszöntötte az asszony őket. – Gyorsan összeütök valami finomat vacsorára. Az igazgató mégsem jön ma el, mert sürgős dolga akadt. Ront nem látta valaki?  
  
– Nem láttuk ma, Mrs. Weasley – válaszolta Hermione.  
  
Piton egy szót sem szólt, csak rámosolygott Harryre, aki biccentett egyet. A tanár felakasztotta a köpenyét a fogasra, és Mrs. Weasleyvel kezdett el halkan társalogni.  
  
A lányok összepakolták a pennákat és a könyveket, Harry pedig hanyagul becsapta a mágiatörténet könyvet.  
  
– Harry… meg kéne mutatni apádnak a kezed – kezdte Hermione, de Harry rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem fáj – ez persze hazugság volt –, előbb–utóbb begyógyul. Most pedig felmegyek a szobámba. Kérlek, ne zavarjatok.  
  
– Ha van valami baj, akkor nekem elmondhatod – ajánlotta fel a segítségét a lány. – Tudom, hogy valami bánt.  
  
– Nincs semmi bajom! – kiáltott fel, mire az összes jelenlevő Harryre nézett.  
  
Piton ijedten nézett Harryre, aki már csapkodva szedte össze a holmijait, és az ajtó felé vette az irányt.  
  
– Mi történt, Harry? – kérdezte aggódva az apja, mikor a fia elé állt.  
  
– Az égvilágon semmi! – mondta dühösen a fiú.  
  
– Dehogy nincsen! – vágta rá Hermione. – Elég súlyosan megvágta a kezét, és nem hajlandó senkinek sem megmutatni!  
  
Piton odalépett a fiúhoz, és megfogta a kezét, hogy megnézze, de Harry viszont elhúzta a csuklóját, mire a tanár idegesen rászólt:  
  
– Harry! Csak meg szeretném nézni!  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nincs semmi bajom! – mondta dühösen, mire Piton még idegesebb lett.  
  
– Ne gyerekeskedj! Lehet, hogy súlyos…  
  
Ekkor már az ebédlőben mindenki a jelenetet nézte.  
  
– Ne kezelj úgy, mint egy gyereket! – ordította Harry, és próbált volna kimenni az ajtón, de Piton nem engedte.  
  
– Nem kezelnélek annak, ha nem olyan módon viselkednél! Légy szíves, gyere a laborba! – üvöltötte Piton. – Most!  
  
– Nem! – közölte Harry egy kicsit halkabban.  
  
– Nem? – A bájitalok mestere kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből. – Az apád vagyok, legalább nekem fogadj szót!  
  
– Hagyjál békén! – ordított vissza Harry, majd félrelökve apját felrohant a lépcsőn.  
  
Az egész társaság meg sem mert szólalni. A döbbent csendet végül Mrs. Weasley törte meg.  
  
– Akkor… én megyek, és elkészítem a vacsorát – közölte, és eltűnt a konyhában.  
  
Mr. Weasley leült sóhajtva a lányok mellé, ahol már Tonks az előbb helyet foglalt. Piton odalépett Hermionéhoz.  
  
– Nem tudja, esetleg Miss Granger, mit történt Harryvel? – kérdezte immár nyugodt hangon.  
  
– Nem tudom, uram. Délután felszaladt a szobájába, egy ott felejtett könyvért. Mikor visszajött, már kendőbe volt bugyolálva a keze – válaszolt a lány, állva a sötét tekintetet.  
  
– Akkor miért ilyen zaklatott?  
  
– Nem tudjuk, de nagyon rossz kedve volt egész este – válaszolt a barátnője helyett Natalie.  
  
– Perselus, szerintem ne menj még föl – szólt oda a tanárnak Arthur.  
  
– Ha most nem megyek, lehet, hogy elfertőződik a seb – morogta.  
  
– Akkor legalább ne üvöltözz vele – tette hozzá Mr. Weasley.  
  
– Szóltam is valaha bele, hogy neveld a gyerekeidet? – kérdezte gúnyosan.  
  
Mr. Weasley csak elmosolyodott, és annyit mondott:  
  
– Persze, hogy nem. Csak tanácsot adtam.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

**  
  
  
**Harry jobb oldalára fekve szomorúan nézett ki az ablakon. Megint esett a hó, még így a félhomályban is tisztán látta a fehér pelyheket.  
  
A keze már lüktetett a fájdalomtól, de nem érdekelte. Tisztában volt vele, hogy gyerekesen viselkedik. _Nem kellett volna a ládában kutatnom…_ – gondolta szomorúan.  
  
Hallotta, hogy halkan benyit valaki, majd óvatosan leült mellé az ágy szélére.  
  
– Harry – hallotta apja suttogó hangját. – Ébren vagy?  
  
– Igen – mondta halkan. – Hagyj békén…  
  
– Légy szíves, ne gyerekeskedj – mondta hangosabban Piton. – Meg szeretném vizsgálni a kezed.  
  
Harry viszont nem tett eleget a férfi kérésének, csak még jobban magára húzta a takarót.  
  
– Harry! Mondtam valamit! – A fiú mégis meggondolta magát, és a hátára fordult. – Elmondod, mi kavart fel ennyire?  
  
Közben leszedte a fiú kezéről a kendőt, aki felszisszent a fájdalomtól, ahogyan megfogta a csuklóját. Pálcájával mondott rá egy gyógyító varázst, mire a sebnek már nyoma sem volt.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy el is fertőződhetett volna – közölte Piton, és a zsebéhez nyúlt egy főzetért. – Ezt idd meg.  
  
– Miért, mi ez? – Kérdezett vissza Harry, miközben az apja meggyógyította a kezét. – Azt mondtad, nem fertőződött el, akkor minek…  
  
– Lélekgyógyító ital.  
  
Harry gyorsan oldalra fordult, háttal az apjának. **  
**  
– Nincs szükségem rá – motyogta.  
  
– Harry… Akkor mond el mi bánt.  
  
– Nem – hangzott az egyöntetű válasz.  
  
A bájitalok mestere sóhajtott egyet, és felállt az ágytól, de még előtte jobban betakarta Harryt.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod – mondta halkan.  
 **  
**

**oO{~T~}Oo**

**  
  
  
  
**Harry már két napja nem szólt senkihez sem, egy–két szón kívül. A bájitalok mestere nem faggatta többet azután a bizonyos este után, remélve, hogy Harry maga mondja el mi bántja.  
  
Viszont onnantól kezdve minden éjszaka rémálmok gyötörték. Az apja nem ébredt fel rá, mert nem egyszer nagyon fáradtan jött haza a Szent Mungóból, így nem ébredt fel Harry forgolódásaira.  
  
Ront néha látta a konyhában Hermionéval, de aztán rögtön vissza is fordult a szobájába. Mivel senki sem tartózkodott az ebédlőben, a tanulnivalójával együtt letelepedett a sarokba tanulni.  
  
A dolgozathoz előbb el kellett olvasni a hozzátartozó forrást. Harrynek egy idő után elnehezedett a feje, majd elaludt az asztalra feküdve.  
  
– Harry… – lassan felnézett a hang irányába.  
  
Apja hajolt le hozzá, és mosolyogva nézett rá.  
  
– Látom, nagyon érdekes a mágiatörténet.  
  
– Igen, az – pislogott Harry, és becsukta a könyvet.  
  
A bájitalok mestere leült mellé a székre, és aggódóan tekintett a fiúra.  
  
– Menj föl, aludj egyet. Már összeesel a fáradtságtól, látom rajtad. Nem alszol mostanában?  
  
Harry nem felelt. Nem akart beszámolni minden egyes részletről, ami Sirius halálakor történt. Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Még mindig nem vagy hajlandó elmondani – jegyezte meg. – De akkor is menj, pihenj. Még dolgom van a laborban, majd később találkozunk.  
  
A bájitalok mestere felállt, hogy elinduljon a labor felé, de a fiú odament hozzá és átölelte.  
  
– Ne haragudj rám… – motyogta. – Nem akartalak megbántani.  
  
A meglepett professzor magához szorította Harryt, és nyugodt hangon mondta:  
  
– Nem haragszom rád, ne félj. Próbálj meg aludni. Én csak késő este megyek, mert egy fontos bájitalt kel főznöm.  
  
– Rendben… – suttogta Harry, és a lépcső felé vette az irányt.  
 **  
**

**oO{~T~}Oo**

**  
  
  
**Harry összeszorult szívvel nézte, ahogy keresztapja eldől a boltív függönye felé… A függöny lebbent egyet, ahogy Sirius átesett alatta.  
  
Bellatrix ordított egyet, de Harry nem törődött vele, indulni akart hozzá… Lupin odalépett elé, hogy föltartsa…  
  
– Nem segíthetsz rajta, Harry…  
  
– Menjetek érte, mentsétek meg! Hozzátok vissza! – ordította kapálódzva.  
  
– Nem segíthetsz rajta, Harry… Sirius nincs többé…  
  
– Harry! Ébredj fel! – hallatszott egy másik hang egész közelről.   
  
Harry hunyorogva nézett apjára, aki szemmel láthatólag elsápadva nézett rá.  
  
– Jól vagyok – mondta Harry, és próbált mélyeket lélegezni. – Csak egy…  
  
– Rémálom – tette hozzá Piton. – Miért nem szóltál, hogy rémálmok gyötörnek?  
  
– Nem akartalak a problémáimmal zavarni…  
  
A bájitalok mestere próbálta visszanyelni haragját.  
  
– A fiam vagy! Én törődők veled, nem úgy, mint a nagynénéd!  
  
– Tudom, csak… – a hangja elcsuklott, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Miről álmodtál? – érdeklődött Piton.  
  
Harry nem mert megszólalni, továbbra is a takarót bámulta. Erőt vett magán, és kimondta a szót, ami már napok óta nyomta a lelkét.  
  
– Sirius – suttogta alig halhatóan.  
  
A bájitalok mestere magához szorította Harryt, akinek rögtön elkezdtek potyogni a könnyei.  
  
– Az én hibám volt, hogy meghalt… – motyogta apja talárjába, aki még erősebben átölelte.  
  
– Harry, ne mondj ilyet. Tudod jól, hogy ott maradhatott volna a főhadiszálláson, és akkor…  
  
– De ha én nem… – kezdte Harry, de Piton közbeszólt.  
  
– Nem tudhattad… ha gyorsabb vagyok, akkor talán én megakadályozhattam volna. De nem így volt… – sóhajtott a tanár.  
  
Belenyúlt a zsebébe egy üvegcséért, és odanyújtotta a még mindig zokogó fiúnak.  
  
– Idd meg, légy szíves. Holnapra jobban fogod érezni magad – Harry elvette, és kiitta az üvegcse tartalmát.  
  
Ledőlt a párnára, máris álmosnak érezte magát.  
  
– Mit adtál? – kérdezte kíváncsian, amikor apja betakarta.  
  
– Lélekgyógyító italt. Igazán felismerhetnéd már – mondta gúnyosan. – Na, próbálj meg aludni, most már biztos nem fogsz rosszat álmodni.  
  
– Az jó… De miért nem mész aludni?  
  
– Aludj már, Harry – mosolygott a bájitalok mestere. **  
**

**oO{~T~}Oo**

**  
  
  
**– Holnapra nem fogom megtanulni ezt a sok sületlenséget – mondta Harry, és lecsapta a pennát, de úgy, hogy majdnem kifröccsent a tinta.  
  
– Ugyan már Harry, ez nem sok – magyarázta Hermione, ujját a pergamenen végigfuttatva.  
  
– Nem? Három oldal! Akkor sem fogom megtanulni, annyira bonyolult! – vitatkozott Harry. – Inkább hozok valami…  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Mi az? – szólt ingerülten. – Mondani akartál valamit?  
  
Hermione csodálkozva nézett a dühös fiúra. Natalie, aki eddig elmélyülten olvasott, felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Te szóltál!  
  
– Én ugyan nem – tiltakozott a lány. – Natalie akartál valamit mondani neki?  
  
A barátnője megrázta fejét, és visszatért az olvasáshoz. Hermione tovább mutatta pergamenen a megjegyzéseket.  
  
– Tehát, amit itt látsz, azt így kell alkalmazni – itt hadonászott egyet a levegőben, legalábbis Harry így látta. – És utána ejted ki a…  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Natalie, ha akarsz valamit mondani, akkor ne suttogj nekem! – vágott közbe Hermione monológjába.  
  
Natalie dühösen nézett szembe a fiúval.  
  
– Ha ilyen módon akarod felhívni a figyelmet, nem fog menni!  
  
– Az lesz a legjobb, ha mára befejezem a tanulást! – mondta Harry, és összepakolta a tankönyveit.  
  
Gyorsan ki is sietett az ebédlőből, otthagyva a két tudálékos lányt. Már éppen a kilincsen volt a keze, amikor megpillantotta Ront a másik szobából kijönni.  
  
– Harry, várj – szólt a barátja. – Beszélni szeretnék veled.  
  
Harry még toporgott a küszöbön, aztán megfordult, és odament Ronhoz.  
  
– Én is szerettem volna beszélni veled.  
  
– Gyere fel a padlásra, úgyis fel kell mennem egy pár régi könyvért. Majd megbeszéljük közben a gondunkat. **  
  
**– Gondunkat? – emelte fel a hangját Harry.  
  
– Nem arra gondoltam… – motyogta Ron, aztán végre kinyitotta a padlásszoba ajtaját. – Csak egy pár dologra akartam rávilágítani…  
  
– Na persze…  
  
A padlásszobában mindenféle dolgok fel voltak halmozva. Régi bútorok, képek, és egyéb nem veszélyes tárgyak, amik a lomtalanítást átvészelték.  
  
– Hol lehet… – Ron kotorászni kezdett egy régi ládában. – Nehogy becsukd az ajtót! Valamilyen varázslat védi az egész padlást, csak azt nem tudom, minek.  
  
– Rendben Ron – mondta Harry, aki a fiú mellett állt. – Miért, mi történik, ha becsukódik?  
  
– Nekünk akkor annyi… – válaszolt a barátja, de mindketten nyikorgásra lettek figyelmesek. – Az előbb mondtam, hogy…  
  
Mind a ketten odarohantak, de már becsapódott az orruk előtt az ajtó.  
  
– Nem is voltam a közelében! – ordította dühösen Harry. – Ott álltam mögötted!  
 **  
**– Láttam… – makogott Ron. – De hát azt nem lehet csak úgy becsukni! Sőt! Egyáltalán nem! Csak behajtani!  
  
– Persze… Most meg akarsz ijeszteni… – Harry látván barátja halálra rémült arcát, elcsuklott a hangja.  
  
– Harry! Szóltál valakinek, hogy feljössz?  
  
– Nem! Láttad, hogy veled futottam össze a folyosón! Nem szóltam senkinek… Mi az?  
  
– Akkor nagy bajban vagyunk! – motyogta Ron az ajtó felé nézvén.  
  
– Ne viccelj már…  
  
– Nem viccelek! Az ajtón lévő bűbájt csak egy erős varázsló oldhatja fel! Amit persze senki sem ismer…  
  
Harry megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy legalább három métert repült hátra a varázslattól. A szekrényről mindenféle tárgy ráesett, amitől még jobban csillagokat látott.  
  
Ron odaszaladt hozzá, és leszedte róla az összes ruhát és képet.  
  
– Harry, mondd, jól vagy? **  
  
**– Azt hiszem… – mondta, miközben még mindig szédült. Ron segített neki talpra állni. – Csak egy kicsit megszédültem.  
  
– Nem csoda, ha valaki ennyire bevágja a fejét – morogta Ron.  
  
Harry imbolyogva feltápászkodott, és lerogyott a ládára.  
  
– Ha varázslattal nem lehet kinyitni… akkor hogy fogunk kijutni?   
  
– Nem tudom, Harry… De biztosan nem fognak ránktalálni – felelt halkan Ron.  
 **  
**


	15. Amit soha nem mondott el

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és Ron elbeszélgetnek egy kicsit, míg összezárva lesznek, miközben Harry egyre betegebbnek érzi magát, amire nincs magyarázat. Perselus hamarabb szabadul el a gyűlésről, mint hitte, Harry pedig belátja, hogy akadnak még meglepetések...

– Van valami ötleted, hogyan jutunk ki innen? – jött egy idő után a kérdés, mikor Harry már unta a tétlenséget.  
  
– Nincs – motyogta Ron az ajtón végignézve.  
  
Harry imbolygó lábán felállt, és nekitámaszkodott a szekrénynek. Valamiért olyan nehéz volt a járás, pedig nem vágta be súlyosan a fejét.  
  
– Miért védi ilyen erős varázslat a padlást? – kérdezte, aztán barátja is felállt.   
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. A te keresztapád háza volt, neked kéne tudnod. Nekem csak annyit mondtak, hogy még véletlenül se csukjam be az ajtót, mert szörnyű következményei lesznek.  
  
Harry keservesen sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Remek. Még azt sem halotta valaki, amikor a varázslattól nekivágódtam a szekrénynek? Mert szerintem elég nagyot szólhatott.  
  
Ron még közelebb ment az ajtóhoz, de közben vigyázott, nehogy hozzáérjen. De a tanulmányozástól nem lett okosabb. Harry botladozva az ablak felé indult. Az ablak szörnyen mocskos volt, alig lehetett kilátni az üvegen keresztül.   
  
– Már lassan besötétedik – állapította meg a lemenő Nap láttán. – Szerinted mikor tűnik fel nekik, hogy elvesztünk?   
  
Visszaült az ablak mellé állított rég ládára. Ron miután megunta az ajtó bámulását, odament Harry mellé.  
  
– Mennyire fáj a fejed?  
  
– Nem annyira – sóhajtott Harry. – Nem lesz semmi baj, meg fognak találni minket, ne aggódj.  
  
Ron szomorúan nézett ki az ablakon.  
  
– Nem hinném. Nem sokára kezdődik a megbeszélés, ahol minden tag ott lesz. Ráadásul most sokáig fog tartani, mert Dumbledore valami fontosat akar megbeszélni.  
  
A Grimmauld téren már a lámpák fénye adott világosságot, a Nap teljesen eltűnt a horizonton. Ron leült Harry mellé a ládára.  
  
– Remélem Hermione észreveszi, hogy bajban vagyunk – motyogta Ron, majd ránézett barátjára. – Biztos jól érzed magad? Nem szédülsz, vagy valami ilyesmi?  
  
Harry egyre mélyebben lélegzett.  
  
– Nem, csak hányingerem van. Valószínű, agyrázkódásom lehet – válaszolt halkan.  
  
– Csak találjanak ránk, még mielőtt rosszabbul lennél – tette hozzá Ron, és hirtelen felugrott. – Nézd! Már jönnek is a gyűlésre… ott jön Piton.  
  
– Látom – morogta Harry. – Ő legalább észre veszi talán, hogy eltűntem…  
  
Ron megfordult a tengelye körül, és szemrehányóan nézett rá.  
  
– Nehezen tudnám elképzelni, hogy ennyire törődjön veled – mondta medvető hangnemben. – Mikor veszed észre már, csak a közeledbe akar férkőzni, hogy aztán átadjon Tudjukkinek!  
  
– Ron! – kiáltott fel Harry dühösen. – Egyáltalán nem úgy van, ahogy te gondolod! Ő törődik velem, megadja nekem…  
  
– Persze! Majd meglátod, mennyire köpönyegforgató! – ordított vissza Ron. – Megmondanád, miből gondolod, hogy az apád? Még csak nem is hasonlítasz rá, leszámítva a hajad!  
  
Harry hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani.   
  
Tényleg… szinte nem is hasonlítok rá.  
  
– Hát mert… mutatott egy fényképet róla és anyámról… Különben is, régen még ő is szemüveges volt!  
  
– Ilyen átlátszó szöveget! – vágott vissza Ron. – Csak hazudik neked!  
  
– Nem igaz! – üvöltött vissza Harry, és felállt, hogy szembenézzen barátjával.  
  
– Majd meglátjuk! Azt esetleg nem árulta el, hogy miért állt át a mi oldalunkra? – Itt Ron úgy tett, mint aki valóban elgondolkodik a dolgon. – Ja… mivel át sem állt!  
  
– Még nem beszéltünk erről… Majd mesél róla, hogy úgy gondolja!   
  
Ron elkapta a karját, mikor észrevette, hogy valami nem stimmel.  
  
– Inkább maradj veszteg. Már alig állsz a lábadon! – szólt rá, és leültette a ládára. – Nem érdekel különben se, mit mesélt el, és mit nem.  
  
– Úgy sem mondtam volna el – szögezte le Harry. – Még nem vagyok annyira rosszul, mint hiszed.  
  
– Még nem. De aki súlyos agyrázkódást kapott, előbb utóbb rosszabbul lesz. Inkább feküdj le, és pihenj.  
  
Harry egy darabig csöndben méregette barátját.  
  
– Még itt maradok egy kicsit – ellenkezett.  
  
  


**oO{~TK~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Natalie, ha elolvastad végre az utolsó fejezetet, akkor foglalkozunk mással ma is? – érdeklődött Hermione, mikor már ő rég letette a tanulnivalóját.  
  
– Mindjárt befejezem, csak néhány oldal van hátra – jelentette ki Natalie.  
  
– Fel kell mennünk majd a szobába, mert nem sokára kezdődik a gyűlés… itt csak útban lennénk.  
  
Natalie becsukta könyvet, és egy toronyba halmozta a többivel.   
  
– Mivel szeretnél foglakozni még ma? – nézett kíváncsian a barátnőjére.   
  
– Nem tudom. Már eleget tanultunk ma… Viszont van itt valami, amit már rég meg akartam mutatni.  
  
A tankönyvek alól kihúzott egy régi ütött–kopott könyvet, és Natalie elé rakta. A lány kinyitotta, és tüzetesen vizsgálni kezdte.  
  
– Hisz ez nem is a mi nyelvünkön, van.  
  
– Tudom. Gondoltam, te segítesz lefordítani, vagy legalább azt megfejteni, miről szólhat.  
  
– Rendben. Majd utánajárok mindenképpen – egyezett bele Natalie.  
  
Léptek zaja hallatszott, és nem sokkal később megjelent az ajtóban Piton. A köpenyét szokás szerint felakasztotta a fogasra.  
  
– Jó estét Miss Granger és Natalie kisasszony – biccentett a lányoknak.  
  
– Jó estét, tanár úr – köszönt neki Hermione, de Natalie meg sem szólalt, csak elbújt a könyve mögé.   
  
A professzort hidegen hagyta, hogy a lány nem üdvözölte. Nem sokkal később a többi Rend tag is megjelent az ebédlőben, eközben a bájitalok mestere leült Hermione elé. A lányok összeszedték a tanulnivalójukat, és távozni készültek az asztaltól.  
  
– Miss Granger, Harry fenn van a szobájában? – kérdezte Piton, miközben pergameneket varázsolt elő a levegőből.  
  
– Azt hiszem. Délután óta le sem jött, gondolom tanul vagy alszik – felelte a lány. – Meddig tartják ma a gyűlést?  
  
– Az igazgató úrtól függ, de valószínű, késő estig – válaszolt a professzor.  
  
A két barátnő még beszélgetett egy kicsit Tonkssal, majd elhagyták az ebédlőt. Az igazgató úr érkezett utoljára, és asztal végénél foglalt helyet, hogy elkezdjék a gyűlést.  
  
  


**oO{~TK~}O**

  
  
  
– Azt hiszem, ideje lenne keresni egy takarót, vagy valami hasonlót – jelentette ki Ron. – Úgy tűnik, itt éjszakázunk.  
  
– Nincs szükség rá – motyogott Harry, és ásított egyet. Olyan, mintha valami furcsa transzba esett volna, úgy érezte magát. Nagyon álmos volt, miközben egyre jobban rázta a hideg.  
  
– Ne makacskodj már – szólt rá Ron, és az egyik szekrényhez lépett –, bevágtad a fejed, és azt sem tudod, miről beszélsz. Pihenned kell, és én sem aludtam sokat legutóbb.  
  
Kinyitotta a szekrény ajtaját, és rögtön dobálni kezdte kifelé a régi rongyokat.  
  
– Kell itt lennie valamilyen takarónak… Már meg is van!  
  
Kihúzott a szekrényből egy nagy sötétbarna takarót, és kirázta. A padlás légtere egy kicsit megtelt porral, de nem annyira, hogy megfulladjon az ember.  
  
– Tessék, Harry. Így már nem fogsz fázni – mosolyogva nézett a falfehér fiúra, aztán elrendezte a takarót a földön.   
  
– Nem kellene, Ron. Nem vagyok beteg – tiltakozott Harry.  
  
– Na gyere, segítek – átkarolta fiút, és lefektette a földre. – Próbálj meg aludni.  
  
Ron a barátja fejét az ölébe téve rendesen betakarta. Harry lehunyta szemét, mivel már minden elmosódott körülötte.   
  
– Már elég magas a lázad – nyelt egyet Ron. – Nem lesz ez így jó… ennyitől sosem betegedett meg ennyire senki.  
  
– Jól vagyok.  
  
– Ne bizonygasd már! Látom, hogy már alig bírsz ébren maradni! – emelte fel a hangját Ron. – Legalább valami víz lenne itt, hogy borogassalak… Harry!  
  
Ron rémülten nézte, ahogy barátja feje oldalra bukik.  
  
– Harry! Ne csináld ezt velem! Térj magadhoz! Azt mondtam, hogy csak aludj! – kiáltott fel kétségbe esve, miközben pofozgatta a fiú arcát.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
A bájitalok mestere egy nagyot ásított, miközben Kingsley beszámolóját tartotta a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban történő eseményekről.  
  
A társaság nagy része már félig aludt, mivel lassan éjfél felé járt az idő. Dumbledore viszont feszülten figyelte a férfit beszéd közben.  
  
– Persze mindenek előtt fontos, hogy az aurorokat szemmel tartsuk. Tudjukki mindenképpen be akarja juttatni néhány emberét a miniszter bizalmas emberi közé, mint ahogy eddig is – magyarázta Kingsley.  
Piton gúnyosan mosolyogva a pergamenre firkantott egy megjegyzést. Dumbledore Kingsley mondanivalójába vágott.  
  
– Nem sokára más valaki lesz a Mágiaügyi miniszter. Tehát emiatt nem igen kell aggódni.  
  
– Igen igazad van, Albus. Tehát…  
  
Piton gondolatai kezdtek elkalandozni a gyűlés témájától. A fia most biztos a szobában vár rá fölöslegesen. Múltkor is hamarabb akart hazaérni a Szent Mungóból, hogy legalább több időt töltsön Harryvel, mivel az iskola idő alatt úgysem fog menni.  
  
A gyűlés most is sokáig el fog húzódni, holnap kora reggel pedig megint az Ispotályba kell mennie.   
  
Annyira elmélyülten gondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette, amint az ő nevét szólítja az igazgató.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
– Hm? Tessék? – pillantott fel hirtelen.  
  
– Csak csodálkozom, hogy nem értesz egyet a szavazásban.  
  
A bájitalok mestere felnyújtotta a kezét, a többséggel együtt.  
  
– Egyetértek Albussal – tette hozzá közömbösen, nem mintha emlékezett volna egyáltalán a kérdésre.  
  
– Akkor ezt a kérdést is megtárgyaltuk. A következő témánk…  
  
Albus elhallgatott, amikor furcsa jelenség szakította félbe a gyűlést: egy ezüst „veszély” felirat, ami az asztal fölött jelent meg. A bájitalok mestere először értetlenül nézett a jelenségre, de aztán elsápadva Dumbledore–ra nézett.  
  
– A gyűlést ezzel be is fejeztük – adta ki az utasítást az igazgató. Sietve a megkövült bájitaltan tanár mellé lépett a pakolászó tagokat megkerülvén.  
  
– Albus… Ugye tudod… – a professzor hirtelen elhallgatott.  
  
– Igen. Lily karkötője? – érdeklődött az igazgató, mikor Piton a lépcső felé vette az irányt.  
  
– Remélem nem – válaszolt, majd eltűnt a lépcsőfordulóban.  
  
A bejárati ajtón Lupin sietett be, és mosolyogva megállt Albus mellett.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy késtem – mondta, közben néhányan odaköszöntek neki. – Nem úgy volt, hogy sokáig tart a gyűlés?  
  
– Úgy volt, Remus…  
  
A bájitalok mestere lerohant a lépcsőn, és rémülten az igazgatóra nézett.  
  
– Nincs fenn a szobájában! – mondta rémült hangon. – Grangeréknél sincsenek benn!  
  
– Nyugodj meg Perselus. Lehet, hogy csak véletlenül…  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy valami baj történt! Hiába próbálsz megnyugtatni… – kiáltott fel idegesen Piton, az utolsó szavakat halkan kiejtve.  
  
– Valami baj van? – szólt közbe Lupin. – Harryvel történt valami?  
  
– Remus, emlékszel még Lily ezüst karkötőjére? – kérdezte Dumbledore. – Az jelzett, hogy valami baj történt…  
  
– Elég már a nosztalgikus csevelyből! – szólt rájuk türelmét vesztve Perselus. – Egyáltalán látta valaki délután óta a fiamat?  
  
Mrs. Weasley odarohant az ideges professzorhoz.  
  
– Perselus! Ront sem találom sehol, a szobájában sincs, és a lányoknál sem…  
  
– Akkor ezek szerint együtt vannak… – töprengett el Dumbledore. – Molly, fogalmad sem lehet, hogy hol van?  
  
Mrs. Weasley egyhelyben toporgott idegességében, hol Pitonra, hol az igazgatóra nézve.  
  
– Nem tudom… Délután még beszéltem vele. Felküldtem a padlásra, hogy hozza le a régi szakácskönyveimet…  
  
– Albus, a padlás! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Piton. – Jaj ne.  
  
– Valószínű ott vannak, mivel az ajtó bezáródott. Már előbb le meg kellett volna szüntetnem a varázslatot, amit Sipor vont a padlás köré, de azzal számoltam, hogy nem fog senki sem csapdába esni.  
  
Piton nyomában a két professzorral felrohant a lépcsőn egészen a padlásszoba ajtajáig.   
  
– Perselus, nehogy hozzáérj – figyelmeztette az igazgató, mikor alaposabban szemügyre vette az ajtót.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban – szólt Piton ingerülten, miközben elővette a pálcáját. – Ugye meg tudjuk törni a varázslatot?  
  
– Ami azt a szegény házimanót illeti, nagyon értett az ilyen bűbájokhoz – tette hozzá tűnődve Lupin.  
  
– Mindent megpróbálok, Perselus. De mindhármunk erejére szükség lesz.  
  
Piton bólintott, miközben Lupin is elővette a pálcáját.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
– Ébren vagyok… – nyögte Harry, és kinyitotta a szemét, miközben ásított is egyet.  
  
– Hála az égnek! – vett egy mély levegőt Ron. – Már azt hittem…  
  
Harry egy kicsit összébb húzta maga körül a szakadt takarót.  
  
– Nem fogok meghalni Ron, ne aggódj. Ha túléltem a Trimágus Tusát, ezt is túl fogom – suttogta.  
  
Ron még jobban bebugyolálta Harryt a kopott takaróba.  
  
– Ja, és mit mondok majd az apádnak? – itt mosolygott egyet. – El sem bírom képzelni, mit művelne velem, ha nem élnéd túl.  
  
– Ő jó ember, Ron – Harry újra becsukta a szemét, hogy megpróbálja az émelygést leküzdeni. – Különben is… sosem mondott rólad semmi rosszat.  
  
– Tényleg? – hitetlenkedett elkerekedett szemmel Ron. – Csak nem mered megmondani, hogy mit gondol rólam…  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és mélyen barátja szemébe nézett.  
  
– Ron… Szoktam neked hazudni? – suttogta már alig hallhatóan.  
  
– Nem… azt hiszem…  
  
Hirtelen berobbant az ajtó, fényes szikrákkal a szemben lévő szekrénynek csapódott. Ron gyorsan eltakarta Harry arcát az elrepülő szikráktól, nehogy valami baja essen.  
  
Mikor újra csend lett, felnézett. A három professzor állt előreszegett pálcával a hajdani ajtó helyén.  
  
– Harry! – mondta ki rémülten Piton, és odarohant a fekvő fiúhoz.   
  
– Elég csúnyán bevágta a fejét – sietett Ron a magyarázattal –, de nem értem, miért van olyan magas láza.  
  
A bájitalok mestere megérintette a fia arcát, és még jobban elsápadt.  
  
– Ez nagyon nem jó jel – állapította meg halkan.  
  
Dumbledore egy varázslattal eltűntette az ajtót, amiből csak egy kupac faforgács maradt. Lupinnal odasiettek a térdelő professzorhoz.  
  
– Milyen állapotban van, Perselus? – kérdezte aggódva az igazgató.  
  
– Nem túl jól – Piton megemelte Harryt a pokróccal együtt. – Lupin hozd fel légy szíves a szükséges főzeteket, ott találod a felső szekrényben rögtön az ajtó mellett.  
  
– Rendben – vágta rá Lupin, és meg kerülve őket, lesietett a lépcsőn.  
  
Perselus bevitte a szobájukba, és lefektette az ágyra a félig még ébren levő fiút. Az igazgató elővarázsolt egy vastagabb és melegebb takarót, majd betakarta vele a fiút.  
  
A bájitalmester leült a fia mellé, aki félig kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Ne haragudj, egy kicsit sok gond van velem…  
  
– Nem haragszom – vágta rá Piton elmosolyodva, de ettől függetlenül nagyon aggasztotta Harry furcsa állapota.  
  
– … hogy mindig bajba kerülök – fejezte be suttogva. – Nem tudtuk, hogy bent rekedünk.  
  
– Harry, mondtam, hogy nem haragszom rád. Nem lesz semmi baj – mondta, bár a hangja egy kicsit bizonytalannak hallatszott. – Megiszol egy bájitalt, és reggelre kutyabajod sem lesz.  
  
– Perselus, lent várok. Majd értesíts Harry állapotáról! – közölte az igazgató,akiről teljesen megfeledkezett, hogy még itt van.  
  
Bólintott egyet, aztán Dumbledore az éppen besiető Lupinnak biccentett, majd távozott.  
  
– Tessék, Perselus. Elhoztam mindent, ami erre az esetre kelleni fog.  
  
Perselus elvett egy üvegcsét Lupintól, és kihúzta dugót, hogy ledöntse a fiú torkán.  
  
– Harry, idd meg, ettől jobban leszel – mondta, és Harry szájához emelte az üvegcsét, aki viszont elvesztette az eszméletét.   
  
Lupin ijedten nézett Pitonra, aki fél kézzel óvatosan paskolni kezdte a fiú arcát.  
  
– Harry, ne csináld ezt. Ébredj fel, meg kell innod!  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Amikor Harry legközebb kinyitotta a szemét, teljesen elcsodálkozott a szeme elé táruló csordogáló patakot.  
  
A patak környékén rengeteg szikla volt, a gyönyörű füvet sok színes virág díszítette, mint egy szépen hímzett terítőt. Távolabb az erdő felé nézvén egy emberi alakot látott kibontakozni a fák közül.  
  
Harry ülve nyújtózkodott, hogy jobban lássa az érkező embert. Egy dobbanást kihagyott a szíve, amikor felismerte benne keresztapja alakját.  
  
Aranyszínű ruhában sétált felé, palástja csak úgy ragyogott a napfényben. Odaért Harryhez, aki felállt, és hirtelen átölelte keresztapját.  
  
– Sirius! Annyira hiányoztál… – mondta, miközben az arcán végig gördült egy könnycsepp.  
  
– Nekem is, Harry. – Sirius megemelte keresztfia állát.– Fontos ügyben szeretnék beszélni veled.  
  
– Várjunk… Én most meghaltam? – értetlenkedett Harry, mire a keresztapja elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem Harry, te erős férfi vagy. Nem jött még el a te időd, ne félj. Gyere, üljünk le – leültek arra a sziklára, ahol előzőleg a fiú ült. – Tulajdonképpen egy kicsit elintéztem, hogy olyan állapotba kerülj, mikor sokkal nyitottabb vagy hallucinációkhoz.  
  
– Miről szeretnél beszélni velem? – kérdezte Harry félénken.  
  
– Rengeteg mindenről szeretnék, de most nem maradhatok sokáig… persze ébren is meg tudtalak volna látogatni, de az még elég veszélyes – sóhajtott Sirius, és átölelte Harryt. – Ami a legfontosabb, az a közelgő veszély, amire figyelmeztetnem kell.  
  
Harry keresztapjára tekintett, aki most komoly hangon folytatta:  
  
– Nem tudom, mennyit hallottál a közelgő veszélyről, amit Voldemort a javára akar fordítani. A Titkok Kapuja feltehetőleg a nyáron megnyílik, mint legutóbb ezer évvel ezelőtt.  
  
– Nem hallottam róla – jegyezte meg Harry.  
  
– Dumbledore is most szerzett róla tudomást. A Rend már próbál felkészülni az esetleges veszélyre, kémeket próbálnának állítani Voldemort bizalmasai közé. Csakhogy Voldemort sem bízik meg mindenkiben, gondolod mire célzok.  
  
– Igen… de mit tehetnék én? Voldemortot ilyen hamar kéne legyőznöm? Az nem lehet… – meredt a távolba.  
  
– Ne ijedj meg Harry. Még valószínű, nem jött el az idő – bátorítóan megszorította a fiú vállát. – Viszont meg szeretnélek kérni valamire.  
  
– Ha tudok segíteni, Sirius, akkor állok elébe – mondta eltökélten. – Mit kéne tennem?  
  
– Meg kell találnod a Kulcsot. Pontosabban, neked kell hamarabb megtalálni, nem Voldemortnak. Életek ezrei függnek ettől.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– De… de… Voldemort azt hiszi, én vagyok az…  
  
– Szerencsére, az az idióta azt hiszi. De nem te vagy az. Mi sem tudjuk, ki lehet, vagy mi lehet az.  
  
– Mi? – kérdezte Harry meglepődve.  
  
– Nem szeretnék róluk beszélni, most is titokban beszélgetünk. Lassan megyek, és neked is vissza kell térned, mert apád nem élné túl, ha téged is elveszítene. Akkor meg pláne, ha megtudná, hogy én okoztam ezt. Először Lilyt, Jamest…   
  
– Ap… Jamest? Őt soha nem szerette.  
  
Sirius felállt, és menni készült, miközben szomorúan keresztfiára nézett.  
  
– Sose mondta el neked?  
  
– Mit? Ja, azt tudom, hogy anyámat nagyon szerette…  
  
– James a nagybátyád.  
  
– … féltékeny volt, ezért utált engem… Mit mondtál? – kapta fel a fejét a kijelentésre.  
  
– Jól hallottad, James a nagybátyád.  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, aztán még egyet. Sirius leguggolt hozzá, hogy feje egy magasságban legyen a keresztfiával.  
  
– Na ne… Az nem lehet… De ő egy Potter, apám pedig Piton!  
  
– Hát igen, apád Piton. Mindig is az volt, de James… ő nem volt Potter. Még kiskorukban választották szét őket. Piton nem is tudott róla elég sokáig… azt hiszem nem sokkal a halála előtt osztotta meg vele a titkot.  
  
– Akkor tudom, miért nem hasonlítok apámra. Biztos, hogy nem James fia vagyok?  
  
Sirius felnevetett, Harry kérdésén, majd mosolyogva hozzátette:  
  
– Biztos te vagy az! Efelől semmi kétség. A viselkedésed néha még emlékeztet rá. Menned kell, Harry.   
  
– Látlak még? – kérdezte remegő hangon, és még egyszer átölelte keresztapját.  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. De hallani biztos fogsz… – vigyorgott, miután elengedte Harryt. – Ígérem, legközelebb nem ijesztek rád.  
  
– Csak azt hittem, a lányok szórakoznak…   
  
– Menned kell, Harry.  
  
– Szerettem volna még többet beszélni veled… Hiányozni fogsz – mondta elkeseredetten Harry.  
  
– Te is nekem Harry… Keresd meg a kulcsot!  
  
Harry pislogott egyet, és szembenézett rémült apjával.  
  
– Harry… már azt hittem, itt hagysz minket – szólalt meg halkan Piton. – Idd meg ezt légy szíves, nehogy megint elveszítsd az eszméleted, mert e nélkül nem gyógyulsz meg.  
  
A fia szájához tartotta az üvegcsét, aki engedelmesen kiitta a főzetet, habár egyáltalán nem akarta.  
  
– Egy nagyon erős főzet, nem sokára jobban érzed magad tőle…   
  
Piton most vette észre, hogy Harry milyen szomorú szemmel tekint fel rá.  
  
– Miért… miért nem mondtad el soha? – kérdezte suttogva, miközben egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán.


	16. Magyarázatok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry miután másnap felébred, elköveti azt a hibát, hogy arról a bizonyos újdonságról kérdez - amit nem kellett volna... És mikor már azt hinné, hogy aránylag minden rendben lesz, újra álmodik, amit nemigen lehet utólag annak nevezni, mikor Sirius újra megjelenik...

– Biztos félrebeszél a láztól – vélekedett Lupin. – Jobb lenne, ha adnál valamilyen altató bájitalt, már nagyon kimerült.  
  
A bájitalok mestere letette az üres üvegcsét az éjjeliszekrényre, és sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Amit adtam neki, attól mindjárt aludni fog.  
  
– Miért titkoltad el… Sirius elmondta… – motyogta Harry, miközben jobban reszketett. – Megmondta nekem az igazat…  
  
– Harry, próbálj meg aludni. A bájital mindjárt kifejti hatását, és jobban fogod érezni magad – mondta halkan Perselus, miközben még egy takarót rávarázsolt a közeli szekrényből.  
  
Lupin a nedves kendő, amit magával hozott odaadta Pitonnak, aki egy egyszerű jégbűbájjal ellátta.   
  
– Beszéltem vele… még mindig él…  
  
– Nagyon rosszul érezheti magát, ha már azt sem tudja, mit beszél – mondta halkan Lupin.  
  
– Nem csoda, nagyon magas láza van – tette hozzá hűvösen Piton, és a fia homlokára helyezte a hideg kendőt. – Viszont nem kéne ennyire rossz állapotban lennie… Lupin menj a lányodhoz, mert ő is rosszul lehet. Tudod, miből gondolom.  
  
– Tudom, Perselus – vallotta be Lupin. – Megyek is, megnézem, milyen állapotba van. Még később visszajövök.  
  
Perselus még gyorsan utánaszólt:  
  
– Várj. Ezt vidd magaddal, lehet, hogy kelleni fog. – Két üvegcsét nyújtott oda a professzornak.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta Lupin, és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Perselus szomorúan nézett a láztól szenvedő fiára, akit továbbra is értelmetlenül motyogott.  
  
– Apa… Sirius mondta nekem…  
  
– Remélem, holnapra jobban leszel – sóhajtotta Piton, és újabb jégbűbájt bocsátott a kendőre, remélve, hogy valóban félrebeszél.  
  
Harry abbahagyta a motyogást, és végre elaludt. Az apja még egy ideig nézte fia már nyugodt arcát – remélve, hogy tényleg csak félrebeszélt.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Mikor reggel kinyitotta a szemét, mosolygó apja köszöntötte az ágy szélén ülve.  
  
– Jó reggelt – aztán újra jéghideg kendőt tett a homlokára.  
  
– Szia… Mi történt? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Még arra igen, hogy megtaláltatok, aztán arra…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor az apjára nézett.   
  
_Biztos nem álom volt, tényleg találkoztam Siriussal._  
  
– Tegnap este nagyon rosszul érezted magad. Magas lázad volt, és félre beszéltél – válaszolt Piton. – Nagy nehezen el tudtál aludni. Éjszaka nem egyszer felriadtál, és értelmetlenül beszéltél Blackről. Már azon voltam, hogy beviszlek a Szent Mungóba, ha nem változik az állapotod.  
  
– Nem emlékszem rá. Viszont most már jól érzem magam – tette hozzá Harry, és felült az ágyban.   
  
A bájitalok mestere szigorú pillantással nézett Harryre, aki visszafeküdt.  
  
– Ha jobban meggondolom, még maradok egy kicsit…  
  
– Én is úgy gondoltam – jegyezte meg az apja hidegen. – Este indulunk vissza a Roxfortba, addig pedig pihenj.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett az apjára.  
  
– De tanítás csak a jövő héten lesz! Akkor miért megyünk már most?  
  
– A tanárok mindig egy héttel előbb mennek, a megbeszélések miatt a következő félévvel kapcsolatban. Úgy gondolom, mint a fiamnak, velem kell jönnöd – magyarázta Piton, aztán az ajtó felé indult.  
  
– Értem. És… a Griffendél toronyban egyedül fogok lenni? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.  
  
– Nem Harry. A lakosztályomban fogsz addig lakni – fordult vissza az ajtóból. – Miből gondoltad, hogy egyedül leszel?  
  
– Én csak…  
  
– Mondtam, hogy vigyázok rád, és nem hagylak egyedül – mosolygott az apja –, most inkább pihenj. Később még visszajövök.  
  
A professzor kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy kilépjen rajta, de egy szokatlan kérdés maradásra kényszeríttette, ami így szólt:  
  
– Miért nem mondtad el, hogy van nagybátyám?  
  
A professzor lassan megfordult, és a fiúra nézett döbent arccal.  
  
– Honnan…  
  
– Csak egyszerűen kíváncsi vagyok rá, miért nem mondtad el az igazságot – Harry kitartóan állta apja hideg tekintetét, nem gondolva Sirius találkozására.   
  
– Harry… erről nem olyan könnyű beszélni – mondta Piton, majd újra az ágy szélére ült.   
  
– Nem vártam el. Csak szeretném tudni, miért titkoltad el – fűzte tovább a szót Harry.  
  
A bájitalok mestere nem szólt, csak a takarót igazgatta a fiún. Aztán végül sóhajtott egyet, és halkan mesélni kezdett.  
  
– Tudod, apádat már a Roxfortban utáltam. Mind a négyen nagyon rosszul bántak velem, mint azt ahogy a merengőben is láttad. Mikor Lily hozzáment, akkor betelt pohár – itt a fiára nézett. – Az igazságot nemrég a halála előtt tudtam meg, az előtt a szörnyű éjszaka előtt. Az én apám tudott róla, hiszen még ő választott szét minket kis korunkban. Végül kiderült, hogy James is tudott a dologról.  
  
– Te még mindig nem bocsátasz meg neki, ugye? – kérdezte halkan Harry.  
  
– Azt hiszem, nem – választolt bizonytalanul Piton.   
  
– Mesélnél arról, hogy mi történt azon a bizonyos estén? – faggatózott tovább, de erre a kérdésre az apja felpattant.  
  
– Mondtam Harry, sietek a Szent Mungóba. Majd délután érted jövök – mondta közömbösen, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a kérdést. – Ígérd meg, hogy ágyban maradsz addig, és nem faggatózol erről többet.   
  
– Igen, apa – motyogta lesütött szemmel. – Ígérem.  
  
– Gondolom, nem árulod el, honnan jutott tudomásodra ez a dolog, ugye? – kérdezte Piton, miközben Harry továbbra is a takarót fikszírozta.  
  
– Csak egyszerűen tudom…  
  
A bájitalok mestere távozott köszönés nélkül, magára hagyva a gondolkodó fiút.   
  
_Nem kellett volna így kérdeznem… talán elmondta volna_ – értett egyet magával. Levette a jéghideg kendőt a homlokáról, és fejére húzta a takarót.  
  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Hermione és Ron nevetve érkeztek látogatóba a délután folyamán. Harry csodálkozva nézett a barátaira, és szomorúan látta, hogy Natalie nem tartott velük.  
  
– Látom, jó kedvetek van – jegyezte meg komoran. – Natalie nem akart veletek jönni?  
  
– Nem. Állítólag nincs valami jól – felelt a lány immár komolyan. – Lupin nem engedett be hozzá minket. Nem értem, neki nincs semmi baja.  
  
– Pedig jól érzem magam – tette hozzá halkan Harry.  
  
– Mit mondtál? – kérdezte a barátja csodálkozva.  
  
– Semmit. Viszont nekem van egy rossz hírem – tért el a témától. – Én már ma visszamegyek a Roxfortba.  
  
A bejelentést döbbent csend követte. Hermione viszont rögtön előállt a magyarázattal.  
  
– Gondoltam, Harry. Hiszen Pi… apádnak vissza kell mennie a tanári gyűlések miatt…  
  
– ’Mione! Attól még itt maradhatna Harry! Itt biztonságban van továbbra is – szólt közbe Ron.  
  
– Lehet, veled akarja tölteni az időt, vagy csak egyszerűen félt téged – fejezte be a magyarázatot a lány.  
  
– Igazad lehet – vágta rá Harry, miközben a halántékát kezdte el masszírozni.  
  
A lány átható pillantással nézett rá.  
  
– Fáj a fejed? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Igen… egy kicsit – vallotta be. – Hermione, ugye kölcsön adod a jegyzeteidet az ősi varázslókról? El szeretném készíteni rendesen a dolgozatot Binnsnek.  
  
– Odaadom, ne aggódj. Nem lesz olyan rossz az a néhány nap az apáddal…  
  
– Persze, hogy nem! Kedvelem őt, csak furcsa lesz egyedül – vallotta be halkan. – Örülök neki, hidd el, Hermione.  
  
– Én is örülök, hogy végre van egy apád – mosolygott a lány. – Beszéltetek már arról, hogy mi lesz a neved a továbbiakban?  
  
 _Nem, mert épp másról volt szó: kiderült, van nagybátyám_ – akarta volna mondani.  
  
– Nem, még nem beszéltünk róla.  
  
– Biztos arról is fogtok – mondta a lány, aztán felálltak, hogy menni készülnek.  
  
– Már mentek is? – nézett ijedten a barátaira.  
  
– Igen, mert anya befogott minket a konyhán. Különben is, Piton most érkezett meg, szerintem hamarosan indultok.  
  
A két barátja még szomorúan Harryre nézett, aztán halk köszönés kíséretében távoztak. Harry sehogyan sem értette, miért viselkednek vele így, hiszen csak néhány percre jöttek le.  
  
A csendet megtörte néhány halk hang az ajtó iránya felől, Harry próbált volna hallgatózni, de nem hallott semmit.   
  
Lassan felkelt az ágyból, és mezítláb közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz. Rémülten jött rá, hogy elég mély hangot hall, aki valószínűleg az apja az.  
  
Mire észbekapott, már szembetalálta magát egy elég dühös bájitaltan tanárral.  
  
– Nem megmondtam, hogy maradj az ágyban? – kiáltott rá.  
  
– Végig ott voltam, csak most keltem fel egy pillanatra…  
  
– Ne haragudj, nem akartam kiabálni veled. Csak az a bolond Lupin nem szólt róla, hogy a lánya rosszul van – itt jelentősen a fiára nézett. – Te hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry újra megmasszírozta a halántékát.  
  
– Csak fáj a fejem, de nem vészes. Inkább menjünk már el innen – közölte hűvösen. – Hogy megyünk? Ugye nem hoppanálva…  
  
– Nem, a kandallón keresztül megyünk, ne aggódj – leült a fia mellé, még egyszer ellenőrizve a lázát. – Felöltöztél, akkor mehetünk is. Ne adjak Fájdalomcsillapító főzetet?  
  
Harry felkelt, és elkezdte a ládájába pakolni a még nem elrakott ruhákat, a tankönyveket pedig a láda aljára rakta.  
  
– Nem kell, köszönöm… – hirtelen elhallgatott, mert meglátta a tükör törött maradványait.   
  
Egy gyors mozdulattal letakarta, hogy még véletlenül se gondoljon keresztapjára. Pitonnak viszont a mozdulat túl ismerős volt.  
  
– Van valami, amit esetleg el akarsz mondani nekem? – kérdezte.  
  
– Nem, nincs.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Tényleg nincs. Most már indulhatunk – jelentette ki, mikor végzett a pakolással, és a felöltözéssel.  
  
A bájitalok mestere hümmögött egyet, aztán kinyitotta az ajtót a fia előtt. Harry megfogta a ládát, de Piton rászólt.  
  
– Hagyjad. Majd este visszajövök érte, mivel még Lupin kisasszonyt mindenképpen meglátogatom.  
  
– Ja, jó.  
  
Az ebédlőbe belépve Harry megpillantotta két barátját, amint a zöldségeket aprították valószínű a közelgő vacsorához.  
  
– Szia Harry! Már mész is? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor látta, hogy a kandalló felé nyúl Piton a Hopp –porért.  
  
– Igen, megyek – sóhajtotta Harry. – Akkor ide tudod adni a jegyzeteket?  
  
A lány odasietett a fiúhoz jó pár pergamennel a kezében. Piton nem szólt egy szót sem a rengeteg pergament látva.  
  
– Tessék. Minden itt van róla, amit kértél. Majd hétfőn találkozunk! – mosolygott Harryre.  
  
– Persze! Addig is jó krumpli pucolást!  
  
– Köszönjük Harry – morgott Ron.   
  
– Harry, először én megyek, aztán ha átértem, jöhetsz utánam – mondta Piton. – De pontosan mond ám a címet!  
  
Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy egykor már rosszul mondta címet, amivel nem épp barátságos helyen kötött ki.  
  
– Igen, apa. És mi a cím pontosan?  
  
– Perselus Piton lakosztálya – válaszolt az apja, majd a markába vett egy adag port. – Ne keveredjenek bajba Miss Granger, és szóljanak, ha valami változás áll be Lupin kisasszony állapotában.  
  
A két barát bólintott, majd a professzor bemondta a címet, és eltűnt a zöld lángokban.  
  
– Hermione, majd ha visszajössz, fontos dologról kell beszélnünk. Na mennem kell, sziasztok! – köszönt el a barátaitól, majd bemondva címet ő is eltűnt a lángok között.  
  
Pörögve esett ki a kandallóból, Piton rögtön elkapta, nehogy tényleg elessen.   
  
– Már azt hittem, nem jössz – jegyezte meg. – Volt valami gond?  
  
– Nem, csak elköszöntem – válaszolt, és leporolta a talárját. – Amíg nem kezdődik el a tanítás, addig is iskolai talárban kell lennem?  
  
– Mint a bájitaltan tanár fia, szerintem illene. Megyek, szólok Albusnak, hogy megérkeztünk. Addig nézd meg a sajátszobád.  
  
Harry viszont nem mozdult, csak földbegyökerezett lábbal bámult apjára. Aki felakasztotta köpenyét az ajtó mellett álló fogasra,  
  
– Mi baj? – kérdezte, mikor már a keze a kilincsen volt.  
  
– Csak még… nekem… nem volt igazi saját szobám… – bökte ki halkan.  
  
– Na, akkor épp itt az ideje! Igyekszem vissza, addig nézd meg, hogy tetszik–e – mosolygott bíztatóan, majd még visszaszólt a válla fölött: – Vacsorára itt leszek, addig írd meg a dolgozatod.  
  
– Rendben, neki is kezdek – válaszolta a már csukott ajtónak.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, aztán Piton szobája felé indult. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, mert nem kérdezte meg, merre találja szobát. A kis folyosóra lépve rögtön meglátta a nyitott ajtót, ami egy másik ajtóval szemben volt.  
  
Óvatosan kinyitotta, és belépve elállt a lélegzete. A szoba persze meglehetősen kicsi volt, és minden csupa barna árnyalatban pompázott. Letette a Hermionétól kapott jegyzeteket az ágyra, ami az ajtó mellett állt.   
  
Leült a kis ágyra, és jobban szemügyre vette a szemben elhelyezett szekrényt. A polcokon nem volt semmi, valószínű azért, hogy az ő dolgainak legyen hely.   
  
_Hisz nekem nincs is ennyi mindenem, amit a szekrényre rakhatnék_ – nézett körül bánatosan. Még egyszer felállt, hogy becsukja az ajtót.  
  
Lerúgta cipőjét, majd hassal az ágyra feküdt. Széttekerte a pergameneket, és kezébe vette az elsőt. Az ősi varázslókról szóló fejezeteket mindig is szerette, de ez most valahogy nem tudta lekötni.   
  
A szeme lassan kezdett leragadni a fáradtságtól, amit eddig nem is vett észre – aztán elaludt.  
  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Romos épület kellős közepén találta magát, ahol mindenféle testek hevertek szanaszét. Rémülten vette észre, hogy az egyik ember nagyon is ismerős… Kingsley – jött rá.  
  
Lassan előre lépkedett, lába alatt ropogtak a törmelékek. Egy közeli helységből elfojtott sikoltásokat hallott, és robajt. Megszaporázta lépteit, és berohant a terembe, ahol az izzószemű Voldemorttal találta magát szembe.  
  
Egy trónszék mellett ácsorgott vigyorogva, mikor Harry közelebb ért, megszólalt:  
  
– Na igen… ez történik, ha nem vigyázol… – üvöltötte egy félelmetes kacaj kíséretében. – Ha te nem vagy… akkor talán sose találom meg a Kulcsot…  
  
– De hisz… – tiltakozott volna, de Voldemort hirtelen átváltozott Natalie–vá. Piton ebédlőjében voltak, ami másképp nézett ki, de azonos volt a mostanival.  
  
– Megmondtam, ne merészeld elmondani! Főleg neki! Az életem hátralevő részét azzal töltené, hogy meg próbálja megmenteni az életem! – Natalie arcán már folytak a könnyek. – Nem kérek a szánalmatokból!  
  
Az utolsó szavakat már torkaszakadtából üvöltötte, Harry pedig csak értetlenül nézett rá. Aztán Natalie átváltozott a keresztapjává, aki szomorúan nézett a fiúra.  
  
Megint arany talárját viselte, ami még ebben a sötét helyen is nagyon csillogott.  
  
– Muszáj volt megmutatnom – mondta halkan, és közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Ez nem lehet… – suttogta Harry. – Ő nem… Voldemort szerint az én hibám? Ugye ez nem a jövő volt?  
Sirius szótlanul nézett keresztfiára, aki már remegett az indulattól.  
  
– Csak nem azt akarod mutatni, hogy minden én miattam lesz? – üvöltötte.  
  
– Nem, Harry. A Voldemortról szóló látomás csak lehetőség. Viszont, ami Natalie–t illeti…  
  
– Meg fog halni? – kiáltott fel rémülten. – Na nem… az nem lehet…  
  
– De igen. Egyedül csak Remus tudja – Sirius odalépett a fiúhoz, és átölelte. – Tudom, hogy szereted őt, de el kell majd engedned, ha eljött az…  
  
– Nem! Nem! Nem fogom! Biztos van gyógymód! – Harry eltolta magától a keresztapját. – A varázslók között nincs is halálos betegség!  
  
– Rosszul tudod…  
  
– Ha már ennyire mindenható vagy, akkor igazán tehetnél érte valamit! – kiáltott rá Siriusra.  
  
– Gondoltam rá, de nem megy, Ez még a mi hatalmunkat is felülmúlja egy bizonyos szinten.  
  
– Tudom már! Te is közéjük tartozol! Az ősi varázslókhoz! – jött rá hirtelen.  
  
A keresztapja sóhajtott egyet, és a fiú szemébe nézett.  
  
– Igen, és is közéjük tartozom. De erről nem beszélhetsz senkinek, különben sem hinnének neked – itt elmosolyodott. – Titokban találkozok most is veled, mint a legutóbbi alkalomkor. Mindenképpen meg akartam mutatni a lehetséges jövőt, amire visszagondolván rengeteg ötletet fog adni.  
  
– Remek. Én mentsem meg Natalie–t is? A világot is? Ti minek vagytok! – üvöltött Harry. – Minden az én felelősségem?  
  
– Nem, csak mi nem szólhatunk bele a dolgokba. Neked kell véghez vinned a feladatot, amit a sors neked szánt, ezek szerint Natalie életét is te fogod megmenteni…  
  
– Többet ne jelenj meg nekem! Elegem van belőle, hogy mindig én miattam múlik minden! Nem és nem!  
  
– De…  
  
– Harry!   
  
– Neeem! – üvöltötte fájó torokkal, majd kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Harry! Nyugodj már meg! Csak rémálom volt! – nyugtatta az apja.  
  
Piton miután felrázta a fiát a rémálomból, elengedte. Harry egész testében remegett, és szaporán szedte a levegőt.  
  
– Elmondod, mit álmodtál? – kérdezte aggódóan.  
  
– Nem. Akarok. Róla. Beszélni – sziszegte, miközben még jobban ideges lett.  
  
– Hozok Nyugtató főzetet, attól jobban fogod magad érezni – jelentette ki Piton.  
  
– Nem kell, jól vagyok – nyelt egyet.   
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnik. Nagyon rossz volt?  
  
Harry nem szólalt meg, csak még jobban remegett az idegességtől. Az apja közelebb ült, és átölelte az ideges fiút.  
  
– Amíg itt vagyok, nem lesz semmi baj – mondta halkan.  
  
– Nem hiszek neked – válaszolt Harry, és apja talárjába fúrta az arcát.


	17. Kutatás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és barátai lassan visszazökkennek a régi kerékvágásba, már ha annak lehet nevezni a folyamatos összetűzéseket a mardekárosokkal... Bájitaltan óra után pedig Harry újra találkozik Siriussal...

Az ágyon szanaszét rengeteg könyv és pergamen hevert. Harryt nem különösebben érdekelte, hogy már lassan éjfél, eltökélte: mindenképpen hozzá akar jutni minden információhoz az ősi varázslókat illetően.  
  
A mostani időpont tökéletes volt az olvasásra: aludni nem tudott, az apja pedig még mindig nem ért haza egy igen hosszúra nyúló gyűlésről.   
  
A mai nap egészen jól telt: ahhoz képest, mennyire utálta, ha a bájitaltanból magyaráznak neki. Most értetőbbnek tűntek a bájitalok különféle hatásai.  
  
Az apja nem faggatta többet a tegnapi rémálmot követően, mert belátta, hogy nem megy semmire a kérdezősködéssel. Persze, elég kíváncsi tekintettel nézett rá, mikor megkérdezte, lemehet–e a könyvtárba egy pár régi könyvért. Miután Piton engedélyt adott, ő már le is rohant az üres könyvtárba körülnézni. Meglepetésére elég sok híres író foglalkozott az ősi varázslókkal, így sok könyvet tudott lehozni a pincébe.  
  
Mire leért, már csak egy üzenet várta:  
  
  
  


_Harry! Sürgős gyűlést hívott össze az igazgató úr, ezért mentem el köszönés nélkül. Nem tudom, mikor érkezek haza, de légy szíves, minél hamarabb menj aludni._

  
  
  
  
Miután Piton elment, egész délután csak a könyveket bújta, a különfélébb feltevéseket, elméleteket elemezgetve. Habár Hermione jegyzetelései mintha átfogóbbak lettek volna, vagy csak egyszerűen érthetőbbek.  
  
Az olvasmányok többsége csak az elméletekről szólt, semmi érdekes dolgot nem tartogattak. Volt olyan könyv, amely azt találgatta, mit szeretnek enni, de volt olyan is, ami a szerelmi életük rejtélyébe vezette el az olvasót.  
  
Ásított egyet és közelebb hajolt az alig olvasható könyvhöz, hogy el tudja olvasni az igen apró betűket.  
  
 _„Hajdanán, még mikor még az ősi varázslók a Földön éltek, minden más volt… Béke, egyetértés és szeretet jellemezte az életet. Egyszer, mikor eljött Ő… akkor mindennek vége lett. Lerombolta a városokat követeivel, csak az emberiség egy része élte túli. Az ősi varázslók nyomtalanul eltűntek… senki sem tudja hová mentek… A hiedelem szerint, egy felsőbb léti síkon élnek, és onnan tartják szemmel a földi életet… Vannak olyan emberek most is, akik bírnak nagyhatalommal, és meghallják, sőt látják is őket. Ők szintén az ősi varázslók közvetlen leszármazottjai, nagy varázserővel… hmm… kedves olvasó! Amit itt leírtam, azt azért ne higgye el!  
Nem is egy ember számolt be különféle találkozásokról, de végül mindegyik gyógyítóra szorult elmeállapotát ítélve…_   
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Biztos nem fogja hangoztatni, hogy a keresztapjával beszélget álmában, és még hangokat is hall. Az első olyan könyv, ami legalább valamiféle nyom lehet ebben a bizonytalanságban – gondolta magában, és jobban magára húzta a takarót. Akármilyen meleg színekben is pompázott a szoba, elég hideg volt.  
  
Az ágya vége felé nyúlt egy másik könyvért, amiben az előbb olvasott egy érdekes dolgot.   
  
– Harry…  
  
A nevét hallva ijedten engedte el a könyvet, és döntötte le a rendbe rakott olvasnivalót. Ijedten nézett az ágy végébe.  
  
– Te… mit keresel itt ilyenkor? – kérdezte dadogva, és újra tornyot formált a könyvekből. – Egyáltalán… hogy…  
  
– Gondoltam, meglátogatlak – felelt a jövevény, és még közelebb lépett a fiúhoz.  
  
– De… Sirius… – Harry még mindig makogott, ahogy az arany talárba öltözött keresztapját nézte. – Mindjárt felébredek…  
  
– Ébren vagy, Harry – mosolygott Sirius, és leült a keresztfia mellé az ágyra. – Láttam, hogy elszántan kutatsz… utánunk.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen a Kulcs után kutattam – magyarázta, és odébb tolta a könyveket.  
  
Sirius a tekintetével követte a mozdulatot, és már–már ugató nevetésben tört ki.  
  
– Jaj, Harry! Nem bízol bennem? Még mindig a keresztapád vagyok!  
  
– Igen, de… van egy pár dolog, ami nem világos. Te… meghaltál… – fejezte be a mondatot halkan.  
  
– Igen, jól gondolod. Vannak bizonyos dolgok, amikről nem beszélhetek… De hidd el, elevenebb vagyok, mint gondolnád.   
  
Harry értetlenül tekintett a keresztapjára, aki bíztatóan a vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Remélem, nem őrülök meg, mint a hogy némelyik könyv írja. Nem szeretném hátralevő életemet a Szent Mungóban tölteni.  
  
– Nem fogsz ne aggódj. – Sirius megvakarta az állát, majd folytatta: – Én már régóta szólítalak, de valamiért csak most nemrég hallottad meg a hangomat. Az erőd is csak most kezdett el nőni, nem értjük miért.  
  
– Az erőm? Emlékszem… karácsonykor a főhadiszállást majdnem leromboltam… Azt hiszem akkor kezdődött, mikor megláttam a ládám alján az oda–vissza tükör maradványait.  
  
– Én is úgy vélem. Jó lenne, ha inkább a Kulcs megkeresésével töltenéd az időt, nem pedig azzal, hogy utánunk nyomozgatsz. – Sirius felvett egy pergament, és miután szemügyre vette, letette.  
  
– Jó, rendben. Csak szerettem volna tudni, kikhez tartozol – adta meg magát Harry.  
  
– Szerintem, már tudod. Viszont erről sem beszélhetek – jegyezte meg halkan.  
  
– Tudom! – emelte fel a hangját dühösen.  
  
– Hidd el, sokszor meglátogatlak. Már megvan hozzá a képességed, hogy láss és hallj engem. Erre csak igen kevés ember képes, pontosabban az, aki hatalmas varázsló lehet. És benned megvan az erő, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer – tudod.  
  
Harry dühösen nézett keresztapjára.  
  
– Ne emlékeztess arra a jóslatra légy szíves. Viszont a múltkori miatt még mindig haragszok rád.  
  
– Meg kellett mutatnom, hogy ezeket a tényeket ismerve jó döntéseket hozz. Viszont most már mennem kell – tette hozzá sietve, és mielőtt Harry megszólalt volna, aranyló ragyogással eltűnt.  
  
– Remek. Most már nem csak hangokat hallok, de már rendesen hallucinálok is – dörmögte, majd a könyveket az éjjeliszekrényre pakolta.  
  
Apró neszt hallott, és mikor felnézett, a szikrázó szemű apjával találta magát szembe. Piton még mindig a fekete talárjában volt, a jelekből ítélve most érkezett.  
  
– Harry! Már éjfél van! Rég aludnod kellene! – Az ágy mellé lépett, és jobban megnézte a pergameneket, amiket Harry éppen összeszedett az ágyról.  
  
– Ne haragudj, csak…  
  
– Megmondtam, hogy időben menj aludni! Az elmúlt éjjel lefogadom, hogy nem aludtál semmit. Szükséged van a pihenésre, hogy jövő héten órákra járj! – sziszegte dühösen, és felvett egy könyvet az éjjeliszekrényről. – Különben is, mi olyan sürgős, hogy ne aludj?   
  
– A dolgozatomhoz gyűjtöttem egy pár dolgot – válaszolt lesütött szemmel.  
  
– Harry, nézz rám – mondta hűvösen.  
  
Harry ártatlanul az apjára nézett. Hirtelen eszébe jutott az okklumencia, de már késő volt…  
  
– Tudod jól, hogy nem szeretem, ha hazudnak nekem – közölte ingerülten Piton. – De hogy a saját fiam!   
  
– Nem akartam…  
  
– Nem érdekel a magyarázkodásod! Most rögtön menj aludni! – Piton már majdnem kiabált. – Majd holnap megbeszélünk egy pár dolgot, az igazmondást is beleértve!  
  
Egy pálcasuhintással a fiára terítette a takarót, majd az ajtóból pedig a maradék fényforrást is megszüntette.  
  
– Jó éjszakát – morogta, majd bevágta maga után az ajtót.  
  
Harry még egy darabig nézte a kis fényforrást, ami az ajtón szűrődött be, de aztán úrrá lett a fáradtság, és hamar elaludt.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Reggel halkan kinyitotta az ajtót, és óvatosan körülnézett a kis folyosón. A szembe lévő ajtó zárva volt, így nem volt alkalma benézni apja hálószobájába.  
  
A nappaliból négy ajtó közül az egyik az ebédlő felé nyílt. Piton már a reggelihez valókat készítette, mikor meglátta Harryt, csak intett neki, hogy üljön le.  
  
– Jó reggelt – próbálkozott mosolyogva, de aztán látva apja komor arckifejezését, az elé rakott tányérra nézett.  
  
Miután a professzor mindenféle finomságot az asztalra halmozott, Harryvel szemben foglalt helyet.  
  
– A tegnapira visszatérve, én nem akartam hazudni. Csak nem tudtam, hogy mit mondjak… szeretek este olvasni – fejezte be sután a mondatot.  
  
Piton elvett két szelet kenyeret a kosárkából, de továbbra sem szólt semmit. Harry ellenben nem nyúlt az ételhez.  
  
– Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni – fűzte tovább a szót. – Legközelebb őszinte leszek.  
  
– A bocsánatkérésedet elfogadom, de nem szeretnélek még egyszer hazugságon kapni – Piton letette a vajas kenyerét, és a fiára nézett. – Harry, úgy gondolom, valamit nem mondasz el nekem.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Továbbra sem nézett fel, csak reménykedett benne, hogy nem fog Piton rájönni a Siriussal való találkozásra. Biztos, hogy bolondnak tartaná.  
  
– Látom, nem akarsz beszélni róla. Jól van. Akkor beszéljünk másról: például a nevedről.  
  
Harry értetlen arckifejezésést látva Piton hozzátette:  
  
– Mivel vér szerint a fiam vagy, hivatalosan is el kéne rendezni a dolgokat – világosította fel a fiát, és beleharapott a kenyérbe. – Persze, ha te is így gondolod.  
  
– Igen, én is szeretném… De akkor mi lenne a nevem? – csúszott ki a száján hirtelen, és elvett egy kekszet a közeli tányérról.   
  
– Mindenképpen Piton leszel, ha fiamként ismerlek el. Viszont az előző nevedből megtarthatod a James nevet.  
  
– Harry James Piton. Igen, úgy szeretném. Nem haragszol, ha a Jamest megtartom? Elvileg az apám neve lenne a második.  
  
– Igen, úgy lenne, de lehetnek kivételek is bizonyos esetekben – jegezte meg, majd Harry tányérjára tekintett. – Egyél többet, a keksszel nem laksz jól.  
  
Harry elvett két szelet kenyeret, majd megkente lekvárral.   
  
– Ma is itt kell maradnom egész nap? – kérdezte egy idő után.  
  
Piton szomorú tekintettel felnézett Harryre, majd halkan beszélni kezdett.  
  
– A decemberi történtek után a halálfalók még jobban nyomoznak utánad. Albussal úgy gondoltuk, jobb ha a közelemben vagy.   
  
– De hát a főhadiszálláson ugyanolyan biztonságban vagyok! – kiáltott fel Harry, meghalva az igazgató nevét.  
  
Az egyik pohár apró szilánkokra tört szét az asztal végében. Piton felvont szemöldökkel nézett a dühös fiára.  
  
– Csakhogy tudd, én mellettem nagyobb biztonságban vagy. Feltehetőleg kém van közöttünk, és ki tudja mikor bújik megint az egyik halálfaló a bőrömbe, hogy elrabolhasson! – szólt felháborodottan, majd egy Reparo varázslattal helyrehozta a széttört poharat. – Próbálj meg megnyugodni, és nem pozdorjává törni mindent.   
  
Harry félretolta a tányért, mivel a maradék kedve is elment az igazgató említése miatt.   
  
– Elegem van belőle, hogy mindig bezár valahová, csakhogy megvédhessen!   
  
Piton olyan dühösen csapta le a lekváros üveget, hogy majdnem széttört.  
  
– Harry! Tudod jól, hogy az igazgató úr mindent megtesz érted! Különben is, én javasoltam, hogy itt legyél!  
  
– Bocsánat, nem akartam illetlen lenni.  
  
– Megértem, hogy dühös vagy Albusra a jóslat miatt, de ez nem ok, hogy elítéld. Ma délelőtt elintézem a hivatalos papírokat, aztán segítek a tanulásban, ha megérkeztem. Rendben?  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és egy újabb kekszért nyúlt.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
– Szerintetek, mit csinált Pitonnal, hogy az örökbe fogadta?  
  
– Nem tudom… Biztos megitatott vele valami bájitalt – válaszolt az egyik mardekáros a hátsó sorban.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem tudta nem hallani a mardekárosok gúnyolódásait. Lopva nézett három barátjára, akik rosszkedvűen néztek vissza.  
  
A hétfő délutáni bájitaltan óra eddig elég rendesen telt, amíg aztán Pitonnak ki kellett mennie a raktárba egy pár hozzávalóért – onnéttól kezdve Malfoy nem bírta abbahagyni a piszkálódást.  
  
– Remélem, a házvezetőnk hamarosan rájön, mit tett – folytatta Malfoy a haverjainak az előadást. – Olyan nemes család, mint a Piton, egy ilyen férget befogadjon…  
  
– Malfoy fejezd be! – vágott közbe Natalie a monológba.   
  
– Á, nem tetszik, ahogy beszélek a barátodról? – felállt, és odament Hermionék asztalához.   
  
Natalie felállt és úgy nézett szembe a szőke mardekárossal. Hermione a talárjánál fogva akarta visszahúzni, de a lány nem hagyta magát.  
  
– Úgy ahogy mondod, Malfoy. Nem vagy több mint…  
  
– Folytasd, ha már így belekezdtél – vigyorgott a fiú továbbra is. – Csak aztán nehogy Weasley beguruljon itt nekünk…  
  
–… egy beképzelt pojáca, aki csak ahhoz ért, hogy mindenkit gúnyoljon. Legalább a te apádról tudjuk, hogy egy mocskos halálfaló – ahogy kiejtette Natalie ezeket a szavakat a száján, Malfoy pofonvágta a lányt, aki ráesett az asztalra, és lesöpörte a könyveket.  
  
Abban a pillanatban Harry is felpattant Ronnal együtt. Ron gondolkodás nélkül előrántotta a pálcáját, és Malfoy nyakához szegezte. Harry próbálta visszatartani a dühös barátját, de nem sok sikerrel.  
  
– Ron nem ér annyit…   
  
– Senki ne nevezze így az apámat! – üvöltötte Malfoy. – Legfőképp nem egy vérfarkas lánya!  
  
Hermione felsegítette barátnőjét, akinek a szája felrepedt a pofontól.  
  
– Ha te így nevezed, én miért ne nevezhetném így? – vágott vissza Natalie, egyenesen Malfoy arcába sziszegve.  
  
– Natalie! – szólt figyelmeztetően Harry. – Ne provokáld ezt az idiótát, nem éri meg!  
  
– Pedig már kezdtünk egészen jól bemelegedni – szólt közbe a szőke fiú, erre Ron még jobban a nyakához szorította a pálcáját. – Weasley nem kéne, hogy beleszólj olyanba, ami nem rád tartozik.  
  
– Úgy gondolod? – morogta Ron. – Általában nem ütünk meg lányokat…  
  
– Ron, tedd el a pálcát, még mielőtt baj lesz – súgta Harry, attól tartva, hogy Piton levon a Griffendéltől legalább…  
  
– Ötven pont a Griffendéltől – hallatszott a háta mögül a szigorú hang. – Mr. Weasley, azt ajánlom, tegye el a pálcát, vagy kéntelen leszek még büntetőmunkát is adni.  
  
Ron eltette a pálcáját, és szembefordult a tanárral.  
  
– Megütötte Natalie–t! Ezért nem von le pontot a Mardekártól? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry oldalba bökte a barátját, aki a figyelmeztetése ellenére sem fejezte be mondandóját.  
  
– Nem elég, hogy Ha– a fiát piszkálja egész órán, még megüt egy lányt is!  
  
– Mr. Welasley, majd én eldöntöm, mit teszek az órámon! Még tíz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért vitatkozni mer velem! – dühöngött Piton. – Most pedig üljenek le, hogy folytathassam az órát végre!  
  
Harry vett egy szemrehányó pillantást az apjára, aki viszont nem vett róla tudomást. Ron szitkozódások közepette leült a barátja mellé. Hermione pedig adott egy kendőt Natalie–nak, aki most már a vérző szájára szorította.  
  
– Ha éppen nem figyelek oda, vagy nem vagyok itt, akkor már rögtön verekedést provokál, Miss Lupin? – kérdezte Piton Natalie felett állva.  
  
A lány kissé sápadtan, de dühösen nézett fel Pitonra.  
  
– Egyszerűen nem bírtam tovább hallgatni a sok hülyeséget, amit Malfoy mondott. Most pedig, ha nem haragszik, felmegyek a gyengélkedőre.  
  
– Nem súlyos, úgyhogy maradjon, csak az óra fele telt el – szólt közömbösen Piton. – Tehát akkor a bájitalt mindenki egyedül készíti…  
  
Natalie felpattant, és elkezdte a táskájába pakolni a tankönyveket, mire Piton a legijesztőbb tekintetével nézett rá.  
  
– Még is mit csinál? – üvöltötte.  
  
– Pakolok – válaszolt a lány. – Aztán felmegyek a gyengélkedőre.  
  
– Az órának még nincs vége! – ordított Piton magából kikelve.   
  
– Számomra igen – nézett a tanárra. – És most ha megbocsát…  
  
A bájitalok mesterét majdnem fellökve kisietett a tanteremből, hangosan becsapva maga után az ajtót. Mindenki döbbenten nézett Pitonra, aki csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– Nyissák ki a könyvet a huszadik fejezetnél! Fél óra múlva neki állunk a bájital elkészítésének, addig csöndben olvassanak! – adta ki az utasítást, majd leült a tanári asztal mögé.  
  
Harry elgondolkodott, vajon hogy magyarázza el Pitonnak este, hogy a Griffendéltől való pontok levonása nem fog jót tenni az apa–fia kapcsolatnak.  
  
Maga elé húzta a könyvet, és kinyitotta annál a fejezetnél, ahol az apja mondta. Lassan olvasni kezdte, de a betűk valahogy a szeme előtt elhomályosodtak. Pislogott egyet, aztán újra a papírra meredt, de a látása most sem javult. Felnézett, a tanterem már forgott körülötte, ahogy jobbra és balra nézett.   
  
Próbált mély levegőt venni, ezzel megnyugtatva magát. Ha most rosszul lenne a bájitaltan órán, az nem lenne jó. A szédülés nem múlt el, csak még jobban rosszabbodott. Újra a könyv fölé hajolt, és próbált nem venni tudomást a rosszullétről.   
  
Úgy tett, mint aki elolvasta az oldalt, és lapozott. Csakhogy a mozdulat olyan bizonytalan volt, hogy leverte a tintatartót. Az koppanva leesett a földre, és kifolyt a tartalma.  
  
Piton rögtön felkapta fejét, és aggódóan nézte Harryt, aki most már szemmel láthatólag falfehér volt.   
  
– Tíz perc szünet! – mondta Piton közömbös hangon.  
  
A kijelentésre mindenki kiment a teremből kihasználva a hosszú óra lévő közti szünetet. Ron és Hermione viszont nem mozdult. Piton nem törődve odament a fiához.  
  
– Jól vagyok… – suttogta Harry, majd becsukta a szemét.  
  
– Nem úgy nézel ki, Harry. A sebhelyed fáj? – faggatta Piton aggódva, mert Harry éppen kezével a fejét fogta.  
  
– Csak szédülök… De már jobban vagyok. Az előbb rosszabb volt.  
  
– Miss Granger lekísérné a fiamat a lakosztályomba? – kérdezte a tanár, és a lányra nézett.  
  
– Igen, tanár úr.  
  
Piton talpra állította Harryt, aki imbolyogva állt a lábán. Hermione a karjánál fogva indult az ajtó felé.  
  
– Én nem mehetek, tanár úr? – kérdezte Ron, és felállt, hogy menjen utánuk.  
  
– Nem. Magának épp eléggé hiányos így is a bájitaltan ismerete – válaszolt hidegen Piton. – Granger, itt a táskája. Maradjon Harry mellett, amíg órát tartok.  
  
Hermione bólintott egyet, és Harryvel kimentek a teremből. A folyosón csak néhány Griffendéles volt, még azok is furcsán néztek Harryre, akit Hermione átkarolt.  
  
Mikor leértek a pincébe, az ajtó rögtön kinyílt, ahogy Harry megállt előtte. A lány óvatosan leültette Harryt a kanapéra.  
  
– Miért lettél rosszul az órán? – érdeklődött Hermione, és ránézett a fiúra, aki a fejét masszírozta.  
  
– Nem tudom. Csak megszédültem, semmi komoly – mikor a lányra nézett, úgy döntött egy pár dologba beavatja majd, ha jobban lesz. – Hermione majd hétvégén gyere már le, mert fontos dologról szeretnék beszélni veled.  
  
– Rendben, akkor szombaton lejövök. Úgy jó lesz?   
  
– Igen… – hátradőlt a kanapén, és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Szerintem, próbálj meg aludni egy kicsit. Addig itt leszek – Hermione leült a fotelbe, és elővette a bájitalkönyvet. – Én közben elolvasom a következő fejezetet.  
  
Harry hümmögött egyet, aztán elszenderedett.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Mikor egy hűvös kéz érintette a homlokát, álmosan kinyitotta szemét. Piton ült a kanapé szélén egy üvegcsével a kezében.  
  
– Hermione? – kérdezte Harry rekedten.  
  
– Nemrég ment fel a toronyba. Hirtelen nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy én aggódok jobban érted, vagy a kisasszony – mosolyodott el az apja. – Rosszul vagy még?  
  
Harry feljebb tornázta magát a kanapén. Már egyáltalán nem szédült, csak fáradtnak érezte magát.  
  
– Már nem szédülök, és nem fáj a fejem se – tette hozzá, mikor meglátta az üvegcsét.  
  
– Attól még főzhetek teát, ugye?   
  
– Igen – válaszolt, és jobban magára húzta a takarót. – De enni nem szeretnék…  
  
– Nem is akartam erőltetni – azzal felállt, és konyhába ment.  
  
Harry újra lehunyta szemét, és hallgatta konyhából kiszűrődő csörömpölést. Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, a fotelben egy arany taláros alak ült.  
  
– Sirius – suttogta, és felült. – Sejtem, miért vagy itt.  
  
– Igen, Harry, Natalie miatt lettél rosszul – mondta ki helyette a keresztapja. – Láttam, hogy te is milyen állapotba kerültél. Aggódtam miattad.  
  
– Már jól vagyok. Gondolom, véletlenül sem árulod el, milyen betegségben szenved Natalie?  
  
– Előbb utóbb úgy is rá…  
  
Kinyílt a konyhaajtó, és Piton jött egy tálcával a kezében. Mikor a kis asztalra lerakta a tálcát, Sirius hirtelen hátradőlt a fotelben.  
  
Harry próbált közömbös arcot vágni, a szeme előtt lévő két ellenség láttán. Piton megint leült Harry mellé a kanapéra, és odanyújtotta neki a forró teát.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, miközben kortyolgatott a csészéből.  
  
– Van benne egy kis Altató főzet is. Ma éjszaka itt maradsz, rendben? – jelentette ki eltökélten.  
  
– De mit gondolnak majd a többiek?   
  
– Semmi rosszra nem fognak – nyugtatta meg az apja. – Most inkább aludj még, majd később bemész a szobádba.  
  
Harry már érezte, ahogy elnehezül a feje. Még egyszer utoljára ránézett Piton válla fölött a keresztapjára, aki rámosolygott, majd arany ragyogással eltűnt.  
  
Piton elvette Harrytől a csészét, aki még valamit motyogott, majd elaludt.  
  
– Aludj jól, Harry – suttogta, és jobban betakarta az alvó fiút.  
  
A bájitalok mestere letette a csészét a tálcára, majd a fotelra nézett, és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.


	18. Nem kellett volna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A roxforti hétköznapokba próbál Harry visszazökkenni, de nehezen, hiszen ismét az újságok hasábjain látja magát viszont. Voldemort pedig ismét hallat magáról...

Harry savanyú képpel csapta le az újságot a kis asztalkára, majd felhúzta a térdeit a kanapén, és ráhajtotta a fejét.   
  
Az elmúlt két hét egyszerűen szörnyű volt: nem elég, hogy a mardekárosok is, de még a griffendélesek is folyton gúnyolták. Piton továbbra is mindig rengeteg pontot vont le a Griffendéltől, amitől a barátai még jobban haragudtak rá. Nem tudták megérteni, miért Piton fogadta örökbe, miért nem valaki más.   
  
Persze, ezt hitették el a varázslóvilággal, nem mondták meg az igazat, miszerint Piton a vérszerinti apja. Ki tudja mekkora botrány kerekedne belőle, ha kiderülne, hogy egy volt halálfaló gyereke.  
  
Persze Ron, Hermione, és Natalie mindig kiálltak mellette, ha épp gúnyolódtak a mardekárosok. Natalie persze majdnem mindig verekedést robbantott ki, azzal, hogy nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot.  
  
Na persze, Natalie…  
  
Nem is egyszer úgy nézett ki a lány, mint aki menten összeesik, annyira sápadt volt. Pár nappal később pedig már mosolygott, mintha nem lett volna semmi baja az elmúlt időszakban.  
  
Mindig érezte, hogy a lány rosszul van. Bár próbált úgy tenni, mint aki nincs rosszul, de mindig sikerült. Többnyire szédülés tört rá, de volt mikor nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát.   
  
Az apjának biztos feltűnt a viselkedése, de nem szólt egy szót sem, biztos arra várva, hogy fia elmondja.  
Harry nagyon nem akart neki hazudni, viszont a lány állapotáról nem szólhatott. Sokszor megfordult a fejében, hogy mindent elmond – így talán nem fog meghalni… Sirius viszont azt mondta, gyógyíthatatlan beteg…  
  
Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy meg sem halotta az ajtó hangját, ahogy Piton belép rajta.  
  
– Történt valami, Harry? – kérdezte tőle, majd felakasztotta a fekete köpenyét a fogasra.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, csak továbbra is összekuporodva ült. Apja lépteit hallotta maga mögött, ahogy közelebb jött.  
  
– Azt hittem, ha reggel elrakom ezt a szemetet, akkor nem kerül a kezedbe egy másik példány – morogta dühösen. – Ne foglalkozz vele, tudod, hogy mindent eltúloznak.  
  
– Igen, tudom – vágta rá Harry. – Csak a híres Potterrel van tele mindig az újság: legyen az a Trimágus Tusán történtek vagy ez.  
  
Az apja mellé lépett, és a két vállára tette a kezét, majd el kezdte masszírozni.  
  
– Nem sokára elfogadják a tényt, hogy a fiam vagy, aztán találnak maguknak valami jobb témát.  
  
– Persze… addigra megint történik velem valami – mondta már kevesebb dühvel. A masszírozástól egy kicsit kevésbé érezte magát idegesnek; apjának biztos ez volta a célja vele.  
  
– Ne mondj ilyeneket – leült Harryvel szembeni fotelre, és fürkészően nézte. – Ugye ettél valamit vacsorára a Nagyteremben?  
  
Harry erre csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Igen, de nem sokat. Különben sem vagyok éhes – vallotta be. – Szeretnék most minél hamarabb aludni menni, fáradt vagyok.  
  
Felállt, hogy bemenjen a szobájába aludni, mivel a hétvégéket mindig apjánál töltötte. Hétköznap persze a Griffendél toronyban töltötte az időt.  
  
– Várj, még ne menj. Beszélgessünk egy kicsit – szólt utána Piton kedvesen.  
  
 _Beszélgetni? Mi nem is szoktunk beszélgetni, leszámítva az iskolai dolgokat…_ – gondolta magában, aztán visszafordult, és visszaült a kanapéra.  
  
– Miről? – érdeklődött.  
  
– Látom, valami bánt – jegyezte meg halkan, és a fiára nézett.  
  
Harry hirtelen az asztalt kezdte el fikszírozni, mert eszébe jutott, hogy apja elég jó okklumentor.  
  
– Nem, leszámítva, hogy mindenki piszkál amiatt, hogy örökbe fogadtál – vágta rá egy idő után.   
  
– Mint ahogy az előbb mondtam is, lassan megoldódik minden – tette hozzá Piton. Ő viszont nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. – Szerintem van valami más is, amit nem mondasz el. Napról–napra szomorúbbnak látlak, és nem tudom az okát.  
  
Hoppá. Most mit mondjon? Szerelmi bánat?  
  
– Nincs semmi baj. Tényleg. Csak egyszerűen rosszul esik, hogy folyton piszkálnak – pórbált hihető magyarázattal előállni.  
  
– Nem volt túl meggyőző.  
  
– Viszont te is, mint a Mardekár házvezetője, eléggé megnehezíted a dolgomat – csúszott ki a száján a megjegyzés.  
  
Piton felvonta szemöldökét.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot, megmondja kerek –perec, mi a véleménye.  
  
– Igen! Folyton ok nélkül vonsz le pontokat! Az oké, hogy tőlem nem, de minden apróság miatt bünteted Neville–t vagy Ront!  
  
– Szerintem ez a két példa nem volt a legjobb… – szólt közbe, de Harry folytatta.  
  
– Na igen, de a Mardekártól egyáltalán nem vonsz le pontokat, valahányszor Malfoy vagy az idióta haverjai elrontanak valamit!  
  
Piton erre már nem tudott mit mondani, csak sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Majd megpróbálom az indulataimat visszafogni – mondta végül. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a saját házammal kivételezek, de majd valahogy visszafogom magam.  
  
– Köszönöm.  
  
Az apja elővett egy levelet a zsebéből, és átnyújtotta a fiának.  
  
– Ezt a levelet Hedvig hozta neked, csak addigra már elmentél a Nagyteremből. Csodálkoztam is, hogy odarepült a tanári asztalhoz, hogy átadja nekem a levelet.  
  
– Ja igen… megmondtam neki, hogy ha engem nem talál, adja át neked a levelet – mosolyodott el Harry, miután már valamelyest elszállt a mérge a pontlevonást illetően.  
  
– Elég furcsa látvány volt a Nagyteremben lévőknek: mindenki csodálkozva nézte, mit keres a töklevem mellett egy hóbagoly… – most már Piton is mosolygott.   
  
Harry kibontotta a levelet, és nyomban felismerte az írást.  
  
 _Szia Harry!  
  
Tudom, hogy írnom kellett volna hamarabb is, kérlek ne haragudj! Szombaton érkezek Roxfortba, szeretném, ha majd meglátogatnál! Remélem, nem történt semmi baj, és rengeteg jó hírt mesélsz majd nekem!  
  
Üdvözlettel:  
  
Hagrid_  
  
– Mit ír? – érdeklődött Piton.  
  
– Holnap ér vissza Franciaországból, és szeretné, ha meglátogatnám – közölte Harry, és összehajtotta a levelet. – Ugye lemehetek hozzá?  
  
Piton csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Persze, hogy lemehetsz! Nem fogom megtiltani, hogy a barátaiddal találkozz – szólt egy kicsit ingerültebben, mint ahogy akarta.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy feltételeztem ilyet – motyogta Harry. – De most már szeretnék aludni menni, mert már nagyon fáradt vagyok… ahogy már mondtam egy párszor.  
  
Harry felállt, és a folyosó felé vette az irányt. Még visszanézett Pitonra, aki a dolgozóasztalról elrakta a dolgozatokat.  
  
– Jó éjszakát.  
  
– Neked is. Szerettem volna, ha holnap eljössz velem a Szent Mungóba.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen majd’ kiugrott a szíve rémületében.  
  
 _Jaj ne… el akar vinni, hogy megvizsgáljon…_  
  
– Miért menjek veled? – kérdezte, mikor erőt vett magán, hogy megforduljon.  
  
– Mindig fáradt vagy, és nem is egyszer lettél már rosszul. Mivel holnap tanulni is szeretnél, és Hagridhoz is mész látogatóba, így majd jössz máskor.  
  
– Csak egyszerűen kimerít a sok tanulás – magyarázkodott eltökélten. – Meg nem is ettem sokat az elmúlt napokban…  
  
Piton tovább nézte azzal a tipikus átható tekintetével.  
  
– Próbálj meg rendesen enni, és pihenj is sokat. Holnap aludhatsz sokáig, hiszen szombat lesz. De ha legközelebb rosszul érzed magad, szólsz nekem, rendben?  
  
– Rendben – mondta végül. – Akkor jó éjt.  
  
– Jó éjszakát.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry hármat kopogott az ajtón, és perceken belül meghallották Agyar ugatását a kunyhóból.  
  
– Jövök már, jövök – hallatszott Hagrid hangja túlkiabálva a kutyaugatást.  
  
Kattant a zár, és megjelent az ajtóban a vadőr, rongyos köpenyében, amit sebtében magára terített.  
  
– Á, sziasztok! Gyertek beljebb, odakint elég hideg van!   
  
A három jó barát bejött a házikóba, Hagrid pedig becsukta az ajtót.  
  
– Gyertek közelebb a tűzhöz, főztem teát! – az asztalra tett négy csészét. – Na meséljetek, mi történt, addig amíg nem voltam itt.  
  
– Elég sok minden, Hagrid – válaszolt Ron. – Van egy új osztálytársunk, és Harrynek van apja…  
  
– Igen, az igazgató mondta. Örülök neki, hogy Piton professzor lett az apád.  
  
– Örülsz neki? – szólt közbe Ron meglepetten.  
  
– Igen, örülök neki – felelte Hagrid, és a csészékbe kiöntötte a teát. – Piton professzor jó ember. Elkövetett egy hibát, amit nem kellett volna, de attól függetlenül mindig rendes ember volt. Később mikor átállt a mi oldalunkra, nem is egyszer mentette meg ártatlanok életét, és ráadásul nagyon képzett varázsló. Mellette biztonságban leszel, ő vigyázni fog rád.  
  
– Akkor jó – motyogta Harry. – Viszont az új osztálytársunk nem tudott eljönni, pedig jó lett volna, ha megismered.  
  
– Lupin lányáról beszélsz, ugye?  
  
– Igen róla. Most Lupinnal tölti az időt, azért nem jött le velünk – magyarázkodott Hermione.  
  
– Azt hallottam, nagyon jó barátnők vagytok Natalie–val – jegyezte meg cinkosan Hagrid.   
  
– Igen, azok vagyunk – vallotta be a lány, és kortyolt egyet a teájából.  
  
Ron felnevetett, és próbált nem megfulladni a teától.  
  
– De még mennyire, hogy azok! Látnád őket! Csak olvasnak, tanulnak, olvasnak, tanulnak…  
  
– Ron! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Hermione.  
  
– Bocs.  
  
Harry miután megitta teáját, kíváncsian nézett a vadőre.  
  
– És veled mi újság? Mesélj valamit!  
  
– Nagyon jól éreztem magam: rengeteg időt töltöttünk együtt Olympe–vel. Persze a Rendnek is dolgoztam, mivel most is keressük azt a helyet, ahol…   
  
– Micsodát? – kapta fel a fejét Harry, barátainak arcán szintén élénk érdeklődés tükröződött.  
  
– Vegyétek úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit! – kiáltott fel ijedten a vadőr.  
  
– Hagrid… – kezdett bele Harry, de az félbeszakította.  
  
– Ez egy szigorúan titkos ügy, amiről nem beszélhetek! Kész, téma lezárva!  
  
Hagrid kissé remegő kézzel elvette az asztalról a csészéket, és elvitte a kunyhó másik végébe, ahol csörömpölés kísérte a csészék további sorsát.  
  
– Hagrid, remélem, nem baj, hogy a te tantárgyadból nem teszünk R.A.V.A.SZ.–t? – érdeklődött Hermione, miután Hagrid visszaért a mosogatásból.  
  
– Nem haragszok, csak hiányozni fogtok nekem – mondta szomorú hangon.  
  
– Mindig lejövünk hozzád, ne aggódj! – vágta rá Harry, és Hagrid mellé lépett.  
  
– Mindig… mondjuk szombaton lejövünk, úgy jó lesz? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Persze, hogy jó lesz – felelte, és Harryt egy csontroppantós ölelésben részesítette. – Most már megyünk, mert még tanulni is kéne valamikor…  
  
– Menjetek csak, és Harry üdvözlöm Piton professzor urat!   
  
– Átadom neki. Legközelebb inkább vele üzenj, minthogy Hedviggel – vigyorodott el a levél kézbesítését illetően.  
  
– Jó! Na sziasztok! Legyetek jók!  
  
– Azok leszünk Hagrid… – tette hozzá Ron, még mielőtt kiléptek a kunyhóból.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Este miután végeztek a tanulnivalóval a toronyban, lementek a Nagyterembe vacsorázni, ahol már nem sokan tartózkodtak. Hermione szokás szerint egy kancsónak támasztott könyvet olvasott nagy érdeklődéssel, míg Ron és Harry beszélgettek a következő Hollóhát – Griffendél találkozóról.  
  
– Ha mondjuk, akkor kapod el a cikeszt, mikor már vezetnek harminc ponttal, akkor még mi nyerünk…  
  
– Viszont ha addigra a apád levon megint egy rakás pontot, az sem lesz elég…  
  
– Szerintem pedig igen – makacskodott Harry –, és különben is, már beszéltem vele ez ügyben.  
  
– Hm… majd meglátjuk – morogta Ron, aztán Harry válla fölé nézett. – Nézzétek, ki van itt!  
  
Natalie mosolyogva közeledett az asztal vége felől, a kezében legalább öt könyvvel. Ron mellé leült, a könyveket pedig a székre pakolta maga mellé.   
  
– Sziasztok! – mondta lihegve, és rögtön a töklé felé nyúlt, de előtte még Hermione elvette a könyvet, amit olvasott.  
  
– Szia! Hol voltál ennyi ideig? – érdeklődött Ron mosolyogva.  
  
– Apámmal töltöttem az időt. Rengeteg mindent csináltunk ma! Segített a házi feladatok elkészítésében, és még délután voltunk Londonban is.  
  
– Te még nem igen voltál Londonban, ugye? – kérdezte Harry, aztán eltolta magától a tányért.  
  
– Nem, csak a… Tudjátok melyik részen – az utolsó szavakat már suttogva mondta.  
  
– Pedig én szívesen megmutattam volna – kínálkozott Ron, aztán ő is befejezte az étkezést.  
  
Natalie a tányérjára tett háromféle ennivalót, és neki látott az evésnek.  
  
– Jó étvágyat – mondta Harry. – Viszont én megyek, mert megígértem Pi… apámnak, hogy hamar aludni megyek.  
  
– Menj csak, én megvárom Natalie–t. Ja, most sem a toronyban alszol – jött rá Ron. – Majd holnap lejössz, ugye?  
  
– Igen, majd délután. Délelőtt még tanulni fogok bájitaltant – morogta az orra alatt. – Na sziasztok!  
  
Egykedvűen felkapta a táskáját, és végigment az asztaloknál. A tanári asztalra nézett, ahol senki sem volt, pedig apja megígérte, hogy akkortájt eszik, mikor ő.  
  
Mikor leért apja lakosztályába, csodálkozva nézett körül. A kandallóban nem lobogott a tűz, az egész helységben hideg volt, a félhomályban pedig jól látható volt a dolgozó asztalon álló pergamen halom.  
  
A kandallóban felszította a tűzet egy varázslattal, majd a szobájába ment. Először persze körülnézett valamiféle üzenet után kutatva, de nem talált. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy valami nagy baj történt, de aztán elhessegette a dolgot.  
  
Miután átöltözött, bebújt az ágyba. Még elővette az egyik érdekesnek tűnő könyvet, és olvasni kezdett.  
  
Nem sokkal később pukkanás hallatszott, és megjelent Dobby csíkos zokniban, amit még ő adott nei.  
  
– Elnézést, hogy zavarom, Harry Potter uram! – sipította a manó, és meghajolt Harry előtt.  
  
– Nem zavarsz, Dobby, örülök, hogy látlak! Miért vagy itt ilyen késői órán?  
  
Dobby felugrott az ágyára, így feje egy vonalban volt Harryével.  
  
– Dobbynak meg kell mondania az üzenetet, amit Piton professzor mondott neki. Azt üzeni, hogy Harry Potter uram menjen nyugodtan aludni, mert csak későn jön.   
  
– Nem tudod, mit történhetett? – kérdezte Harry, miközben jobban összehúzta maga körül a takarót.  
  
– Nem tudom, uram. Csak azt, hogy valami támadás történt, és mindenki elindult az igazgatóval… de ennél többet nem tud Dobby…  
  
– Támadás? Remélem, nem történik semmi baj…  
  
– Piton professzor úr nagyon erős varázsló, ne aggódjon érte, uram! – mondta boldogan Dobby. – De most már nem zavarom Harry Pottert, aludjon csak!  
  
Harry sóhajtva letette a könyvet az asztalra, és oldalára feküdt az ágyban.  
  
– Akkor jó éjt, Dobby! De máskor is gyere le, ne csak akkor, mikor üzenetet adsz át!  
  
– Igen! Dobby, úgy tesz, ahogy Harry Potter parancsolja! Jó éjszakát, uram! – mondta vidáman, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.  
  
Harry fejében egymást kergették az ijesztőbbnél ijesztőbb gondolatok.   
  
_Piton tud magára vigyázni… nem fogok egyedül maradni már megint… Jaj, vajon milyen támadás volt? Biztos Voldemort támadt meg családokat…_  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, majd lassan elszenderedett…  
  
… egy sötét helyen találta magát, ahol nem volt semmi, csak falak. A négy falat nézvén rájött, hogy nem menekülhet, ajtó és ablak sincs a helységben…  
  
– Tudod, azt hittem, ilyen messzire nem fogsz merészkedni… – a hang olyan ismerősnek tűnt.  
  
Harry még jobban próbálta kivenni az alakot a sötétből, de aztán hirtelen elé lépett maga Voldemort.  
  
– Ez nem lehet… – a hangja megremegett, mikor meglátta a vörösen izzó szempárt.  
  
– Hm… Nem lehet? – kérdezte indulatosan, majd elkapta Harryt, és magához szorította, aki alig kapott levegőt. – Meg mondom, mi nem lehet! Én fogom előbb megtalálni a Kulcsot, nem te! A bolond vénember azt hiszi, hogy túljárhat az eszemen, ha meg kér téged erre a feladatra!  
  
– Eresszen már el… – sziszegte a fogai között Harry.  
  
– Most, hogy azaz áruló a védelmedre kelt, nehogy azt idd, hogy nem foglak tudni megölni! Ha kinyitom a Kaput, te leszel a következő, aki meg fog halni! – kiabálta Harry fülébe, majd hangosan felnevetett.  
  
– Azt sem tudom, miről beszél! – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
– Nem–e? Én fogok minden lénynek parancsolni, és végre hallhatatlan leszek, úgy mint egy ősi varázsló! – üvöltötte Voldemort.  
  
– Az nem lehet… – Harry a homlokához kapott a sebéből előtörő fájdalomtól. – Az ősi varázslók nem is…  
  
A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert valaki erősen rázta a vállát.  
  
– Harry! Kelj már fel! – hallotta maga fölött az ijedt hangot.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta apját, aki elsápadt a rémülettől. A kezét még mindig a homlokára szorította fájdalmában.  
  
– Éget – mondta rekedten. – A sebhelyem…  
  
– Mindjárt elmúlik – vigasztalta az apja. – Mit történt?   
  
– Nem tudom… Voldemort… Annyira valóságos volt – válaszolta, a hangja még mindig elég rekedt volt. – Te… úgy volt, hogy később jössz haza, nem?  
  
– Már három óra van, Harry. Én éjfélkor értem haza – jegyezte meg Piton. – Aludtam, de a Figyelőbűbájok jelezték, hogy baj van…  
  
– Figyelőbűbájokat vontál a szobám köré?  
  
Piton hirtelen átváltott tanári hangnembe.  
  
  
– Igen. Erős varázslatok sora védi a lakosztályomat, és persze Figyelőbűbájokat is helyeztem el. Elmesélnéd, mi volt az álomban? – érdeklődött sürgetően. - Nekem úgy tűnt, inkább volt látomás.  
  
– Én is ere gondoltam… Annyira valóságos volt – nyelt egyet –, közölte, hogy meg akar ölni, hiába védesz te, és és…  
  
– Igen?   
  
– Halhatatlan lesz – fejezte be az értetlen makogást.  
  
– Halhatatlan – ismételte a szót Piton. – Hogy értve?  
  
– A Kapu kinyitásával lesz az – pontosított Harry, és levette a homlokáról a kezét, mivel már nem fájt a sebhely.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt, csak töprengő arckifejezéssel nézte Harryt.  
  
– Azt hiszem az okklumencia gyakorlását minél hamarabb el kell kezdenünk – mondta végül.   
  
– De hát Voldemort nem mászik többet bele a fejembe, nem? Legalábbis az igazgató ezt mondta…  
  
– Jól mondta – felelte, és sóhajtott egyet. – Te jártál az ő elméjében.  
  
– Na ne… Az nem… lehet? – hitetlenkedve nézett az apjára, aki egy melegítő bűbájt vetett a takarójára.  
  
– Igen, lehet. Habár csak egy embernek sikerült eddig az elméjében járnia. Ugye, egy sötét, és zárt helyen jártál?  
  
– Igen, a négy fal közt, így is lehet mondani. Ki volt az, aki már járt ott? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
Piton egy darabig nézte Harryt, latolgatva, hogy elmondja neki vagy sem, de aztán mégis elárulta.  
  
– Én voltam az. Egyszer sikerült betörnöm az elméjébe, egy fontos információt keresve – mondta halkan, de tovább nem folytatta, mi történt. – Még senkinek sem sikerült rajtam kívül…   
  
– Nem is akarom, hogy legközelebb sikerüljön – morogta, majd magára húzta a takarót. – Mikor fogjuk elkezdeni a gyakorlást?   
  
– Talán holnap délelőtt. Fáj még a sebhelyed?  
  
– Már egyáltalán nem – végighúzta az ujját a sebhelyen, majd magára húzta a takarót. – Ugyanolyan rosszak lesznek az okklumencia órák?  
  
– Nem, Harry. Akkor csak egyszerűen nem tudtam félre tenni az indulataimat James miatt. Holnap egy kicsit másképp lesz, ígérem.  
  
– Rendben – tette hozzá álmosan Harry. – Azt hiszem már el tudok aludni, nem kell mellettem virrasztani…  
  
– Nem is fogok, csak addig, amíg nem alszol el – mondta bársonyos hangon, amitől Harry érezte, hogy biztonságban van.  
  
– Akkor jó éjszakát.  
  
– Jó éjt, Harry.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Próbálj meg ellazulni, és semmire se gondolni – mondta Piton.  
  
A nappali szőnyegén ültek egymással szemben törökülésben. Harry lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy nagy levegőt.  
  
– Könnyű mondani, hogy ne gondoljak semmire… Elmondanád, hogy kell a semmire gondolni?  
  
– Egy tájat vagy egy tavat képzelsz magad elé, semmi mást. Megvan?  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen. De én csak patakra tudok gondolni…  
  
– Az is jó, csak ne erős sodrású legyen. A lényeg, hogy nyugodt hangulatot ébresszen benned – magyarázta Piton.  
  
– Értem… És most?  
  
– Most belépek az elmédbe, először próbálj meg rájönni, hogy hol vagyok.  
  
– Megpróbálom.  
  
A patak csobogását nézte továbbra is, a lágy szellőt érezte az arcán. A patakban halak úszkáltak, a parton pedig madarak csicseregtek. Az egyik madár odarepült a patak partján egy kőre, majd Harryre nézett.  
  
Egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott a madár viselkedése láttán, de aztán rájött.  
  
– Látlak! Ott vagy a parton – mondta ki hangosan, majd kinyitotta a szemét.   
  
Piton ránézett, és elmosolyodott.   
  
– Ez könnyű feladat volt Harry. Ennél még bonyolultabb a dolog. De majd legközelebb folytatjuk az órát. Már elég volt ennyi.  
  
– De hát nem is csináltunk szinte semmit! – ellenkezett Harry, de Piton közbeszólt.  
  
– Apránként kell haladnunk. Meg próbállak felvértezni a Sötét Nagyúr ellen, de ehhez türelem kell – felállt, majd felsegítette Harryt.  
  
– Különben is, délután akartál felmenni a toronyba a barátaidhoz. Nekem még dolgom van a Szent Mungóban.  
  
– Persze… Ne haragudj. Azt hittem, nem ez nem lesz olyan fárasztó – ismerte el, mert mikor felállt, már akkor érezte, hogy alig áll a lábán.  
  
Piton gyorsan magára terítette a köpenyt, és az ajtó felé fordult.  
  
– Még este lejössz ugye?  
  
– Igen. Majd kilenc körül megyek fel a toronyba aludni – mondta Harry és leült a kanapéra.  
  
– Majd együtt megvacsorázunk. Remélhetőleg most már nem jön közbe semmi – tette hozzá dühösen, majd elhagyta a nappalit.  
  
Harry miután apja távozott, a dolgozóasztala mellé lépett, hogy elvegye a kijavított pergament, amit délelőtt írt, de valami megakadt a szeme.  
  
A szekrény ami az asztal mellet volt, gyenge fényt bocsátott ki. Harry közelebb lépett, és kinyitotta. A szekrényben nem volt más, mint egy merengő. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint Dumbledoré, ez kisebb volt, és a formája teljesen máshogy nézett ki.  
  
Harry visszacsukta a szekrényajtót. Viszont nem mozdult előle. Nem akart még egy incidenst, amiért Piton megharagudjon rá, de ez itt most más volt.  
  
Talán egy lényeges információ, amiről nem tudhat… de lehet hogy Voldemortal kapcsolatos…  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és újra kinyitotta az ajtót. Óvatosan a merengő fölé hajolt, hátha valamilyen szörnyűségre derül fény… de ott nem volt se lényeges információ, sem Voldemort…  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Mikor Piton újra kihúzta merengőből, Harry hátralépett, nehogy olyan durván bánjon vele, mint tavaly… Tisztában volt vele, most is milyen hülyén viselkedett…  
  
Falfehéren nézett az apjára, akinek a szeme szikrázott a dühtől.   
  
– Tudod, nem gondoltam volna, hogy még egyszer meg mered kísérelni…  
  
– Nem akartam… sajnálom…  
  
– Ne magyarázkodj itt nekem! Eszedbe sem jutott, hogy miért nem mutattam meg neked?  
  
– Én nem…  
  
Piton becsapta a szekrényajtót olyan erővel, hogy az majdnem beszakadt. Harry megtámaszkodott az asztal szélében, és próbált mélyeket lélegezni. Sokkolóan hatottak rá a történtek, ami a merengőben érte.  
  
– Azt hittem a tavaly történtek után okulsz! De nem…   
  
– Mondtam már, hogy sajnálom! Többet nem fog…  
  
– Most pedig menj a szobádba, és ne is gyere elő onnan, amíg este fel nem kell menned a Griffendél toronyba! – ujjával mutatta az irányt. – Addig legalább elgondolkodsz azon, mit illik és mit nem!  
  
– Délután kellett volna felmennem a barátaimhoz… – próbálkozott Harry.  
  
– Nem érdekel, ahogyan téged sem az, hogy belenézel a merengőbe! Tudhatnád, mi a tisztelet! – vicsorogta Piton.  
  
– Ha elmesélted volna, akkor talán nem lettem volna ilyen kíváncsi! – vágott vissza Harry dühösen, miután visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét.  
  
– Lassan a testtel! Az apád vagyok! Hogy neked mit mondok el, és mikor, az csak is rám tartozik! Most viszont kotródj a szobádba! MOST! – üvöltötte Piton.  
  
 _Kotródj_ – ez fájt. Nem beszélt vele csúnyán soha, de most…  
  
Harry dühösen a folyosóra rohant, majd egy csattanással bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Levágódott az ágyra, majd magára húzta takarót.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tudni szeretnéd, mit látott Harry apja merengőjében, olvasd el a Csak egy szó című novellát!


	19. Szívtorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry apjával való kapcsolata enyhén szólva elég meredk időszakát éli, hiszen sikerült magára haragítania őt. A Valentín nap pedig nem telik úgy, ahogy eltervezte...

Harry próbált közömbös arckifejezéssel nézni a távozó bájitaltan tanár után, de valahogy nem igazán sikerült. Hermione viszont teljesen kizökkentette a gondolkodásból.  
  
– Harry… mikor fogtok már kibékülni? Ez így nem mehet tovább… egyikőtök sem szól a másikhoz! – mondta felháborodottan, és bepakolta a könyveket a táskájába, majd a kezébe fogta a bájitaltan készletet.  
  
Natalie, akinek most is meggyűlt a baja Pitonnal az órán egy bizonyos adalék hozzáadásakor, vigyorogva hozzátette:  
  
– Nem is baj. Ez az ellenszenves ember mindig ért hozzá, hogy megbántson másokat. Majd bocsánatot kér tőled előbb-utóbb, amint rászánja magát.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Pedig én vagyok a hibás – vallotta be. – Olyasmit tettem, amit nem kellett volna.  
  
Ron is bepakolta felszerelését a táskájába, aztán a négy barát együtt indult el a Nagyterem felé, ahol már nem sokan vacsoráztak. Harry barátjával együtt ledobta a táskáját a mellettük lévő üres székre, a lányok pedig leültek a fiúkkal szemben.  
  
Harry most sem evett, egyszerűen annyira eluralkodott rajta a bűntudat, hogy már az étvágya is elment. Az elmúlt hetekben sem alakultak jobban a dolgok, hétvégenként nem mehetett az apjához, és még ennek tetejébe a jegyei is romlani kezdtek az állandó fáradságtól. Biztos volt benne, hogy Piton amúgy sem ér rá, mert hétvégén állandóan megbeszélések voltak, és ott van még a gyógyítói munkája is…   
  
Habár eddig is meg tudta oldani, hogy legyen ideje a fiára…  
  
Büntetést nem szabott ki rá, viszont az elmúlt hetek eseményei nagyon annak tűntek, mintha az lenne a büntetés. De idővel Harry rájött, hogy apja így adja tudtára, mennyire haragszik rá. Néha–néha látta, apja fürkésző vagy aggódó tekintettel nézi őt a bájitaltan órán, de aztán mire az óra végén odament volna hozzá, addigra már elhagyta a termet.  
  
– Hallod egyáltalán, hogy hozzád beszélek? – szólt rá Ron, és beleharapott a kenyerébe.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Harry. – Ne haragudj, nem figyeltem.  
  
– Azt látom. De legalább pirítóst egyél már! – folytatta a barátja, majd egy szelet pirítóst tett Harry tányérjára.  
  
Hermione, aki eddig csöndben evett most már még dühösebben szólt Harryre.  
  
– Azt hiszem, ha vacsoráztunk, lemegyek a pincébe, és beszélek Pi… apáddal – pontosított a lány, aztán lecsapta a vajas kést. – Nem bírom nézni, ahogy bánik veled! Még is mit követtél el ellene? Elloptál valami ritka bájitalt, vagy beleolvastál a jelentésekbe?  
  
– Annál rosszabb. Nem szeretnék beszélni róla – mondta nyomatékosan Harry.  
  
– De igenis fogunk! – folytatta makacsul a lány. – Komolyan aggódok miattad, Harry. A teljesítményed is egyre jobban romlik… még annyit se, tanulsz, amennyit eddig.  
  
Natalie és Ron csak némán ültek, és hallgatták a dorgálást, Harry pedig továbbra is a tányért fikszírozta. Aztán végül egész halkan megszólalt, még mielőtt a dühös lány tovább szidta volna.  
  
– Belenéztem a merengőjébe – bökte ki rekedten, és Hermione szemébe nézett. – De nem beszélhetek róla, mit láttam. Csak annyit mondanék: nem kellett volna látnom, ami ott volt.  
  
Hermione magába fojtotta a dühét, és újra a kezébe vette a kést, hogy megkenje a kenyerét.  
  
– Most már értem. Nem fogunk faggatózni, nyugi. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Pitonnak… azaz apádnak fontos munkája van a Rendnél, és bizonyos emlékek látása elég súlyos lehetett.  
  
– Na de Hermione! – szólt közbe Ron. – Azért egy–két dolgot elárulhat…  
  
– Semmit nem mondhatok – szögezte le Harry. – Beszéljünk inkább valami másról…  
  
Natalie hirtelen jó kedvre derült, mint akit villámcsapás ért.  
  
– Akkor beszéljünk a hétvégéről!  
  
– Én azért másra gondoltam… – morogta Harry, és egy falatot végre lenyomott a torkán.  
  
– Beszéljünk is! – lelkendezett Ron, majd rámosolygott Natale–ra. – Akkor hol töltjük a Valentin napot szombaton? Madam Puddifoot kávézójában esetleg?  
  
– Én benne vagyok. És te Harry? – kérdezte Hermione. – Natalie is jön, gondoltam, te is kimozdulhatnál egy kicsit.  
  
– Na igen, mostanában nemigen találkozok apámmal, de hidd el, elintézi, hogy ne tegyem ki a lábam – közölte Harry. – Különben is, minek menjek oda, hogy összefussak megint azzal a lánnyal?  
  
– Milyen lánnyal? – értetlenkedett Natalie.  
  
– Cho Changről beszélünk. Egy időben járt vele Harry, vagyis valami olyasmi… – nosztalgiázott Ron. – Akkor legalább menjünk le Roxmortsba!  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele Harry. – Nem bánom. Persze, ha kimehetek egyáltalán.  
  
– Majd elintézzük – tette hozzá Hermione, miközben Natalie is rábólintott.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Harry egykedvűen piszkálta villájával a tükörtojást a tányérjában. Szombat reggel volt, neki ismét a Griffendél toronyban kellett aludnia, most pedig még a barátai is a Valentin napi lázban égnek. Mikor meglátta a sok szív alakú lufit a klubhelyiségben, fejvesztve menekült el reggelezni, még mielőtt Colin rengeteg fényképet készített volna róla a lufik társaságában.  
  
A nagyteremben egy–két felső éves hugrabugos ült az asztalnál, nyílván nekik is elegük volt már most a mai napból. A többi diák pedig már mind Roxmortsban tartózkodott az osztálytársaival, és persze szerelmeikkel.  
  
Széknyikorgást hallott, és felkapta a fejét. Piton egy hirtelen mozdulattal megfordította a széket, és leült rá vele szemben. Majd előredőlt a háttámlára, és összevont szemöldökkel nézett rá.  
  
– Már nem bírom tovább nézni, ahogy emészted magad – jegyezte meg sötéten, és a tányér tartalmára tekintett. – Például azt, hogy már lassan depresszióba esel.  
  
Harry leengedte a villát a tányérba, de nem nézett fel.  
  
– Csak nem vagyok éhes… és különben is, én voltam az, aki megbántott téged – mondta halkan egy mondatban közölve, mi bántja.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Láttam, az elmúlt néhány hétben, hogy megbántad, amit tettél. Nem haragszok már rád, mert belátom, hogy én és Albus mindig elhallgatunk bizonyos dolgokat előled – miközben ezt mondta, hangja elég szomorú volt. Harry felemelte a fejét, és apjára nézett. – Viszont előbb meg kellett volna kérdezned, miért állt szándékomban eltitkolni előled ilyen dolgot.  
  
– Ne haragudj rám – furcsa, milyen nehéz ezt a három szót kimondani. – Meggondolatlan voltam, legközelebb nem fogok tenni ilyesmit.  
  
– Azt vettem észre – mosolyodott el, majd még közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz. – A maradék hétvégét remélem, nálam töltöd. Nem megyek holnap a Szent Mungóba, így az egész vasárnapot együtt tölthetjük. Fontos lenne folytatni az okklumenciát.  
  
Harrynek nagy kő esett le a szívéről, mikor ezt meghallotta.   
  
– Jól hangzik – mondta vidámabban, majd kissé visszafogottabban megkérdezte: – Ugye lemehetek Roxmortsba ma a barátaimmal?  
  
– Igen, de nagyon vigyázz magadra. Ha észreveszed, hogy valaki követ…  
  
– Tudom - tudom! Majd mielőbb visszasietek Roxfortba! – vágott közbe ingerülten Harry, és a sálja felé nyúlt.  
  
– Nem éppen erre céloztam… – Piton szúrós tekintettel a fiára nézett. – Ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy ennyit eszel? Most még ebédre sem jöttök vissza az iskolába, nem?  
  
Harry hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani, inkább vett egy pár kekszet az előtte lévő tálból.  
  
– Úgysem tudnék enni. Különben is… nálad leszek este, így csinálhatsz valami finomat – hízelgett.  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ez kissé Mardekáros ravaszság, nem gondolod? – Felállt a székről, aztán visszatette a helyére. – Mikorra várhatlak?  
  
Harry is felállt, majd a sálat a nyaka köré tekerte, és közelebb lépett Pitonhoz.  
  
– Elvileg a Három Seprűben leszünk, afféle baráti összejövetel. Nem tudom, talán este hazaérek, olyan hét óra körül. Úgy jó?  
  
– Rendben. Még délután bemegyek az ispotályba, de akkorra már mindenképpen hazaérek, és meleg vacsorával várlak – egyezett bele, és Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Gyere hozzám rögtön, ha baj van.  
  
– Ne aggódj már annyit, apa – mondta Harry. – Tudok magamra vigyázni, és nem keresem a bajt.  
  
Piton csak hümmögött egyet, majd a nagyteremből kiérve Harryt már várták barátai, így elköszönt apjától, és elindultak Roxmortsba.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Azért egy kissé túlzásnak tűnt, hogy még a Három Seprű is itt–ott néhány piros szívvel volt díszítve, legalábbis a plafont ítélve. Pedig az olyan hely volt, ahol elég furcsa alakok is megfordulnak, nem pedig szerelmes gyerekek…  
  
Mikor a négy barát végre megtalálta az asztalukat, amelyet már Seamus lefoglalt, mindannyian leültek.   
  
– Már azt hittem, nem is jöttök! – üdvözölte őket vidáman, aztán oda intett Neville–nek – Gyere te is, Neville! Na mindenki vajsört kér?  
  
– Persze… ilyen kérdést – jegyezte meg Ron, aztán oldalra pillantott, ahol éppen Malfoy nevetett a mardekáros haverjaival, Crackkal és Monstróval. – Ezekkel kell egy levegőt szívnunk?  
  
Seamus megvonta a vállát, és annyit mondott:  
  
– Ne haragudjatok, srácok, de csak ide tudtam foglalni. Azok meg az utolsó percben jöttek. Nem kell velük fogallkozni, és mi sem foglalkozunk velük.  
  
– Na igen, amíg nem köt belénk – morogta Harry, ahogy Natalie–ra nézett.  
  
– Jaj, Harry. Nem fogok verekedést kezdeményezni, ne aggódj. Csak ha…  
  
– Naty! – szólt kiáltott fel Hermione. – Légy szíves, ha idejön kötekedni, fogd vissz magad!  
  
– Jól van! De ha megint idejön, nem állok jó magamért – itt hirtelen elhallgatott, mert a barátai elég dühösen néztek rá. – Tortát nem hoztatok?  
  
A hirtelen témaváltás egy kettőre jó kedvet csinált, és Seamus vigyorogva közölte a többiekkel a délután programot.  
  
– Itt maradunk végig, ha nem baj! Viszont az ajándékokat is itt adjuk át, nem baj?  
  
– Végül is nem – mosolygott Ron Natalie–ra, aki zavarában Harryre nézett.  
  
Nem sokkal később Dean is csatlakozott a társaságához a Parvati ikrekkel. Szinte mindenki a barátnőjével volt, vagy legalábbis azzal, aki tetszett neki, de Harry csak egyedül szórakozott jóformán. Pedig a lehetőséget kereste, hogy Natalie közelében legyen. Ron viszont eléggé jelentős ok volt ahhoz, hogy a közelében legyen. Hermione egy hugrabuggos fiúval szórakozott, Ginny pedig Nevillel nevetett valamin nagyon.  
  
Harry már épp azon volt, hogy ott hagy csapot–papot, és visszamegy a toronyba vagy pedig az apjához. De aztán Natalie felállt, és leült Harry mellé mosolyogva.  
  
– Látom, egyedül vagy – jegyezte meg vidáman. – Gondoltam, idejövök hozzád egy kicsit. Nem baj?  
  
– Nem… egyáltalán nem – a válasz majdnem egybefüggő habogás volt. – Miért nem Ronnal maradsz? Nem hiszem, hogy olyan szórakoztató társaság lennk.  
  
Natalie csak legyintett egyet.  
  
– Ron már kissé unalmas ezzel a rámenősségével. Elegem van, hogy folyton körülöttem legyeskedik.  
  
– Mert tetszel neki – Harry úgy mondta, mintha ez egy csöppet sem zavarná.  
  
Natalie még mielőtt mondhatott volna valamit, Dean szólásra emelkedett.  
  
– Figyeljetek egy kicsit! Mindjárt behozzuk a meglepetéseket a lányoknak! Fiúk! Gyertek, bűvöljük be! – Harry, Neville, Dean, és Semaus elindultak, majd nem sokkal később különféle dobozokkal érkeztek az asztalukhoz.  
  
– Nos, mindenki kap egyet attól, aki tetszik neki – közölte Dean, és ami a kezében volt, odaadta a Patil ikreknek. – Tudom, ketten vagytok, de biztos kaptok mástól egy másikat…  
  
Ahogy kimondta, Seamus is odaadott egyet a lányoknak, ők pedig kíváncsian kinyitották.  
  
– Ez egy szívtorta? – csodálkozott Patil, és kivette a tortát, ami elég furcsán nézett ki.  
  
Harry még nem látott ilyet, de attól független Hermionénak és Natalie–nak is vett egyet–egyet. Azt mondták valamiféle szokás, hogy ilyenkor ezt a tortát adják ajándékba.  
  
A másik asztalról a mardekárosok vigyorogva nyújtogatták a nyakukat, hogy ki kinek adja a tortát. Harry az egyiket direkt letette mag mellé a székre, ahol nem látta senki, majd a másikat odanyújtotta Hermionénak, aki még el is pirult. Halkan mondott köszöntet, aztán valakire hivatkozva otthagyta a döbbent Harryt.  
  
Már lassan kiürült a helység, a Griffendélesek közül már csak Natalie és Ron tartózkodott az asztalnál, a többiek párokban hagyták el a Három Seprűt. Mardekárosok közül már csak Malfoy és az az álnok lány, Millicent volt az asztalnál turbékolva. Harrynek nem egyszer volt olyan érzése, hogy Malfoy őt figyeli, vagyis Natalie–t.  
  
Natalie mondott valamit Ronnak, aki odaköszönt Harrynek, és Semausék után sietett. Leült elé, és kérdőn nézett rá. Harry mint aki erre a pillanatra várt eddig, elővette a szívtortát, és átnyújtotta egyszerű dobozba csomagolva.  
  
– Neked is szerettem volna adni egyet, nem csak Hermionénak – bökte ki, de most már megbánta, hogy említette a lány nveét.  
  
– Jaj, Harry! Nem kell mentegetőznöd! Láttam, hogy neki is adtál egyet – mosolyodott el, és elkezdte lassan kibontani a masnit, amivel még díszítve volt a doboz.  
  
Harry a válla fölé pillantott, és látta, hogy Draco és ujdonsült barátnője már majdnem megszakadnak a röhögéstől. Mint akibe villám csapott, olyan hirtelen elrántotta Natalie kezét a doboz fölül, de már késő volt…  
  
… a doboz ugyanis egy hangos pukkanó hangot adott ki, és beterítette Natalie fekete talárját a fehér tejszínhab, amiből még a hajára is jutott. Malfoy és Millicent már hangosan röhögtek rajta.  
  
Natalie először értetlen arcot vágott, majd Harryre nézett dühösen.  
  
– Nem tudom…  
  
Natalie viszont nem volt kíváncsi Harry magyarázatára, teljes erejéből arcon vágta a fiút. Harry majdnem hátraesett az ütés erejétől, aztán végül sikerült megállni a lábán.  
  
– Ezt azért nem gondoltam volna rólad! – kiáltott fel Natalie. – Rendes fuúnak látszottál… hogy tehettél ilyesmit?  
  
– Eszedbe sem jut, hogy nem én voltam? – próbálkozott Harry, miközben a kezét a szájához emelte. Ütéskor elharapta a száját, és most vérzett. – Biztos vagyok olyan idióta, hogy ilyennel hülyéskedek, mi?!  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a szövegelésedre! – dühöngött Natalie, és most már két kézzel próbálta letörölni a torta maradványait.  
  
– Ú… Potter most nagyon ráfázott! – szólt oda Malfoy röhögve. – Úgy látszik, a mi új üdvöskénknek nem igen szerencsés a szerelmi élete…  
  
Natalie megpördült a tengely körül, és szikrázó szemekkel nézett a szőke mardekárossal.  
  
– Talán te is akarsz egyet?  
  
– Nem kösz – felelte lazán. – De én Potternek jobban elláttam volna a baját…  
  
– Fogd be! – üvöltötte Natalie, és kirohant a Három Seprűből bevágva maga után az ajtót. A vendégek még egy darabig nézték a zárt ajtót, majd visszatértek italukhoz.  
  
Harry egy _Evaporessel_ eltűntette a romokat, aztán indulásra készen magára tekerte a sálat. Elővette apja kendőjét, amit mindig magánál hordott, és a szájához tartotta. Már lépett volna az ajtó felé, mikor Malfoy asztaluk lábánál észrevette egy doboznak a sarkát.  
  
Kíváncsian lehajolt és előhúzta a dobozt, ami valahogy így olyan ismerősnek tűnt.  
  
– Potter, mit művelsz? – kérdezte ijedten Malfoy, mert épp az újdonsült barátnőjével volt elfoglalva.  
  
– Például ezt – mondta nyugodtan, és a dobozt az asztalra dobta, mire a tartalma kiloccsant az igényes ajándékokra. – Megtudhatnám, mire volt ez jó?  
  
Malfoy próbált úgy tenni, mint aki azt sem tudja, miről beszél Harry.  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz, Potter.  
  
– Nem–e? Akkor miért van a dobozra írva, hogy: „Potter úrnak személyesen”? Te szemétláda! Kicserélted a dobozt, még mielőtt odaadtam volna Natalie–nak.  
  
– Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Biztos elkeverték a csomagolást…  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza Harry, és amilyen gyorsan kimondta, olyan gyorsan felkapta a tortát, és Malfoy ölébe dobta.  
  
A mardekáros hirtelen felállt, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy még a nadrágja is tejszínhabos lett. A barátnője meg sem bírt szólalni a döbbenettől.  
  
– Potter, ezt még megbánod! – kiáltott fel Malfoy, és előrántotta a pálcáját. – _Obstructo!_  
  
Harry nem számolt azzal, hogy Malfoy megtámadja egy ilyen nyilvános helyen, így védekezni sem tudott időben. Hátrarepült legalább két métert, aztán összetört egy asztalt esés közben.  
  
– Roxfortosok, menjenek ki, ha párbajozni akarnak! Ez egy kultúrált hely, itt ilyet nem szabad! – üvöltötte egy öregember.  
  
 _Kultúrált hely?_   
  
Harrynek ez volt az első gondolata, miután feltápászkodott. Előkapta a pálcáját, és Malfoyra fogta.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, hogy ennek szörnyű következményei lesznek, ha Natalie rájön, hogy te voltál – az egyik kezét az oldalához fogta. – Tudod milyen, ha dühös lesz…  
  
– Na ne dumálj itt nekem Potter! Az apám majd elintézi azt a kis vérfarkas lányt!  
  
Harry elmosolyodott, és közelebb lépett a szőke fiúhoz.  
  
– Igen? Csak az a kis probléma van, hogy az én apám a házad vezetője! Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog szólni ehhez a botrányhoz, amit műveltél!  
  
Malfoy erre nem tudott mit mondani, csak hol Harryre, hol Millicentre nézett.  
  
– Most ha megbocsátotok – morogta Harry, és elhagyta a helységet a sáros talárjában a vendégek tekintetével kísérve.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Harry végig vánszorogva ment le a pincébe, imádkozva, hogy apja még ne érjen haza, hiszen csak hat óra volt. Ő pedig mintha azt mondta volna, hogy csak hétre ér haza, vagy akkora csinálja a vacsorát?  
  
Már rájött, hogy gondolkodni is fáradt, valószínű legalább egy bordája el is tört. Majd megpróbál lezuhanyozni, és a piszkos talárját elrejteni apja elől… De holnapra már mindenki tudni fogyja, mi történt nemrég.  
  
Odaért apja lakosztálya elé, és várt. Eszébe jutott, hogy az ajtó esetleg nem fog kinyílni, mert nemrég összeveszett apjával, de az ajtó mégis kinyílt.  
  
Beérve látta, hogy a kandallóban lobog a tűz: akkor valószínű Piton még nem ért haza. Leindult a szobája felé a mécsesekkel megvilágított folyosón a szobája felé. A szobában keresett egy váltás ruhát, amit zuhanyzás után felvehet, aztán felöltözve a fürdőszoba felé indult.  
  
Mikor már a keze a kilincsen volt, kinyílt a laboratórium ajtaja, és Piton lépett ki rajta fekete ingben és farmerben. Rámosolygott Harryre, de egy pillanat alatt leolvadt az arcáról a mosoly, mikor meglátta őt a mocskos talárban.  
  
– Szia apa – próbálkozott Harry lehajtott fejjel, és benyitott a fürdőszobába. – Épp zuhanyozni indultam…  
  
– Na állj csak meg – mondta hidegen Piton, és a fia mellé lépett. Jobb kezével oldalra fordította Harry arcát. – Ki intézett el így?  
  
– Ez semmiség, csak egy karcolás – mentegetőzött Harry, mert egyáltalán nem akarta bevallani, hogy egy lány volt, aki megütötte.  
  
– Harry! Kérdeztem valamit! – szólt rá ingerülten az apja. – Szóval, ki ütött meg?  
  
Harry továbbra sem szólalt meg, nem tudta, hogyan mondja meg, mi történt. Egy pillanatra ránézett apjára, aki sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Lupin kisasszony volt az, jól sejtem? – kérdezte.  
  
– Sejted? Most néztél bele a fejembe, tudod jól! – felelte ingerülten, kerülve továbbra is apja tekintetét.  
  
– Nos, bevallom igen, mert nem erősséged a vallomás. Azt viszont elárulod, hogy lettél ennyire sáros?  
  
 _Ha vallomás, akkor vallomás_ – gondolta Harry, és egy szóban közölte mondanivalóját.  
  
– Malfoy – bökte ki, és megkerülve apját bement a fürdőszobába.  
  
– Ha végeztél, még beszélünk. Addig elkészítem a vacsorát, ahogy ígértem.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Harry belépett az ebédlőbe, és rögtön megérezte a finom illatot. Sosem gondolt rá, hogy Piton valaha főzni fog rá…  
  
Leült az asztalhoz, és maga közelebb húzta maga elé a tányért. Eszébe jutott, ahogy Natalie ránézett dühös tekintettel, mikor felrobbant a szívtorta… Most már az egyetlen esélyt is elvesztette, hogy közelebb kerüljön hozzá…  
  
– Látom, bánt Lupin kisasszony viselkedése – jegyezte meg halkan Piton, és a leveses tálat letette az asztal közepére. – Remélem, legalább eszel valamennyit.  
  
– Igen, eszek. Ráadásul Malfoy műve volt az egész – morogta Harry. Szedett a merőkanállal a forró húslevesből. – Ezt tényleg te főzted?  
  
– Harry, ne tereld el a szót. Inkább meséld el, mi történt – szólt rá ingerülten.  
  
– Csakhogy nem akarok beszélni róla. – A mondat egy kicsit szemtelenül hangzott, de Piton továbbra sem emelte fel a hangját.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod. De akkor kénytelen leszek úgy ítélkezni, ahogy a Három Seprűben lévő vendégek mesélték.  
  
– Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Harry, és kissé hangosan csapta le a kanalat. – Honnan tudsz róla?  
  
Piton továbbra is nyugodtan kevergette a kanalával a levest.  
  
– Minverva az imént keresett ez ügyben. Beszámolt az esetről, hogy mit műveltetek a Három Seprűben, azaz a berendezéssel…  
  
– De hiszen nem tettünk tönkre semmit, és nem veszélyeztettünk senkit! – tiltakozott felháborodottan. – Malfoy kezdte az egészet azzal, hogy kicserélte a szívtortákat!  
  
A bájitalok mester felvonta szemöldökét, és kérdőn nézett a fiára.  
  
– Emiatt támadott meg téged Malfoy?  
  
– Igen, mivel észrevettem az asztal alatt a dobozt – vallotta be mérgesen. – Erre ő előkapta a pálcáját, és még mielőtt védekezhettem volna, már meg is támadott! Pedig elég lett volna a titokzatos erőm, és elintézem az egész kócerájt!  
  
Harry most már abbahagyta az evést, és úgy magyarázott már kiabálva. Apja megvárta szóáradat végét, és aztán szólalt csak meg:  
  
– Már csak az kellett volna… Van róla fogalmad, mi lett volna, ha dühödben szabadjára engeded a varázserődet? Egy kissé felelőtlen vagy, nem gondolod?  
  
– Tudom, hogy az lett volna… Na várjunk! – tört elő Harryben a felismerés. – Azt mondtad, volna?  
  
– Igen, azt. Ugyanis gondoskodtam arról, hogy ez elő forduljon elő többet – Piton a második fogásért nyúlt, amit az imént varázsolt az asztalra a konyhából. – Gondolod, hogy amúgy kiengedlek felügyelet nélkül, mikor bármikor elvesztheted a fejed?  
  
– Mit csináltál… velem? – kérdezte elképedve Harry.  
  
– Blokkoltalak – válaszolt Piton higgadtan.  
  
– Nem értem…  
  
A bájitalok mestere sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Leblokkoltam az erődet, mert még kontrolálatlan – magyarázta, miközben rakott a krumpliból a tányérára. – Nagy volt a veszélye, hogy valamilyen kárt okozol valamiben, esetleg valakiben.  
  
– De hát ezt hogy… Jó, tudom. Biztos elég erős vagy hozzá, hiszen tudom, hogy egy erős és nagyhatalmú varázsló vagy…  
  
– Te most hízelegsz? – csodálkozott Piton  
  
– Nem, csak… – Harry jobban látta, ha csendben marad. Többet nem szóltak egymáshoz, így lassan befejezték az étkezést.  
  
Rosszkedvére ellenére elég sokat evett, és már lassan úrrá lett az álmosság. Fel akart ajánlkozni, hogy összeszedi a tányérokat, de Piton mondta, hogy nyugodtan mehet aludni.  
  
– Nyugodtan aludj reggel sokáig, rád fér a pihenés. Különben is, holnap okklumenciát is kell gyakorolnunk mindenképpen. Az elmúlt hetekben is kellett volna – mondta mosolyogva, aztán összeszedte a tányérokat.  
  
– Majd megpróbálok pihenni – egyezett bele Harry, és indult a szobája felé, de Piton nekiment, mikor egy varázslattal lebegtetve vitte ki a tányérokat. Harry akarva is akaratlanul felszisszent az oldala miatt.  
  
– Mindjárt megyek utánad – közölte hidegen. A hangjából lehetett hallani, hogy ez volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban.  
  
Harry egy könyvet olvasott, amíg apja nem jött be hozzá. Már majd’ leragadt a szeme az álmosságtól, de próbált ébren maradni. Nem sokkal később meg is érkezett Piton egy üvegcsével.  
  
– Idd meg ezt, jót tesz az oldaladnak – odanyújtotta az üvegcsét, Harry pedig megitta. – Az még hagyján, hogy nem mondod el, mit történt, de hogy arról nem szólsz, hogy fájdalmaid vannak?  
  
– Nem fájt tényleg. Viszont szeretnék aludni – oldalra fordult, és magára húzta a takarót.  
  
Piton viszont nem mozdult az ágy mellől.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod. Szerintem nem kéne ennyire szenvedned Lupin kisasszony miatt. Előbb – utóbb rájön, hogy nem te voltál az, aki ilyen csúnya tréfát űzött vele – itt sóhajtott egyet. – Holnap elbeszélgetek Malfoyal, majd meglátjuk, milyen kifogást talál, ha velem kell beszélnie erről. Nem ellenzem, hogy tetszik neked Natalie, de szerintem egy kicsit túl lobbanékony hozzád.  
  
Harry csak hümmögött egyet, Piton „Jó éjszakát” kívánt és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Lassan álomba szenderült…  
  
...gyönyörű fuvolahangot hallott, amitől a szíve összeszorult. A dallam nagyon szomorú volt, viszont kellemes volt hallgatni.  
  
Egy idő után felébredt, és akkor döbbent rá, hogy most is hallja a dallamot. Felült az ágyban,, és körülnézett, honnan jöhet a fuvola szó. Végül rájött, hogy igazából az agyában hallja a dallamot.   
  
Felkapta a párnáját, és hasra fekve a fejére szorította, de a dallam most is ugyanolyan erővel hallatszott, mint az előbb…


	20. Meglepetések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rosszul lesz bájitaltanon, amiből végül rájön: Natalie koránsincs olyan jól, mint hitte. Sirius és Piton összetűzésbe keverednek, de egy váratlan esemény miatt pedig félreteszik ellenségeskedésüket...

– Megtudhatnám, hova ilyen sietősen, kisasszony?  
  
Natalie épp elhagyni készülte a tantermet, de mikor az ajtót kinyitotta, szembetalálta magát a dühös bájitaltan tanárral, aki elállta előtte az utat.  
  
– El innen, tanár úr – közölte a lány, és a tanár szemébe nézett. – Megyek Lupin tanár úrhoz.  
  
Piton viszont válaszként egy lendülettel bevágta az ajtót Natalie előtt.  
  
– Nem megy sehova, Miss Lupin. Az óra meg lesz tartva, úgyhogy kérem, foglaljon helyet – morogta, és a fejével intett Hermione felé.  
  
Natalie ellenben nem mozdult, csak idegesen toporgott egy helyben, hol az ajtóra, hol a dühöngő professzora nézve.  
  
– De nekem… – kezdte volna, de Piton kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből, és közbevágott.  
  
– Azt mondtam, üljön le, mert kezdődik az óra! – A kiabálásra a lány összerezzent, és a pad felé indult, majd leült barátnője mellé. – Nos, miután végre elkezdhetem az órát, végignézem, mivel foglalkoztak az elmúlt hónapokban.  
  
Piton a katedra mögé lépett, és Lupin jegyzeteit kezdte el olvasgatni, összehúzott szemöldökkel. Harry Natalie–ra nézett, aki épp csapkodva pakolta ki a jegyzeteket. A lány mostanában különösen dühös volt, és ideges. A Valentin–napi botrány után Harry nem is csodálkozott ezen, hiszen Natalie még mindig haragudott rá.  
  
Sóhajtva nyitotta ki a tankönyvet, és elolvasta a következő anyagrész címét. Ebben az évben most fordult először elő, hogy apja helyettesíteni jött be Lupin helyett. Nem csoda, hogy Natalie nem akart részt venni az órán. Valószínű Natalie–t is meglepetésként érte, hogy nem apja jött be órát tartani. Piton hangja rögtön kizökkentette a gondolataiból.  
  
– Látom, már szinte minden élőlényt végigvettek, ami a R.A.V.A.SZ. vizsgán elő fog fordulni, mint vizsgakövetelmény – mondta hidegen, és a jelenlévőkre nézett, és újra belelapozott a tankönyvbe. – Akkor ezen az órán ismételni fogunk, mert egy új anyagrészhez dupla óra kellene.  
  
Harry próbált oda figyelni, de majd’ leragadt a szeme az álmosságtól. Ásított egyet, és próbált apja hangjára koncentrálni, aki időközben meglendítette a pálcáját, és a táblán kérdések sokaság jelent meg.  
  
– Nos, mindenki vegyen elő egy tiszta pergament, és válaszoljon a következő kérdésekre. Óra végén pedig beszedem, és leellenőrizem a tudásukat – közölte fürkésző tekintettel Piton, és leült a katedra mögé. Elővett egy teljesen más pergament, és hosszasan tanulmányozni kezdte.  
  
Harry még egyet ásítva végigolvasta a kérdéseket, és nekilátott a válaszok megadásának. Megmasszírozta a halántékát, majd nekiállt a kérdőívnek. Az első kérdések egész könnyűek voltak:  
  
 _– Jellemezd, hogyan néz ki egy pacsek, és mi módon ijeszt rá az emberekre?_  
  
A teszt vége felé már nehezebb kérdések voltak, amiről szinte fogalma sem volt:  
  
 _– Ha találnál az erdőben egy olguszt, mit kezdenél vele?  
  
Mit találnék?_ – kérdezte magától értetlenül Harry. Nem is tanultak ilyesmiről…  
  
Valószínű az osztály egy része is erre a következtetésre jutott, mert most már lassan kezdett a zajszint emelkedni. Harry Hermionéra nézett, aki töprengő arccal nézte a kérdőívet, ezek szerint ő sem tudott mindenre válaszolni.  
  
Egy csattanás hallatszott, amire mindenki odafigyelt. Natalie olyan erővel állt fel, hogy a szék eldőlt. Piton is a hang irányába nézett.  
  
Natalie nem törődve senkivel és semmivel a könyveket gyors iramban a táskája mélyére süllyesztette.  
  
– Elárulná, kisasszony, már megint mit művel? – érdeklődött Piton, majd ő is ugyanolyan gyorsasággal felállt az asztaltól, de az ő széke nem esett hátra a hirtelen tett mozdulattól. Megkerülte az asztalt, és szikrázó szemekkel nézett Natalie–ra, aki már indult is az ajtó irányába.  
  
– Mint azt ahogy az előbb is mondtam: el innen. Nagyon jól tudja professzor úr, hogy fontos dolgom van!  
  
– Igen? Szerintem egy R.A.V.A.SZ –ra készülő diáknak nem igen lehet fontosabb dolga a vizsgánál! Most pedig, kérem, üljön már le!  
  
Piton az utolsó szavakat csaknem ordította. Natalie minden bátorságát összeszedve gyors léptekkel az ajtónál termett, és felrántotta.  
  
– Ha most kimegy, az negyven pont veszteséget jelent a Griffendélnek – szólt utána Piton, nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak, és összefonta a karját maga előtt, úgy nézett kíváncsian a vonakodó Natalie–ra.  
  
Eközben a teremben mindenki csöndben figyelte a fejleményeket. Harry Dracóra nézett, és egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott. Draco szinte nyilvánosan dühöngött a két haverjával együtt, és különféle nevekkel illették Pitont. Ron ezt nyilvánvalóan észrevette, mert alig bírta visszafogni a kitörő nevetését. De aztán elkomorodott, ahogy Natalie–ra nézett.  
  
– Nem érdekel, mennyi ponttal bünteti a Griffendélt, akkor is távoznom kell – vágta rá Natalie némi tétovázás után.  
  
Még mielőtt Piton megszólalhatott volna, Natalie egy nagy dörrenés kíséretében bevágta maga után az ajtót. Piton vállat vonva felvette az asztalról a tankönyvet. Fellapozta, aztán hidegen így szólt:  
  
– Negyven pont a Griffendéltől. Ja igen, és tíz pont a Mardekártól Mr. Malfoy. Nehogy azt higgye, hogy nem hallottam az előbbi megjegyzéseit. – A dühöngő Griffendélesekkel mit sem törődve folytatta az órát. – Nos, miután rávilágítottam a vizsga felkészülésének jelentőségéről, remélem, más nem óhajt távozni az óráról, mert nem Lupin tanár úr tartja.  
  
Ha Harry nem figyel a mondanivalójára, akkor is hallani lehetett belőle a gúnyos modort. Sóhajtott egyet, majd újra mag elé húzta a kérdőívet, ahogy a többiek tették.  
  
A csoport tagjai feszülten figyeltek Pitonra, aki most már rátért a tanóra anyagára. Harrynek nehezére esett odafigyelni, annyira álmos volt. A hátsó asztalnál foglaltak helyet Ronnal, hogy ne keljen nekik egyéb élőlényekkel közvetlenül találkozni, mert Lupin nem is egy furcsa élőlényt mutatott meg az első padban ülőknek.  
  
– Látom, sokféle dolgot nem vettek át – itt lapozott egyet –, de sebaj, majd pótoljuk, hiszen most legalább egy hétig helyettesítem Lupin professzort.  
  
Sokan nyeltek egyet, Neville pedig idegesen körbenézett. Harry látta rajta a rémületet, ami mindig a bájitaltan órákon mutatkozott rajta.  
  
– Először is… miért nem vették például az olgusz tulajdonságait, annak jelentőségét? Akkor talán kezdjük is azzal. A kérdőíveket majd óra után beszedem, mert kíváncsi vagyok az eddigi tudásukra, még ha a kérdőív végét nem is töltötték ki – magyarázta Piton, letette a tankönyvet a kezéből, és úgy folytatta az olgusz ismertetésével. – Az olgusz elsősorban sötét erdők mélyén található meg. Sokak szerint egy gonosz lény…  
  
Harry próbált koncentrálni Piton mondanivalójára, de egyszerűen nem tudta nyitva tartani a szemét.  
  
– … ami gyakran támad emberekre. De ez csak hiedelem, mert tulajdonképpen az olgusz…  
  
Megtámasztotta a fejét a kezével, és úgy próbált figyelni, de nem ment. Aztán elnehezült feje, és nem tudta tovább nyitva tartani a szemét.  
  
Később arra eszmélt fel, hogy valaki gyengéden rázza.   
  
– Harry, kelj fel, éppen ide tart! – hallotta Ron hangját maga mellől.  
  
– Mi…? Ébren vagyok már, Ron, ne aggódj – motyogta álmosan Harry, aztán ránézett barátjára. Apja mögötte állt, és aggódóan nézett Harryre.  
  
– Mr. Weasley, már itt vagyok – morogta Ron felé, aki ijedten nézett maga mögé, s miután meglátta Pitont, próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem is rémült volna meg egy pillanatra.  
  
– Mr. Potter, valami baj van? Vagy csak egyszerűen unalmas volt a mondanivalóm? – kérdezte Piton, de az arca továbbra is aggódó volt, ahogy Harryt nézte fürkészően.  
  
– Nem… Nem, uram. Csak nagyon álmos voltam – válaszolt Harry, és feltápászkodott a székről. A tankönyvet és a füzetet a táskájába csúsztatta.  
  
A teremből már mindenki távozott, csak Hermione várt a két barátra az ajtónál. Piton, miután távozott a többi diák a teremből, akkor szólalt meg.  
  
– Harry, majd este várlak vacsorára, tudod. Délután nincs csak egy Átváltoztatástan órátok, ajánlom, pihenj le, ha vége – közölte kedvesebb hangon, aztán a katedra felé indult, a jegyzetekért.  
  
– Rendben, fogok pihenni. És ne aggódj, legközelebb nem alszok el az órádon – tette hozzá Harry, majd intett a barátainak, hogy mehetnek.  
  
Piton nem válaszolt, csak továbbra is a rengeteg jegyzettel foglalkozott. Harry egy pillanatra el is gondolkodott, hogy az órára ennyi jegyzet nem kell, de aztán sietős léptekkel elhagyták a tantermet.  
  
Harry ebédnél sem látta Natalie–t, pedig Ron egyfolytában bizonygatta, hogy megjelenik. Már hetek teltek el, de Natalie továbbra sem szólt Harryhez, hiába próbáltak a barátai mindent megtenni annak érdekében, hogy kibéküljenek.  
  
Ebéd után megérkeztek az Átváltoztatástan terembe, ahol már McGalagony várt a diákokra. Rengeteg feljegyzés volt a táblán, a tanári asztalon pedig egy tenyérnyi hely sem volt szabad, annyi pergamen hevert rajta, afféle ismerős mintában, mint Piton jegyzetei.  
  
Mikor a Griffendélesek helyet foglaltak, McGalagony megköszörülte a torkát. A teremben abbamaradt a suttogás és a beszéd. McGalagony megvárta, míg teljesen el nem hallgatott mindenki, csak aztán fogott bele a mondanivalójába.  
  
– Gondolom, tisztában vannak vele, milyen fontos ez a tantárgy a vizsgát illetően – mondta hangosan, de a hangjából ki lehetett venni, hogy ideges. – De a mai órát nem fogom végig tartani, mert fontos tanári gyűlés lesz.  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte döbbenten Ron, de aztán elvigyorodott. – Nem baj, legalább hosszabb lesz a délutánunk. Már lassan úgy is edzenünk kell, és most már remek idő van…  
  
– Mr. Weasley, kérem!  
  
– Elnézést, tanárnő – tette hozzá komolyabban Ron, de továbbra is vigyorgott.  
  
Harry most vette csak észre, hogy Hermione mellett ott ül Natalie szomorúan. Hermione szemmel láthatóan vigasztalta, de Natalie csak maga elé motyogott, és csaknem a sírás kerülgette. McGalagony erről nem is vett tudomást, vagy legalábbis nem akart, mert nem szólt rájuk.  
  
Az óra fele már eltelt, de Harry egyre idegesebb lett. Egyfolytában az járt az eszében, hogy történt valami Lupinnal. A bűbájt sem tudta rendesen végrehajtani, annyira aggódott.  
  
Mikor MgGalagony befejezte az órát, Hermione és Natalie elsőként hagyták el a tantermet, így lehetősége sem volt megkérdezni, mi történhetett.  
  
– Gyere Harry, játszunk varázslósakkot, aztán talán elő is kerülnek a lányok, és megkérdezzük, mi a baj – mondta Ron már a klubhelységben, ahol már csak ők voltak, mert a többiek kihasználva a hirtelen jött szabadidőt, az udvaron voltak.  
  
– Inkább nem, Ron. Ne haragudj, csak nagyon fáradt vagyok – mentegetőzött Harry, miközben Ron próbálta csukva tartani a varázslósakk dobozának tetejét.  
  
– Látom, hogy bánt, hogy Natalie nem szól hozzád, de hogy aludni se tudj…  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, csak hallgatta barátja mondanivalóját. Nem akarta bevallani, hogy egy fuvolaszó miatt nem tud aludni már hetek óta. Most, mikor már március van, lassan lekezdődnek az edzések, és ha addigra nem lesz eléggé kipihent, nem lesz jó vége a dolognak.  
  
– Nem, csak mostanában vagyok ilyen fáradt, nem a Valentin napi dolog miatt van. Csak mostanában nem alszok jól – magyarázkodott tovább, de a barátja nem hitt neki.  
  
– Persze, tudom én… – mosolyodott el a kijelentésen. – Én is ezt mondanám, ha ilyesmi történne.  
  
Harry miután végignézte, ahogy barátja nagy nehezen elkapja a megszökött bábut, a táskáját felkapva a portréhoz indult.  
  
– Ron, majd holnap találkozunk délután, rendben? – kérdezte sietősen, még mielőtt barátja újabb hihetetlen gondolatokat közöl vele.  
  
– Rendben – felelte fásultan Ron. – De azért ne felejts lejönni hozzánk, oké? Hétköznap alig van időnk szórakozni, hétvégén meg mindig Pit… akarom mondani apádnál vagy…  
  
– Nem sokára itt lesz a tavaszi szünet, és akkor majd több időnk lesz – vágta rá Harry, majd vállára vette a táskáját, és a kezébe vette még a tankönyveket, amik nem fértek bele.  
  
– Az majdnem egy hónap! Ráadásul akkor még többet is kell tanulni! – egy erős bűbájjal lezárta a dobozt. – Ne felejts el holnap eljönni!  
  
– Ron! – szólt rá Harry ingerülten, mire Ron visszafogta magát  
  
– Ne haragudj. Holnap nem lesz edzés? Esetleg mi ketten délután repülhetnénk egyet.  
  
– Jó ötlet. De most már megyek. Ha Pi… apám nem talál, akkor el kezd aggódni, főleg a mai óra után.  
  
Harry kimászott a portréjukon, és lement a pincébe. Szomorúan jött rá, hogy a megbeszélés sokáig fog tartani, így a táskáját bevitte a szobájába. Aztán a bájitaltankönyvvel visszajött a nappaliba, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapén. Már az első oldalnál érezte, ahogy nem tud ébren maradni, így végül a lábát feltéve könyvel az ölében elaludt a kanapén.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Harry, ébredj. Készen van a vacsora – közölte halkan Piton, mint akinek nincs szíve felébreszteni.  
  
Harry pislogva nézett apjára, aki elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta a tankönyvet az ölében. Felvette a könyvet Harry öléből, és miután megnézte, összecsukva letette a kis asztalkára.  
  
– Látom, ez sem kötötte le eléggé a figyelmedet, mit ahogy délelőtt a sötét varázslatok kivédése óra sem – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva. – Na gyere, kihűl a vacsora.  
  
Pillanatokkal később már az ebédlőasztalnál ültek, a vacsorát fogyasztva, ami nem volt más mint, lecsó. Harry majdnem tett egy megjegyzést, hogy ilyen mugli–féle vacsorát főzött, de aztán csendben maradt.  
  
Vacsora alatt nem szóltak egymáshoz, majd végül, mikor Piton a konyhába röptette a tányérokat és egyéb mosogatnivalókat, Harryre nézett.  
  
Harry próbált úgy tenni, mint aki nem vette észre apja kérdő tekintetét. Eszébe jutott, hogy inkább nem néz a szemébe, mert hiába a heti okklumencia órák, nemigen tud még apja ellen védekezni. De ahogy ő mondta, az ő támadásait nemigen verte még vissza senki.  
  
– Harry, nem akarsz mondani nekem valamit? – érdeklődött Piton, és néhány süteményt tett a tányérra.  
  
– Nem tudom, mire gondolsz – felelte Harry, és felállt az asztaltól.  
  
Piton is felállt, és kezében a tányérral intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse a nappaliba. Mikor beléptek, Harry egy pillanatra kővé dermedt, mert meglátta Siriust Piton dolgozóasztalának támaszkodva.  
  
Harry leült a kanapéra, ahol nemrég elaludt, majd felnézett apjára, aki nem ült le, csak nézett rá.  
  
– Most vallomást kéne tennem, vagy mire gondolsz? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből. Bármennyire is higgadtan akarta közölni, a megjegyzés elég élesre sikeredett.  
  
Piton felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem vártam ilyesmire, csak gondoltam, ha valami történt, vagy bánt, megbeszéljük – válaszolt kissé hűvösen. – Látom, hogy nagyon fáradt vagy, esetleg rémálmok gyötörnek?  
  
Harry kellemetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, zavarában Siriusra nézett, aki csak annyit mondott:  
  
– Mond el neki, nem fog őrültnek nézni – közölte halkan, és a kezébe vett egy nagy pennát, és forgatni kezdte a kezében.  
  
– Igen, nem tudok aludni, de nem a rémálmok miatt – mentegetőzött, és zavarában elvett egy szelet süteményt a tányérról.  
  
Piton továbbra sem ült le, csak kíváncsian hallgatta Harry magyarázkodását. Sirius már eközben pörgette a kezében a tollat, cseppet sem zavartatva magát, hogy tanúja egy ilyen beszélgetésnek.  
  
– Igen? – faggatta tovább Harryt, aki továbbra is makogott.  
  
– Harry jó lenne, ha bevallanád, mert ez a vén denevér még a végén levon egy csomópontot, mint azt a mai nap is tette – vágott közbe Sirius, mikor Harry ránézett ismét.  
  
Még mielőtt Harry megszólalt volna, Piton dühösen megfordult és egyenesen Siriusra nézett.  
  
– Attól, hogy nemrég ősi varázsló lettél Black, nem jogosít fel arra, hogy így beszélj a hátam mögött! – üvöltötte egyenesen Sirius képébe.  
  
Sirius és Harry megrökönyödve néztek Pitonra.  
  
– Te… várjunk… Te látod őt? – makogta Harry, örülve, hogy legalább az eredeti témától eltérnek, de annak nem, hogy megint nem lesz jó vége a rivalizálásnak.  
  
– Már hogyne látnám! – vágta rá dühösen Piton, és kikapta a pennát Sirius kezéből. – Elegem van belőle, hogy folyton a hátam mögött intézkedsz! Négyszemközt beszélnék a fiammal. – Az utolsó szót jól kihangsúlyozva mondta.  
  
Sirius keresztbe fonta maga előtt a kezét, és úgy nézett riválisára.  
  
– Csakhogy Harry az én fiam is, bármennyire is rosszul hangzik.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, Black. Mint ahogy azzal is, hogy te meghaltál velem ellentétben – mondta gúnyosan Piton.  
  
Harry jobbnak látta közelebb menni hozzájuk, mert attól tartott, hogy baj lesz.  
  
– Semmi közöd hozzá, mit teszek, miután hogy is mondjam, meghaltam – sziszegte Sirius, és egy lépéssel közelebb ment Pitonhoz, akkora lendülettel, hogy arany talárja csattant egyet.  
  
– Kíváncsi lennék rá, mikor kértél rá engedélyt ahhoz, hogy lejöjj ide – morogta Piton.  
  
– Nem tartozok neked beszámolóval. Habár azt elfelejtették közölni, hogy te mióta itt vagy, nagyon is látsz engem.  
  
Piton csak elmosolyodott, majd vidáman hozzátette:  
  
– Kíváncsi lennék, mit szólnának hozzá, ha közölném velük, hogy rendszeresen meglátogatod Harryt, mikor neked meg van tiltva…  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy hatalmad lenne ezt megtiltanod! – vágott közbe Sirius ingerülten. – Tudod, itt nem igen tudsz mit tenni, és amíg itt vagy…  
  
– Nem érdekel a további fecsegésed, úgyhogy tűnj el. Éppen beszélgettem volna Harryvel, ha van valami fontos, most közöld.  
  
Harry értetlenül figyelte a két varázslót, mivel nem sokat értett abból, amiről beszéltek.  
  
– Ha tudni akarod, szívesen eltiltanálak, de tudom, hogy Harrynek ez nem esne jól – folytatta tovább Piton ügyet sem vetve Sirius további fenyegetéseire.  
  
– Én is itt vagyok – jegyezte meg halkan Harry, és közéjük állt, mint egykor egy téli napon. – Inkább fejeznétek be ezt a gyerekes viselkedést, és felnőtt módjára gondolkodnátok végre! – emelte fel a hangját, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet, és úgy folytatta. – Mindkettőtöket szeretlek, nem szeretném, ha továbbra is utálnátok egymást!  
  
Mikor a mondat végére ért, megszédült, és megtámaszkodott Pitonban.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Piton, mikor Harry végre megállt a saját lábán. Bólintott egyet, hogy már nincs semmi baj.  
  
Sirius sóhajtott egyet, és szomorúan a keresztfiára nézett.  
  
– Nem úgy van az, Harry. Sok minden történt, amiről te nem tudsz…  
  
– Black! – szólt rá ingerülten Piton. – Légy szíves távozz, még mielőtt kiderül, hogy megint itt voltál… apropó, te mondtad el Harrynek, ki is valójában a testvérem?  
  
– Igen, én – vallotta be Sirius. – Gondoltam, jobb ha tudja az igazságot…  
  
– Remek! Miért nem mondtad el neki mindjárt, ki a valódi apja már akkor rögtön! – kiabálta Piton magából kikelve. – Nem is akarom tudni Black, mit titkoltok még előlem!  
  
Sirius csak némán nézett Pitonra, mintha mondani akarna valamit, de aztán egy kopogás zavarta meg a társaságot.  
  
– Ki lehet az ilyen későn? – kérdezte Harry, aztán mivel senki sem mozdult, odament az ajtóhoz, hogy kinyissa.  
  
– Vársz valakit, Harry? – érdeklődött Piton, de továbbra sem mozdult Sirius elől.  
  
– Nem… Holnap találkozok a barátaimmal, legalábbis úgy volt – gondolkodott el Harry, és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
Döbbenten nézett a jövevényre, aki nem volt más, mint Natalie. Könnyes arccal nézett Harryre, aki tágabbra nyitotta az ajtót előtte.  
  
– Én…  
  
– Mi a baj, Natalie? – kérdezte ijedten Harry, mert látta, hogy valami baj van. – Gyere be!  
  
Natalie bentebb lépett, nem zavartava magát, hogy gyűlölt tanára is látja, Harry nyakába borult, és keservesen sírni kezdett.  
  
– Mi történt? Valami történt Lupin tanár úrral? – faggatta tovább Harry, de Natalie–t csak rázta a zokogás.  
  
Piton és Sirius, akik eddig dermedten nézték a jelenetet, most odamentek Harryhez.  
  
– Lupin kisasszony, akkor nem lehet a baj – mondta Piton vigasztalóan. – Arról tudnánk, azaz a Rend sürgősen értesítene.  
  
– Nem… érték… el magát – válaszolt rekedten Natalie, de továbbra is Harry talárjába rejtette az arcát.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Piton.  
  
– Szóltak volna magának… jaj istenem… nem tudom, mi lesz ezek után… – Natalie hangja megremegett, majd újra zokogni kezdett.  
  
– Apa… – kezdte Harry, de a torkán akadt a szó.  
  
– Tessék? – fordult hátra Piton, mert a kandallónál állt a Hop–porral a kezében. De aztán nem kérdezett többet, mikor meglátta Harry véres kezét.  
  
– Piton, szerintem kezelésre lenne szüksége, és egy nagy adag Nyugtató főzetre – jegyezte meg halkan Sirius.  
  
– Nekem csak ne parancsolgass, Black. Tisztában vagyok vele, mit kell ilyenkor tennem. De előbb, kiderítem, mi a baj.  
  
Odasietett a kandallóhoz, és vett egy marokkal a dobozkából.  
  
– Nem kell Nyugtató főzet… jól vagyok… – makacskodott Natalie.  
  
Piton a földre szórta a Hopp–port a kijelentés hallatán, és megpördült a tengelye körül. Sirius ugyanolyan értetlenül nézett rá, mint Harry.  
  
– Tényleg jól vagyok, de… – folytatta volna Natalie, de aztán elvesztette eszméletét. Sirius és Piton egy emberként ugrottak oda, hogy segítsenek Harrynek az ájult lányt tartani.  
  
Végül Piton a kanapéra fektette, és Siriussal együtt csak némán nézték Natalie–t.  
  
– Ez hogy lehet… – kezdte Piton, de aztán csendben maradt.  
  
– Hallotta, amit mondtam – suttogta Sirius. – Csak nem…?  
  
– Elárulnátok, mi van? – kérdezte türelmét vesztve Harry. – Apa, segíts már rajta, hisz vérzik!  
  
Piton mit sem törődve Harry kérdésével, halkan csak ennyit mondott:  
  
– Szerinted is, Black?  
  
– Igen, biztos… hogy ő az.


	21. Az Igazság Eszenciája

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veszélyes dolgok a bájitalok, főzetek... de nem akkor, ha ezzel Natalie egy olyan titokra jön rá, ami a múltjának is jelentős része... Piton pedig nem éppen a megfelelő pillanatot választja, hogy utánajárjon, hőseink mit is csinálnak a pincében...

Natalie halkan szuszogott; az oldalán feküdt, nyakig betakarva. Harry mellette ült a kanapén. Mióta apja ellátta a lány hátán a sebeket, azóta nem is mozdult mellőle.  
  
Keresztapja fel–alá járkált a szobában, néha motyogott magában, néha csak sóhajtott egyet. Piton – mivel valamilyen oknál fogva nem működött a kandalló – elsietett az igazgatóért, hogy értesítse a Natalie–val történtekről.  
  
Egyikük sem árult el semmit arról, mit értenek azon, hogy: „Ő az”  
  
Harry sejtette, hogy nem kapna választ, ezért inkább meg sem kérdezte, csak ült és némán nézte a már nyugodtan alvó lányt. Nagyon aggódott érte. Sérülése nem volt súlyos, így valószínűnek tűnt, hogy titokzatos betegsége miatt nem lett jobban, és a láza is felszökött.  
  
Az ajtó nyitódására Harry felkapta a fejét, Sirius pedig abbahagyta az ideges járkálást és érdeklődve nézett az érkezőkre.  
  
Piton és Dumbledore lépett be sietősen. Az igazgató éppen elmélyülten magyarázott valamit a bájitaltan mesterének, ám amikor meglátta Siriust, félbehagyta az elkezdett mondatot.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, Sirius, hogy lemersz jönni engedély nélkül – jegyezte meg komoran, mire Sirius csak lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Köztudott, hogy Black sosem veszi figyelembe, mit mondanak a felettesei – gúnyolódott Piton, és odalépett Harryhez. – Nem tért még magához, ugye?  
  
Harry csak szomorúan megrázta a fejét, és továbbra is Natalie arcát nézte. Piton nem kérdezett többet, inkább Dumbledore–hoz fordult:  
  
– Albus, tudom, hogy ez lehetetlennek hangzik, de több mint valószínű, hogy Natalie a Kulcs.  
  
Dumbledore komor arccal pillantott a kanapén fekvő lányra, majd kis szünet után, halkan szólalt meg.  
  
– Mindig reménykedtem benne, hogy nem ő lesz az. Még annyira fiatal, és tehetséges boszorkány…  
  
Harryből hirtelen kitört a düh, és talpra ugrott.  
  
– Várjunk már… most ugye nem azt akarja mondani, hogy meg fog... halni? – az utolsó szót már suttogta. – Az nem lehet, hogy ő…  
  
Dumbledore közelebb lépett a fiúhoz, és bíztatóan a vállára tette a kezét. Harry rápillantott az igazgatóra, de az öregember égszínkék szemei csak mély szomorúságról árulkodtak.  
  
– Harry, lehet, hogy nincs igazunk… de valószínű…  
  
– Nem akarom hallani… – motyogta Harry, és visszahuppant a kanapéra Natalie mellé. – Nem akarom, hogy ő is… mint Sirius…  
  
Sirius, aki eddig csak némán járkált, halkan megszólalt:  
  
– Harry, egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy… meghal. Sok feltevés létezik a Titkok Kapujáról. Nincs rá bizonyíték, hogy a Kulcsnak meg kell halnia.  
  
– Ti is tudjátok, hogy az életébe kerülhet, csak előttem nem mondjátok ki! – kiáltott fel Harry, és dühösen nézett a felnőttekre. – Folyton elhallgattok előttem mindent, ne csodálkozzatok, ha dühös vagyok!  
  
– Harry, sok minden van, amiről… – kezdte volna Piton, de Harry félbeszakította.  
  
– Persze, tudjuk, én kiskorú vagyok, vagy miért is ne kíméljük meg inkább szegény árva gyereket? Az igazgató is folyton mindig mindent eltitkol előlem! És te, apa? Mikor szántad rá magad, hogy eláruld az igazságot? Elegem van mindannyitokból, sosem árultok el semmit, mintha semmi közöm se volna hozzá, mi történik! – üvöltötte Harry, nem törődve vele, hogy felébresztheti a kanapén alvó Natalie–t.  
  
Piton, aki eddig nyugodtan viselte Harry dühkitöréseit, most közelebb lépett a fiúhoz.  
  
– Mi felnőttek vagyunk, te pedig még gyerek. Rengeteg dolog van, ami csak a felnőttekre tartozik!  
  
– Mint az is, hogy te az apám vagy, vagy hogy Sirius ősi varázsló? – morogta Harry. – Persze…  
  
– Harry, sok minden van, amiről nem tudhatsz, saját biztonságod érdekében – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, és szúrós tekintettel nézett Siriusra.  
  
– Magának ahhoz sem volt joga, hogy a jóslatról hallgasson! – ordította vissza Harry, de érezte, hogy ezúttal túl messzire ment. Piton szikrázó szemekkel nézett rá, és jéghideg hangon szólalt meg:  
  
– Harry, légy szíves, menj a szobádba! Mikor úgy érzed, hogy már tudsz viselkedni és nem fogsz tiszteletlenül beszélni, akkor talán majd előjöhetsz!  
  
– De…  
  
– Menj a szobádba! – emelte fel a hangját Piton, de olyan hangon, hogy Harry jobbnak látta, ha nem ellenkezik.  
  
Felkelt a kanapéról, még egy utolsó pillantást vetve Natalie–ra, és kiment a nappaliból. A folyosón nekidőlt a falnak, és szomorúan maga elé meredve elgondolkozott, mi lenne, ha Natalie nem lenne beteg, és nem is ő lenne a Kulcs… Talán tényleg együtt járhatnának, és biztosan boldogok lennének…  
  
Lassan lecsúszott a fal mellett a földre, felhúzva a lábait. Esze ágában sem volt a szobájába menni. Fejét a karjára hajtotta, úgy figyelte a nappaliból kiszűrődő hangokat.  
  
– Albus, végül is mi történt Remussal? – hallotta keresztapja hangját.  
  
– Natalie épp akkor lépett a szobába, mikor átváltozott vérfarkassá. Csak azt nem értem, Remus miért nem vonult vissza, mikor tudta, milyen veszélyes a szállásán maradnia – főleg ha a saját lánya életét veszélyezteti.  
  
– Mert talán ő is olyan felelőtlen, mint Black – vágott közbe Piton. – Pedig időben odaadtam neki a bájitalt, és tudta, hogy mikor történik majd az átváltozás.  
  
Dumbledore, ügyet sem vetve Pitonra, folytatta beszámolóját.  
  
– Natalie a különös hangok ellenére is benyitott a szobába. Lupin pedig már átváltozott…  
  
– Hogyhogy nem esett komoly bántódása Natalie–nak? – kérdezte Sirius.  
  
Harry még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, úgy várta a választ.  
  
– Megemlíteném, Black, hogy Lupin a gyengélkedőn fekszik…  
  
– Akkor hát ezért vagytok benne ilyen biztosak, hogy Natalie az – mondta halkan Sirius; olyan halkan, hogy Harry alig hallotta. – Mi történt Lupinnal?  
  
– Nem tudjuk pontosan – felelt Dumbledore. – Úgy tűnik, mikor rátámadott Natalie–ra, a lány önkéntelenül is használta eddig kordában tartott erejét, és a szekrénynek vágta Remust.  
  
Szék elhúzásának hangja, és tompa puffanás.  
  
– Te jó ég – Sirius csak ennyit tudott kibökni.  
  
Harry nagyon jól tudta, miről van szó. Sirius tud Natalie rejtélyes betegségéről. Keresztapjában valószínűleg most tudatosult, hogy Natalie–nak esélye sincs a gyógyulásra. Halálra van ítélve... és ő a Kulcs.  
  
– Mikor tér magához Lupin? – faggatta tovább Sirius az igazgatót.  
  
– Már magához tért, de csak egy kis időre. Ne aggódj, rendbe fog jönni – válaszolt Dumbledore, aztán még halkan megkérdezte: – Perselus, és Natalie hogy van?  
  
– Egyre jobban emelkedik a láza, pedig nem kéne – hallotta Harry apja válaszát. – A sebeit elláttam, így elvileg reggelre rendbe kell jönnie. Valószínű, hogy csak átmeneti rosszullét.  
  
– Rendben, akkor hát megyek, rengeteg elintéznivalóm van – jelentette ki Dumbledore, és Harry ajtó nyikordulását hallotta. – Sirius, te meg légy szíves, és menj vissza, még mielőtt bajba kerülsz.  
  
– Ennél nagyobb baj nem lehet – morogta Sirius.  
  
– Holnap még beszélünk, Albus – jegyezte meg Piton, és becsukta az igazgató után az ajtót.  
  
Harry nem mozdult. Tudta, hogy a folyosó nem esik útjába a távozónak, a nappaliból egyenesen is ki tud menni.  
  
– Tudod, Piton... rendben van, hogy Harryt a fiadnak tekinted, de mi lesz, ha egyszer... meggyűlöl majd? – kérdezte kíváncsian Sirius.  
  
Harry erre felkapta a fejét. Szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről. Mi oka lenne rá, hogy meggyűlölje az apját?  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted, Black? – kérdezte ingerülten Perselus.  
  
– Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy túl hamar kedvelt meg, nem gondolod?  
  
– Nem értem, mire célzol – sziszegte Piton a fogai között.  
  
– Nagyon is jól tudod, mire gondolok. Harry nagyon hamar megszeretett téged... szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra a bizalmába fogadott. Miből gondolod… – a mondat félbeszakadt, Harry egy tompa puffanást hallott.  
  
Már arra készült, közbelép, és elejét veszi egy esetleges konfliktusnak, de visszariadt a gondolattól, hogy ezzel leleplezné a hallgatózását.  
  
– Attól, hogy a falnak szögezel, még nagyon is tudod a lelked mélyén, hogy igazam van, Pipogyusz.  
  
– Elég legyen, Black, nem találsz jó kedvemben – mondta hidegen Piton. – Hidd el, nekem is megfordult a fejemben, hogy talán kissé hirtelen állt be a fordult köztem és a fiam között. Most pedig, ha megbocsátasz, vár rám egy beteg.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod – hallotta Harry Sirius válaszát.  
  
Keresztapja távozhatott, mert a beszélgetés nem folytatódott. Harry rászánta magát, hogy feltápászkodjon, és a szobájába menjen. A lábait alig tudta megemelni, olyan ólmos fáradtság telepedett rá. Valószínűleg azért érzi magát ilyen ramatyul, mert Natalie sincs jól, futott át az agyán a gondolat.  
  
Mikor beért a szobájába, hason fekve elterült az ágyon, és úgy ahogy volt, iskolai talárban álomba szenderült.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy nagyon melege van. Álmosan körülnézett, és rápillantott a gyertyára az éjjeliszekrényen. Már majdnem teljesen leégett.  
  
Lassan feltápászkodott, és halkan kinyitotta szobája ajtaját. Apja szemközti hálószobájából egyáltalán nem szűrődött ki fény. Apja valószínűleg aludt.  
  
Hangtalanul becsukta maga mögött a szoba ajtaját, és a nappaliba osont. Natalie még mindig ott feküdt a kanapén. Leült mellé, és a lány haját a füle mögé simította. Ahogy keze hozzáért Natalie arcához, érezte, hogy nagyon forró.  
  
Tudta, hogy apja, bár nem kedveli Natalie–t, mindent megtesz, hogy meggyógyuljon.  
  
Ha túl is éli Natalie a Voldemorttal való találkozást, akkor is ott van a titokzatos betegség, amit talán már nem fog túlélni…  
  
Harry vett egy mély levegőt, nem gondolva a jövőre, és megigazította Natalie nyaka körül a takarót. Önkéntelenül is megfogta a lány kezét, éreztetve vele, hogy mellette van.  
  
Mikor elengedte Natalie kezét, csillogásra lett figyelmes a lány csuklójánál. A kandalló fényében nem tudta kivenni, mi az, de mikor közelebb hajolt, már tisztán látta.  
  
Egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete.  
  
Egy karkötő volt.  
  
De nem akármilyen. Ugyanolyan, mint amit apjától kapott.  
  
 _Ez nem lehet. Biztosan elhagytam a sajátomat, és ő találta meg._  
  
Harry egy percig görcsösen próbálta elhitetni magával, hogy téved, de egyre erősebb lett számára a bizonyosság. Felemelte a kezét, hogy megnézze, megvan–e a karkötője.  
  
Talárja ujjából elő is került az ezüstszínű holmi. A Natalie csuklóján csillogó ékszerhez emelte, és ekkor tudatosult belőle, hogy valóban kettő van a különös tárgyból.  
  
 _Ez azt jelenti, hogy… mégis mit jelenthet?_ Harry értetlenül nézett maga elé.  
  
A karkötő eredetileg az édesanyjáé volt, aztán kapta meg apjától ajándékba. Senki sem említette, hogy kettő lenne belőle. Elhatározta, hogy ha Natalie felébred, megkérdezi a lányt, hogyan jutott hozzá, és utánajár a karkötő rejtélyének.  
  
Érezte, hogy nagyon fáradt, de nem akart felkelni Natalie mellől. A lány mellett akart lenni, mikor az magához tér.  
  
Már ki tudja, mennyi ideje ült ott, mikor halkan kinyílt a bejárati ajtó. Harry hátrafordult. Az apja volt az, üvegcsékkel a kezében; esetlen mozdulattal csukta be maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
– Harry, ilyen későn már aludnod kéne – jegyezte meg Piton, de hangjában egyáltalán nem volt düh.  
  
– Igen – felelte Harry. – De nem ment.  
  
Piton letette a dolgozóasztalára az üvegcséket, aztán Harry mellé lépett.  
  
– Ugye, még mindig nem tért magához? – kérdezte, s mikor Harry felemelte a fejét, Piton egy darabig összeszűkült szemmel nézte a fiát.  
  
– Nem – motyogta Harry, és újra Natalie felé fordult.  
  
– Menj és próbálj meg aludni. Ha bármilyen változás áll be az állapotában, rögtön szólok.  
  
– Szeretnék inkább itt maradni – makacskodott Harry, mikor Piton a kezét a homlokára tette.  
  
– Hidd el, tényleg jobb lenne, ha lepihennél. Kimerült vagy te is, és úgy látom, lázad van.  
  
– De szeretnék inkább…  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá ingerülten Piton, mire Harry lassan felállt, és vonakodva elindult.  
  
Piton megfogta a karját, így vezette vissza a szobájába.  
  
– Nem vagyok gyerek, hogy folyton pátyolgatni kelljen – morogta Harry.  
  
– Ebben nem vagyok biztos – vágta rá Piton kimérten. – Abban viszont igen, hogy egyáltalán nem vagy jól. De te sosem kérsz segítséget senkitől. Inkább tűröd a fájdalmat.  
  
– Ez nem igaz – ellenkezett Harry. Mikor a szobájához értek, Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, és betessékelte.  
  
Harry, mit sem törődve vele, hogy még mindig talárban van, ledőlt az ágyra, és magára rángatta a takarót. Piton leült mellé, és szomorúan nézett a fiára.  
  
– Hiába fogsz vigasztalni, nem fog menni – közölte tárgyilagosan Harry, és apjára sandított.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, így csak adok egy Lélekgyógyító italt – sóhajtott Piton, és a zsebéből elővett egy üvegcsét.  
  
Harry hátat fordított.  
  
– Attól még, hogy megiszom azt a löttyöt, semmi nem lesz jobb – motyogta dühösen. – Holnapra ugyanolyan vacakul fogom érezni magam a gondolattól, hogy Natalie…  
  
Nem tudta folytatni. Elcsuklott a hangja, ahogy Natalie esetleges elvesztésére gondolt.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy az életébe kerül. Nem tudjunk, hogy valójában mi a Kulcs szerepe.  
  
 _Ha Voldemort nem öli meg, akkor a betegség végez vele_. A gondolatra elszorult Harry szíve.  
  
Elkeseredetten szorongatta a takarót, és lehunyta a szemét. Próbált nem gondolkozni, erősnek lenni. Végre van egy lány, akit szerethet, de a sors úgy hozza, hogy nem lehetnek együtt.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Légy szíves, idd meg.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy nem szeretném…  
  
– Harry…  
  
Harry visszafordult fektében. Apja kidugaszolta az üveget és odanyújtotta. Harry felült. Elvette az üvegcsét, de nem itta meg.  
  
– Megtudhatom, mennyi időnk van még, amíg feltárul az a bizonyos Kapu? – kérdezte rekedten.  
  
Piton a lehetőségeket latolgathatta, mert nem szólalt meg azonnal.  
  
– Nem tudjuk pontosan. A legközelebbi napfogyatkozásig valószínűleg bekövetkezik, de ez is csak feltevés. – Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva hozzátette: – Valamikor nyár elején.  
  
Harry arcán egy könnycsepp gördült le. Piton szorosan magához ölelte fiát.  
  
– Nem akarom elveszíteni őt – suttogta Harry, és apja fekete talárjába temette az arcát. – Több időt akarok. Nem néhány hónapot. Végre valaki, akit szerethetek, még ha te utálod is... – itt keserűen felnevetett, aztán rekedten folytatta. – Bárki, akit megkedvelek, meghal, vagy…  
  
– Harry, nyugodj már meg. Kell lennie megoldásnak, és Dumbledore meg is fogja találni.  
  
– Persze, az igazgató…  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Piton. – Idd meg a bájitalt, légy szíves, és próbálj aludni.  
  
Harry kibontakozott apja öleléséből. Kelletlenül nyelte le az üveg tatalmát, majd visszaadta apjának az üres üvegcsét. Visszadőlt az ágyra, magára húzta a takarót, és érezte, hogy már hat a bájital.  
  
– Holnap ugye nem mész sehova?  
  
– Persze, de aludj már – szólt rá kedvesen Piton. – Holnapra meglátod, jobban leszel.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált nem gondolni a jövőre. Végül a bájital megtette hatását, és Harry lassan álomba merült.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Reggel, mikor felkelt, első útja a nappaliba vezetett. Natalie–t már nem találta ott, és apja sem volt a laboratóriumában.  
  
Már épp azon töprengett, hogy a keresésükre indul, amikor a kandallóból hirtelen szikrák törtek elő, és megjelent Piton. Leporolta a vállát, és mosolyogva köszöntötte a fiát.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Natalie már Lupinnál van a gyengélkedőn.  
  
– Jobban vannak? – érdeklődött Harry, és tekintetével követte apját, amint felakasztja köpenyét a fogasra.  
  
– Igen, mindketten jól vannak. – Piton Harry szemébe nézett. – És te hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Jól – hazudta Harry, de rögtön meg is bánta, hiszen apja könnyen kiolvashatta tekintetéből az igazságot.  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, és kérdőn nézett fiára.  
  
– Harry, tudom, min mész most keresztül.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, inkább jobbnak látta más témára terelni a szót; úgy érezte, a puszta gondolattal sem tud most megbirkózni.  
  
– Délután edzés lesz, ugye nem gond, ha elmegyek?  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem. Tudod, hogy nekem a Szent Mungóba kell mennem, és még megbeszélés is lesz este – felelt Piton. Látta, hogy Harry nem akar az érzéseiről beszélni.  
  
– Tudom. Akkor én most mennék is… azt hiszem – mondta esetlenül Harry, és a táskáját a vállára vetette. – Akkor holnap délután találkozunk az okklumencia órán.  
  
– Rendben, fiam. Vigyázz magadra – búcsúzott Piton. Hangjába aggodalom vegyült – mintha valami nagy bajtól tartott volna.  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Lassan beköszöntött a tavasz, a diákok egyre több időt töltöttek a szabadban. Elérkezett a tavaszi szünet ideje is, amitől Harrynek egy kicsit jobb kedve lett; felvidította a gondolat, hogy barátaival ellátogathatnak a főhadiszállásra.  
  
Igaz, hogy eleinte nagyon nem szerette azt a házat, de mióta kiderült, hogy keresztapja bizonyos értelemben él, a főhadiszálláshoz fűződő emlékei is elviselhetőbbek lettek.  
  
Rengeteg időt töltött a barátaival, amire szüksége is volt, mert nagyon megerőltetők voltak az edzések, és a tanulás is sok energiát követelt. Hétvégente pedig apja tartott neki okklumencia órákat, s ez szintén elvette minden erejét.  
  
Továbbra is jó barátság fűzte Natalie–hoz. Harryben néha kétségek merültek fel, hogy érezhet–e egyáltalán valamit a lány iránt, szabad–e bármit is éreznie – amióta megtalálta a karkötőt, egészen különös elméletek forogtak a fejében kettejüket illetően...  
  
Binns megköszörülte a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. Nem mintha bárki is figyelt volna valaki az előadására; csak annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy Seamus felébredt, és pislogva nézett körül.  
  
Hermione és Natalie elmélyülten beszélgettek valamiről, Ron pedig épp azon munkálkodott, hogy a mágiatörténet könyvet minél szebben kidekorálja.  
  
Harry csak akkor vette észre a lapokon heverő papírgalacsint, mikor be akarta csukni a könyvet. Érdeklődve bontotta ki.  
  


_Harry!_

_Légy szíves, ha vége a mágiatörténet órának, gyere le a pincébe a kettesszámú raktár elé!_

_Natalie_

  
  
  
Harry Natalie–ra nézett; a lány nem fordult felé, továbbra is Hermionénak magyarázott. Nem sokkal később megszólalt a csengő, jelezve, hogy az órának vége. A két barátnő sietősen távozott, Harry pedig odavetette Ronnak, hogy még dolga van a pincében. Végülis is nem hazudott nagyot .  
  
Mikor a folyosón elváltak, Harry lesietett a pincébe vezető lépcsőn. Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán a gondolat, hogy apja esetleg itt van valamelyik tanteremben, de aztán rájött, hogy bizonyára vacsorázik.  
  
Mikor megtalálta a kettesszámú raktárat, idegesen kémlelt jobbra–balra, de a lányt nem látta sehol. Kíváncsi volt, mit akarhat Natalie. Nem beszéltek soha sem arról, hogy ő volna a Kulcs, sem arról a fura érzelmi kötelékről, ami összefűzte őket. Lehet, hogy Dumbledore beszélt Natalie–val, és elmondta neki az igazat?  
  
Harry elhatározta, hogy ha kell, ő mondja el neki. Joga van tudnia.  
  
Az elmélkedésből sietős léptek zökkentették ki: Natalie lihegve, mosolyogva szaladt Harryhez; megállt a fiú mellett, és a falnak támaszkodott.  
  
– Ne haragudj, hogy késtem, de Ron feltartott – mentegetőzött.  
  
– Gondoltam, hogy valami ilyesmi történhetett – mosolygott a lányra. – Nos, miért hívtál ide?  
  
– Egy nagyon fontos dologról kell beszélnem veled – felelt elkomorodva Natalie. – Apád a Nagyteremben eszik, ugye?  
  
– Igen… na álljon meg a menet! Miért kérded? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Harry, és követte a lányt, aki az egyik ritkán használt labor felé indult. – Remélem, tisztában vagy vele, ha apám rájön, hogy valami bájitalkészítésen töröd a fejed, meg fog ölni!  
  
– Ugyan már! Nem készítünk semmit. Csupán csak kipróbálunk valamit – válaszolta sejtelmesen a lány, és kitárta Harry előtt az ajtót.  
  
– Nem tetszik ez nekem – csóválta a fejét Harry, és belépett a laboratóriumba. A helyiség elhagyatottnak tűnt, a hozzávalók szanaszét hevertek a munkaasztalon.  
  
Natalie gondosan bezárta az ajtót maguk után, aztán lelkesen nézett körbe.  
  
– Ha jól számolom fél óra alatt kész leszek – jelentette ki határozottan.  
  
– Mégis mivel?  
  
– Nemsokára elmondom. De neked is segítened kell. – Natalie kinyitotta a sarokban álló szekrény ajtaját, és a kezébe vett egy pár hozzávalót. – Tegyél fel egy közepes üstöt a tűzre egy kevés vízzel.  
  
Mikor felkerült az üst a tűzre, Harry és Natalie beleaprította a főzetbe a hozzávalókat, végül Natalie elégedetten húzta ki magát.  
  
– Ha mindent jól csináltunk, akkor aranysárga színűnek kell lennie. – Natalie a fortyogó bájital fölé hajolt, és elvigyorodott. – Na, mégsem vagyok olyan ügyetlen, mint gondoltam.  
  
– Natalie, elárulnád, mégis miről van szó? – kérdezte Harry, félig bosszúsan, félig kíváncsian.  
  
– Ez az Igazság Esszenciája.  
  
– Hogy mi? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
  
Gondolkodott, hol hallotta ezt a nevet, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. Hiába, sosem jó volt bájitaltanból.  
  
– Harry, ez egy olyan esszencia, ami megmutatja az igazságot.  
  
– Erre én is rájöttem! – morogta Harry ingerülten. – Lehetne egy kicsit bővebben?  
  
Natalie–nak szemmel láthatólag nehezére esett bevallani az igazat, de aztán erőt vett magán, és kibökte.  
  
– Szeretném tudni, milyen kapcsolat van köztünk. Arra gondolok – tette hozzá gyorsan Harry riadalmát látva –, hogy miért érezzük meg, ha a másik rosszul van, vagy veszélyben forog. És arra is szeretnék választ kapni, hogy miért van ugyanolyan karkötőm, mint neked.  
  
Harry lerogyott a legközelebbi, ócska székre. Most kiderülhet minden, amire eddig nem volt válasz.  
  
– Rendben, legyen – egyezett bele. – Mit kell még tennünk?  
  
– Az esszenciából már csak néhány vércsepp hiányzik: a mi vérünk – mondta Natalie, és elővett egy tűt az előzőleg fertőtlenített készletből.  
  
Először megszúrta a saját ujját, és az üst fölé tartotta. Kevés vért csepegtetett bele, aztán a másik tűvel megszúrta Harry ujját is.  
  
– Biztosan tudni akarod az igazságot?  
  
Harry bólintott, felkészülve bármilyen szörnyű vagy akár örömteli dologra; az üst fölé tartotta a kezét, és figyelte, ahogy a vércseppek az üst tartalmába keverednek.  
  
– És most? – kérdezte Harry, miután elvette a kezét az üst fölül.  
  
Natalie sóhajtott egyet, és Harryt kissé hátrább rántotta.  
  
– Mindjárt kiderül. Az esszencia most azonosítja a vérünket. Kép formájában fogjuk látni...  
  
– Kép formájában? Ne viccelj… – mihelyst Harry hangot adott kétkedésének, fénynyaláb tört elő az üstből.  
  
Natalie lassan közelebb lépett az üsthöz, magával húzva Harryt. A bájital hullámzani kezdett, vadul kavargott; végül jól kivehető kép jelent meg a felszínén: egy előszoba képe.  
  
Harry pislogott egyet, aztán még egyet, de a látomás nem tűnt el. Natalie arca elszántságot tükrözött.  
  
– Tudtam, én, hogy sikerül! – mondta diadalmasan, aztán elhallgatott, mikor megpillantotta az üst felszínén remegő képben a mozgó alakot.  
  
A nőnek feltűnően vörös haja volt, világoszöld talárt viselt. Harry nem hitt a szemének.  
  
– De hisz… ő az anyám!  
  
– Nagyon szép nő – jegyezte meg halkan Natalie, és csendre intette Harryt.  
  
Lily Evans sietősen rohant az ajtóhoz, és egy gyors mozdulattal felrántotta. Az ajtóban nem más állt, mint Remus.  
  
Most Natalie–n volt a csodálkozás sora.  
  
– Szia, Lily! – köszönt vidáman Lupin, és biccentett.  
  
– Már azt hittem sosem jössz! Gyere be gyorsan! – sürgette a férfit Lilyt. Még mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót, idegesen kikémlelt az utcára.  
  
– Tudom, hogy ez nagyon fontos számodra, Lily – fogott bele Lupin. – De mondd, jól meggondoltad? Utána már nem léphetsz vissza, főleg ha már több ezer mérföldre leszünk Londontól!  
  
– Tiszában vagyok vele, Remus. De muszáj lesz most elvinned, az idő sürget. Voldemort már gyanút fogott. Félek.   
  
A két felnőtt bement a nappaliba; a folyadék felszínén remegő kép most kettejüket mutatta, ahogy egymás szemébe nézve, halkan és sietősen beszélgetnek.   
  
– Lily, ezt nem tehetjük meg csak úgy, következmények nélkül… Gondolj Perselusra! Ha rájön, mégis, mit csinálsz majd? Mivel védekezel?  
  
– Nem érdekel. Ha neki fontosabb a küldetés, meg az, hogy beáll halálfalónak, és nem törődik a családja biztonságával, hát legyen. Jamesről ne is beszéljünk… Majd én megvédem a kicsiket, pontosabban te fogod. És ideje cselekednünk.  
  
– Micsoda? – kiáltott fel Lupin. – Megbeszéltünk mindent, nagy nehezen rá is bólintottam, de arról nem volt szó, hogy most rögtön elhagyjuk Angliát!  
  
– Pedig muszáj lesz! Már mindent előkészítettem – mondta Lily, és három nagy csomagot varázsolt elő a semmiből.  
  
Lupin szemmel láthatólag habozott.  
  
– Mégis mit gondolsz, mit mondok neki, ha felnő? Na és Perselus? Meg fog ölni, remélem tisztában vagy vele! Ha megtudja, hogy ő a kislány vér szerinti apja...   
  
– Mondtam, nem érdekel, Remus. Elhagyott engem, csak mert az hitte… – Lily szemmel láthatólag a könnyeivel küszködött, de megemberelte magát. – Ezt hagyjuk. Mindegy, hova viszed, de minél messzebb Angliától. Nem akarom, hogy valami baja essen. Ha csak rágondolok, hogy Voldemort esetleg rájön, milyen szerepet szánt neki a sors... – Lily arcán lefolyt egy könnycsepp.  
  
– Rendben, vállalok minden kockázatot. James tud a dologról?  
  
Lily bizonytalanul bólintott egyet, és a kiságyhoz fordult. Karjaiba vette az alvó kisbabát, majd erősen magához szorította. Lupinnak kezdett elhomályosodni a tekintete – Harry látta, hogy majd’ megszakad a szíve.  
  
– Jobbnak látod, ha őt viszem el, és nem Harryt? – kérdezte, mikor Lily átadta a kisbabát.  
  
– Harryt nem féltem annyira, Natalie–ra jelenleg nagyobb veszély leselkedik. Harryről csak egy ködös jóslat szól, de Natalie–val kapcsolatban bizonyosságot szereztünk. – Lily megcsókolta a kisbaba homlokát, miközben továbbra is potyogtak a könnyei. – Kérlek, nagyon vigyázz rá!  
  
– Úgy lesz, Lily. Ne aggódj. Az édes lányomként fogom nevelni, de mikor eljön az idő, elmondom neki az igazságot.  
  
Lily fáradtan bólintott. Kisétáltak az előszobába; az asszony lemondóan nyitotta ki a bejárati ajtót Lupin előtt.   
  
– Várj még egy picit! – mondta rekedten, és odahajolt a kicsihez.   
  
Elővett a zsebéből egy ezüst karkötőt, és a gyermek csuklójára tette, majd még egy puszit nyomott a homlokára.  
  
– Jó utat, kislányom – suttogta.  
  
Lupin elindult. Egyszer még hátrafordult, könnyes szemmel, aztán eltűnt a sötét utcán. Lily becsukta az ajtót.  
  
A kép eltűnt; a bájital felszíne újra aranysárga színt öltött, és nyugodtan bugyogott.  
  
– Azt hiszem, le kell ülnöm – nyögte Harry, és visszahuppant a székre.  
  
Natalie csak állt, könnyes szemmel meredt az üstre.  
  
– _Evapores!_ – kiáltott fel hirtelen, mire az üst tartalma eltűnt.  
  
A lány a földre rogyott és szótlanul meredt maga elé. Harry odament hozzá, lekucorodott mellé, és átölelte.  
  
– Naty, kérlek nyugodj meg – suttogta a lány fülébe.  
  
– Mikor ez az ötletem támadt, nem gondoltam volna, hogy… ez lesz a vége… – szipogta Natalie. – Lily Evans volt az anyukám…  
  
– Én örülök, hogy a testvéred lehetek – vigasztalta kedvesen Harry. Natalie csöndben zokogott.  
  
– Tudod, mit jelent ez? Nem Remus az apám, hanem Piton…  
  
– Hidd el, nem fogja rosszul fogadni a hírt… – kezdte Harry, de Natalie dühösen félbeszakította.  
  
– Nem fogom neki elárulni! Remus az apám, és kész! Piton utál, engem és szerintem jobb is, ha nem tudja meg… úgyis meghalok nemsokára.  
  
– Nem mondj ilyeneket! Nem fogsz meghalni! Meg foglak menteni, vagy…  
  
Natalie keservesen felnevetett.  
  
– Hallottam a megmentési kényszeredről, de engem már nem lehet… – itt elcsuklott a hangja.  
  
Harry türelmesen hagyta, hogy Natalie kisírja magát. Elszoruló szívvel gondolt rá, milyen nehéz döntést kellett hoznia az édesanyjának annak idején.  
  
Már ki tudja, mióta ültek a földön, mikor hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó.  
  
Harry rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy apja áll az ajtóban.  
  
Piton szeme villámokat szikrákat szórt.  
  
– Apa, ez nem az, aminek tűnik… – kezdte volna Harry a magyarázkodást, de Piton üvöltése félbeszakította.  
  
– Miss Lupin, takarodjon a klubhelységbe, te pedig, Harry, velem jössz!  
  
Harry nem mozdult. Piton ráordított:  
  
– Most rögtön!  
  



	22. A Kódex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piton nem nézi jól szemmel továbbra is, hogy Harry Natalie után érdeklődik, és ez újra veszekedéshez vezet... Hermione segít Harrynek a titokzatos könyv megfejtésében, amivel sehogy sem haladnak előre – egész addig, amíg Harry hozzá nem ér...

– Apa, megmagyarázom – próbálkozott Harry, miközben felsegítette Natalie–t.  
  
Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, csak vetett egy pillantást az asztalon lévő hozzávalókra, aztán Natalie–ra.  
  
– Miss Lupin, csak enyelegtek, vagy valamit főztek is? – kérdezte, mikor tekintete az üres üstre siklott. – Ha igen, ha nem, ez akkor is harminc pontjába kerül a Griffendélnek…  
  
– Apa! Nem teheted ezt! Az égvilágon nem tettünk semmit!  
  
Natalie megvonta a vállát, és nemtörődöm pillantást vetett Pitonra.  
  
– Hagyd csak, Harry. Fölöslegesen magyarázkodsz, úgysem fogja elhinni; és különben is mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy még több pontot levonjon. – Natalie leporolta magát, és gyorsan megtörölte az arcát; még véletlenül se legyen nyoma annak, hogy sírt.  
  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ha még egyszer szembe mer szegülni velem, Lupin, akkor tényleg kénytelen leszek pontokat levonni – mondta hűvösen. – Most pedig, mint mondtam, kifelé. Az apjának mindenképpen beszámolok a kihágásáról…  
  
– Kihágásról? Hiszen még csak meg sem sértettük a házirendet! – szólt közbe ingerülten Natalie, mikor kiléptek a laboratóriumból, Piton bevágta az ajtót.  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – mondta nyugodtan, aztán Harryre pillantott, aki igyekezett nem nézni apja szemébe. – Látom, fogalmatok sincs róla, hogy minden raktárat és laboratóriumot különféle védő bűbájokkal láttunk el. Tehát ha esetleg a kisasszonynak főzőcskézni van kedve, azt ajánlom, otthon művelje! Most pedig tűnés a klubhelyiségbe, mert különben meggondolom magam, és az igazgatóhoz megyünk!  
  
– Most, hogy mondja, igenis van saját laborom; nem is tudom, miért ide jöttem – válaszolt szemtelenül Natalie, majd elgondolkodott egy kicsit. – Talán mert Harryvel akartam beszélni!  
  
– Arra már nemigen lesz lehetősége, talán az edzéseken…  
  
– Ezt nem teheted! Nem tilthatsz el tőle! – vágott közbe Harry.  
  
– Pedig muszáj lesz, mert úgy látom, folyton bajba keveritek egymást! – emelte fel a hangját Piton, aztán megfordult, és intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse.  
  
Natalie azonban nem mozdult, csak dühösen a tanár után szólt.  
  
– Hogy lehet maga ennyire utálatos? Menjen a pokolba! – Mihelyst kiejtette a szavakat, abban a pillanatban kitört belőle az energia, erős széllökés formájában.  
  
Piton hátranézett, szólásra nyitva a száját; de mikor meglátta a dühöt Natalie szemében, rögtön tudta, mi következik; egy hirtelen mozdulattal derékon ragadta Harryt, és a falhoz rántotta – épp mikor a lökéshullám odaért.  
  
Harry érezte, ahogy haját felborzolja a hatalmas energia, amint elhalad mellette. Piton abban a pillanatban elengedte Harryt, és két lépéssel Natalie előtt termett. A lány a falnak támaszkodva, ijedten nézett a professzorra, és levegő után kapkodott.  
  
– Én nem akartam… – mondta rekedt hangon, mikor a tanár fenyegetően tornyosult fölé.  
  
– Megtámadni? – fejezte be a mondatot Piton. Vett egy nagy levegőt, mint aki minden erejét összeszedve próbál uralkodni magán, s csak aztán szólalt meg: – Legyen szíves, és menjen fel az igazgatóhoz, még mielőtt nagyobb bajt okozna a zabolátlan indulataival!  
  
Harry is odasietett, remélve, hogy sikerül megakadályoznia egy nagy veszekedést – és egy esetleges újabb pontlevonást.  
  
– Nem volt szándékos… – kezdte bátortalanul.  
  
– Most már legalább tisztában vagyok vele, hogy tényleg dühös rám – mondta Piton, s itt elmosolyodott. – Köszönöm a lenyűgöző bemutatót az erejéből, Miss Lupin.  
  
Natalie lassan visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, és a megjegyzésre válaszul dacosan kihúzta magát.  
  
– Ne gúnyolódjon velem! Én próbáltam magam visszafogni, higgye el!  
  
– Meghiszem azt.  
  
– Nem megyek az igazgatóhoz! Tudom, mi a küldetésem, mint ahogy azt is, ki vagyok! Nem kell az örökös pátyolgatás! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten Piton arcába. – Most pedig ha megbocsát, én mennék...  
  
– Na, álljon csak meg!  
  
Natalie sarkon fordult, és mit sem törődve a dühös tanárral, eltűnt a folyosó végén. Piton még egy darabig nézett utána.  
  
– Gyere, Harry – utasította a fiát. Néhány perc múlva már a lakosztályban voltak. Harry megszólalni sem mert, csak lerogyott a kanapéra, és várta az ítéletet.  
  
Piton felakasztotta a talárját, elővette a pálcáját, és különféle némító bűbájokat bocsátott az ajtóra; aztán megállt a kanapé előtt. Harry próbált nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára, de most határozottan félt apja haragjától.  
  
– Elképzelésem sincs, miért árultad el Lupin kisasszonynak, hogy mi vár rá. – Perselus itt szúrós tekintetet vetett a fiára, aztán szomorúan felsóhajtott. – Ezt a döntést az igazgatóra kellett volna bíznod. Fogalmad sincs róla, mi mindent sodortál veszélybe azáltal, hogy idő előtt elmondtad neki az igazságot! Mégis, hogy gondoltad?  
  
Harry elképedve nézett apjára, de még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem. Hogy mondja el neki? Nem mondhatja el… De akkor mégis mivel magyarázza majd apjának mindazt, ami a laborban történt?  
  
– Kérdeztem valamit! – csattant fel Piton. Harry összerezzent.  
  
– Nem mondtam el neki – mondta halkan, aztán felemelte a tekintetét. – Mivel én sem tudok szinte semmiről! Nekem sem áruljátok el, mi folyik körülöttem! Mi lenne, ha egyszer beavatnátok? Na meg az ősi varázslók...  
  
– Harry, most nem rólad van szó – legyintett Piton, de a szeme csak úgy szikrázott a dühtől.  
  
Harry felpattant. Már a nyelvén volt valami nagy szemtelenség, de aztán mégis lenyelte a haragját. Piton kérdőn nézett rá. Harryben csak most tudatosult, milyen önuralomra van szüksége apjának ahhoz, hogy ne kiabáljon. Szomorúan nézett fel rá.  
  
– Az eszedbe sem jut, hogy akár én is kellhetek Voldemortnak a Kapu kinyitásához? – szegezte apjának a kérdést.  
  
– Neked más küldetést szánt a sors – felelte Piton. – Ha felnőtt leszel, akkor Voldemortot…  
  
– Persze, meg kell ölnöm, tudom! De mintha senkit sem érdekelne, mekkora veszély leselkedik Natalie–ra! Miért is ne! Áldozzuk csak fel a jó érdekében! – üvöltötte Harry. Már meg sem próbált uralkodni magán. – Téged nem érdekel, mi lesz vele! Sem téged, sem az igazgatót!  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá Piton ingerülten, de Harry folytatta.  
  
– Tudom, hogy utálod! De én bármire kész vagyok, hogy megmentsem!  
  
Piton vett egy nagy levegőt, és közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Szeretném, ha tisztában lennél valamivel! Ha a Kapu akár egyetlen percre is kinyílik, elvesztünk! – Piton felemelte a hangját. – Befejeztük a vitát!  
  
– Persze, zárjuk csak le, Natalie–t pedig hagyjuk meghalni! – feleselt vissza Harry.  
  
– Harry, fogd fel, hogy nem tehetünk semmit! Most pedig menj a szobádba, és gondolkodj el rajta, milyen hangnemben beszélsz az apáddal! – mondta erre szigorúan Piton.  
  
Harry azonban eltökélte, hogy mindent elkövet, csak hogy Natalie–t megmentse.  
  
– Elegem van belőle, hogy így viselkedsz Natalie–val! Tudod, mire emlékeztet? – Harry meg sem várta a választ. – Arra, hogy velem is pontosan ilyen szemét voltál!  
  
Piton elvesztette a türelmét.  
  
– Tűnj a szobádba – sziszegte a fogai közt, és keserűen nézett Harryre. A fiú csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Megyek is. Nem kérek belőled!  
  
– Holnap reggelre pakolj össze – hallotta apja dühös hangját a háta mögül.  
  
Harry megtorpant, de nem fordult vissza. Biztos volt benne, hogy most az egyszer tényleg magára haragította az apját.  
  
– Miért? – kérdezte halkan, rettegve a választól.  
  
– Reggel megyünk a Grimmauld térre, ott töltjük a szünetet – jött a felelet.  
  
– Majd igyekszem időben felkelni – morogta Harry, aztán gyors léptekkel a szobájába ment, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.  
  
Lerúgta a cipőjét, és hasra feküdt az ágyon. Nem érdekelte, hogy már megint talárban alszik el, egyszerűen nem érdekelte semmi. Egyvalami járt a fejében: hogy hogyan menthetné meg testvérét a biztos haláltól.  
  
Még ha túl is éli a Kapu kinyitását, akkor is ott az a titokzatos betegség…  
  
Harry lenyelte a könnyeit, és az oldalára fordult.  
  
Örülnie kellene – kiderült, hogy van egy testvére. És mikor eljön az idő, akkor ő ott lesz, és megmenti…. Ha már megverte a sors ezzel a fura megmentési kényszerrel…  
  
Elmosolyodott, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és lassan álomba merült.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Nagyon sok mindenről nem tudsz, kicsikém – hallotta az ismerős hangot. Éles volt és hideg. – Nem is igazán te kellesz, csak a véred...  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és szörnyű látvány tárult a szeme elé: sziklák, törmelékek, emberi testek hevertek a földön. Próbált szabadulni, de a bestia nem engedte.  
  
Ekkor döbbent csak rá, ki csalta tőrbe: maga Voldemort.  
  
– Eressz el – nyögte kétségbeesetten, de minél inkább próbált szabadulni, annál erősebb volt a szorítás.  
  
– Maradj már nyugton! Ígérem, nem tart sokáig… csak egy szúrás, és kész…  
  
– Hagyja őt békén! Engedje már el! – hallott egy nagyon ismerős hangot, valahonnan a távolból; de nem tudott rájönni, ki lehet az, elméjét teljesen megbénította a félelem.  
  
Minden ereje elhagyta.  
  
Az utolsó gondolata az volt, milyen büszke lesz rá az apja, hogy feláldozza magát a világ megmentéséért.  
  
– Neee! – kétségbeesett kiáltás a távolból…  
  
Hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilallt az oldalába – önkéntelenül is odakapott. Először azt hitte, csak múló fájdalom. Aztán meglátta a kezét.  
  
Vér, az egész kezét vér borítja.  
  
– Engedd el! Megöllek! Esküszöm, megöllek! – kiáltotta valaki kétségbeesetten, de ő már nem hallotta, csak érezte, ahogy valami magával rántja.  
  
Kinyitotta a szemét, és ekkor fogta fel, hogy a padlón fekszik. Remegő végtagokkal tápászkodott fel. Visszamászott az ágyra, és próbált nem gondolni rá, hogy a rémlátomás valóra válhat, megtörténhet.  
  
Újra lehunyta a szemét. Voldemort meg fogja ölni, és nem fog késlekedni. Nem fogja megkímélni az életét. Aztán, ahogy beléhasított a felismerés, a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.  
  
Natalie fog meghalni.  
  
Év elején már átélte ezt a rémálmot – a saját szemszögéből. Most Natalie szemével látta ugyanazt.  
  
Nyikordult az ajtó, és halvány fény szűrődött be a szobába. Harry jól tudta, ki az. Apja rendszeresen figyelő bűbájokkal látta el a szobáját, s ezek valószínűleg most is jeleztek. Becsukta a szemét, és alvást színlelt.  
  
Érezte, hogy apja takarót varázsol rá, gondosan betakarja, majd hallotta, ahogy halkan kimegy és bezárja az ajtót. Mihelyst kihunyt a fény a szomszéd szobában, Harry felült és remegő végtagokkal próbált visszaemlékezni minden részletre.  
  
Sziklák, testek mindenütt – másra nem emlékezett. Ez édeskevés, hogy rájöjjön, hol is történik mindez.  
  
Sóhajtott, és visszadőlt a párnára. Sokáig forgolódott, míg végül újra álomba szenderült.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Miután kibotorkált a fürdőszobából, Harry összeszedte a holmiját, aztán indulásra készen megállt a nappaliban a kandalló előtt. Nem sokkal később megjelent apja, fekete talárjában, szintén útra készen.  
  
– A csomagokat majd később hozzák utánunk – közölte hűvösen, majd a hopp–port tartalmazó doboz után nyúlt.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, tisztában volt vele, hogy a tegnapi veszekedés után nem sok jóra számíthat. Lesütött szemmel vett egy marékkal a porból.  
  
– Grimmauld tér tizenkettő! – kiáltotta, aztán eltűnt a kandallóban.  
  
Szeme előtt megannyi kandalló suhant el, végül szédelegve lépett ki a főhadiszállás nappalijába.  
  
– Szia Harry! – köszöntette Lupin. – Örülök, hogy látlak!  
  
Egy pillanattal később megjelent Piton is, majd biccentett Lupin felé.  
  
– A laboratóriumban leszek – közölte tárgyilagosan, aztán a fiára nézett. – Légy szíves, pakolj ki, ha megérkeztek a csomagok.  
  
Harry bólintott, Piton pedig eltűnt a laborba vezető folyosón. Lupin kérdő tekintettel nézett a fiúra, majd intett neki, hogy menjenek az ebédlőbe.  
  
– Valami baj történt? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry leült, és az asztalra könyökölt.  
  
– Összevesztünk – mondta halkan, majd hozzátette: – Nem is kicsit.  
  
– Hidd el, előbb-utóbb megenyhül. Annyira nem veszhettetek össze…  
  
– Nem fog megenyhülni. Most biztosan nem – ellenkezett Harry, aztán a karjára hajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Min vesztetek össze? – érdeklődött tovább Lupin.  
  
– Natalie-n.  
  
Lupin csodálkozva nézett Harryre. A fiú felemelte a fejét.  
  
– Te mondtad el neki, hogy mi vár rá, ugye? – kérdezte a vérfarkastól.  
  
– Igen, én – felelte Lupin savanyú arccal. – Úgy éreztem, muszáj elmondanom neki.  
  
Harry sóhajtott.  
  
– Én meg apám fejéhez vágtam, hogy úgy viselkedik vele, mint velem azelőtt.  
  
– Perselus nem kimondottan haragtartó – vigasztalta Lupin. – Egyébként Hermione már itt van, vár rád odafent.  
  
Lupint sietős léptek zaja szakította félbe, majd Hermione jelent meg az ajtóban.  
  
– Már meg is jöttetek! – mondta lelkesen. – Az előbb találkoztam apáddal a lépcsőn… nem volt valami vidám… történt valami?  
  
– Hagyjuk, Hermione – mondta Harry fakó hangon. – Felmegyünk? Beszélnem kellene veled.  
  
Hermione látta, hogy senki sincs éppen jó kedvében; arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Némán bólintott.  
  
– Persze, felmehetünk.  
  
A padlón mindenfelé könyvek hevertek. Hermione kapkodva szedte őket össze, hogy Harry leülhessen.  
  
– Jaj, ne haragudj – pirult el –, csak gondoltam, előre tanulok egy kicsit, tudod, a vizsgákra…  
  
– Semmi baj, Hermione – mondta Harry, mikor sikerült egy talpalatnyi helyet kerítenie magának a szőnyegen.  
  
– Történt valami apád és közted? Nagyon nem volt jó kedvében, mikor összefutottunk a folyosón.  
  
Harry csak sóhajtott.  
  
– Csúnyán összevesztünk, Natalie miatt. Ezért is akartam veled beszélni – tért a tárgyra Harry, majd pillantása a földön heverő régi kódexre siklott. – Ez az a könyv, amit nem tudtatok megfejteni?  
  
– Igen – vágta rá a lány. – Miről veszekedtetek?  
  
– Nem tudom, mennyit tudsz róla, a sorsáról…  
  
– Meg fog halni, tudom – suttogta a lány.  
  
Harry elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.  
  
– Elmondta neked?  
  
– Némi faggatózás után igen, elmondta. Azt is tudom, hogy valószínűleg nyár elején következik be... de nem biztos, hogy meghal! A Kulcsnak nem kell feltétlenül meghalnia...  
  
– Megálmodtam, hogy meghal – mondta Harry rekedten, mire a lány elhallgatott.  
  
– Mégis mit álmodtál? Akármit álmodtál, ez lehetetlen! Utána néztem…  
  
– A fájdalmat, a vért, mindent láttam – motyogta Harry lesütött szemmel. – Hermione, segítesz nekem megtalálni a helyet, ahol mindez megtörténik majd? Nem emlékszem sokra belőle, de úgy érzem, ha megfejtenénk, hol kerül majd sor minderre, közelebb kerülnénk a megoldáshoz. Kérlek, Hermione!  
  
Hermione arca elszántságot tükrözött.  
  
– Mesélj el mindent, és megpróbáljuk kideríteni!  
  
Mrs. Weasley szólt, hogy kész a vacsora, így a három jó barát lement az ebédlőbe. Néhányan már az asztalnál ültek. Harry körbenézett, és szomorúan konstatálta, hogy apja nincs a jelenlévők között.  
  
Natalie önfeledten mosolygott Lupinra, éppen magyarázott neki valamit. Ron abban a pillanatban a lány mellett lévő üres székre huppant.  
  
Harry és Hermione összemosolyogtak; Harry végül az asztal végében foglalt helyet. A szemközti oldalon ült Tonks, aki megint Ginnyt szórakoztatta. Mordon és Mr. Weasley elmélyülten beszélgetett; a sarokban jóformán magába roskadva ült Mr. Kingsley.  
  
– Kész a vacsora! – hallatszott a konyhából, majd a Fred és George páros behozta a két nagy kondér levest. Mrs. Weasley követte őket, és szigorúan rájuk szólt:  
  
– Csak óvatosan! Nem szeretném, ha kiöntenétek! – Mikor látta, hogy fiainak sikerült letenniük a levest anélkül, hogy akár egy csepp is kilöttyent volna, mosolyogva így szólt: – Jó étvágyat mindenkinek!  
  
Mikor már a második fogás került az asztalra, megemelkedett a zajszint. Tonks tovább szórakoztatta Ginnyt, az ikrek pedig egy régi pergament vizsgáltak tüzetesen.  
  
Harry nem sokat evett, a második fogáshoz szinte hozzá sem nyúlt, nem volt étvágya. Hermione is alig nyúlt az ételhez, és Harry látta, hogy nagyon szomorúan mered maga elé. Később vette csak észre, hogy a lány az ölében lévő könyvet olvassa.  
  
Natalie és Lupin viszont önfeledten beszélgettek; Harry nem értette. Hogy képesek azzal a tudattal élni, hogy Natalie meg fog halni?  
  
A gondolatra összeszorult a szíve.  
  
Épp még egy falatot akart legyűrni a torkán, mikor megpillantotta apját; az emeletre ment. Egy perccel később az igazgató bejött az ebédlőbe, és helyet foglalt. Harry értetlenül nézett az öregemberre, már a nyelvén volt a kérdés, hogy apja miért nem jön le vacsorázni; kisvártatva azonban Piton is megjelent, és leült Harry mellé.  
  
Harry gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, aztán megtörölte a száját a szalvétával. Piton azonnal a második fogással kezdte; szedett egy adagot a tányérjára, és nekilátott. Már a vacsora felénél tartott, amikor végre pillantásra méltatta a fiát.  
  
– Megint nem eszel egy falatot sem? – kérdezte. Harry továbbra sem nyúlt az ételhez.  
  
– Nem vagyok éhes.  
  
– Legalább egy-két falatot – utasította Piton, miközben sütőtöklevet töltött magának. – Ha jól emlékszem, nem reggeliztél, és Molly mondta, hogy ebédelni sem voltatok hajlandók. Kérdem én, a tavaszi szünet első napját már tanulással töltitek? Bele sem merek gondolni, mit talált ki Granger már megint. Vagy esetleg ma is nyomoztatok?  
  
Harry szeme előtt felvillant a kép: saját, véres keze. Lehunyta a szemét, és vett egy nagy levegőt.  
  
– Nem egészen. Csak beszélgettünk – magyarázkodott, és hátradőlt. Az étel látványától is rosszul lett.  
  
Piton majdnem átdöfte a tekintetével. Harry tudta, hogy el kell mondania apjának, mit álmodott. Idővel magától is rájönne.  
  
– Értem – mondta Piton, de a tekintetéből csak úgy sütött a gyanakvás. – Legalább a desszertből egyél.  
  
Harry csak megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Inkább felmegyek aludni – mondta gyorsan, és biccentett Hermionénak. A lány szomorúan biccentett vissza.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele Piton. – Nemsokára megyek én is. Még beszélnem kell Kingsley-vel és Dumbledore-ral.  
  
Harry köszönés nélkül osont ki az ebédlőből, olyan észrevétlenül, ahogy csak tudott. Remélte, hogy senkinek sem tűnik fel a hiánya. Lassú léptekkel, szinte vánszorogva ment fel a szobába.  
  
Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és az ágyra roskadt. Mélázásából halk kopogás zökkentette ki.  
  
Natalie mosolyogva lépett be.  
  
– Ugye nem baj, ha bejövök? – kérdezte félénken.  
  
– Nem, gyere csak nyugodtan – mondta Harry, mire Natalie helyet foglalt mellette az ágyon.  
  
A lány egy darabig szótlanul ücsörgött.  
  
– Tudod, valahol sejtettem, hogy rokonok vagyunk. Habár volt egy pillanat, mikor azt hittem, lehet köztünk valami más is – fogott bele Natalie, és elpirult. – De mindettől függetlenül örülök, hogy van egy testvérem. Még akkor is, ha már nincs sok időnk...   
  
– Naty! – szólt rá ingerülten Harry. – Légy szíves, ne mondj ilyeneket.  
  
Natalie lesütötte a szemét, és motyogva hozzátette:  
  
– Kérlek, ne haragudj.  
  
– Semmi baj. – Harry bíztatóan rámosolygott a lányra, és megszorította a kezét. – Majd csak megoldjuk… tudod, a megmentési kényszerem. Mondd, Natalie, tényleg nem akarod megmondani Pitonnak az igazat? Apád előbb vagy utóbb úgyis elárulja neki.  
  
Natalie arcát hirtelen elöntötte a düh.  
  
– Nem akarom! Nem akarom, hogy az apám legyen! Egy undok, goromba…  
  
– Pedig jó ember, csak kivételez – vágott közbe Harry. – Nem is tudod, milyen jó ember. Igaz, néha goromba. De ő is ősi varázsló, akárcsak mi. Nem lehet rossz ember.  
  
– Harry, nem erre céloztam – legyintett Natalie, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. – Apáddal az a baj, hogy utál engem… kifejezetten utál. De nem érdekel.  
  
– Vettem észre. Na jó, beszéljünk másról, nincs kedvem veszekedni. Holnap tanulsz velünk?  
  
– Hát az attól függ… például, ha ott lesz Ron…  
  
Harry akaratlanul is felkuncogott, de Natalie megsemmisítő pillantása lehervasztotta arcáról a mosolyt.  
  
– Nem lesz ott, nyugi. A szüleivel elugranak Charlie–hoz.  
  
– Akkor jó. Na várjunk… tanulni fogunk? – csodálkozott Natalie. – Még csak most kezdődött a szünet!  
  
– Jaj dehogy. De valamit mondanunk kell. Nem közölhetjük mindenkivel, hogy éppen a Kapu holléte után nyomozunk...  
  
Natalie elszomorodott. Harry kedvesen átkarolta vállát; a lány a fiú vállára hajtotta a fejét. Csendben ültek egy darabig, aztán Natalie suttogva megszólalt.  
  
– Félek. Félek ettől az egésztől.  
  
– Tudom. De ne aggódj, mindenre van megoldás. Én még hiszek a csodákban.  
  
Pedig mikor az álmában átélt szörnyű fájdalomra gondolt, Harry egyáltalán nem reménykedett semmiféle csodában...  
  
– Jó, hogy itt vagy velem. Így könnyebb elviselni a gondolatot...  
  
– Ki ne mondd! Nem akarok rá gondolni! – tört ki az indulat Harryből. Mindkét kezét Natalie vállára tette. – Többet ne beszéljünk erről! Ha eljön az ideje, szembeszállunk vele, és győzni fogunk!  
  
Natalie könnyes szemmel bólintott.  
  
Nyikorogva kinyílt az ajtó; Piton állt a küszöbön.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, mit keres itt a kisasszony ilyen késői órán? – kérdezte gúnyosan. Harry jól ismerte ezt a hangnemet.  
  
– Az égvilágon semmi köze hozzá – vágta rá Natalie szemtelenül.  
  
– Fékezze a nyelvét, kisasszony! – morgott Piton, s mikor tekintete a két összefonódó kézre siklott, szeme fenyegetően megvillant.  
  
Natalie hirtelen felpattant, megkerülte Piton, majd még az ajtóból visszapillantott.  
  
– Jó éjt, Harry – mondta kedvesen, majd dühös tekintetet vetett Pitonra. – Magának is, uram.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, Natalie – köszönt el Harry.  
  
Piton gondosan becsukta a szobaajtót, aztán a gyors hangszigetelő varázslatok után fenyegetően fordult Harry felé.  
  
– Nem szeretném még egyszer itt találni Lupint – mondta kimérten.  
  
– Ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan! – kiáltott fel Harry. Nem fordult Piton felé; előszedte a szekrényből a pizsamáját, és dühösen dobta az ágyra. – Miért akarsz tőle eltiltani? Attól még, hogy Lupin lánya, meg hogy órán folyton szembeszegül veled...  
  
– Ellenzem ezt a kapcsolatot – jelentette ki Piton, és levette a talárját.  
  
– Tudom, hogy utálod… hogy mi? – Harry későn kapcsolt. Igyekezett nem elvörösödni. – Nem járunk!  
  
Piton elővett egy törülközőt, és a fürdőszoba felé indult.  
  
– Pedig nem úgy néz ki. Csak azt nem értem, miért hazudsz nekem – mondta fagyosan, aztán ügyet sem vetve Harry zavart arckifejezésére, még hozzátette: – Mire visszaérek, szeretném, ha aludnál.  
  
Harry lefeküdt. Próbált elaludni, de sehogyan sem jött álom a szemére. Forgolódott még egy darabig, aztán végre álomba szenderült.  
  
Az éjszaka közepén riadt fel egy rémálomból. Sokszor álmodott Natalie–val, és mindig rosszat; ott volt, hogy elkapja a lány kezét, de képtelen volt rá, Natalie pedig csak zuhant, zuhant lefelé a sötétségbe...  
  
Felült az ágyban, és arcát a kezébe temette.  
  
A félhomályban apja ágya felé nézett; nem látott sokat, csak hallotta apja nyugodt szuszogását. Vajon milyen volna az élete, ha nem lenne mellette ez az ember, aki minden undoksága ellenére mégiscsak törődik vele? S most kiderült, hogy van egy testvére is. Most ébredt csak rá, mennyire hasonlít Natalie Pitonra; mindkettő makacs, önfejű, és rendkívüli mágikus képességekkel rendelkezik.  
  
Felállt, és kibotladozott a félhomályban a fürdőszobába. Megmosta az arcát, és a törölközőbe temette.  
  
– Rémálmok? – hallott egy aggódó hangot a háta mögül.  
  
Harry a tükörbe nézve látta, hogy apja a háta mögött áll. Nem akart róla tudomást sem venni. Hanyagul visszatette a törölközőt. Mikor ki akarta kerülni, Piton elállta az utat.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, csak nem tudtam aludni – magyarázkodott Harry. Egy pillanatig sem gondolta, hogy Piton hisz neki.  
  
– Harry, nem ettél este, most pedig nem tudsz aludni. Mi bánt? – kérdezte a férfi; hangjában most nem volt düh, csak aggodalom.  
  
Harry előtt hirtelen megvilágosodott a helyzet; szinte felnevetett. Apja azt hiszi, azért nem eszik, és azért nem tud aludni, mert összevesztek. Egy mosolyt erőltetett az arcára – már megint bevillant a szeme elé az álmában látott halottak képe.  
  
– Tényleg nincs semmi baj, apa, csak nem tudtam aludni – felelte. Piton beletörődve félreállt, és Harry visszament a szobába.  
  
Bebújt a takaró alá, szemüvegét letette az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen miért alszol velem egy szobában? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
  
– Aggódom. Nem kizárt, hogy a Black-házat támadás éri. – Mikor meglátta Harry csodálkozó arckifejezését, Perselus gyorsan hozzáfűzte: – Persze, Albus hatalmas varázsló, de engem ez nem nyugtat meg teljesen. Különben is, sokan vagyunk, nem jut mindenkinek külön szoba. Aludj inkább.  
  
Harry a fejére húzta a takarót.  
  
– Jó éjszakát – hallatszott a takaró alól.  
  
– Aludj jól – válaszolt Piton, aztán eloltotta a varázspálcája végén derengő fényt.  
  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Harry már a tizedik könyvet lapozta át, nézegetve a kastélyok, várak képeit. Natalie kitartóan bizonygatta, hogy a következőben benne lesz a titokzatos hely, nemsokára megtalálják, amit keresnek. Hermione eközben a régi kéziratok között kutatott.  
  
Harryt valamiért nyugtalanította, hogy ott hever Natalie előtt a vaskos, régi könyv, amit még mindig nem fejtettek meg. Hermione jegyzetei lógtak ki belőle.  
  
– Hermione, jutottatok már valamire a kódexet illetően? – érdeklődött, aztán lecsapta a kopott könyvet, amit a kezében tartott. – Ebben sincs semmi utalás.  
  
Hermione felsóhajtott.  
  
– Nem, még azt sem tudom, miről szól. Pedig szerintem fontos információkkal szolgálhat.  
  
Natalie elgondolkodva kopogtatta ceruzájával az előtte heverő könyv fedelét.  
  
– Harry, nem találtál semmit?  
  
– Nem. Csak arról ír, hogy az ősi varázslók milyen szertartásokat végeztek. De egyik sem említ olyasmit, amit mi keresünk. Add már ide, Hermione, azt a rejtélyes kódexet – mondta Harry, és felállt, hogy kinyújtóztassa elgémberedett végtagjait. – Még nem is volt a kezemben.  
  
– Mindjárt Harry, egy pillanat – motyogta Hermione.  
  
– Hagyd, Harry. Úgysem értesz belőle semmit – vágta rá hirtelen Natalie.  
  
Piton és Lupin lépett be a szobába; elkerekedett szemekkel néztek körbe.  
  
– Nem azt mondtátok, hogy tanultok? – nézett végig Piton a könyveken.  
  
– Lehet, hogy azt csinálják, csak egy kicsit magasabb szinten, mint hittük – vigyorgott Lupin.  
  
Az érkezők láttán mindenki feltápászkodott a szőnyegről. Hermione gyorsan elrendezte a jegyzeteit, aztán kihúzta magát.  
  
– Már be is fejeztük. Afféle kutatómunka volt, egy házi feladathoz – hadarta egy szuszra.  
  
– Granger, ne nézzen minket idiótának! – csattant fel Piton, aztán felvett egy könyvet a szőnyegről. – Megmondaná, mégis mire kell maguknak a „Milyen ismeretekkel rendelkeznek az ősi varázslók?” című könyv?  
  
– Hát, Binnsnek…  
  
– Hagyd, Hermione – szólt közbe Harry. – Fölösleges tagadni. Éppen próbáljuk megtalálni a helyet, ahol…  
  
Elcsuklott a hangja, és megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
– Na mindegy. Megyünk is vacsorázni – mondta Natalie gyorsan, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy újra ő lesz a téma.  
  
– Azért előtte még pakoljatok össze – intette őket Lupin. – Perselus, egy kis kutatómunka még nem ártalmas.  
  
Piton nem szólt, csak dühösen tekintett Lupinra. Natalie és Hermione egy kupacba gyűjtötték a földön heverő, szétszórt jegyzeteket.  
  
Harry még meg akarta nézni a megfejthetetlen kódexet. Lassan lehajolt a könyvért, mikor Natalie felüvöltött:  
  
– Harry! Ne nyúlj hozzá!  
  
Már késő volt. Mihelyst Harry felemelte a kötetet, abban a pillanatban arany szikrák pattantak ki a lapok közül, és a fiú egyszerűen eltűnt. A kódex hangos puffanással esett a földre, és bezárult.  
  
A jelenlévők elkerekedett szemmel nézték a jelenetet. Egy percig megkövülten álltak, aztán Piton megragadta Natalie vállát, és megrázta.  
  
– Miért nem szólt, hogy magánál van?! Hogy lehet ilyen felelőtlen? – üvöltötte a megrökönyödött lány arcába.


	23. Üdvözlöm, Mr. Kingsley!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elérkezett a Griffendél - Mardekár találkozó, mely nem meglepő eredménnyel ér véget. Hőseink Roxmortsban töltik hétvégéjüket, amíg egy váratlan fordulat nem szól közbe... vagy inkább halálfalók?

Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, inkább vett még egy mély lélegzetet. Egyszerűen sajgott minden porcikája, és hányinger is kerülgette. Próbált visszaemlékezni, mi történt.   
  
Megfogta a kódexet, még hallotta Natalie figyelmeztetését, de már késő volt. Furcsa, olyan régi emléknek tűnt az egész…  
  
Óvatosan felnézett, attól rettegve, hogy valami olyasmit lát, amit nem kéne. Gyanúja nem volt alaptalan, hiszen a kódex biztos, hogy zsupszkulcs volt.  
  
Próbálta kivenni a félhomályban, hogy hová került, de nem jött rá. Lassan felült és szemügyre vette a helységet. Gyönyörű szobában ébredt: szépen megmunkált szekrények, a falon káprázatos festmények, a szoba másik végében pedig egy ágy volt.   
  
Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és a legközelebbi szekrényhez lépett, aminek ajtaját egy hatalmas tükör fedte.  
  
Egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete a látványtól. A tükörből egy sötétkék selyem talárba öltözött, fekete hajú, szemüveg nélküli fiú nézett vissza rá. Harry hunyorgott, és megállapította, hogy tökéletesen lát szemüveg nélkül is.  
  
Közelebb lépett a tükörképéhez, és meglepődve tapasztalata, hogy a gyönyörű szép kék talár ugyanolyan szabású, mint a keresztapjáé.   
  
Ezek szerint nem Voldemort rabolta el.  
  
Akkor meg ki?   
  
Még mielőtt tovább gondolkodott volna a rejtélyen, apró neszre lett figyelmes. Hirtelen megfordult, és szembe találta magát egy mosolygó öregemberrel. Az idős férfi nagyon hasonlított az igazgatóhoz: hosszú szakáll, jelentőségteljes pillantás. Igaz, a talár, amit hordott, kísértetiesen hasonlított a saját öltözetére, még ha hófehér volt is.  
  
Az öregember végigmérte Harryt, majd így szólt:  
  
– Üdvözöllek, Salvador. Már vártalak.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett rá.  
  
– Harry a nevem. Nem ismerek semmilyen Salvadort – mondta csodálkozva, mire az öregember elmosolyodott.  
  
Intett neki, hogy üljenek le az ágy szélére; Harry vonakodva bár, de leült az öregember mellé.  
  
– Sok mindenről nem tudsz még, kedves fiam. Talán kezdjük az elején: az én nevem Nitus. – Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva hozzá tette: – _A jós._  
  
– Jós? – kérdezett vissza Harry.  
  
Nitus sóhajtott egyet, és csak aztán folytatta.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem hallottál még rólam? – Harry a fejét rázta. – Sejtettem. Túl későn jutott el hozzád a kódex, pedig tudtommal te kaptad kézhez.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy tényleg már hónapok óta látta a könyvet a lányoknál, de ő sosem fogta a kezébe.  
  
– Miért lett volna fontos, hogy önnel beszéljek? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
  
– A kódexet minden évezredben eljuttatják ahhoz, akinek a legnagyobb szüksége van egy kis útmutatásra. Nos, sejted, hogy most az az illető te vagy. – Itt elgondolkodott egy kicsit, majd egy kis szünet után folytatta. – De ez az alkalom más, mint a többi.   
  
– Gondolom, a Tikok Kapujára gondol – mondta ki hangosan a gondolatát Harry.  
  
Az öregember bólintott, és kissé szomorú tekintettel nézett újra Harryre.  
  
– Igen, az is nagy szerepet játszik ebben a körforgásban. De tulajdonképpen én a távoli jövőre gondoltam.  
  
Harry viszont még egyáltalán nem akart erre gondolni.  
  
– Muszáj erről tudnom? Mármint hogy mi fog történni velem a jövőben? – kérdezte rémülten.  
  
Mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy az öregember elmosolyodik.   
  
– Látom, tényleg erős és jó szándékú ősi varázsló vagy – itt megszorította Harry kezét. – Sok problémát kell megoldanod a jövőben. Nem azt árulom el, hogy mi fog történni; hisz azt megmondani sosem lehet, mert döntéseink folyton alakítják a jövőt. Én olyan dolgokban tudok segíteni, amin _már nem lehet változtatni._ Ne gondolj rosszra.   
  
Nitus valószínűleg kitalálta, mire gondolhat Harry, mert az utolsó mondatot halkan mondta. Harry lesütötte a szemét, és suttogva mondta ki, ami a legjobban nyomta a szívét.  
  
– Sajnálom, csak arra gondolhatok, hogy a testvérem meg fog halni.  
  
– Nos, ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy meg is fog történni – mondta Nitus, és mikor Harry felemelte a fejét, hozzátette: – Esélyed van rá, hogy megmentsd.   
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall.  
  
– Natalie-t megmenthetem? Mégis hogyan? – kérdezte értetlenül, és újra lesütötte a szemét. – Ha még meg is akadályozom, hogy kinyíljon a kapu, akkor is meghalhat…  
  
– Mindkettőre van megoldás, de nem lesz könnyű – Nitus megint elkomorodott. – A kapu kinyitásához valóban Natalie kell, de van egy dolog, amit nem vettél figyelembe.  
  
Harry újra szeme előtt látta Natalie-t, amint Voldemort szorosan fogja őt, szörnyű tettre készen…   
  
– Nem értem, mire gondol – mondta végül. – Tisztában van vele, hogy ő kulcs, és csak ő nyithatja ki…  
  
– Ez így nem teljesen igaz – szólt közbe Nitus –, _ő a testvéred._   
  
– Igen, az – újra visszagondolt a rémálomra, és szörnyű gyanúja kezdett beigazodni. – Ő a vértestvérem.  
  
– Így igaz – bólintott az öregember, és elengedte Harry kezét, és felállt. – Áldozat.  
  
Fel-alá járkált Harry előtt, aki némán figyelte minden lépését. Végül megtorpant, és megállt közvetlenül Harry előtt.  
  
– Nos, én azt javasolnám, hogy önfeláldozásoddal mentsd meg őt.   
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott. Ez hát a megoldás. Csupán így mentheti meg Natalie-t. Még mielőtt megkérdezhette volna, hogy meg kell–e halnia, az öregember olyasmit mondott, amire nem számított.  
  
– De ezt nem javasolhatom. Hagynod kell, hogy beteljesítse a végzetét.  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant, mintha darázs csípte volna.  
  
– Na ne! Csak azt ne mondja, hogy nekem akkor kell meghalnom, mikor Voldemort megöl? Remek. Már megint Voldemort! Mindig őróla szól az életem! – tört ki, mire Nitus csak csóválta a fejét.  
  
– Nem így van, Salvador…  
  
– Ez meg milyen név? Nem vagyok megmentő, vagy mi! Szólítson Harrynek, az a nevem! – üvöltötte Harry, cseppet sem fogva vissza magát.  
  
Nitus vett egy nagy levegőt, mint aki ordítani készül, de továbbra is Harry szemébe nézett.  
  
– Na igen, hisz honnan is tudhatnád, nem igaz? Nos, felvilágosítalak: te is ősi varázsló vagy, és ez a neved. Amit most használsz, az csak egy álnév. Hogy honnan tudom? Elég sok időt töltök azzal, hogy figyelemmel kísérem, mi történik körülöttünk. Ebben a kódexben élem le az életem, különféle embereknek tanácsot osztogatva, köztük nagyhatalmú ősi varázslóknak is; és hidd el, tisztában vagyok egy-két dologgal.  
  
– Nem akartam kiabálni – sóhajtotta Harry, aztán más témára terelve a szót, megkérdezte: – Ha sikerül megmentenem attól a szörnyűségtől, hogy fogom megmenteni a betegségtől? Ha jól tudom, ez valami... ősi betegség.  
  
Nitus egy pillanatig mintha levegő után kapkodott volna – Harrynek legalábbis úgy tűnt.   
  
– Igen, ez a másik dolog, amiről szerettem volna beszélni veled. Nem vagyok tisztában a dolgok kimenetével, minthogy azzal sem, hogy az ősi varázslók közül hányan vannak a Földön küldetésen.  
  
– Igen… – válaszolt elgondolkodva Harry –, apám is valamiféle küldetésen van.  
  
– Nos, nem ismerem apádat, minthogy szinte senkit az ősök közül, mert mindenki titkolja igazi kilétét – mondta fintorogva Nitus, mint aki undorodik valamitől. – Az én dolgom sosem az emberek megfigyelése volt, hanem a kiválasztottak útba igazítása. Hát igen, ez az én sorsom, fiam.  
  
– Tehát – folytatta az öregember –, egy rendkívül erős ősi varázsló hajdanán készített egy medált. Pontosabban többet, de csak egy maradt meg.   
  
Harry dühe elpárolgott és kíváncsiság lépett a helyére, ahogy a jóst hallgatta.  
  
– Egy igazán nagy hatalommal bíró eszközt hozott létre, amit bármire fel lehet használni. Még mielőtt megkérdeznéd, hol találod ezt a medált, előrebocsátanám, hogy erre nem tudok válaszolni.  
  
– Akkor mégis merre keressem? – vágott közbe Harry.  
  
– Hm. Erre, gyermekem, szintén nem tudom a választ – hangzott a felelet.  
  
Harry magába roskadva leült az ágy szélére, és a padlóra szegezte a tekintetét. Annak az esélye, hogy meg találjon egy medált, aminek a helye ismeretlen, egyenlő a nullával.  
  
– Egyáltalán angol földön van? Vagy legalább ezen az átkozott bolygón van? – kérdezte morogva, mire Nitus leguggolt elé.  
  
– Igen, valószínű, hogy itt van, tekintettel a régi eseményekre, amikkel most nem untatnálak. Viszont tudom, ki készítette – közölte Nitus, és megvárta, amíg Harry ránéz. – Amade.  
  
– Tud esetleg valamit erről az Amadéről? – érdeklődött Harry, de belül már tudta a választ.  
  
Az öregember újfent sóhajtott egyet, és csak egy kicsit később szólalt meg.  
  
– Nos, nem igazán. A három leghatalmasabb varázsló egyike volt, az hiszem…  
  
– Volt? – kiáltott fel Harry. – Na ne. Csak nem meghalt már? Az ősi varázslók nem halnak meg!  
  
Nitus csóválta a fejét, jelezve, hogy a fiúnak nincs igaza, aztán belefogott a magyarázatba.  
  
– Az a hiedelem, hogy az ősi varázslók nem halnak meg, nem igaz. Meghalnak, illetve utána már másképp élik az életüket…  
  
– Mint a keresztapám, aki nemrég halt meg – fűzte tovább a szót Harry.  
  
– Azért mostanában lemaradtam egy pár dologról. Hogy hívják a keresztapádat? – Nitus szemében most először csillant meg a kíváncsiság.  
  
– Siriusnak… de a másik nevét nem tudom.  
  
– Akkor új lehet, őt nem ismerem.   
  
– Térjünk vissza ehhez az Adaméhoz – mondta fáradtan Harry, mert most már egyre kimerültebbnek érezte magát. Mintha itt máshogy telne az idő… – Akkor meghalt?  
  
Nitus újból felállt és intett Harrynek, hogy álljon fel ő is.  
  
– Végül is nem. Egy párszor majdnem meghalt már, de mindig túlélte, mint ahogy azt is, hogy az egyik legfélelmetesebb ellenséget elpusztította, de ez egy másik történet – fogott bele a magyarázatba, szigorú pillantással hallgatásra kényszerítve Harryt. – A lényeg az, hogy állítólag még él, és továbbra is küldetésben van. Senki sem tudja, hogy hol jár. Talán épp pihen, vagy megint egy gonoszt pusztít el…   
  
– Akkor meg lehet találni – jelentette ki Harry, Nitus pedig bíztatóan a fiú vállára tette mindkét kezét.  
  
– Igen, de azt javaslom, őt ne keresd. A medál a fontos, az mentheti meg azt, akit szeretsz. Viszont vigyázz, mert Voldemortnak is szüksége van rá újabb őrült terve megvalósításához.   
  
– Remek, miért is hiányozna ebből a kalandból is – dünnyögte Harry.  
  
– Nehéz idők várnak rád, _Harry._ Újabb gonosz jön, aki Voldemorttal egyesíti varázserejét, és még hatalmasabb lesz.  
  
Harry hátrahőkölt.  
  
– Ne aggódj, akkor fog színre lépni Adame – mosolyodott el immár sokadjára Nitus.   
  
– Nem tudni, mikor lesz? Hátha esetleg a medál…  
  
Nitus viszont rögtön félbe szakította Harry mondanivalóját.  
  
– Kevés időd van, és az is egyre fogy. Lehet, addigra már – itt egészen lehalkította a hangját – meg fog halni a testvéred…  
  
– Nem – suttogta Harry, és elszántan felnézett. – Nem! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy meghaljon… Még is milyen nyomon induljak el?  
  
– Lejárt az időd, hamarosan vissza kell térned. De még válaszolok erre a kérdésedre, mert látom, nagyon elszánt vagy… nagyon emlékeztetsz valakire, akivel régen találkoztam. Hm. Tehát, az ősi varázslók járnak-kelnek az emberek között, és sokaknak megadatott a lehetőség, hogy ismerjék, lássák őket. Annyi a dolgod, hogy kutatsz régi feljegyzésekben, és megkeresed ezeket az emberek, hátha tudnak segíteni.  
  
– Rendben… nehéz lesz. Találkozunk még?  
  
– Remélem, ebben az életben nem. De tudod, erre sem tudok válaszolni! – Itt elmosolyodott. – Nos, ég veled!  
  
Nitus szorítása a vállánál még erősebb lett, majd a szoba furcsán és vészesen megnyúlt Harry körül, és hirtelen szédülés kapta el. Becsukta a szemét, és várta, hogy a pörgés lelassuljon.   
  
Néhány perccel később már megint a hideg padlón feküdt, és minden csontja fájt az érkezéstől. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett. Egy ülő alakot látott a szemközti ágyon.   
  
– Ezt idd meg – mondta Piton, mikor leguggolt Harry mellé. Harry engedelmesen kiitta a kissé citrom ízű folyadékot. – Jobb már?  
  
Harry bólintott, majd apja egy erős mozdulattal talpra állította, és az ágyhoz kísérte.  
  
– Akarsz beszélni róla? – érdeklődött Piton, és leült Harry mellé.  
  
– Nem igazán van miről – felelte Harry, és megmasszírozta a halántékát. Úgy érezte, mint aki nem aludt már egy ideje.  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá.  
  
– Pedig Nitus egy olyan alak, aki tud újat mondani – morogta.  
  
– Te tudod, hol voltam? – csodálkozott Harry, és most már két kézzel masszírozta a halántékát.  
  
– Igen, utólag rájöttem, hogy hova tűntél – fintorgott, aztán jobban megnézte Harryt. – Fáj a fejed?  
  
– Csak egy kicsit – hessegette el a fiú a témát. – Akkor ezek szerint jártál nála?  
  
Piton arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
  
– Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy biztos nem felejt el engem. – Harry kíváncsi arcát látva hozzátette: – Legalábbis, miután távoztam, hagytam magam után némi pakolni valót.  
  
– Mi? Mit mondhatott neked? Te jó ég! – hüledezett Harry. – Tán, hogy majd lesz egy fiad, aki megmenti a világot!   
  
Piton nem szólalt meg, csak szomorú tekintettel nézte fiát.   
  
– Te jó ég, pont ezt mondta? – döbbent rá a fiú.  
  
– Igen, említette ezt is. Amit, mint minden jóslatszerű kijelentését, semmibe vettem. Mára már tudom, hogy oda kell figyelni az útmutatásaira – itt újra elfintorodott, aztán hirtelen témát váltott. – Viszont most már jó lenne, ha lepihennél.  
  
– Tényleg, mennyi időre tűntem el?  
  
Piton közben felállt, és a közeli szekrényből egy fejfájás csillapító főzetet vett ki.  
  
– Nos, három napig nem voltál itt – válaszolt, és odanyújtotta Harrynek az üvegcsét.   
  
– Jaj ne! Én a szünet utolsó három napjára hagytam a házijaim elkészítését! – fakadt ki Harry. – Na ilyen rövid tavasz szünetem sem volt…  
  
Piton olyan arcot vágott, mint mikor Harry a bájitaltan órán elrontott valamit.  
  
– Holnap utazunk vissza Roxfortba. Ami azt jelenti, hogy a házi feladataid elkészítésére egy délutánod van – elvette Harrytől az üvegcsét –, tehát javaslom, legközelebb ne az utolsó percre hagyd.  
  
– Ígérem, legközelebb nem fogok helyette… – hirtelen elhallgatott, és ijedten nézett apjára.  
  
Piton kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Őszintén szólva nem örülök neki, hogy mindig nyomozgattok olyan ügyben, ami inkább a felnőttek hatásköre lenne – intett a pálcájával, mire a közeli szekrényből egy törölköző repült ki, és Harry ölébe pottyant. – Most pedig fürödj meg, és pihend ki magad.  
  
Mihelyst kimondta ezeket a szavakat, hirtelen erős fényforrásra lettek figyelmesek: a másik ágyon fekvő kódexből arany szikrák pattogtak ki, aztán felemelkedett, és egy pillanat alatt köddé vált.  
  
– Látom, még mindig szeret látványosan távozni – jegyezte meg Piton hidegen. – Remélem, többet nem lesz hozzá szerencsénk.  
  
– Miért? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.  
  
– Afféle rossz ómen. Talán az embereknek nem is kell útmutatás, mert ösztönösen tudják, mit kell tenniük – magyarázta Piton, majd az ajtóhoz lépett. – Mire visszaérek, remélem már aludni fogsz. Tudtommal a jövő héttől kezditek az edzést.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és miután apja távozott, szomorúan bement a fürdőszobába.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
A Griffendél klubhelyiségében a szokásosnál is nagyobb volt a zsivaj: olyannyira, hogy Hermione és Natalie is felhagytak a tankönyvek bújásával. Miután Harry elmondta Neville–nek, hogyan kell védekezni bizonyos mardekáros trükkök ellen, a fiú megnyugodott, és vidáman csatlakozott Seamus-ékhoz. Harry egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében lerogyott Hermione és Natalie mellé.  
  
– Sikerül megnyugtatnod? – kérdezte Natalie, miközben újabb tornyot készített az előtte heverő könyvekből.  
  
Harry hátrahajtotta a fotelben a fejét.  
  
– Igen, sikerül. Habár azt hiszem, kissé átragasztotta rám az idegességet.  
  
– Ne aggódj, minden remekül fog menni… – kezdte Hermione, de Natalie idegesen félbeszakította.  
  
– Naná, én még nem játszottam a mardekárosokkal, de mióta úgy tűnik, hogy megnyerhetjük a bajnokságot, eléggé durvák lettek! Tudom, Harry, mondtad, milyenek meccs közben, így nem hinném…  
  
Harry ránézett a lányra.  
  
– Nem lesz gond.   
  
– Tényleg? Ha nem akartak ma hatszor eltenni láb alól, akkor egyszer sem! – csattant fel Natalie, mire leborult a könyvhalmaz. – Hát igen, az a lány, Millicent…  
  
– Natalie, talán ha visszafognád magad, Piton nem vonna le annyi pontot – szólalt meg Ron, aki épp most ért oda barátaihoz.   
  
– Pedig csak egyszerű rontást kapott! Semmi ahhoz képest, amivel engem akart megtámadni! – vitatkozott Natalie.  
  
Harry felpattant, és ingerülten a barátaira nézett.  
  
– Mivel már elég későre jár, térjünk nyugovóra! – adta ki az utasítást, aztán a helység túlsó végében nevető bandára tekintett. – Nem vicceltem! Kviddicscsapat, nyomás aludni!  
  
– Lehet, megszállta Wood szelleme – morgott Dean, és intett Neville-nek, hogy menjenek.  
  
– Jó éjszakát! Reggel találkozunk – köszönt el Harry a lányoktól. – Natalie, te is menj aludni! Holnap jó formában kell lenned!  
  
Natalie felnyalábolta a szétszóródott könyveket, aztán a hálószobák felé indult. Ron, aki mostanában kötelességének érezte elkísérni Natalie–t legalább a lépcső aljáig, köszönés nélkül ott hagyta az éppen indulni készülő Harryt és Hermionét.  
  
– Ugye, nagyon aggódsz? – kérdezte Hermione halkan, miután Ron és Natalie hallótávolságon kívülre értek.  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet.  
  
– Nem is tudod, mennyire, Hermione. Az utóbbi hetekben nem tudom, miért, de nem tűnik olyan fáradtnak. A közeledő év végi vizsgákra sem tanult sokat – szomorúan nézett a lépcsőfordulóban mosolygó lányra. – Jól titkolja, hogy időnként nagyon rosszul van. Engem nem tud átverni, még ha nektek hazudik is.  
  
– Pedig én is látom néha rajta – sóhajtott Hermione, és megszorította Harry kezét. – Reménykedjünk, hogy holnap sem lesz rosszul.  
  
Harry nem engedte el Hermione kezét. Jólesett neki, hogy emiatt a szörnyű titok miatt legalább előtte nem kell titkolóznia, és van, aki együtt érez vele.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Legalább a pirítósból egyél egy keveset – biztatta Herminoe, és ő maga is beleharapott a sajátjába. – Úgy volt, hogy egy kicsit hamarabb kimentek a pályára, nem?  
  
Harry továbbra is a tányért bámulta. Bólintott.  
  
– Akkor meg igyekezz, és egyél már valamit! – noszogatta a lány, aztán lehalkította a hangját, mert a nagyterem kezdett megtelni a korán kelő diákokkal. – Apropó, Natalie hol van?  
  
– Nem tudom, a többiek már ott vannak az öltözőben. – Harry a bejárat felé tekintett. – Még ma nem is láttam.  
  
Hermione, mint aki a gondolataiban olvas, suttogva megjegyezte:  
  
– Ne aggódj, biztos jól van.  
  
Harry ismerős talársuhogást hallott, aztán újra a bejárat felé nézett, és meglátta Hermione mögött apját. Piton egy laza mozdulattal megfordította a széket, aztán leült Hermione mellé.   
  
– Lehet, idén a Griffendél nyeri a bajnokságot, és olyan savanyú képet vágsz, mintha már most vesztésre állnátok – jegyezte meg Piton gúnyosan, és rákönyökölt a szék háttámlájára.  
  
Harry mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, és letette a villát. Nem akarta tovább piszkálni a rántottát.  
  
– Csak elgondolkodtam, semmi több.  
  
Esze ágában sem volt elmondani apjának, hogy mi bántja. Pedig többször eljátszott a gondolattal, mi lenne, ha mégis beszélne róla – de végül elvetette az ötletet.  
  
– Egyél legalább a pirítósból – utasította Piton, mire Hermione rögtön közbevágott.  
  
– Mondtam neki, de meccs előtt sosem tud enni!  
  
– Igen, tisztában vagyok vele, kisasszony – mondta Piton hidegen, és elvett az asztalról egy süteményt. – Most, hogy ő csapatkapitány, még jobban izgul. Pedig nincs semmi okod rá, Harry.  
  
Harry felállt az asztaltól, aztán meglepődve vette észre az asztalok között a testvérét. Végigfutott a nagytermen, lihegve megállt Harry előtt, és próbált levegőhöz jutni.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Harry, csak egy kissé tovább készülődtem – mentegetőzött, aztán az asztalnál ülő Piton felé biccentett. – Jó reggelt, tanár úr.  
  
Piton szintén felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Magának is, Lupin kisasszony – közölte vidáman, aztán Harry felé fordult. – Ügyes legyél, és vigyázz Malfoy-jal, nagyon sokat gyakorolt.  
  
Harry csak legyintett egyet, hisz tudta, mennyit fejlődött a mardekáros csapat. Az utóbbi időben többet voltak pályán; a Griffendél viszont hosszú ideje most játszott először meccset.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy jelentene valami veszélyt – jelentette ki Harry, és megvonta a vállát. – Apropó, apa… miért nem vagy zöld talárban?  
  
Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Talán mert most eleve a tanári lelátón fogok ülni a többi professzor közt, ahol nemigen mutatna jól a zöld szín… Persze, attól független örülnék, ha ők nyernék meg a meccset – itt gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Viszont tisztában vagyok a tehetségeddel, és biztos, hogy a Griffendél nyeri meg a bajnokságot.  
  
– Gyere, a többiek már biztos várnak ránk – szólt közbe Natalie, mire Harry bólintott egyet.  
  
– Persze, menjünk. Majd délután találkozunk, apa!  
  
– Ha nem épp ünnepelni fogtok, akkor igen – mosolyodott el Piton, majd a tanári asztal felé indult, Harry és Natalie pedig elhagyták a nagytermet.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Mikor Harry és a csapat kiért a pályára, fülsüketítő őrjöngés és taps fogadta őket. Határozottabban többen köszöntötték őket, mint a mardekárosokat. A zöld rajongó tábor felől némi fújolás hallatszott.  
  
A kommentátor év eleje óta Seamus volt, mivel ő nem kerülhetett be a csapatba.  
  
– Íme a Griffendél csapata! – üvöltötte a megafonba önfeledten. – Weasley, Bell, Lupin, Longbottom, Thomas, Weasley és Potter, egy remek csapatkapitány és egy remek összeállítás…  
  
A tömeg újabb ujjongásban tört ki, próbálva elnyomni a felzúgó fújolást.  
  
– És már jön is a Mardekár csapata: Montague csapatkapitánnyal, továbbra is régi csapatával…  
  
Madam Hoch odaintette a két csapatkapitányt, Harryt és Montague–t.  
  
– Gyerünk, fogjatok kezet! – szólt rájuk Madam Hoch, mire Montague megragadta Harry kezét. Harry próbált nem felszisszenni az erős szorítástól.  
  
Madam Hoch elővette a sípját, és hangosan elordította magát, még mielőtt belefújt volna.  
  
– Felszálláshoz készülni!  
  
A tömeg újból tombolni kezdett, pedig még csak felszálltak. Harry rögtön fölrepült, egy olyan pontra, ahonnan belátta a pályát. Malfoyt távol kell tartania a cikesztől, nehogy idő előtt elkapja.  
  
– A Mardekár indíthatja a támadást… Jaj – Kathie, vigyázz! – mihelyst kimondta, Katie épp kitért a gyorsan száguldó csapatkapitány elől. – DE RON KIVÉDTE! HIHETETLENÜL REMEK ÖRZŐ VÁLT BELŐLE! A Mardekárnak nem sikerült gólt szereznie…  
  
Harry egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy Ron bepánikol, és ez a teljesítményén is meglátszik, de nem így alakult. Büszkén kihúzta magát, és továbbra sem mozdult a karikák mellől.   
  
– Most a Griffendél támad… Natalie szélsebesen repül, minden idők legjobb terelője állítólag… Ajaj! – ordította Seamus, mikor Natalie-t majdnem lelökte Montague a seprűről, de Natalie végül nem esett le. – Natalie mégis megszerzi a kvaffot, átpasszolja Ginnynek… ez az Ginny! Már csak néhány méter! Már csak az őrző van útban… ÉS SIKERÜLT! GÓLT SZERZETT A GRIFFENDÉL!  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Egyelőre minden rendben halad.  
  
– Az állás tíz nulla a Griffendél javára! – üvöltötte a megvadult tömegnek Seamus. – Újból a Mardekár támad… Warringtonnál a kvaff.... a gurkó sincs ott… Ronra vár, hogy kivédje… A FENE! GÓLT SZERZETT A MARDEKÁR!  
  
A mardekáros lelátóról most a fújozás helyett örömujjongás hallatszott. Ron szemmel láthatólag elvörösödött, de azért próbált uralkodni az idegességén.  
  
Harry számbavette magában a lehetőségeket: ha a küzdelem ilyen szoros lesz, nagyon megnehezítik a dolgát. Malfoyra szegezte tekintetét, akit továbbra is pásztázta szemével a pályát, a cikesz után kutatva.  
  
– Újra a Griffenél támad… vigyázz Ginny, egy gurkó! De semmi baj, Neville ügyesen elterelte… Bellnél van a kvafff, és repül szélsebesen a karikák felé! Vigyázz, gurkó! – üvöltötte Semaus, mire Bell épp kitért előle, és nem esett ugyan le a seprűről, de elejtette a kvaffot. – Ismét a Mardekárnál a kvaff… újból Warringtonnál van… és a karikák felé repül… és NEM LEHET IGAZ! KIVÉDTE!  
  
Harry megint felsóhajtott; Ron teljesítménye nem romlott. Viszont a meccs már vészesen kezdett eldurvulni.  
  
– Megint a Griffendél támad… Ginnynél a kvaff, aztán Thomas remekül eltereli a feléjük repülő gurkót… újból Bellnél van a kvaff, repül a karikák felé… EZ NEM LEHET IGAZ! – üvöltötte felháborodottan Seamus.  
  
Montague durván nekirepült a lánynak, aki megint majdnem leesett a seprűről: épp az utolsó pillanatban kapaszkodott vissza rá.  
  
– Büntetőt dob a Griffendél! – Natalie már repült is, hogy elvégezze a büntetőt. – ÉS EZAZ! GÓLT SZEREZ A GRIFFENDÉL! AZ ÁLLÁS HÚSZ–TÍZ A GRIFFENDÉL JAVÁRA!  
  
Harry aggódva pillantott le, majd egy hirtelen ötlettel úgy tett, mintha meglátta volna a cikeszt, és tett egy pár kört a levegőben. Most megint ők vezetnek, de a szükséges pont még mindig nem volt meg.  
  
– Újra a Mardekár támad… ajajj… vigyázz, Ginny! Dean egy jó passzal átadja Neville–nek a gurkót… Ginny repül tovább a kvaffal… átpasszolja Bellnek, aki már repül is a karikák felé… vigyázz! SZÁNDÉKOS VOLT! Megint büntetőt dob a Griffendél!  
  
Most Bell repült, hogy elvégezze a büntetőt.  
  
– EZ AZ! MEGINT GÓLT SZEREZ A GRIFFENDÉL! – harsogta Seamus. – Az állás már harminc–tíz a Griffendél javára! Újra támad a Mardekár… nem, a Griffendél… jajj – nyögött fel Seamus, mikor Ginnyt félrelökve Pucey megszerezte a kvaffot. – Újból a Mardekárnál a kvaff… Pucey átpasszolja Warringtonnak, aki egyenesen repül a karikák felé… jaj ne! Gólt szerez a Mardekár!   
  
Ron épp a felé süvítő gurkóval volt elfoglalva, amikor a kvaff célba ért.  
  
– Az állás harminc-húsz a Griffendél javára… ez minden idők egyik legszorosabb meccse…  
  
Harry szívesen vitatkozott volna, de tény, hogy jelenleg jobbak voltak a mardekárosok.  
  
– Már megint a Mardekárnál a kvaff… Pucey tovább passzolja… de Natalie megszerzi! Talán most… Jajj! Már megint a Mardekárnál a kvaff! – ordította csalódottan Seamus, mert Natalie passzoláskor kiejtette a kezéből a kvaffot.  
  
Harry gyanúja kezdett beigazolódni: Natalie elég rossz bőrben volt, pedig eddig nem találták el, csak majdnem lelökték a seprűről. Kissé lejjebb ereszkedett és intett Madam Hochnak.  
  
– A Mardekár támad.. de… időt kér a Giffendéles csapatkapitány!  
  
Harry leszállt a földre és intett a többieknek, hogy jöjjenek. Neville és Dean kelletlenül vánszorogtak oda, a három lány viszont elszánt tekintettel nézett a csapatkapitányra.  
  
– Tudom, hogy ez a csapat egy kicsit jobb, mint amire számítottunk, de egy jó bevált taktika még jól jöhet – kezdett bele a magyarázatba, aztán Natalie–ra nézett, aki elsápadva, némán meredt maga elé. – Natalie, ha nem tudod tovább folytatni…  
  
– De tudom! Csak egy kicsit pihenek, és máris jobban vagyok – győzködte Natalie, de Harry nem hitt neki.  
  
– Ha nem mész magadtól, én foglak kiállítani! – dühöngött.  
  
– Ezt nem teheted! Nélkülem veszítetek! – tiltakozott Natalie, és mérgesen dobbantott egyet.  
  
Hirtelen Hermione tűnt fel, kezében egy üvegcsével.  
  
– Ha ezt megissza, nem lesz olyan fáradt! – kiáltotta, mire minden szem rászegeződött. – Legutóbb nagyon sokat tanultunk, és eléggé kimerült. Ez egy erősítő főzet, amitől jobban lesz.  
  
Azzal odanyújtotta Natalie-nak, aki meg is itta. Néhány másodperccel később már nem volt olyan falfehér, mint korábban.  
  
– Na jó, maradj – egyezett bele Harry. – De ha megint meglátom, hogy majdnem leesel a seprűről, esküszöm, a meccs további részét a lelátón fogod tölteni!  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj! – tiltakozott újra is Natalie. Már nem támaszkodott a seprűjére.  
  
– Akkor folytassuk, és nyerjük már meg végre ezt a meccset! – mondta mosolyogva Harry.  
  
– Ez a beszéd! – helyeselt Ron, majd Deanre és Neville nézett. – Majd minden telhetőt megteszünk!  
  
Újabb sípszó hallatszott, és folytatódott a meccs.   
  
– Már megint a Mardekát támad… de aztán Pucey elejti a kvaffot, mert Dean gurkója eltalálja… büntetőt dob a Mardekár!  
  
Harry rettegve várta kimenetelt. Már megvolt a harminc pont, így csak a cikeszt kell megtalálnia, és már nyertek is. A bűvös száznyolcvan pont kell a meccs megnyeréséhez.   
  
– Warrington indul a karikák felé… jaj ne! A Mardekár gólt dob! – Seamus próbálta túlüvölteni a tomboló tömeget. – Az állás harminc–harminc! Elég szoros a küzdelem, bármelyik ház megnyerheti a kupát…  
  
Harry most már lázasan kutatott a cikesz után, de az sehol sem volt. Pedig ha a Mardekár újból gólt szerez, és Malfoy úgy szerzi meg a cikeszt, akkor vesztettek. Még belegondolni sem akart.   
  
– A Griffendél támad, a griffendéles Ginny már repül is… átpasszolja Natalie-nak, aki gólt dob… A MARDEKÁR KIVÉDTE! Most megint a Mardekárnál a kvaff…  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem találta sehol a cikeszt. Végül meglátta, Malfoytól nem messze. Szíve sebesen dobogni kezdett, el kell onnan csalnia…  
  
Leírt egy nagy kört, és úgy tett, mint aki már látja, hol a cikesz. Igen ám, de Malfoy nem dőlt be ennek az olcsó trükknek, és továbbra sem mozdult. Harry azért továbbra is úgy tett, mint aki a fürge kis játékszert keresi. Mikor közelebb ért a fiúhoz, akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Malfoy Natalie-t nézi meglepetten.  
  
Harry követte a tekintetét, és rémülten látta, hogy Ginny épp elkapja a seprűjéről leforduló lányt.  
  
– Ez nem volt szép! Alattomos támadás volt a Griffendél hajtója ellen! – dühöngött Seamus.   
  
Harry nem foglalkozott Malfoyjal, már indult is a cikesz után, mire Malfoy észbe kapott: most már Harry után száguldott.  
  
– Büntetőt dobna a Griffendél, de a fogónk elindult! – Seamus szavait őrült rivalgás követte. – Nagyon szoros a küzdelem!  
  
Harry mosolygott magában, elvégre egy Tűzvillámon ült, és a mardekáros fogó már eléggé lemaradt. Már csak méterekre volt a cikesztől… már csak kettő, egy…  
  
Fél kézzel előre nyúlt, és elkapta.  
  
– A GRIFFENDÉL ELKAPTA A CIKESZT! – üvöltötte Seamus.  
  
Madam Hoch belefújt a sípba, és próbálta túlordítani tömeget.  
  
– Az állás száznyolcvan harminc! Győzött a Griffendél!   
  
Fölösleges volt bejelenteni a győzelmet, mert a szurkolók már rohantak be a pályára, hogy gratulálhassanak a csapatnak. Az egész csapat Harry köré gyűlt. McGalagony megint elsírta magát, mint mikor legutóbb megnyerték a kupát. A másik két ház is közösen ünnepelt a griffendélesekkel, örülve, hogy nem a Mardekár nyert.  
  
Végül az igazgató átadta a kupát. Amint Harry a magasba emelte, újabb örömujjongásban tört ki a griffendélesek hada.   
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Fáradtnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg Piton a reggelinél, miközben teát töltött Harry csészéjébe. – Meddig tartott a tegnap esti buli?  
  
Harry újból elnyomott egy ásítást.  
  
– Nem is tudom, talán éjszaka kettőkor jött be McGalagony professzor, és zavart el minket aludni – felelte, és szokásához híven a kekszekre vetette magát. – De aztán sem aludtam túl sokat.  
  
– Gondoltam. De én azért nem engedném, hogy ennyi ideig fent maradjatok, még ha másnap nincs is tanítás – dünnyögte Piton. – Mivel hétvége van, ugye este itt leszel?  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és kortyolt a teájából.  
  
– Azt hiszem, estig maradunk Roxmortsban…  
  
– Sötétedés előtt mindenképpen érjetek vissza – vágott közbe Piton. – Roxmortsba nem igen merészkednek halálfalók, de a közeledő rendkívüli esemény miatt óvatos legyél!  
  
Harrynek egy csapásra elment az étvágya, mikor eszébe jutott az úgynevezett fontos esemény.   
  
– Az leszek, ne aggódj – nyugtatta meg apját. – Tudod, hogy általában mindenből kibújok, mint egy kígyó.  
  
Piton továbbra is szigorúan nézett Harryre.  
  
– Ez igaz, de akkor is féltelek, mert tudom, hogy Voldemortnak ha most épp nem kellesz, akkor is minden alkalmat megragad majd, hogy megöljön – morogta, aztán letette a csészét. – Lupin, remélem, mindent elkövetett annak érdekében, hogy a Rend tagjai vigyázzanak Natalie–ra.  
  
– Miért, apa, te nem jössz Roxmortsba? – csodálkozott Harry, mire Piton megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Sajnos, egyéb fontos dolgom van, de estére, ígérem, itt leszek – mosolyodott el.  
  
Harry még magához vett néhány kekszet, amit a zsebébe gyömöszölt, aztán elköszönt apjától.  
  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Á, sziasztok! – köszöntötte őket Kingsley, és biccentett.   
  
Mundungus ott állt mellette; ő is köszöntötte a négy jó barátot.  
  
– Jó napot – köszönt bizonytalanul Harry, mert nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha is megfordultak volna a Rend tagjai a Három Seprűben. – Mit csinálnak itt?  
  
Kingsley újra elmosolyodott, és leült melléjük.  
  
– A Rend tagjai mindenütt ott vannak, most mi vagyunk itt szolgálatban – magyarázta, aztán Natalie–hoz fordult. – Apád keres, ezért jöttünk érted, Natalie. Nem akarta, hogy egyedül menj vissza Roxfortba.  
  
Natalie felállt, és indulni készült.  
  
– Rendben, Mr. Kinglsey – mondta lelkesen Natalie, mire Kingsley elmosolyodott.  
  
– A rendes nevem Shacklebolt, a Kingsley az a keresztnevem.  
  
Natalie kissé elvörösödött.  
  
– Akkor bocsánat! Hallottam, hogy mindenki így szólítja. – Harryékhez fordult. – Akkor találkozunk este a klubhelyiségben. Sziasztok!  
  
Miután Natalie távozott, Ron szomorúan nézett utána.  
  
– Gondolom, máshogy képzelted a mai napot – mondta Hermione, és nagyot kortyolt az italából.  
  
– Nos, bevallom igen. Együtt akartam tölteni vele a mai napot – Ron magyarázata hirtelen habogásba váltott át. – Tudjátok… izé…   
  
Harry legyintett egyet, hogy nem baj.  
  
– Ron, semmi baj. Majd este újra látod. Inkább mesélj, mi újság otthon?  
  
– Nos, semmi különös. A rendtagokról szinte semmit sem tudok, apa is távol van külföldön, valami fontos ügyben – sóhajtott Ron. – Legalábbis ezt írta a legutóbbi titkos levélben.  
  
– Egyedül ment? – érdeklődött Harry, reménykedve, hogy az ügynek van valami köze a közelgő katasztrófához.   
  
– Először úgy volt, de végül az igazgató úgy döntött, hogy legalább Kingsley menjen velük.  
  
Harry levegő után kapkodva nézett rémülten Hermionéra, aki meg remegő kézzel tette le a poharat. Egy másodperc erejéig némán néztek egymásra, majd felpattantak, és már rohantak is ki a Három Seprűből.  
  
Kint megálltak egy pillanatra, hátha meglátják őket.  
  
– A francba! Merre mehettek? – dühöngött Harry. – Hogy történhetett ez meg? Hogy lehetek ilyen hülye, hogy immár harmadjára dőlök be ennek az olcsó trükknek?!  
  
– Nyugodj már meg, Harry! Egyikünk sem tudhatta! – szólt remegő hangon Hermione.  
  
– Na persze. Azért halkan megjegyezném, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy elvileg ma van a Rend gyűlése, nem? – üvöltötte Ron, aztán oldalra nézett. – Nem ők azok?  
  
Harry és Hermione követte barátja pillantását, és meglátták a furcsa hármast; egy mellékutca felé tartottak.  
  
– Jaj ne! Biztos, hogy zsupszkulccsal mennek! – döbbent rá Harry, és már rohant is, nyomában barátaival.  
  
Nemsokára oda is értek a mellékutcába. A két férfi erősen fogta a rúgkapáló, szökni próbáló lányt.   
  
– Na gyerünk, menj már, neked a másik zsupszkulccsal kell menned! – szólt rá az ál-Kinglsey az ál-Mundungusra, és erősen magához szorította Natalie-t.  
  
Harry gyorsan előrántotta pálcáját. Az ál-Kingsley észrevette őket.  
  
– Na lám csak, már megint Potter! – mondta, és már szórta is a kábító átkokat feléjük.   
  
A három jó barát épp idejében bújt el egy felborított kuka mögé. Az átkok hangos koppanással érték el a kukát.   
  
– Majd én feltartóztatom őket, menjen! – kiáltott a Mundungusnak álcázott férfi, és távolabb lépett a lába előtt heverő két csizmától. – Magának fontosabb odaérnie!  
  
Harry óvatosan kikukucskált a rejtekükből, latolgatva a lehetőségeket. Mit tegyenek?  
  
– Harry! – kiáltotta Natalie, és újból megpróbált szabadulni, de Kingsley még erősebben szorította. – Segíts!  
  
– Lassan a testtel, kisasszony! A Kiválasztott úgysem tudja megmenteni! Mert már megyünk is! – nevetett az ál-Kingsley, és lehajolt az egyik csizmához, Natalie-t is magával rántva.  
  
Mihelyst hozzáértek a csizmához, pillanatok alatt eltűntek. Harry már alig látott a mérhetetlen dühtől; gyorsan felpattant a kuka mögül.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta el magát, mire az ál-Mundungus félreugrott az átok elől.   
  
A zsupszkulcsként szolgáló csizmához nemigen tudott közelebb kerülni, mert Hermione elszántan rohanni kezdett felé, további átkokat szórva. Az ál-Mundungus öregkorára ellenére sportosan ugrott el minden átok elől, amit ketten szórtak rá.  
  
– Potter, ha azt hiszed… – az már nem derült ki, mit akart mondani, mert Harry végre eltalálta egy kábító átokkal; a nagydarab férfi elterült.  
  
Ron, aki eddig csak meglapult a kuka mögött, most előjött. Harry és Hermione elszántan nézték a csizmát, ami előttük hevert.  
  
Végül Harry szólalt meg.  
  
– Nem muszáj velem jönnötök. Ki tudja hova visz ez a zsupszkulcs.  
  
– Harry, nem fogunk visszafordulni – mondta Ron, és a barátja szemébe nézett. – Veled tartunk, akárhová mész is.  
  
– Nagyon veszélyes lehet…  
  
Hermione dühösen előbbre lépett.  
  
– Nem fogsz egyedül menni! Ha hárman megyünk, több esélyünk lesz, bárhova is visz! Úgyhogy gyerünk, amíg még nem jutnak messzire. Ne felejtsd el, ő egyedül van, mi meg hárman!  
  
– Rendben, Hermione… egyezett bel Harry. – De utána már nem fordulhattok vissza. Ha rengeteg halálfaló vár minket... Na jó. akkor háromra.  
  
Hermione és Ron bólintottak, és lehajoltak a csizmához.  
  
– Egy, kettő… három – Mihelyst Harry kimondta a hármat, megfogták a zsupszkulcsot, ami messzire repítette őket.  
  
De ott sem halálfaló nem volt, sem Natalie az elrablójával.


	24. Ősi varázslók kastélya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryék, miután megérintették a zsupszkulcsot, egy erdőben találják magukat, és az elrablóik pedig sehol. A kastély keresése közben pedig olyan emberbe botlanak, akiről nem hitték, hogy egyáltalán a környéken ólálkodhat...

  
  
Harry és barátai akkora erővel zuhantak a földre, hogy Harry egy pillanatra azt hitte, többet nem fog onnan felkelni. Nyögve feltápászkodott, és megkereste a legközelebbi szilárd tárgyat – egy fát, hogy belekapaszkodjon.  
  
Mikor végre kinyitotta a szemét, akkor látta, hogy egy erdőbe érkeztek. Ron és Hermione szintén rosszulléttel küzdött.  
  
– Mindjárt hányok – nyögte Ron, és a legközelebbi bokorhoz rohant.  
  
Hermione arca is elég sápadt volt, de ő már összeszedte magát egy kicsit, legalábbis erre utalt, hogy nem szorította a szájára a kezét.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte aggodalmasan, aztán Harry mögé nézett, Ronra. – És te, Ron?  
  
– Persze, miután megszabadultam az ebédtől, vagy mitől – morogta Ron, és dühösen a csizmára nézett. – Ez meg mi a fene volt?  
  
Hermione undorodva nézett le a zsupszkulcsra.  
  
– Egy regisztrálatlan zsupszkulcs. Ezért lettünk ennyire rosszul.  
  
– Még jó, hogy alig ettem valamit – szólt közbe Harry, de még nem engedte el a támasztékot. – Hol vagyunk?  
  
Barátai is ugyanolyan értetlenül néztek körbe, mint ő. Végül Hermione szólalt meg.  
  
– Ez biztos nem a Tiltott Rengeteg… a fák állásából és fajtájából nézve. Talán még Angliában vagyunk, de valami nagyon eldugott erőben... – Aztán hirtelen felcsattant. – A francba is! Ez regisztrálatlan zsupszkulcs volt!  
  
– Ezt tudjuk, Hermione – vetette közbe Ron, immár nem olyan sápadtan.  
  
– Nem hallottál róla, ugye? Ha valaki regisztrálatlan zsupszkulcsot használ, azt még véletlenül sem tudják követni vagy akár lenyomozni! Tehát senki sem tud utánunk jönni! Nem számíthatunk senkire!  
  
– Remek. Egyéb jó hír mára? – kérdezte Harry dühösen. – Van valami, amit még nem említettél?  
  
Hermione tekintete dühösen megvillant.  
  
– Nem, nincs. Remélem, tudod, hogy apád meg fog ölni, ha megtudja, hogy a megmentési kényszered sodort már megint bajba!  
  
– Tényleg? Én kérdeztem, hogy velem jöttök-e? – szól rá ingerülten Harry.  
  
– Hé, fejezzétek már be, ami megtörtént, megtörtént… – próbált Ron közbeszólni, de barátai rá sem hederítettek.  
  
– Tudod, Harry, te mindig olyan felelőtlen vagy! Szólni kellett volna valakinek, még mielőtt eljövünk! – Hermione már majdnem ordított.  
  
– Igen? Te nem ezek szerint nem voltál ott, hogy szólj bárkinek is? – vágott vissza Harry.  
  
– Na jó, ezt most hagyjátok abba. A percek csak telnek, és Natalie ki tudja, hol van! – Ron két barátja közé állt, mire azok elhallgattak. – Tudom, hogy szólni kellett volna, meg minden, de most már mindegy! Natalie lehet, hogy nem éri meg a holnapot, ti meg itt marakodtok!  
  
– Bocs, Ron – mondta Harry hirtelen, majd még hozzátette: – Csak épp nem értettünk egyet egy s másban.  
  
Hermione csak megvonta a vállát, és témát váltott.  
  
– Na jó, akkor induljunk… nem is tudom, merre – mondta bizonytalanul. – Semmi jel, amin elindulhatnánk, vagy egyéb…  
  
Elakadt a szava, mert távoli hangokat hallottak, lépteket, lábdobogást. Harry intett barátainak, és a legsűrűbb bokor mögé bújtak. Hermione szeme elkerekedett, mikor kinézett rejtekükből.  
  
– Harry! A zsupszkulcsot otthagytuk! – suttogta ijedten.  
  
– Most már mindegy, Hermione. Úgysem értünk a zsupszkulcsot megsemmisítő varázslathoz – tette hozzá. – Inkább higgyék azt, hogy tényleg megérkezett… nem is tudom kicsoda vele.  
  
Harry csöndben maradt, és figyelmesen szemlélte a közeledő alakokat. Sötét köpenyükről, maszkjukról rögtön felismerte őket. Halálfalók. Legalább tízen lehettek. Hallotta, ahogy Hermione felnyög, mikor meglátja őket.  
  
Lassan sötétedni kezdett, így nem lehetett látni, ki kicsoda. De a hangokból sem ismerte volna fel őket.  
  
– Látom, már megérkezett – mondta az egyik, mire a másik alak is közelebb jött a csizmához.  
  
– Vajon miért nem jelentkezett, hogy minden rendben zajlott-e? – érdeklődött.  
  
– Most már mindegy. A lány megvan, a többi nem érdekes.  
  
A két halálfaló még egy darabig nézte a csizmát, majd, intve a többieknek, továbbindultak az erőben.  
  
Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel nézett a sötét alakok után.  
  
„A lány megvan” – bele sem akart gondolni, hogy Natalie-val mi történhetett.  
  
A halálfalók egy kis idő után végül eltűntek, és Harry óvatosan kinézett a rejtekükből.  
  
– Harry, szerintem még ne… – kezdte Hermione, de Harry már addigra kimászott a bokor mögül.  
  
– Már elmentek, előjöhettek – suttogta.  
  
Ron hol arra nézett, ahová a halálfalók mentek, hol oda, ahonnan jöttek.  
  
– Hát ez remek. Nem elég, hogy azt sem tudjuk, hol vagyunk, még halálfalókkal is tele van az erdő.  
  
Hermione elgondolkodott.  
  
– Szerintem ezek éppen együtt jöttek valahonnan. – A földre nézett, ahol lábnyomok sokasága árulkodott az erre járókról. – Viszont ezek a nyomok inkább arra vezetnek...  
  
Harry is odament melléjük. Tisztán lehetett látni, hogy több lábnyom vezet az ellenkező irányba.  
  
– Akkor arra kéne mennünk, amerről ezek jöttek – döntött végül.  
  
– Rendben, menjünk. Viszont nem ezen az ösvényen kéne, nehogy találkozzunk egy ilyen csoporttal.  
  
Ron türelmetlenül toporgott mellettük.  
  
– Jaj, menjünk már! Nem hallottátok? Natalie már náluk van! – szólt ingerülten.  
  
– Ron, még az sem biztos, hogy a közelükbe jutunk, nemhogy még ki is tudjuk onnan menekíteni! – mondta Hermione szomorúan.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Hermione… csak nagyon aggódok miatta – motyogta Ron lesütött szemmel, mire Hermione csak elmosolyodott, és bíztatóan a vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj. Harry itt van velünk.  
  
Harry felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a lányra, már szinte úgy, mint apja.  
  
– Én nem vagyok benne biztos.  
  
– Pedig a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban történtek után bizton állíthatom, na meg az elmúlt évekre visszatekintve – bizonygatta Hermione. – Ha Voldemorttal találkoztál, mindig megúsztad.  
  
Ron elismerően bólogatott.  
  
– Ez így igaz, leszámítva az agyakat…– Harry dühös tekintetét látva gyorsan hozzátette: – Csak vicceltem! Menjünk már…  
  
A három jó barát végül elindult a sövénnyel párhuzamos úton. Csendben haladtak, legalább egy órán át. Lassan már sötétedett, és közelgett az éjszaka.  
  
Harry bele sem akart gondolni, mi lesz, ha nem érnek oda még éjfél előtt… éjfél. Biztosan akkor fog történni; ebben egyszerűen biztos volt. Régebben még valami napfogyatkozásról beszéltek, vagy miről... Ma éjszaka fog kinyílni a kapu. Ma éjjel.  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Hm, tessék…? – nézett fel Harry.  
  
– Az ott! – suttogta Ron, és ujjával az ösvényre mutatott, ahol egy pálca végén lévő fénynyaláb haladt lassan.  
  
Harry egy kicsit közelebb merészkedett az idegenhez, és próbálta kivenni, ki lehet az. A sötét alak lassan, vontatottan haladt előre, abba az irányba, amerre Harryék is elindultak.  
  
Hermione hevesen rázta a fejét, de Harry továbbra is közeledett az idegenhez. Ha elkapják, akkor fontos információkhoz juthatnak testvére hollétéről.  
  
Óvatosan az idegen háta mögé került, aki furcsa módon semmit nem érzékelt a körülötte hallatszódó neszből.  
  
Már csak néhány méter…  
  
Harry hirtelen rávetette magát a csuklyás alakra. Az idegen kezáből kiesett a pálca, de teljes erőből küzdött Harry ellen. Végül Harry kerekedett felül a dulakodásban, és sikerült a földre szorítania ellenfelét.  
  
Ron felkapta az idegen pálcáját, és a még világító végét az idegenre szegezte.  
  
– Te?! – kérdezte dühösen. – Mit keresel itt?  
  
 ****

oO{~T~}Oo

****  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy megzavarjuk a gyűlést – mondta bűnbánóan Tonks, mikor belépett az ajtón. – De ezt a szemetet kint találtuk.  
  
Fletcher földre lökte Mundungust, aki ájultan terült el a földön az asztal mellett. A jelenlévők egy emberként néztek hol az asztalnál ülő Mundungusra, hol pedig a földön fekvőre. Végül Dumbledore szólalt meg.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte értetlenül, majd odament az ájult ál-Mundungushoz, és lábával a hátára fordította.  
  
– Nem tudjuk – mondta Fletcher, és eltette a pálcáját. – Albus, mikor érkeztél? Úgy volt, hogy csak jövő héten érkezel.  
  
– Így igaz, de mivel ma van a kritikus este, ezért muszáj volt hazatérnem. – Szemüvege mögül kérdőn nézett Tonksra. – Szóval?  
  
Tonks ijedten pillantott az igazgató mögé, ahol Piton ült érdeklődő arckifejezéssel. Egy pillanattal később már ott termett az ál-Mundungus mellett, és átkutatta a zsebeit.  
  
– Nos, gondolom, nem kell külön szakértő hozzá, hogy megállapítsuk, hogy Százfűlé–főzetet ivott. – Közelebb hajolt a földön fekvőhöz. – Talán egy óra, és visszaváltozik. Habár ezt nagyban késlelteti a rá kimondott erős kábítóátok. Ki volt az, aki kimondta rá?  
  
Tonks továbbra sem szólalt meg, csak összeszorított szájjal nézett hol Dumbledore-ra, hol a bájital mesterre.  
  
– Tonks! – szólt rá ingerülten Piton, és talárjából elővett egy üvegcsét, majd ledöntötte az ájult Mundungus torkán.  
  
– Harry – mondta halkan Tonks, mire Piton majdnem kiejtette a kezéből a már üres üvegcsét.  
  
Dumbledore közelebb lépett Tonkshoz, aki végre belefogott a magyarázatba.  
  
– Állítólag Mundungus és Kingsley elindultak a szokásos őrjáratra... persze a valódi Kingsley Albussal volt, mindegy. A lényeg az, hogy Natalie-t magukkal vitték.  
  
A kijelentésre a szobában a jelenlévők mind felhördültek, de Dumbledore csendre intette őket.  
  
– A megbeszélést befejeztük, de még maradjatok a közelben – jelentette ki, aztán Tonksra és Pitonra nézett –; ti maradtok.  
  
– Igen, mivel a kisasszony megmagyarázza, mit fecseg itt össze! – szólt Piton, és egészen közel hajolt Tonkshoz, aki ijedten lépett hátra.  
  
– Professzor… mikor elrabolta az az ál-Kingsley Natalie-t, akkor Harry és a barátai is ott voltak – Piton szeme már szikrázott a dühtől, de Tonks továbbra is állta a tekintetét. – Elmentek a másik zsupszkulccsal…  
  
– Te jó ég – nyögte Piton, és megtántorodott.  
  
Dumbledore erősen megszorította Piton karját.  
  
– Perselus, nem mehetsz oda egyedül – jelentette ki.  
  
– Ezt most úgy mondod, Albus, mintha tudnánk, hogy hova mentek! – csattant fel Piton, és kirántotta karját Dumbledore szorításából.  
  
Tonks halkan elhagyta a helységet, miután az igazgató intett neki.  
  
– Nemsokára megtudjuk, hisz elvégre, van egy tanúnk – mondta Dumbledore, és a földön fekvő Mundungusra tekintett. – Aztán kidolgozunk egy tervet, és minél hamarabb meg kell találnunk Harryéket. De legfőképpen Natalie-t. Beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek, ha kinyílik a Kapu…  
  
Dumbledore mondanivalóját egy hirtelen csattanás szakította félbe. Mindenki az ajtó felé nézett, és megpillantották Lupint, amint holtra vált arccal néz a jelenlévőkre.  
  
– Natalie… nagy bajban van – nyögte ki végül, ahogy odaért hozzájuk.  
  
– Honnan… ? – kérdezte Piton döbbenten, de az igazgató félbeszakította.  
  
– Mennyire súlyos az állapotba?  
  
Lupin szomorú tekintettel nézett Dumbledore-ra.  
  
– Albus, a karkötő jelzett. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon rosszul van.  
  
Piton nem értette az egészet.  
  
– Harry odaadta a karkötőjét Natalie-nak? – kérdezte döbbenten, mire a másik kettő hirtelen elhallgatott. Megfeledkeztek róla, hogy nem kettesben beszélgetnek.  
  
– Remus, Harry és barátai utánamentek – magyarázta Dumbledore, majd Pitonhoz fordult, és még hozzátette: –, az ikrek nagyon nagy veszélyben vannak…  
  
Lupin és Dumbledore visszafojtott lélegzettel várták Piton reakcióját.  
  
– Micsoda? Mit mondtál, Albus? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton, hol Lupinra, hol az igazgatóra nézve.  
  
– A te fiad és a te lányod – magyarázta Lupin lesütött szemmel. – Harry és Natalie ikrek.  
  
– Az nem lehet… – motyogta Piton, és leült a legközelebbi székre. –, a jóslat ezek szerint igaz… pedig én nem hittem neki.  
  
Dumbledore Pitonhoz lépett, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, ezzel nyugtatva a bájitalmestert.  
  
– Harry és Natalie között azért olyan szoros a kapcsolat, mert ők nem szerelmesek, hanem testvérek.  
  
Pitont viszont elöntötte a düh, felpattant, majd Lupinhoz lépett, és megfogta a gallérjánál fogva.  
  
– Te tudtad, ugye? Miután nekem el kellett mennem, hogy Voldemort szolgálatába álljak, ti kiterveltétek az egészet… Csak azt nem értem, miért!  
  
– Perselus! Tudom, hogy ez váratlanul ért… – vágott közbe Dumbledore, de Piton nem engedte, hogy félbeszakítsák.  
  
– A legjobb az egészben, hogy látom, te is tudtad! Pedig te igazán tisztában vagy a helyzettel! Egy ilyen fontos információ eltitkolása, amint látod, életekbe kerülhet! Mondanom sem kell, hogy köztük Harryébe is!  
  
Lupin nem szólalt meg, csak némán nézte a két varázslót.  
  
– A Kapu kinyitásáról vannak olyan információink, amik sok mindent megváltoztatnak...  
  
– Mint például? – üvöltötte Piton Dumbledore arcába. – Hogy Nat… a lányomnak mindenképpen meg kell halnia?  
  
Dumbledore égszínkék szemeit Pitonra függesztette. Piton egy pillanatra teljesen megfeledkezett a dühéről, és sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Tehát erről van szó. A Kapunak mindenképpen ki kell nyílnia, ugye?  
  
– Igen, mert ha nem, még akkor rosszabb dolog történik – mondta halkan az igazgató.  
  
Lupin végre Pitonra tudott nézni.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Perselus, de Lily úgy akarta, hogy ne tudj a dologról – mentegetőzött, és egy lépéssel közelebb lépett. – Nagyon féltette őt, mert őróla is hangzott el jóslat. Akkor úgy tűnt helyénvalónak, hogy Natalie-t elvigyem az országból…  
  
Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna.  
  
– És én még csodálkoztam, hogy vajon miért csak Harry született! Megjósolták, hogy ikrek fognak születni, és ők is olyan hatalmasak lesznek, mint az őseik. Nem hittem az egészben, mert tudtam, hogy csak Harry született… És James sem volt a legerősebbek közül való.  
  
– Perselus, nem csak te érzed magad becsapva – szólt közbe Dumbledore –, én is csak nemrég tudtam meg, érkezésem után.  
  
Lupin újra bűnbánó arccal nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Lupin, szándékoztad valaha is megosztani a titkot mással? – érdeklődött Piton, de a hangjából szinte sütött a gyűlölet.  
  
– Nos, idővel igen. Viszont nemigen alakult jól a kapcsolatod Natalie-val, így később szándékoztam – válaszolta Lupin. – Natalie nagyon nem kedvel téged, és nem ok nélkül.  
  
Piton erre nem mondott semmit.  
  
– Csak legyen még egy alkalmam elbeszélgetni Lilyvel – morogta. – James tudott a dologról?  
  
– Nem. A szüléskor, ha emlékszel, támadáson vettetek részt, így titokban elvihettem a kicsit, és csak olyankor vittem Lilyhez, mikor ti nem voltatok ott. Így vittem el külföldre.  
  
Dumbledore-nak már a nyelvén volt a válasz, de mielőtt bármit mondott volna, a földön fekvő ál-Mundungus mocorogni kezdett. Mindhárman előhúzták pálcájukat, és a földön fekvő alakra szegezték.  
  
Piton egész közel hajolt Lupinhoz, és úgy súgta a fülébe.  
  
– Remélem, tudod, hogy ezt még nem zártuk le. Natalie nagyon erős ősi varázsló, és most már értem is, miért… Nem maradhat nálad.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele. Nemsokára egy messzi küldetésre megyek, ahová ő nem jöhet – mondta szomorúan Lupin, és még hozzátette: – viszont ő nem akar majd a lányodként élni.  
  
– Engem sem lelkesít a dolog, nehogy azt hidd – dünnyögte Piton. – De ő más, a sajátjai közt van a helye nem egy… más ember mellett.  
  
Lupin Pitonra tekintett.  
  
– Mondd csak ki, Perselus. Egy ember mellett… egy halandó mellett, mert nem vagyok több.  
  
– Egy rendes ember mellett, semmi több. Neki már több küldetése nem lesz az életben tudtommal, nem úgy, mint Harrynek – sóhajtott egyet, és szinte alig hallhatóan mondta még: – Ő még rengeteg komoly kihívással néz szembe a jövőben.  
  
– Perselus, tudomásom szerint az itteni laboratóriumban van még Veritaserum – mondta Dumbledore, aki eddig szótlanul meredt az ébredező Mundungusra, aki ebben a pillanatban kezdett visszaváltozni.  
  
– Persze, hogy maradt – sóhajtott felt Piton, és elhagyta a szobát.  
  
  
 ****

oO{~T~}Oo

****  
  
  
  
– Potter szállj már le rólam! – tiltakozott Malfoy, és próbált kiszabadulni Harry erős szorításából.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett az előtte fekvő fekete talárba bújt Dracóra.  
  
– Malfoy, te a mi a francot csinálsz itt? – kérdezte, majd pálcáját a szőke fiú nyakához szegezte. – Te is benne vagy? Fogadjunk, benne van a kezed Natalie elrablásában!  
  
– Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! – üvöltötte Malfoy, láthatóan nagyon dühös volt. – Semmit nem tudsz!  
  
– Akkor talán elmesélhetnéd! – kapcsolódott be Hermione a beszélgetésbe.  
  
– Majd akkor, ha Potter nem szegez rám pálcát!  
  
Harry eltette a pálcáját, de továbbra sem engedte el Malfoyt.  
  
– Nos?  
  
– Egyszerűen hallottam, ahogy apám Natalie elrablásáról beszél! Kihallgattam, hogy mikor hozzák a kastélyba, és utánuk jöttem. Ennyi!  
  
– Kastélyt mondott? – kérdezte Ron értetlenül. – Milyen kastély?  
  
– Az, ahová Natalie-t vitték! Épp oda tartottam, hogy tegyek valamit az ellen, hogy feláldozzák, vagy mi…  
  
Harry ritkán hitt egy mardekárosnak, de most úgy tűnt, Malfoy igazat mond.  
  
– Igazat mond – jelentette ki hangosan, mire Ron döbbent arcot vágott. – Malfoy nem olyan idióta, hogy veszélybe sodorja magát… ahhoz túl gyáva.  
  
– Ezt nem veszem be, Harry – ellenkezett Ron. – Biztos, hogy azért van itt, hogy segítsen az apjának…  
  
– Menj a francba az elméleteiddel, Weasley! Miközben itt cseverészünk, lehet, hogy Natalie már haldoklik! És ha valami baja lesz, esküszöm…  
  
– Elég! – szólt rájuk Hermione. – Igaza van, mennünk kéne már.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd elengedte Malfoyt.  
  
– A pálcámat esetleg visszakaphatnám? – érdeklődött Malfoy, miközben leporolta magát. – Tudod, hogy ne vakoskodjunk, meg minden.  
  
– Még mit nem! – jelentette ki dühösen Ron, és Harry kezébe nyomta Malfoy pálcáját. – Nálad jobb helye lesz. Egy gyenge pillanatomban lehet, kettétörném…  
  
– Mehetünk már? – kérdezte sürgetően Hermione az előttük lévő ösvényt szemlélve.  
  
– Persze – mondta Harry, de hirtelen ismerős érzés kerítette hatalmába.  
  
Egy pillanatra megállt, ahogy többiek tovább mentek. Most már hallotta is…  
  
… ugyanaz a dallam.  
  
Ugyanaz a fuvolaszó.  
  
Kellemesen, de egyre hangosabban. Harry sóhajtott egyet, és követte barátait.  
  
– Harry, nem jössz? – szólt hátra Ron. – Még a végén egy óvatlan pillanatban betöröm a képét…  
  
– De, megyek – válaszolt Harry.  
  
Malfoy közvetlenül Ron előtt ment, és vigyorogva vissza-visszanézett rá.  
  
– Elárulnád, most meg mit bámulsz?  
  
– Valahogy nem tudlak elképzelni Natalie barátjaként… ha érted, mire gondolok…  
  
Ron feje a sötétben is jól kivehetően vörös lett a pálca fényénél.  
  
– Mit akarsz ezzel?  
  
Malfoy megállt, és kaján vigyorral nyugtázta, hogy sikerült Ront felidegesítenie.  
  
– Gondolj csak bele, sok kis vörös Weasley itt mászkáljon… legalább öt… – Malfoy egy pillanat alatt elhallgatott, mert Ron rávettette magát.  
  
Tipikus mugli módszerrel gyomron vágta, majd még az orrát is betörte volna, ha Harry nem fogja le.  
  
– Higgadj már le, Ron! Nem látod, hogy csak provokál? – kiáltotta Harry dühösen, lefogva a barátját, aki továbbra is hevesen tiltakozott.  
  
– Engedj el! Hagy tekerjem ki a nyakát itt és most!  
  
– És akkor ki vezet el a kastélyhoz? Hm? – kérdezte vigyorogva Malfoy, kezét még mindig a gyomrára szorítva.  
  
Harry nem engedte el barátját.  
  
– Ez igaz, Ron. Nem tekerheted ki a nyakát – mosolyodott el Hermione. – Úgy viselkedtek, mint két kisgyerek.  
  
– Megígéred, Ron, hogy nem fogod megütni? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
– Igen, persze mondta – Ron higgadtan, mire Harry elengedte.  
  
– Ici-pici sok Weasley… – dúdolta Malfoy, mire Ron rögtön nekiugrott. Hanyatt estek dulakodás közben, és Ron továbbra is ütötte a szőke fiút, ahol érte.  
  
– Ron! – üvöltött Harry. Hermionéval közös erővel választották szét őket. – Az ég szerelmére! Natalie bajban van, ti meg itt verekedtek? Nem vagytok eszeteknél!  
  
Ron és Malfoy, mint akibe villám csapott, felálltak, és komor képpel intettek, hogy menjenek már.  
  
– Rendben, így már jobb. Ron, te előttem mész, Malfoy, te meg Hermione mellett – döntött Harry.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban egy sárvérű… – Harry ráfogta a pálcáját, mire Malfoy elhallgatott.  
  
Az út további részében nem szólaltak meg, csak mikor úgy egy óra múltán Harry megtorpant egy pillanatra, mire a többiek értetlenül néztek rá.  
  
– Mi az, Harry? – kérdezte ijedten Hermione.  
  
– Itt vagyunk – mondta halkan, és a távolba nézett, ahonnét egyre erősebben hallotta az elmúlt órában a fuvolaszót.  
  
Mindannyian jobban szemügyre vették az előttük elterülő tájat. Nem messze tőlük egy kastély körvonalai rajzolódtak ki a sötétben.  
  
– Így igaz, ez az – erősítette meg Malfoy.  
  
– Akkor gyerünk – mondta Ron, és közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Remélem, tudjátok, hogy ez veszélyesebb lesz minden eddigi kalandunknál – mondta Hermione, és összeszűkült szemmel nézett a kastély világító ablakaira.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, Hermione – motyogta Harry, és a pár méterre lévő kapu felé indultak.


	25. Trónterem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és barátai a kastélyban bolyongva próbálják megtalálni Natalie–t, de ez egy útvesztő, tele halálfalókkal... Hermione közben mesél egy pár dolgot Harrynek a valaha élt legerősebb mágusról.

Harry, ahogyan követte barátait, elmélyülten nézte az utat maga előtt a pálca fényénél. Teljesen belemerült a gondolataiba.  
  
Legszívesebben felébredt volna ebből a rémálomból, amibe csöppent.  
  
Ha nem lenne ez a szörnyű rejtély, otthon ülnének a kandalló előtt, és apjának épp arról mesélne, milyen jól érezte magát a szombati kiruccanáson. Talán Natalie végre megbékélne egy kicsit, és talán megmondhatná apjának, hogy igen, Natalie az ő lánya.  
  
De nem. Az események aggasztóan rossz irányba fordultak. Natalie valamilyen rejtélyes okból halálos beteg, ráadásul lehet, hogy ma meghal…  
  
S most rá, Harryre is lehetetlen feladat vár. Egy nagyon erős gonosz varázsló lép a színre, aki még Voldemort szövetségese is lesz. Már a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg. Egyetlen esélye van: megtalálni Amadét, hogy segítségét kérje. Sőt, a jós biztosan állította, hogy mikor a végső csatára sor kerül, Amade már mellette lesz.  
  
A merengésből hirtelen egy rántás ébresztette rá, hol van.  
  
– Vigyázz, még a végén meglátnak minket! _Nox!_ – mondta Hermione dühösen, és Harry pálcája kialudt.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Hermione, csak elgondolkodtam egy kicsit – mentegetőzött Harry.  
  
Hermione intett Ronnak és Dracónak, hogy guggoljanak le mögéjük. A sötétben még az a ritkás bokor is eltakarta őket, így a menet, ami előttük haladt el, nem vette észre őket.  
  
– Hogyan tovább? Valahogy be kell jutnunk - kérdezte suttogva Harry, és elrejtette talárjában a pálcáját.  
  
Hermione egy darabig nézte a távozó alakokat, csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Ha jól látom, sem varázslat, sem őrség nem védi a kaput, szerintem könnyedén be lehet jutni – suttogta, és intett Ronnak, hogy jöjjön közelebb. - Ron, azt hiszem, könnyedén be tudunk jutni. Mondd, Malfoy, tudsz valamit a védelemről, vagy őrségről?  
  
Draco, aki eddig csak némán meredt maga elé, most gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Mondd, Granger - utánozta Hermione hangját –, szerinted lennék olyan idióta és besétálnék csak úgy, ha tudnám, hogy védik?  
  
Úgy tűnt, Hermione mindjárt felpofozza Malfoyt, de aztán vett egy nagy levegőt.  
  
– Bármilyen hihetetlen, igen, úgy gondolom - vágott vissza mérgesen, majd tovább faggatózott. - Szóval, van valaki, vagy valami, ami védi?  
  
Harry már azt hitte, most Malfoy fog Hermionénak ugrani, de nem így történt. Ron viszont izgatottan várta az alkalmat, hogy elpáholhassa a mardekárost.  
  
– Nem volt egyértelmű a válaszom, Granger? Nem védi semmi és senki! - mondta Malfoy, csaknem ordítva.  
  
– Felfogtuk - jelentette ki Harry, aztán Hermionéhoz fordult. - Akkor csak egyszerűen besétálunk, és kész.  
  
– Remélem is, hogy ilyen egyszerű lesz - mondta Hermione, és pálcáját maga előtt tartva felállt.  
  
Harry és a többiek követték Hermionét, és lassú, de biztos léptekkel mentek a kapu irányába. Harry folyton hátranézett, nem jönnek-e halálfalók abból az irányból. Végül megnyugodott; úgy nézett ki, minden harc nélkül bejutnak.  
  
Ron és Malfoy félretették az ellenségeskedésüket egy kis időre, legalábbis addig, amíg el nem érték a kaput. Malfoy újra piszkálódni kezdett, mire Ron újra nekiugrott volna, de Harry közéjük állt; így Malfoy ment hátul, előtte pedig Ron és Hermione.  
  
Elérték a kaput, ami tárva nyitva volt. A fa, amiből készült, szinte újnak tűnt, pedig Harry megesküdött volna rá, hogy több, mint tízezer éves.  
  
Végül beértek az előtérbe. Hatalmas volt. Négyük pálcája volt az egyetlen fényforrás, aztán ahogy beljebb értek, hirtelen világosság töltötte be a hosszú folyosót.  
  
– Ez meg hogy…? – kérdezte értetlenül Ron, ahogy figyelte a falakon fellobbanó fáklyákat.  
  
Hermione mosolyogva közelebb lépett az egyik ilyen fáklyához.  
  
– Ez egy rendkívüli fáklya, de az ősi varázslók körében nagyon is természetes – Harry és Ron csodálkozva néztek rá, mire Hermione még hozzátette: – Jaj, fiúk! Pedig én még azt hittem, mostanában figyeltek Binns óráin!  
  
– Persze, figyeltünk… – vágta rá Ron.  
  
– Igen, csak épp nem jutott eszünkbe ez a rész – fejezte be Harry. – A fáklyákban ezek szerint valami olyan anyag van, ami érzékel minket?  
  
Ha tekintettel ölni lehetett volna, akkor Harry és Ron már halottak lettek volna.  
  
– Esküszöm, ha egyszer hazatérünk innen, akkor megíratok veletek egy elég hosszú esszét az ősi varázslók eszközeiről! – mondta dühösen Hermione.  
  
– Granger, nyugodj már meg! – vágott közbe morogva Draco. – Nem a Roxfortban vagyunk, hogy az okoskodásaidat hallgassuk!  
  
Harrynek meg kellett ragadnia Hermione karját, mert úgy tűnt, a lány elvesztette higgadtságát.  
  
– Netán akarsz még egy monoklit? – kérdezte gúnyosan Hermione, mire Ron is elvigyorodott.  
  
– Menjünk már, ne történelem órát tartsunk! – mondta Draco, mint aki meg sem hallotta Hermione kérdését.  
  
Végül Hermione is úgy tett, mintha Draco nem lenne ott. Harry még egyszer ránézett az előttük lévő fáklyára, aztán tovább indultak, majd Hermione mellé sietett, és rögtön faggatni kezdte.  
  
– Hermione, akkor ezek szerint ez egy olyan kastély, ahol ősi varázslók laktak? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Igen, Harry. Nem nyilvánvaló? – kérdezett vissza, mire Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Nézz csak körbe! A falak szinte mind meleg színben pompáznak, már ez az ősi varázslók építészetére vall. A fáklyák is bizonyítják ezt. Egedül ők használtak olyan fáklyákat, amikben olyan alapanyag van, ami a rezdüléseket is jelzi.  
  
– Akkor igazam volt – mosolyodott el Harry, ahogy eszébe jutottak a muglieszközök.  
  
– Igen, ezért is ősi kastély. Láttál mostanában olyan épületet nálunk, ahol csakúgy fellobbannak a fáklyák? – kérdezte Hermione lelkesen.  
  
– Nem emlékszem – felelte bizonytalanul Harry.  
  
– Így igaz, mert egyszerűen nem adták tovább ezt a tudományt a mostani embereknek – magyarázta tovább Hermione. Megálltak egy kicsit, hogy Ronék beérjék őket. – De hiszen erről is beszélt Binns. Tudod, a három legnagyobb értett az ilyesmihez legjobban.  
  
Harry hirtelen felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Micsoda? A három legnagyobb? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Igen, Harry. Úgy teszel, mintha tényleg érdekelnének az ősi varázslókról szóló legendák – csodálkozott el Hermione.  
  
– Persze, hogy érdekelnek – mondta halkan Harry, aztán intett a lánynak, hogy jöjjön közelebb. – Még nem meséltem el neked teljesen, mit mondott nekem Nitus.  
  
– Az az öregember, aki szintén ősi varázsló? – kérdezte Hermione értetlenül. – Elmeséltél nekünk mindent…  
  
– Nem mindent – helyesbített Harry. – Egy dologról nem, vagyis két dologról nem szóltam. Csak neked akartam elmondani a teljes igazságot, mert nem szerettem volna, ha Natalie vagy Ron megtudja.  
  
Hermione aggódó tekintettel nézett rá. Nem volt dühös, csak sejtette, hogy Harry nem jó hírrel fog szolgálni.  
  
– Mondj el akkor mindent – mondta végül.  
  
Egy kicsit előrébb mentek, lehagyva Ront és Malfoyt. A folyosó nagyon hosszúnak tűnt. Harry úgy számította, éppen be tudja fejezni mondanivalóját, mire a végére érnek.  
  
– A lényeg, hogy ha Natalie túl is éli a mai éjszakát, még mindig fenyegeti a betegsége – kezdett bele Harry –, de a betegségre is van gyógymód.  
  
– Ez jó hír! – mondta mosolyogva Hermione.  
  
– Nem olyan egyszerű, mint gondolod, Hermione – mondta szomorúan Harry, mire Hermione arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. – Egy különleges medál tud segíteni rajta. Ezzel menthetem meg ismét az életét…  
  
– Ismét? – vágott közbe Hermione, mire Harry rájött, hogy elszólta magát. – Hogy érted ezt?  
  
Harry nem szólalt meg, csak a földet nézte, ahogy haladtak a folyosó vége felé.  
  
– Harry! Nehogy azt mondd, hogy te akarsz ott lenni, és kinyitni a kaput? Akkor te fogsz meghalni! – mondta a lány kétségbeesetten.  
  
– Nem biztos, Hermione. Lehet, hogy megint megúszom, tudod, mint az elmúlt öt évben – közölte Harry, mosolyt erőltetve az arcára.  
  
Hermione viszont csöppet sem volt vidám.  
  
– Harry, ez nem vicces! Különben is, csak Natalie nyithatja ki a kaput! – mondta felháborodottan. – Különben is, hogy…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott. Úgy tűnt, rájött arra, amire Harry csak akkor, mikor Nitus rámutatott.  
  
– Ti testvérek vagytok, ezek szerint ez azt jelenti…? – kérdezte ijedten, mire Harry bólintott egyet. – Harry, nem kell ahhoz meghalnod! Lehet, hogy csak meg kell vágnod a kezed!  
  
– Nem hiszem – suttogta Harry, mikor eszébe jutott az álma a késről és Natalie sebéről. – Tudod, az álmom.  
  
– Jaj ne… – Hermione nyelt egyet, aztán hirtelen témát váltott. – Mit mondott még a jós?  
  
Harry felemelte tekintetét a földről, és a lányra nézett.  
  
– Újabb gonosz jön, aki Voldemorttal egyesülve még hatalmasabb lesz.  
  
– Remek… Egyéb jó hír? – érdeklődött dühösen, és elkapta tekintetét, mikor Harry ránézett.  
  
Harry még látta szemében a mély fájdalmat, ahogy ránézett. Hermione nagyon aggódik érte, de ezt próbálja előle eltitkolni…  
  
– Végül is van egy halvány reménysugár. Színre fog lépni Amade, aki majd segít megvívni a végső harcot. Igaz, ő azzal az másik gonosszal fog szembenézni.  
  
– Amade? Mármint az az Amade? – kérdezte csodálkozva Hermione. – Biztos jól emlékszel a névre?  
  
– Igen! Egyértelmű, hogy megjegyzem annak a nevét, aki megmenthet bennünket! – vágott vissza türelmét vesztve Harry. – Miért, mi van?  
  
– Hát csak annyi, hogy ő hármak egyike.  
  
– Igen, ezt tudom – mordult fel Harry.  
  
– Na jó, de Harry… Amade a legerősebb, és legősibb, aki ráadásul még legyőzött egy nagyon erős ellenséget is, ez mind szép és jó. Csak épp már nem él!  
  
– Pedig színre fog lépni, mikor szintén egy erős ellenség csatlakozik Voldemorthoz. Amit Nitus mond, az mind valóra vált eddig. Én nem kételkedek benne.  
  
– Biztos…?  
  
Harry hátranézett, megvannak-e még Ronék. Ron és Draco elmélyülten társalogtak valamiről, és még nem estek egymásnak. Harry újra visszanézett a lányra.  
  
– Igen, biztos. Nitus szerint ha meg is hal Amade, újra visszatér, és újra itt lesz, ha szükség van rá – magyarázta Harry –, és amit még nem mondtam, hogy szintén ő a kulcs Natalie megmentéséhez.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted?  
  
– Az ő medálja az, ami megmentheti – bökte ki végül Harry.  
  
Hermione, ahelyett, hogy további kérdésekkel bombázta volna Harryt, a földet fikszírozta. Végül aztán elszántan nézett vissza Harryre.  
  
– Nitus megmondta, hol találjuk ezt a medált?  
  
– Nos, nem igazán – vallotta be Harry. – Annyi támpontot adott, hogy Angliában van…  
  
– Ha ezen túl vagyunk, minden erőnkkel ezt a medált fogjuk keresni. Létezik, így meg is lehet találni.  
  
– Ismered a medált? – kérdezte Harry értelmetlenül, mire Hermione már megint úgy nézett rá, mint aki meg tudná fojtani.  
  
– Harry – itt sóhajtott egyet –, arról a medálról mindenki hallott, akit egy kicsit is érdekelt az ősi varázslók eszközei. Egy nagyhatalmú medál, amely bármilyen jó dologra használható, még gyógyításra is. Bele sem akarok gondolni, mi lenne, ha Voldemort kezébe kerülne.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, majd csak egy kis idő múlva tette hozzá:  
  
– Van még valami, amit Nitus ezzel kapcsolatban mondott… Voldemortnak is kelleni fog a medál.  
  
– Ezt nem hiszem el. Minden ellenünk esküdött? – kérdezte szomorúan Hermione, és kissé lejjebb eresztette a pálcáját.  
  
Harry észre sem vette, hogy Ron szól neki.  
  
– Harry! Figyelj már ide!  
  
Harry dühösen fordult meg, és szinte csak néhány centire állt Rontól.  
  
– Mi van? – kérdezte ingerülten.  
  
Ron csak a háta mögé mutatott az ujjával.  
  
– Az van! – sziszegte dühösen.  
  
Harry és Hermione egy emberként néztek Ron és Draco háta mögé. Harry szíve egyre gyorsabban vert, a távolban újra felgyulladó fáklyák látványától. A fáklyák ugyanis kialudtak, mihelyst elmentek előtte…  
  
– Valaki jön… – rebegte Hermione, és elkapta Harry karját.  
  
– Akarod mondani, jönnek – pontosított Harry, ahogy hallotta, hogy a nagy folyosón visszhangzik a léptek zaja.  
  
– Szarban vagyunk – tette hozzá Draco. – Tud esetleg valaki valami kiutat?  
  
Ron ingerülten közelebb lépett Malfoyhoz, aki nem hátrált meg a fenyegető alakkal szemben.  
  
– Kiutat? Neked kéne tudnod! Nem emlékszel? Lettél volna olyan idióta, hogy egyedül jössz ide! – vágta a fejéhez Ron.  
  
– Fogd be, Weasley! – szólt vissza Malfoy, és újra a távolba nézett. – Szerintetek mennyi idő, míg ideérnek?  
  
– Két perc –vágta rá Harry, és a falhoz fordult. – Ki kell találnunk valamit!  
  
Szinte minden követ megtapogatott.  
  
– Remek, Potter most kezd megőrülni – gúnyolódott Malfoy.  
  
– Esetleg van jobb ötleted? – kérdezte Harry kihívóan, mire Draco csak megvonta a vállát. – Gondoltam. Ez egy kastély, biztos tele van titkos átjárókkal.  
  
Hermione is ott termett, és szemügyre vette a falat.  
  
– Harry, ez így nem fog menni – mondta ijedten, majd maga felé rántotta Harryt. – Meg kell próbálnunk mást. Vegyél egy mély levegőt, és csukd be a szemed.  
  
– Hermione, mégis mit műveltek? – érdeklődött Ron, mire Hermione egy pisszenéssel elhallgattatta.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét és ahogy Hermione mondta, vett egy nagy levegőt.  
  
– Így, és most koncentrálj erősen a kastélyra… érzed az erős védelmet nyújtó falakat, a levegőt, amely átjárja a kastély folyosóit… érzed?  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – suttogta Harry.  
  
Tényleg olyan volt, mintha visszautazott volna az időben… érezte az oly ismerős, mégis új illatokat. A friss tavaszi levegőt…  
  
– Koncentrálj erősen a falakra… megvan? Próbálj a szerkezetre koncentrálni. Azokra a részekre gondolj, ahol érzed a hideget, egy másik helységet….  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem, megvan – mondta Harry, és gondolatban megmozdított egy követ, amely egy ilyen hideg helység előtt lehetett.  
  
– Azt hiszem, sikerült, Harry! – mondta lelkesen Hermione és a túloldalra mutatott, ahogy egy kő állt ki a falból, közvetlenül egy fáklya alatt.  
  
Malfoy értetlenül nézett hol Harryre, hol a falra.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy csináltad, Potter?  
  
– Nem tudom…  
  
Hermione viszont kihúzta magát és büszkén nézett Harryre.  
  
– Ő sok mindenre képes, benne van a vérében… de Malfoy, ezt te akkora ésszel nem foghatod fel…  
  
– Gyertek már! – szólt rájuk Harry, aki időközben a kiálló kő elé állt, és megérintette azt.  
  
A kő, mihelyst a fiú keze hozzáért, eltűnt, s utána a többi szomszédos kő is, amíg végül egy ajtó rajzolódott ki. Odabent sötét volt, és szinte csontig hatolt a hideg.  
  
– Jó ötlet ez…? – kérdezte volna Malfoy, de Ron és Hermione berántották a helységbe, ahol szintén fellobbantak a fáklyák, mikor beléptek.  
  
Harry tanácstalanul nézte az ajtót.  
  
– Hermione, nem tudod, hogy kell bezárni? – sürgette Harry, mert látta, hogy a folyosón az alakok egyre közelebb érnek. Már túl közel jártak.  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry. Ha valaki be tudja zárni, az csak te vagy! – bizonygatta a lány. – Próbálj meg koncentrálni!  
  
– Nem tudok koncentrálni, mert mindjárt ideérnek!  
  
Végül Harry mégiscsak becsukta a szemét, és vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon, és koncentrált…  
  
– Sikerült! – hallotta Ron hangját, mire aztán ő is meggyőződött róla, hogy az előtte lévő ajtónak semmi nyoma, csak egy fal van ott.  
  
– Miután túlestetek az érzelgős ünneplésen, megkérdezném, mi a francot csinálunk itt? És egyáltalán meddig leszünk itt? – kérdezte gúnyosan Malfoy. – Weasley, most már igazán visszaadhatnád a pálcámat.  
  
– Még gondolkodok rajra – morogta Ron. – Egyértelmű. Addig várunk itt, amíg azok el nem mennek.  
  
– Így igaz – helyeselt Hermione, aztán elővette a pálcáját, és Harry számára ismeretlen varázsigét mormolt el.  
  
A padlót borító, talán több ezer éves por a levegőbe szállt, és egy óra alakját felvéve, mutatta az időd.  
  
Harry gyomra hirtelen görcsbe rándult.  
  
Már tíz óra.  
  
– Te jó ég – suttogta Hermione. – Nem maradhatunk itt sokáig, nemsokára éjfél.  
  
Harry odalépett az ajtóhoz. Már hallotta a lépteket.  
  
– Hermione, te is úgy gondolod, hogy éjfélkor kell kinyitni a kaput?  
  
Hermione csak bólintott, majd némán odament Harry mellé hallgatózni.  
  
Egy darabig nem hallottak semmit, majd lassan kivehetővé vált két idegen hangja.  
  
– Igen, a Sötét Nagyúr biztos benne, hogy előbb–utóbb meg fog törni a lány. Visszaért már Mundungus? Tudod, kiről beszélek!  
  
– Nem tudom, valószínűleg az erdőben van még, de nemsokára ő is csatlakozhat hozzánk a trónteremben.  
  
Ahogy jöttek, úgy távoztak a halálfalók.  
  
Harry és Hermione csak némán néztek egymásra. Ron végül rájuk szólt:  
  
– Na mi van? Mit hallottatok?  
  
– Nem sokat. Azt hiszem, Natalie-t kínozzák – itt Harry elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – A trónterembe kell majd mennünk.  
  
– Ha kínoznák, akkor te sem lennél jól – emlékeztette Hermione.  
  
– Miért lenne Potter rosszul? – értetlenkedett Malfoy, látszott, hogy nincs ínyére, hogy kihagyják a beszélgetésből.  
  
– Csak tudod, nagyon kedvelik egymást, mint barátok, és így megérzik egymást, ha beszélyben vannak – hazudta Hermione, mire Malfoy összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá.  
  
– Ugye, nem gondolod, hogy beveszem ezt a hülyeséget?  
  
– Senkit sem érdekel, mit hiszel, és mit nem – dünnyögte Harry, és egy pillanatra szédülés fogta el.  
  
A rosszullét nem tartott sokáig, mert a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól összegörnyedt, és a földre rogyott.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel Hermione, és letérdelt mellé. – Mi az, mi a baj?  
  
– Jó, hogy emlegeted… azt hiszem, most már kínozzák… – szűrte a fogai közt Harry. Egyre erősebb hullámokban tört rá a fájdalom.  
  
Egy kis idő múlva végül felismerte az érzést.  
  
A Cruciatus átok.  
  
A fájdalom, amely égeti az ember bőrét, mindenhol átjárta.  
  
– Gyerünk, Harry, ki tudod szorítani a tudatodból a fájdalmat – biztatta Hermione. – Hiszen nem téged átkoztak meg! Csak átérzed!  
  
– Könnyű azt mondani – suttogta rekedten Harry, és próbált magán erőt venni, elszigetelni a fájdalmat.  
  
Csak egy kicsit lett jobb, az égető érzés nem múlt el teljesen.  
  
– Az meg mi a fene? – kérdezte Malfoy. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Harry is meglátta, miről beszél.  
  
A bal karja ezüst fényben ragyogott, olyasformán, mintha egy Lumost mondott volna ki. Legalábbis egy kisebb fajtát.  
  
– Harry, rajtad is van egy ilyen karkötő, ami Natalie-n? – kérdezte csodálkozva Hermione.  
  
Meg sem várta a választ, hanem felhúzta Harry karján a talárját. A vékony ezüst karkötő teljes egészében izzott.  
  
– Igen, az… – felelt Harry. Érezte, hogy Natalie-t már nem sújtja az átok, de a tagjaiban még mindig cikázott a fájdalom.  
  
Hermione mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Ez azt jelenti, reális esély van rá, hogy ránk találjanak.  
  
– De hát az csak azt jelzi apámnak, hogy bajban vagyok – bizonygatta Harry, mire Hermione csak legyintett egyet.  
  
– Azt hiszed, egy ilyen karkötő csak erre jó? Piton nagyon erős varázsló, meg fogja találni a módját, hogy visszafelé is működjön.  
  
– Na, már megint az okoskodó Grangert hallottuk – szólt közbe Malfoy, és Ron fölé tornyosult. – Na gyerünk, Weasley, add ide a pálcámat!  
  
Ron végül vonakodva kivette a talárjából a pálcát, amit Harry nekiadott megőrzésre.  
  
– Tessék. – Átnyújtotta; Malfoy dühösen kikapta a kezéből. – Aztán ha ránk támadsz, megbánod. Amint ez túléltük.  
  
Még mielőtt Malfoy visszavágott volna, a fal megint eltűnt, és megjelent az ajtó.  
  
– Nem én voltam! – mondta Harry tágra nyitott szemmel.  
  
– Szerintem kinyílt, mikor úgy gondolta, elmúlt a veszély – vélekedett Hermione.  
  
– Ja perszeeee – gúnyolódott Malfoy, és Harryvel együtt kilépett a folyosóra.  
  
– Szó ami szó, ilyesmire gondoltam – mondta Harry egyenesen Malfoy szemébe. – Talán azért is volt így. Viszont most már menjünk, mert az idő egyre fogy.  
  
Végül, mikor elhagyták a kamraszerű helységet, kialudtak a fáklyák, és az ajtó helyén újra csak a fal volt látható. A folyosó ismét olyan elhagyatott volt, mint eddig, csak az ő lépteik nyomán lobbant fel a fáklya.  
  
Harry kissé imbolyogva sétált Hermione után, aki végül megfogta a karját, és úgy támogatta tovább.  
  
Legalább tíz percig sétáltak, amíg aztán egy olyan kaput pillantottak meg, amely hasonló volt a bejárati ajtóhoz. Tárva nyitva állt. Úgy tűnt, rengetegen vannak bent.  
  
Harry rögtön az egyik ajtószárny mögé szaladt, nyomában barátaival. A szíve eszelős sebességgel vert.  
  
– Hogy fogunk bejutni? Odabent rengetegen vannak!  
  
– Hogyan tovább? – kérdezte remegő hangon Hermione, közvetlenül Harry mellett.  
  
Harry csendre intette. S mikor odafigyelték, meghallották azt az undorító hangot, amit Harry nagyon nem akart hallani.  
  
– Társaim! Nemsokára egy jelentős eseményen vehettek részt, melynek díszvendége a kedves Lupin kisasszony lesz! Igen, ő fogja vérét adni e nemes célért! Persze egy ilyen esemény elképzelhetetlen volna vendégek nélkül! Macnair! Légy szíves, kísérd be Pottert és barátait!


	26. A Kulcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry végső kétségbeesésében mindent megpróbál, hogy megakadályozza Voldemortot a szörnyű tett végrehajtásában, de minden úgy történik, mint azt ahogy megálmodta... Idővel a "felmentő sereg" is megérkezik, de ez mind hiába, mert Voldemort a testvérét felhasználva átjut egy olyan helyre, ahol még senki sem járt...

Harry nyelt egyet, és a szíve kétszeres gyorsasággal kezdett el verni.  
  
Ezt most nem fogják tudni megúszni élve.  
  
Hermione most már tetőtől-talpig reszketett a félelemtől, és Harry karjába kapaszkodott.  
  
– Most mi lesz Harry? – kérdezte suttogva, a hangja pedig annyira remegett, hogy Harry alig értette, mit mond.   
  
Ron és Draco nem szóltak egy szót sem, csak füleltek. Harry is hallotta a dübörgő lépteket, ahogy Macnair egyre közeledett.  
  
– Nem tudom… – súgta vissza azon töprengve, mihez kezdhetnének. – Valamit ki kell találnunk… Úgyis engem akarnak. Majd én elterelem a figyelmüket…  
  
Ron közelebb jött Harryhez.  
  
– Van róla fogalmad, mi lesz, ha Tudjukki elkap? Meg fog ölni! – sziszegte dühösen. – Itt maradunk, és küzdünk ellenük. Ha szerencsénk van, több ember nem jön ide, és sikerül elmenekülnünk…  
  
– Weasley, ez egy halott ötlet – szólt közbe Malfoy, de hirtelen elhallgatott.   
  
Harry tudta miért. Az egy lépés hangja immár megsokszorozódott: legalább öt halálfaló tartott feléjük a teremből. A terem puszta mérete miatt kellett egy kis idő, hogy hozzájuk érjenek. Mind a négyen előreszegték a pálcájukat, és lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a végkimenetelt.   
  
Mikor Harry ki akart nézni, hogy milyen közel értek már, a semmiből egy durva kéz ragadta meg.   
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott fel rögtön Hermione, aztán megragadta Harryt. – Tűnjünk el innen, gyorsan!  
  
Draco és Ron már futásnak is eredtek előttük.   
  
– De Nat… – kezdte Harry, de Hermione már húzta is magával.  
  
– Nem, Harry! Ha elkapnak, még a közelébe sem jutsz Voldemortnak! Az első adandó alkalommal meg fog ölni! – szólt rá ingerülten, és már szaladtak is Ronék után a hosszú folyosón.  
  
Harry hátranézett, és rémülten látta, ahogy négy csuklyás alak rohan utánuk.   
  
– Utol fognak érni – lihegte Harry, továbbra is szorosan fogva a pálcáját, harcra készen.  
  
– Ha szerencsénk van, elég távol maradunk ahhoz… – hirtelen elakadt, mert mellettük egy piros fénycsóva csapódott a falba –, hogy ránk támadjanak.  
  
Harry már nem volt benne biztos, hogy sokáig bírja még a tempót. Ron és Draco jóval előttük jártak, ők viszont nagyon lemaradtak. Legalább Ronék megússzák a dolgot.  
  
Hermione felsikoltott, és elterült a földön. Harry rögtön megállt, és visszafordult, hogy segítsen neki.  
  
– Gáncsrontás – mondta dühösen Hermione, és pálcájával rögtön véget vetett a varázslatnak.  
  
Viszont ez az idő elég volt a négy csuklyásnak, hogy beérjék őket. Harry felrántotta a lányt a földről, másik kezével pedig a közeledő csuklyásokra szegezte a pálcát.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – mondta gyorsan, de a célba vett halálfaló ügyesen félreugrott előle. Harrynek sem kellett több, már rohantak is tovább a folyosón. Mikor előrepillantott, megesküdött volna rá, hogy Draco és Ron az előbb előttük rohantak; de most nem látta őket sehol.  
  
– Nem fogom már sokáig bírni – lihegte Hermione, kezét az oldalára szorítva.  
  
Harry újra hátranézett, és csalódnia kellett. A halálfalók kitartóan jöttek továbbra is utánuk. Piros fénycsóvák világították be a folyosót, köztük néhány gáncsrontást is hallott.  
  
– Nem… rohanhatunk… a végtelenségig – mondta Harry, minden egyes szót lihegve.  
  
– Muszáj…   
  
– Nem, nem muszáj! – Harry reflexszerűen lehajolt, hogy a piros fénycsóva el ne találja – Négyen van…  
  
Harry nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a lábai összeakadtak, és hasra esett.   
  
– A francba… – szitkozódott, mikor megpróbált felállni. A halálfalók már csak néhány méterre maradtak le, de legalább nem szórtak különféle átkokat rájuk.  
  
Hermione ott termett, és felsegítette. Kimondott egy Stuport, amely eltalálta egyik üldözőjüket. Mikor már szaladtak volna tovább, egy dühös hang megállásra kényszeríttette őket.  
  
– Na, ebből elég! _Capitulatus!_ – Pálcáik a levegőbe repültek, és a sötét folyosón valahol földet értek. – Gyerünk, forduljatok meg… lassan! Csak semmi hirtelen mozdulat!  
  
Harry és Hermione lassan szembefordultak a három megmaradt halálfalóval.   
  
– Nem tudom, miből gondoltátok, hogy a végtelenségig menekülhettek – mondta gúnyosan Macnair.   
  
– Elég sok minden… – kezdte Harry a feleselést, de egy pofon félbeszakította a mondatot.  
  
– Ne feleselj, kölyök! – kiáltott rá Macnair, aztán a karjánál fogva megragadta Harryt.  
  
Hermione szótlanul hagyta, hogy a másik kettő ismeretlen a vállánál fogva rángassa.  
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr nem szereti, ha a vendégek nem érkeznek időben – magyarázta Macnair, durván rángatva maga előtt Harryt –, különösen, ha rólatok van szó.  
  
– Csakhogy mi nem kértünk a vendégszeretetéből – sziszegte Harry dühösen, nem törődve, hogy ezzel még jobban felidegesíti Macnairt.  
  
– Akarsz még egy pofont, neveletlen kölyök? – kérdezte kíváncsian Macnair, és mondatának nyomatékosítására lökött egyet Harryn.   
  
Elég messze jutottak a teremtől, ahol Voldemort volt az emberivel, így Harry még látott rá valami halvány reményt, hogy addig sikerül elkábítaniuk kísérőiket. Habár, így pálca nélkül nem sok esélyük lenne. Hermionéra nézett, akinek arca eltökélt volt; Harry ismerte ezt a tekintetet. A lánynak már volt terve.  
  
– Megkérdezhetem, mikor kerül sor a nagy eseményre? – érdeklődött Harry megtörve a csendet.  
  
Macnair azonnal válaszolt.  
  
– Éjfélkor – itt felnevetett –, a jól informált Potter tudhatná, hogy a fontos eseményre ilyenkor kerülhet csak sor.  
  
Harry erre csak hümmögött egyet, és igyekezett nem visszavágni valami csípős megjegyzéssel. Lopva nézett Hermionéra, és akkor vette észre, hogy a lány int a fejével. Végül rájött, mit akar közölni vele Hermione.   
  
– Egyébként maguk valamiféle szolgák, hogy csak így, gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskednek Voldemortnak? – kérdezte Harry szemtelenül. Ez megtette a hatását: Macnair a vállánál fogva megperdítette, a szeme szikrázott a dühtől.  
  
– Ne merészeld még egyszer a nevén szólítani! Mi vagyunk az első bizalmasai, és nem szolgák! – üvöltötte Harry arcába. – Na, gyerünk, indulás!  
  
Harry aztán nem késlekedett: kirántotta Macnair kezéből a pálcát, és a háta mögötti halálfalóra szegezte.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott az idegen halálfalóra, Macnairt pedig teljes erejéből gyomron rúgta. Hermione kihasználva a felfordulást, a könyökével fejbe vágta az őt kísérő halálfalót, mire az véres orral elterült a földön. Harry kissé elcsodálkozott, mikor látta, mekkorát ütött Hermione.  
  
– Harry, vigyázz! – szólt rá a lány rémülten, mikor a háta mögé nézett.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – hallatszódott egy harmadik hang, és az éppen feltápászkodó Macnair elterült.  
  
Harry elégedetten mosolygott barátjára.  
  
– Köszi, Ron – mondta az oldalát fogva, amely még mindig szúrt a futástól –, gondolom, észrevettétek, hogy lemaradtunk.  
  
– Igen, még láttuk egy darabig, hogy rohantatok utánunk – merengett el Draco, és közelebbről megnézte a vérző orrú Macnairt. – Tűnjünk el innen minél hamarabb, még mielőtt elkapnának. Nem venném a lelkemre, ha a Világ Megmentője idő előtt elhalálozna…  
  
Ron, aki eddig úgy tűnt, remekül kijön Dracóval, most a pálcáját a nyakához fogta.  
  
– Ha még egy rossz szót szólsz Harryre, esküszöm, megfojtalak! – sziszegte az arcába. – Különben is, valószínűleg veled előbb végeznének…  
  
– Te…  
  
Harry közéjük állt, és hol Dracóra, hol Ronra nézett.  
  
– Ezt fejezzétek be! Most! Natalie egy óra múlva meghal, ti meg megint egymást marjátok! – szólt rájuk ingerülten Harry. – Inkább menjünk, és kérjünk valahogy segítséget valakitől, amíg nem késő!  
  
– Vedd úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit – vetette oda Ron, és indult az ellenkező irányba. Belenyúlt a talárja zsebébe, és odanyújtotta Harrynek a pálcáját. – Tessék, gondolom, még jól jön.  
  
Hermionénak is odaadta a pálcáját, aki dühösen elvette tőle.   
  
– Semmi kösz? – kérdezte meglepődötten Ron, és mikor a lány még dühösebben nézett rá, még hozzátette: – Jól van, bocs.  
  
Draco a terem ajtaja felé nézett, aztán aggódva tekintett Harryre.  
  
– Biztosra veszem, hogy apám is itt van. Minél előbb el kell mennünk innen. Őt ismerve, nem fogjuk megúszni a dolgot.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán elindultak az ellenkező irányba. Meg akart fordulni, egyenest berohanni a terembe Natalie-ért… de nem lehetett. Rengetegen voltak bent - túlerőben.  
  
Mégis mit akart, mikor elindult? Pitontól biztos megkapja élete legnagyobb fejmosását, hogy ekkora veszélybe sodor mindenkit a „megmentési kényszerével”. Legelőször is, egy felnőtt segítségét kellett volna kérnie, nem berontani…  
  
A folyosó végére értek, egészen a nagykapuhoz, amelyen beléptek a kastélyba. Harry nyugodt lélekkel nyitotta ki a nehéz ajtót… Minden egy pillanat alatt történt. Egy hátráltató ártást hallott, aztán a következő dolog, amire eszmélt az volt, hogy valaki gyengéden pofozgatja.  
  
– Harry, gyerünk, térj már magadhoz… – suttogta az a valaki, akiben kis idő után felismerte Hermione hangját. Harry azt hitte, szétrobban a feje, annyira fájt. Beszélgetést hallott a távolból, valaki szónokolt… – Térj magadhoz! Tennünk kell valamit…  
  
Végül csak ki tudta nyitni a szemét.  
  
– Ébren vagyok… – mondta erőtlenül. Hermione szomorúan mosolygott rá, mikor látta, hogy ébren van. – Mi történt…? Iszonyatosan fáj a fejem.  
  
Harry a lábak erdején keresztül látott valami emelvényt, amelyen Natalie feküdt. Voldemort mellette állt fekete talárban, és egy könyvből idegen nyelven olvasott fel.  
  
– Malfoy hátráltató ártása talált el, és te nekiestél a falnak – magyarázta Hermione. – Nemsokára éjfél…  
  
– Jaj, ne – nyögte. – Mennyi ideig voltam eszméletlen?  
  
Hermione segített neki felülni, Harry pedig igyekezett úrrá lenni a szédülésén. Érezte, hogy a jobb arca szinte teljesen véres; ezek szerint jókorát eshetett. Ron összeszorított szájjal nézte az eseményeket, észre sem vette, hogy Harry magához tért, annyira magába volt roskadva.  
  
– Nem tudom, talán egy óráig – aztán fojtott hangon hozzátette: – Malfoy el tudott menekülni, talán ő tud szerezni segítséget. De…  
  
– Mi de? – vágott közbe Harry türelmetlenül, miközben felmérte, hogy hány halálfaló áll őrt mellettük a sarokban.  
  
– Nem tudom, mennyi lehet az idő, de azt hiszem már nincsen sok…  
  
Harry erősen megragadta a lány karját, és bíztatóan rámosolygott.  
  
– Hermione, tudom a jövőt! – suttogta. – Nem fog meghalni, mint ahogy én sem! Az öreg jós szerint van lehetőség a változtatásra, és én mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy megakadályozzam Natalie halálát!  
  
– Harry… mit akarsz csinálni? – kérdezte rémülten Hermione, mikor már Harry két lábra állt, és elszántan nézett Voldemort felé.  
  
– Végre teszek valamit.  
  
A két halálfaló az eseményeket követte nyomon, így észre sem vették, ahogy Harry macskaügyességgel elmegy mellettük. Viszont pillanatokkal később egy csuklyás alak megragadta a talárjánál fogva.  
  
– Hova-hova? Csak nem előbb szeretnél díszvendég lenni? – kérdezte Malfoy, ahogy gúnyosan lenézett rá. – A Sötét Nagyúr a nagy esemény után akart veled foglalkozni, de látom, Potter, nagyon türelmetlen vagy.  
  
Voldemort épp végzett a felolvasással, amit egy csattanás jelzett, ahogy becsukta a kódexet. Kíváncsian nézett Harryre, mikor Malfoy a talárjánál fogva közelebb ráncigálta a halálfalókból álló kör elé.  
  
– Nocsak! – Voldemort igazán meglepődött arcot vágott, és letette a könyvet Natalie mellé. – A híres Potter… bocsánat, Piton… Előbb szeretne meghalni, mint ahogy terveztem?  
  
Harry csak Natalie-t nézte, nem is figyelt oda rá mit mond Voldemort. Egészen addig, amíg Voldemort elé nem lépett, és meg nem ragadta a gallérjánál.   
  
– Nem tudsz nyugton maradni, amíg eljön a te időd? – kérdezte dühösen, és mikor összekapcsolódott a pillantásuk, Harry azt hitte, itt a vég. A sebhelye felizzott, pedig Voldemort csak ránézett, nem a fejében turkált. – Folyton beleköpsz a levesembe! Megtudhatnám, hogy mégis mit keresel itt?  
  
Harry elszántan nézett újra Voldemortra, és megpróbált okklumenciát használni. Csak annyira, hogy Voldemort a dühöt és a bosszút lássa, de semmi más lényegeset ne.  
  
– Én meg azt hittem, örülsz, ha látsz, Tom – mondta Harry rekedten, mikor már a sebhelye nem égetett annyira, mintha izzó parazsat nyomnának a homlokához.  
  
Voldemort hirtelen elengedte Harryt, aki elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és a hátára esett a hideg kőpadlóra. A halálfalók felnevettek, mikor Harry megpróbált feltápászkodni, de nem sikerült, és így újra a hátán kötött ki. Minden ereje elhagyta, amelyben az előző esés is jelentős szerepet játszott, még mikor Malfoy hátráltató ártása eltalálta.  
  
– Ne szemtelenkedj! – kiáltott rá ingerülten Voldemort, és mélyet lélegzett, hogy lehiggadjon. – Pedig most kivételesen, nem te leszel a következő napirendi pont, hanem egy fontos esemény, amelyre már legalább egy éve készülök. – Azzal megfordult és türelmetlenül fellapozta a kódexet. – A Titkok Kapuja… a kapu, amely a legnagyobb hatalomhoz vezethet engem, amelyre mindig is vágytam. Az ősi varázslók ereje, halhatatlansága, és azzal együtt minden, amit megkaphatok.  
  
Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy vajon mi található a Kapun túl, de abban igen, hogy ha Voldemort átjut, nagy baj lesz. A sebhelyébe nyilalló fájdalomtól, és a szédüléstől nem bírt felülni; csak feküdt a hideg kövön tehetetlenül.   
  
Hogy fogja így megmenteni a világot?  
  
Ha már idejött meghalni, akkor legalább legyen értelme: mentse meg a testvérét.  
  
Csak sikerült felkönyökölnie, hogy szemügyre vegye, vajon mit csinálhat Voldemort. Valahogy el kell érnie, hogy ne tudjon a Kapu kinyitásával foglalkozni. De ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy a kapunak legalább egy percig nyitva kell lennie, hogy ne legyenek beláthatatlan következményei.  
  
Egyszerű… a Kapu kinyílik, ő pedig megakadályozza, hogy Voldemort átlépjen rajta, és szert tegyen arra a bizonyos hatalomra, amelyre nem kéne.  
  
– Nincs ott semmi… – motyogta Harry, és mikor Voldemort nem figyelt rá, megismételte: – _Nincs ott semmi, amit megkaphatnál, Tom!_  
  
Voldemort megpördült a tengelye körül, és szikrázó tekintettel szembefordult Harryvel.  
  
– Nézzenek oda! A Kis Túlélő, ahogy hívni szokták, jobban tudja, mint én? – Minden szavából csak úgy csöpögött a gúny, ahogy közeledett Harryhez. – Vagy netán nagyon is tudja, mit találok ott?  
  
Harry igyekezett megőrizni a hidegvérét, mikor Voldemort odalépett hozzá. Talán egy-két átokkal megússza…  
  
– Nem tudom, mi van ott – bizonygatta, és ügyelt rá, hogy hangja meggyőző legyen. – Állítólag, az égvilágon semmi. Eszedbe sem jut, Tom, hogy fölöslegesen csinálod az egészet?  
  
– Milyen igaz – sziszegte Voldemort, és lábával Harry kezére lépett. Harry igyekezett nem felszisszenni a csuklójára nehezedő súlytól. – A kotnyeles griffendéles vajon mi másért is jött volna ide, kérdem én? Csak nem megint meg akar menteni valakit ? Hm…?   
– Pedig én már azt hittem, elhiszed, hogy azért – mondta szemtelenül Harry, és megpróbálta kihúzni a kezét a csizma alól. – Tulajdonképpen már untam, hogy folyton rám vadászol, és úgy gondoltam…  
  
– Hazudsz! – szólt rá ingerülten Voldemort, és még jobban ránehezedett Harry kezére. – Áh, tudom már. A bátor griffendéles meg akarja menteni egy szegény ártatlan életét… Ó, milyen megható.  
  
– Mint mondtam… -  
  
Voldemort egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és úgy sziszegte az arcába.  
  
– Bármilyen jó mestered is volt, aki megtanított az okklumenciára, akkor is látom, hogy aggódsz az édes Natalie-ért – Voldemort arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét, és lábával kíméletlenül rátaposott Harry csuklójára. Harry felordított a fájdalomtól, ahogy eltörtek a csontjai. – Milyen szánalmas, hogy valaki ennyire odalegyen egy amúgy is halott lányért. Ó, csak nem fáj? De régen hallottalak már ordítani, Harry. – Harry egyszerűen nem bírta ki, hogy ne ordítson fel, mikor Voldemort tovább gyötörte eltört csuklóját. – És most, ha megbocsátasz, dolgom van.  
  
Harry már csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól, de akkor sem hagyhatta, hogy Voldemort a kapu kinyitásával foglalkozzon. Emlékezett rá, hogy Voldamort Natalie-t megsebezte a tőrrel.  
  
Látta, hogy a halálfalók gúnyosan vigyorognak rajta, látta, amint Hermione letöröl egy könnycseppet az arcáról… látta, Ron rémült arcát…  
  
– Nem bocsátok meg. Hogy lehet nálam fontosabb egy lány megölése? – érdeklődött Harry , hogy nyerjem egy kis időt, hátha addig megérkeznek a Rend tagjai segíteni. Elérte. Voldemort immár nagyon dühösen fordult vissza. – Eddig mindig az első voltam a személyes bosszúdban…  
  
– Honnan veszed, te kis kotnyeles? – kérdezte ingerülten Voldemort, és talárja zsebéből elővette a pálcáját.  
  
Harry szíve kétszeres gyorsasággal kezdett el újra verni… Voldemort mindjárt ráküldi a halálos átkot.   
  
Egy zöld villanás, és mindennek vége…  
  
Az ép kezével keservesen hátrált a hideg kövön, elkerülve azt, amit már nem lehet…  
  
– Tudod, Tom a Tusa… – motyogta Harry, Voldemort pedig rászegezte a pálcát. – Akkor mindent megtettél, hogy megölj… –  
  
– Ne szólíts Tomnak! – sziszegte Voldemort, épp úgy, mintha párszaszó hagyta volna el a száját.  
  
– Miért, mi lesz? Csak nem megölsz? – Harry felnevetett, pedig a helyzet csöppet sem volt vicces. Ha meghal még lejöhet a Földre, hisz ősi varázsló… – Vagy megint fel akarsz használni, csakhogy megszerezz egy jóslatot?  
  
– Teee! – üvöltötte Voldemort – _Avada…_  
  
Itt a vég… meg fog halni, úgy, hogy semmit nem tett a testvéréért… Összeszorított szemmel várta a halált, de valami olyasmi történt, amitől mindenki megijedt.  
  
– _Ne merészeld!_ – mennydörögte egy mély hang, amely úgy visszhangzott a teremben, hogy Harry hátán is felállt a szőr.  
  
Voldemort, mint aki teljesen elfelejtette, mire készült, leeresztette a pálcáját, és fürkészően a plafonra emelte a tekintetét, hátha meglátja, a hang forrását.  
  
– Ki szólt? – kérdezte üvöltve, amely közel sem volt olyan hangos, mint az iménti hang.  
  
Harry Voldemortot kezét nézte, magában megkönnyebbülve, hogy a pálcáját leeresztette maga mellé. Tekintetével a hívatlan vendéget kereste. Még mielőtt Harry eltöprengett volna azon, ki lehet a beszélő, furcsa jelenség vette kezdetét.  
  
Először feltámadt a szél, annak ellenére, hogy egy ablak sem volt nyitva a helyiségben, aztán szikrák pattogtak a levegőben, és villámok cikáztak a földön. A halálfalók riadtan tettek egy lépést hátra, életüket féltve. Harry és Voldemort között valami vakító fehérség jelent meg, további szikrák és villámok kíséretében. Aztán a villámokkal és a fénnyel jött még valami - valami fekete.  
  
Harry szája tátva maradt, ahogy felismerte benne apját. Voldemort arcára először döbbenet ült ki, majd pedig a felismerés.  
  
– Hatásos belépő – biccentett.   
  
Harry azt hitte rosszul lát. Voldemort üdvözli Pitont egy fejhajtással? Ez már sok volt…  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta kurtán Piton, a szikrák eltűntek a kövek repedéseiben, a fény pedig - amely az imént még Piton fekete talárjának szélén kihunyt.  
  
A halálfalók megkövülten álltak, aztán lassan visszanyerték a lélekjelenlétüket, és a pálcájukat Pitonra fogták. Piton és Voldemort nem mozdult, csak méregették egymást, mint két ragadozó.   
  
– Most azt kéne mondanom, meglepődtem – mondta csevegő hangon Voldemort, pálcáját újfent Harryre fogva –, de sajnálattal közlöm, hogy nem igazán. Kedves barátom figyelmeztetett rá, hogy a Rend tagjai között van egy isteni erővel rendelkező ősi varázsló, csak nem gondoltam, hogy te vagy az.  
  
– A meglepetés ereje – mondta Piton gúnyosan, és tett egy pár lépést jobbra, hogy közelebb legyen a halálfalókhoz.  
  
Harry legszívesebben rákiáltott volna, hogy „Menj onnan, meg fog ölni!” – de inkább nem tette. Tudta, hogy apja különösen erős, és tudja, mit tesz. Észre sem vette, mikor Voldemort elé lépett, és olyasmit mondott, amire már nem számított…  
  
– _Avada Kedavra!_ – kiáltott rá Harryre, aki annyira megdermedt, hogy levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Szorosan becsukta a szemét, várta, hogy elérje a zöld fény. De nem történt semmi.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy ne merészeld – mondta nyugodtan Piton a terem túlsó végéből, mint aki csak teázgatni jött ide.  
  
Voldemort dühösen a talárjába tette a pálcáját, és Piton felé fordult. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy apja tudja mit tesz, de a teremben legalább harminc halálfaló volt, és ha azok mind megtámadják, nem lesz jó vége… közben közeledett az éjfél is.  
  
– Nem avatkozhatsz bele a magánügyeimbe – sziszegte Voldemort, ahogy újra Harryre nézett. – Kivételesen a drágalátos fiad provokálta ki, hogy foglalkozzam vele. Ami pedig a Kapu kinyitását illeti, nem fogod tudni megakadályozni, hogy elérjem a célomat.  
  
– Arra nem vennék mérget – vágta rá Piton, tekintetét végighordozva a halálfalókon. – Elképzelésed sincs, milyen következményekkel járna, ha átmennél.  
  
Voldemort felnevetett.  
  
– Csak nem kioktatsz? – kérdezte vigyorogva, aztán a követőire nézett. – Öljétek meg.   
  
Piton a bal kezét tenyérrel előre a halálfalók felé emelte, mire azok - még mielőtt bármilyen átkot szórhattak volna – , mozdulni sem tudtak. Elkeseredetten küzdöttek a láthatatlan erő ellen, amely fogva tartotta őket.  
  
– Még is mi a fenét képzelsz magadról? – kérdezte felháborodottan Voldemort, amint rájött, hogy követői nem tudnak kárt tenni Pitonban. – Eddig egyikőtök sem szólt bele a Földön folyó dolgokba! Pont most jut eszetekbe közbeavatkozni?  
  
Piton higgadtan leeresztette a kezét, fekete palástja lobogott mögötte, ahogy Harry mellé sétált.  
  
– Ha elfajultak a dolgok, akkor igen – felelte Piton nyugodtan. Közte és Voldemort közt már nem volt csak néhány lépés távolság. – Ebben az évszázadban, eddig egy olyan eset volt, amelynél egy földi halandó ekkora erővel bírt volna, mint te.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a történelem óráidra, Piton – vetette oda Voldemort, de Piton ezt figyelmen kívül hagyta. – Inkább térj vissza az üvegcséidhez.  
  
– De az sem húzta sokáig – vigyorodott el Piton, ahogy visszaemlékezett. Aztán újra komor arcot vágott. – Abban az esetben sem jöttünk rá, ki volt az, aki segített neki.  
  
Voldemort közben az emelvény mellé sétált, ahol Natalie feküdt eszméletlenül.  
  
– Ó, ha most arról szól a beszélgetés, hogy ez esetben ki segített nekem – vigyorgott Voldemort –, akkor csalódást kell okoznom. Mert én és ő jó barátok vagyunk már egy ideje.  
  
– Gondolom, kedves barátod ugyanaz, aki ebben az évszázadban más valakinek is segített már, nemde? – faggatózott tovább Piton. – Most is ő segít neked. Egy áruló közülünk, ha nem tévedek.  
  
Harry már kezdte érteni, miről folyik a szó. A jól ismert düh megint elöntötte, mikor rájött, hogy mennyi mindent nem mondanak el neki. Most, hogy már nem érezte magát olyan rosszul: felült, aztán nagy nehezen, imbolyogva fel is tudott állni.  
  
– Kedves barátom biztosított arról, hogy Grindelwald tehetséges volt, de követett el hibákat, így nem csoda, hogy az az öreg mitugrász megölte. De barátom az én ötleteimet nagyon is jónak tarja, hogy megváltoztassam ezt a világot, és kiirtsam a mugliivadékokat.  
  
– Milyen elrettentő terv – morogta Piton dühösen –, csak van egy kis probléma.  
  
– Nem vagyok rá kíváncsi.  
  
Piton közelebb jött, immár csak egy lépés választotta el a két a varázslót.   
  
– Szerinted, majd szó nélkül hagyjuk, hogy csatatérré változtasd az egész Földet? – sziszegte a meglepett varázsló képbe. – Nem. Közbe fogunk avatkozni, és megvédjünk az embereket.  
  
– Na, ne nevettess, Piton! A fajtátok mindig is azokat az elveket követte, hogy nem szóltok bele semmilyen földi ügybe!  
  
– A kedves barátod biztos informált róla, hogy nemsokára sor kerül egy nagyon nagy háborúra, amelyben mi is ugyanúgy részt fogunk venni, mint te – magyarázta Piton.  
  
Voldemortot nem különösebben érdekelte a magyarázkodás, inkább elindult Piton felé. Harry szíve eddig is majd' kiugrott a helyéről az ijedségtől, de ez még rá tett egy lapáttal. Tudta, hogy Voldemort egy dühöngő őrült, és bármit megtesz, hogy elérje a célját. Féltette Pitont, még ha a lelke mélyén tudta is, hogy valószínűleg nem esik bántódása.  
  
– Engem eddig legalább háromszor árultál el, Piton – dünnyögte Voldemort, úgy körözött Piton körül, mint egy héja – Köztük a nyáron történtekre is gondolok, na meg, hogy az olyannyira utált bájitaltan tanár egy ősi varázsló…  
  
– Vannak még meglepetések az életben – mondta Piton hűvösen, tekintetével a körülötte sétáló alakot követte –, és sok minden van még, amiről fogalmad sincs.  
  
– Nos, lehet – Voldemort varázsolt volna valami ismeretlen átkot, de Piton egyetlen kézlegyintésére az átok eltűnt a semmiben.  
  
– Nem tudsz ártani nekem – közölte, mikor Voldemort egy vörös átokkal újra támadott, de az is eltűnt félúton.  
  
– Erősebb vagy, mint gondoltam – mondta elgondolkodva Voldemort, ahogy végigmérte –, vajon melyik ős vagy? Hm… Amadeus…?   
  
Piton nem szólt egy szót sem, csak felkészülten várta Voldemort újabb támadását. Harry nem mert mozdulni a helyéről. Úgy gondolta, hogy apja csak akkor tudja megvédeni, ha nyugton marad, és nem csinál semmi hülyeséget.  
  
– Annyira nem lehet jól informált a barátod – felelte Piton nyugodtan –, már legalább két évszázada halott.  
  
Voldemort arca most már igazán nagy érdeklődést mutatott.  
  
– Bevallom, mostanában nem sokat beszélünk – mentegetőzött, és idegesen odament az emelvény elé –, de megígérte, hogy mindent elmesél, ami fontos lehet, hogy is mondjam… az ügyünknek. Hagy találgassak még… Marius? – kíváncsian nézett Pitonra, akinek továbbra is érzelemmentes volt az arca. – Korvin?   
  
Harrynek be kellett ismernie, hogy Voldemort nagyon is jól informált, ha így sorolja a neveket.  
  
– Tudhatnád, hogy egy ős inkább meghal, minthogy felfedje a kilétét egy halandó előtt.  
  
– Hilarius? – faggatta tovább Voldemort, figyelmen kívül hagyva a megjegyzést. – Áh, az biztos nem. Nem éppen derűs figurának ismerlek… akkor talán Ovidius?  
  
Piton arca már közel sem volt érzelemmentes, mikor meghallotta az utolsó nevet. Ellenfele arcán diadalmas mosoly terült szét.  
  
– Á! Szóval te lennél az! Milyen meglepő… rólad sosem mesélt semmit – itt elgondolkozott egy kicsit, aztán pálcáját hirtelen mozdulattal előrántva ismeretlen latin szavakat suttogott. A fénynyalábok a halálfalók felé vették útjukat, majd ott eltűnve szabadjára engedték őket. Piton odalépett Harry elé, és maga mögé tolta. – Viszont a kedves barátom, akit oly sokszor emlegettem mostanában neked, megtanított egy pár dolgot.  
  
– Milyen kár, hogy nem öltelek meg az első adandó alkalommal – sziszegte Piton a fogai közt. – Akkor most nem kellene itt csevegnem veled.  
  
– Nos, mivel neked és a fiadnak nem árthatok – kezdte titokzatosan Voldemort, és fejével biccentett Malfoynak, aki odament Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz pálcáját rájuk fogva –, akkor talán majd nekik…  
  
Harry legszívesebben odament volna, hogy letörölje Malfoy önelégült mosolyát az arcáról. Nem érdekelte, hogy pálcája nincs nála, puszta kézzel megölte volna. Apja pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét kihasználva már rohant is a barátaihoz.   
  
– Harry! Maradj veszteg! – szólt rá dühösen Piton, mikor talárjánál fogva elkapta, és maga mellé húzta.  
  
Hiába tiltakozott, apja erősen fogta.  
  
– Meg fogja ölni őket! – mondta kétségbeesetten, és könyörögve nézett az apjára.  
  
– Meg fogja ölni őket! – visszhangozta Voldemort, aztán felnevetett. – Milyen szánalmas… Lucius, minél lassabban, hogy szenvedhessenek… Na, mi van kis ősi varázslókám? Minden áron Pottert védjük, a többi ártatlant nem? Ilyenkor csak úgy eldobod magadtól a „Mindenkit megvédünk” kézikönyvet?  
  
– Ne akard megtapasztalni a haragomat – vicsorogta Piton.  
  
Harry legszívesebben megütötte volna, amiért nem menti meg a barátait, és tesz végre valamit az eszméletlenül fekvő Natalie-ért. Habár a másik énje azt súgta, Piton tudja mit csinál. Szorosan Piton hátába fúrta az arcát, és várta, hogy történik valami csoda, amely kimenti innét a barátait…   
  
– Gyerünk, Lucius – hallotta Voldemort utasítását, de aztán nem hallott semmit.  
  
Óvatosan kinézett apja mögül, és csodálkozva követte tekintetével a nemrég látott szikrákat, ahogy végigfutottak a földön, és a hatalmas fénynyaláb megállapodik a megszeppent Hermione mellett.  
  
– Gondolod, hogy egyedül jövök ide, mikor tudom, hogy a fajtánkból segít téged valaki? – kérdezte Piton kioktató hangon.  
  
Harry egy pillanattal később már tisztán látta, ki áll a barátai mellett: az illető végighordozta szikrázó tekintetét a jelenlévőkön. Mikor Voldemortra nézett, az csak nekidőlt az emelvénynek, mint aki magába roskadt. Végül felállt, kissé előredőlt, és kihúzta magát.  
  
– Áh, hogy is felejthettem el, hogy még más is védi , ezt a taknyos kiválasztottat.  
  
Malfoy kelletlenül leengedte a pálcáját, a többi halálfalóval együtt, mert időközben a Rend tagjai feltűntek a kapunál, miután az őröket elkábították.  
  
– Körbe vagytok kerítve, Tom. Azt ajánlom, hogy hívd vissza az embereidet – mondta szigorúan Dumbledore, a fejével biccentett McGalagonynak és Mordonnak –, különben erőszakhoz folyamodunk.  
  
– Most nehogy azt hidd, Piton, hogy megnyertétek a csatát – mondta kaján vigyorral Voldemort. – Tartogatok még meglepetéseket.  
  
Mihelyst kimondta az utolsó szót, átkok százai röppentek a levegőbe a kábítótól a halálosig, amelyeket a halálfalók kezdtek el szórni. Piton egy oszlop mögé tuszkolta Harryt , és ment segíteni az éppen bajban lévő Tonksnak.   
  
Harry azt sem tudta, hova nézzen, mindenhol párbajozó párok, repdeső átkok vették körül. Ron és Hermione a terem másik végében leltek menedékre, és intve közölték Harryvel, hogy nem esett bajuk.  
  
Észre vette, hogy egy gazdátlan pálca a lábához esett. Rögtön felkapta, és nézte, hogy kinek tudna segíteni. Mikor már épp indult volna, akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Voldemort nincs a párbajozók közt.   
  
Aztán meglátta.  
  
Éppen a félig eszméleténél lévő Natalie-t vonszolta két különösen nagy oszlop közé. A lány alig állt a lábán, de Voldemort fél kézzel erősen tartotta maga mellett.  
  
Harry azonnal rájött, mire készül.   
  
Nem fogja engedni!  
  
Pálcáját erősen megmarkolva futott feléjük. Agyában egyre csak az zakatolt, hogy odaérjen időben.  
  
Kikerült egy párbajozó párost, lehajolt egy kábítóátok elől, végül már majdnem ott volt, mikor egy dühös hang megállította.  
  
– Ha csak egy lépést is közelebb jössz, meghal – mondta könyörtelenül Voldemort.  
  
– A fenébe is, tudod jól, Tom, hogy meg fog halni, úgyhogy ne fenyegetőzz! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten, közben azon járt az esze, hogyan menthetné meg a testvérét a biztos haláltól. Álmában Sirius mást mutatott…  
  
Összerezzent, mikor egy nagydarab kő lehullott a mennyezetről, és darabokra tört. Látta, hogy Voldemort Natalie-hoz hajol. Eleinte nem értette, vajon mit mond, de amíg a gonosz varázsló nem figyelt, közelebb óvakodott, és azután már tisztán hallotta.  
  
– Nagyon sok mindenről, nem tudsz kicsikém – mondta Voldemort Natalie fülébe. – Nem is igazán te kellesz, hanem a _véred_.  
  
Harry elkeseredetten jött rá, hogy már egyszer hallotta ezeket a szavakat…  
  
– Itt vagyok én! – kiáltott fel Harry, taktikát váltva. – Az én véremmel is ki lehet nyitni a kaput!  
  
– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket, Potter! – szólt rá Voldemort, és még szorosabban fogta Natalie-t. – Biztosan állíthatom, hogy te nem vagy alkalmas rá.  
  
Natalie közben kinyitotta a szemét, és Harryvel egy pillanatra összenéztek. Látta a rémületet testvére szemében.  
  
– Eressz el – nyögte halkan Natalie.  
  
– Maradj már nyugton! Ígérem, nem tart sokáig… csak egy szúrás és kész.  
  
Harry nem mert mozdulni, csak állt ott, pálcás keze már izzadt, ahogy eszeveszetten kutatott valami lehetőség után. Törött bal kezének lüktető fájdalma sem érdekelte.  
  
– Hagyja őt békén! – könyörgött Harry. – Engedje már el!  
  
Aztán meglátta, pont olyan volt, mint álmában, amikor utoljára látta azt a tőrt…  
  
– _Neee!_ – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten, mikor Voldemort a csontból készült tőrt Natalie oldalába szúrta.  
  
Natalie össze esett volna, ha Voldemort nem tartja erősen. Harry látta, ahogy a vörös csík végig folyik Natalie oldalán, és beszínezi fehér ingét…  
  
Voldemort a tőrt a magasba emelve latin szavakat suttogott, amelynek következtében a föld remegni kezdett. Harry annyira elöntötte a tehetetlen düh, hogy észre sem vette, mikor ment oda mellé Piton.  
  
Minden értelmetlen volt… hogy hihette azt, hogy megakadályozhatja az elkerülhetetlent?   
  
Villámok cikáztak a falon, de nem olyanok, mint Piton érkezésekor, hanem sokkal erősebbek, amelyek aztán egy helyre gyűltek össze: Voldemort háta mögé.   
  
Harry indult volna, hogy kihozza onnan Natalie-t, de Piton megragadta a derekánál fogva, és nem engedte.  
  
– Harry, nem lehet! Ha most odamész meghalsz! – figyelmeztette halkan, de ő mindenképpen szabadulni akart. – Bárki, aki most odamegy, meghal!  
  
Natalie erőtlenül maga elé emelte a véres kezét, aztán Voldemort az immár kört alkotó fénynyalábhoz vonszolta.  
  
– Köszönöm a jegyet a helyre, ahová mindig is vágytam! – mondta diadalittasan. A háta mögött ekkor már egy aranyló fényben úszó kapu állt. – Biztosíthatlak róla, Piton, még találkozunk!  
  
– Engedd el! Megöllek! Esküszöm, megöllek! – üvöltötte Harry, közben próbálta apja kezét lefejteni a derekáról. – Csak gyere még egyszer a közelembe, nem fogok tétovázni!  
  
Ebben a pillanatban meghallotta Voldemort éles kacaját, aki Natalie-t magával rántva, eltűnt az aranykörben.  
  
– Engedj már el! Utánuk kell mennem! – ordította, de a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy nem tud… – Apa, engedj már el!  
  
– Nem mehetsz utána – mondta halkan az apja. Pitonnak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy féken tartsa a tomboló Harryt. – Oda már senki sem tud utánuk menni. Vége…-  
  
Harry nem akarta hallani az igazságot, nem akarta elhinni… Nitus megmondta, hogy megmenekülhet!  
  
– Neeem! – kiáltotta, és érezte, hogy valami forró folyik le az arcán. – Apa, menj és hozd vissza! Te erős vagy, megmentheted…  
  
– Nem, Harry – mondta halkan Piton. – Nem tudom, mi módon mehetnénk utána…  
  
A csata a teremben még továbbra is folyt. Elhaló kiáltások hangzottak innen–onnan, Rend tagok veszélyben… de Harryt ez már nem érdekelte. Amint Piton elengedte, térdre rogyott a kőre. Tekintetét még mindig a két oszlopra szegezte.  
  
Nem, nem lehet… a testvére volt. _Nem halhatott meg._  
  
– Gyere – mondta halkan Piton. Mikor Harry nem mozdult leguggolt mellé. – Később jobban leszel…-   
  
– Nem leszek jobban! Meghalt, nem érted?! Többé már nem fogom látni! – fakadt ki.  
  
Piton fél kezével átölelte Harryt. – Rendbe jön minden, ígérem.  
  
– Sosem lesz már semmi sem rendben. – Megtörölte a nedves arcát, tekintetét a földre szegezte.   
  
A hűvös szellő, amely a betört ablakokon jött be, egy fekete hosszú hajszálat sodort Harryhez. A szeme égett a visszafojtott könnyektől. Testvére elvesztését fájdalmas űrként érezte a mellkasában.  
  
– Harry, gyere, kelj fel – nógatta Piton. Álló helyzetbe húzta, miközben ügyelt rá, nehogy Harry törött kezéhez érjen. – Megsérültél, gyere, segítek.  
  
Mikor Piton továbbra is támogatni akarta, ő lerázta magáról a segítő kezet.  
  
Nem akart mozdulni, hátha megnyílik újra a Kapu, és akkor ő itt lesz, és megmenti Natalie-t… Sérült kezét a mellkasához ölelve nézte a léghuzatban lengedező hosszú fekete hajszálat.  
  
– Már sosem jön rendbe semmi – motyogta maga elé, aztán tekintete összetört, véres kezére tévedt.  
  
Akkor megértette, mint mondott az öreg jós.  
  
  



	27. A Titkok Kapuja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryt nem hagyja nyugodni a gondolat, hogy testvérét magával rántotta Voldemort a Kapun át. Mikor egy pillanatra megfeledkeznek Harryről a Rend tagjai, ő minden bátorságát összeszedve átlép egy olyan helyre, ahol még halandó nem járt...

Hagyta, hogy apja végül a terem legközelebbi sarkához támogassa, távol a párbajozóktól. Nem messze a különös oszlopoktól, leültette egy nagy kőre.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, csak maga elé meredt a szemközti falra. Halotta, hogy apja magyaráz neki valamit, de nem érdekelte…   
  
– Harry, nézz rám! Harry! – mondta szigorúan Piton. Két kezével megfogta fia arcát. Harry végül már nem tartotta annyira érdekesnek a távoli falakat, és apjára nézett. – Nem. A. Te. Hibád.  
  
 _Ettől még nem érzem magam jobban_ , gondolta Harry.  
  
– Hiába mondod, úgy sem hiszem el – mondta halkan Harry, ahogy újra apja szemébe nézett.  
  
– Nem tehetsz róla! Ha most nem jöttél volna utána, akkor is minden így történt volna!   
  
– Ha ott, Roxmortsban rájövök, hogy Kingsley nem az, akinek hisszük, akkor igen is, megmenthettem volna! – bizonygatta Harry.   
  
– Még nálad tapasztaltabb emberek sem vehették volna észre, akármit is mondasz! – mondta nyomatékosan Piton, és elengedte Harryt, de továbbra is guggolva maradt.   
  
– Tudtam, hogy ez fog történni, megakadályozhattam volna!   
  
Piton erősen megszorította a kezét, és szomorúan nézett rá.  
  
– Nem tudtad volna. A Kapunak mindenképpen ki kellett volna nyílnia így is úgyis. Olyasmin nem tudsz változtatni, ami előre meg volt írva.  
  
Harry inkább nem szólt vissza, úgy sem lett volna értelme.   
  
–Mindenki meghal körülöttem, mert a megmentési kényszerem mindenkit bajba sodor – motyogta Harry. – Először Sirius, Cedric… most meg a tulajdon testvérem. – Csak most jött rá, hogy elszólta magát. Ijedten nézett fel apjára, akinek szeme még szomorúbb volt, mint az előbb. – Te tudtad…?  
  
Piton bólintott egyet. Harry még meg akarta kérdezni, vajon mikor, de már nem volt rá lehetősége.   
  
Egy pillanat műve volt az egész.   
  
Az előbb még a párbajozók látszódtak a terem másik végében, aztán egy nagy robajjal leszakadt a mennyezet: súlyos kövek sokaságát zúdítva a párbajozókra.  
  
Épp csak annyit látott, hogy Dumbledore a barátaihoz siet, aztán már csak egy sötét foltot, ahogy apja testével védi a mennyezetből aláhulló törmelékektől.   
  
Végtelen időnek tűnt a robaj, és az azt kísérő kiáltások. Végül abbamaradt minden, így Harry ki merte nyitni a szemét, de rémületére nem látott semmit. Egy pillanattal később Piton elvette a karját az arcáról, és aggódva fürkészte az arcát.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte, mikor Harry köhögni kezdett a levegőben lévő sok portól. Fuldokolva bólintott egyet, Piton pedig egy könnyed mozdulattal két lábra állította. Harry leporolta magát, és körülnézett.  
  
Alig látott valamit a portól, csak elfojtott nyögéseket, szitkozódásokat hallott a terem lerombolt végéből.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry, mikor már végre meg tudott szólalni. A keze iszonyatosan sajgott, nem csoda, hisz majdnem sikerült teljes súlyával ránehezedni, mikor apja elrántotta a leomló kövektől.  
  
Piton megrázta a szürke palástját, hogy lerázza róla a törmelékeket.  
  
– Elképzelésem… – kezdte volna, de egy dühös kiáltás félbeszakította a mondanivalóját.  
  
– Ez aztán ragyogó ötlet volt, Rémszem! – ordította egy női hang, akinek a gazdája lila hajjal megjelent a helység közepén. – Szórjunk csak romboló átkokat, hátha mi is a kövek alatt végezzük!  
  
– Még is mit képzelt, kisasszony? Hagyom, hogy a halálfaló barátaink végezzenek velünk? – jött rögtön a terem másik végéből a válasz. – Mindenki megvan?  
  
A trónterem megmaradt másik feléből sokan válaszoltak egy igennel, amiből úgy tűnt, mindenki megúszta a dolgot. A por lassan leülepedett, és láthatóvá vált a terem ép része: a földtől a plafonig kövek borították el az összeomlott oszlopokat, teljesen elzárva őket a nagykaputól, ami nemrég még ott állhatott.  
  
Dumbledore tűnt elő a terem egyik ép sarkából barátaival. Hermione úgy nézett ki a ráülepedett portól, mint aki hasonlóan öreg, mint az igazgató. De akár Ron is pályázhatott volna Dumbledore hasonmásának címére.  
  
Mikor meglátták Harryt, odaszaladtak hozzá.  
  
– Jaj, Harry! Azt hittem már, hogy nem is élsz! – mondta remegő hangon a lány, és a fiú nyakába ugrott a meglepett Piton előtt. Harry felszisszent a fájdalomtól, ahogy Hermione súlya a fájós kezére nehezedett.  
  
– Au! – mondta halkan, és szelíden eltolta magától a lányt. – Nyugi, Hermione, nincs semmi bajom.  
  
– Pedig a frászt hoztad ránk – mondta végül Ron, mikor Hermione elengedte Harryt.  
  
Harry tudta, hogy nem fogják megkérdezni, mi történt. Ron szomorú tekintete elárult mindent.  
  
Dumbledore miután körbejárta a terem ép részét, segített még a törmelék alá szorult embereken.  
  
– Alastor, igazán ismertethetted volna a tervet, hogy mit szándékozol tenni – mondta Dumbledore dühösen, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy mindenki egyben van.  
  
Mordon megtámaszkodott az egyik kődarabban, és megvetően nézett rá.  
  
– Nem volt rá idő.  
  
– Nem volt? – kérdezte Tonks idegesen. Közelebb ment Mordonhoz, kezével a bejárat irányába mutatott. – Elzártad a menekülés útját előlünk!  
  
– El, de legalább a halálfalókat is! – szólt vissza Mordon. – Ugyanis nem vettétek észre, de közben az úgynevezett kijárat felől túlerőben jöttek az újonnan érkezett halálfalók!   
  
– Akkor legalább előbb közölhetted volna! – tombolt Tonks, mire Dumbledore kettejük közé állt.   
  
– Elég legyen ebből – zárta le a vitát. – Jelenleg nagyobb bajunk is van, mint a halálfalók.  
  
– Voldemort – foglalta össze tömören Piton. A kijelentéstől többen összerezzentek.  
  
– Így igaz – értett vele egyet Dumbledore.  
  
Piton otthagyta fiát, és odament Dumbledore–hoz megbeszélni, hogy mihez kezdhetnek a túlerővel szemben.  
  
Harry kimerülten egy nagy kőre rogyott. Hermione leült mellé, és szomorúan nézett rá.  
  
– Ne is mondd, jó? A megmentési kényszerem mindig bajba sodor…  
  
– Egy szóval sem akartam ezt mondani – mondta halkan Hermione, és Ronra nézett nemet intve a fejével. Ron végül nem szólalt meg, inkább egy kicsivel távolabbi sziklára ült le. – Csak annyit, hogy… sajnálom.  
  
– Sajnálod… itt a sajnálat semmit sem ér. Ki tudja, hol van azzal a megtestesült gonosz.  
  
– Te! Te tehetsz mindenről! – szólt közbe valaki dühösen. Harry felkapta a fejét az ismerős hangra, de annak a gazdája már ott is volt, és kelletlenül megrázta őt a két vállánál.  
  
Harrynek az első gondolata az volt, vajon mit keres itt Lupin, csak aztán jött rá, hogy ő is a Rend tagjaival érkezhetett.  
  
– Én…–  
  
– Harry, mégis hogy képzelted? Vigyáznod kellett volna rá, amikor Roxmortsban voltatok! – üvöltötte a férfi. Harry nem is ellenkezett, tudta, hogy Lupinnak igaza van. Mindenkit bajba sodor. – Szólnotok kellett volna egy felnőttnek, miután Natalie–t elrabolták, nem pedig utánuk indulni ki tudja hová!  
  
– Ha nem megyünk utána, sosem tudtuk volna meg, hova viszik őt…  
  
Lupin durván megrázta Harryt.  
  
– Egy felelőtlen ostoba…  
  
– Engedd őt el, Lupin! – szólt rá Piton a háta mögött. Remus nem mozdult, így Piton lefejtette a szorító kezeket a fiú válláról.  
  
Harry elé lépett, biztos attól tartva, hogy Lupin még is megtámadja.  
  
– Térj már észhez! Ne hibáztasd Harry olyanért, amiről nem tehet! – A hangjából hallatszott, hogy legszívesebben megfojtaná Lupint. – Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon te akkor ott felismerted–e volna, hogy Kingsley nem az, akinek mondja magát!  
  
– Valószínű fel, mert pontosan tudtam, hogy az esti gyűlésen van!  
  
– Mint ahogy te is! – üvöltötte vissza Piton. – Ők viszont nem tudhatták, hisz az adott gyűlésen nem mindig van az jelen, akinek kellene, ugyebár!  
  
Az utolsó mondat már – már gúnyosan hangzott, arra célozva, hogy Lupin sincs mindig ott.  
  
– Az egyetlen lányom, nem akarom elveszíteni!   
  
– Mint ahogy az enyém is – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan Piton. Mikor úgy látta, hogy Lupin már nem esik Harrynek, visszafordult hozzá.  
  
– Minden rendben?   
  
– Ha Remusra célzol igen… de amúgy…  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry, kitaláljuk, hogy hozhatjuk ki onnan. – Mikor látta, hogy Lupin nem fog rátámadni a fiára, visszament az igazgatóhoz.  
  
Lupin egy darabig szomorúan nézte Harryt, majd megfordult, hogy távozzon. Hermione felpattant a helyéről, és utána szólt:  
  
– Tanár úr, várjon!  
  
Lupin úgy tűnt, nem hallja, így Hermione utánaszaladt. Harry ott maradt egyedül néhány méterre mindenkitől, átgondolva, vajon mihez kezdjen.  
  
Tudta, hogy létezik megoldás, hogy átjusson a Kapun. Látta, hogy a két különös oszlop sértetlen maradt. Most legalább változtathat az eddig történteken, hisz vértestvére Natalie–nak.   
  
Elhatározta, hogy átmegy. Ha túléli, apjától biztos megkapja élete legnagyobb fejmosását, de nem érdekelte.  
  
Lopva Ron felé pillantott. Úgy tűnt, barátja annyira magába van roskadva, hogy észre sem venné, ha felállna mellőle. Hermione Remusszal beszélgetett, apja pedig a többi Rend taggal tárgyalt arról, hogyan juthatnak ki innen.  
  
 _Jobb alkalom nem is adódhatna._  
  
Körbenézett a földön, hogy van–e valamilyen éles tárgy, amit használhatna. Ők a terem azon részén rekedtek bent, ahol csak néhány nagy ablak volt. Abból is az egyiket szinte teljesen eltakarták a törmelékek, a másikat pedig félig eltakarták a romok.  
  
Harry, mikor úgy gondolta, hogy tényleg nem tarja szemmel senki sem: óvatosan felállt, minél kevesebb zajt csapva odasétált a két oszlophoz, ahol emlékezete szerint Voldemort állhatott.   
  
A földről felvett egy hosszú üvegcserepet, és a fájdalomtól zsibbadt kezén végighúzta. Összeszorított foggal tűrte a fájdalmat, majd a seb alá tartotta az üvegcserepet, hogy a kiserkenő vér rácseppenjen.  
  
Emlékezett arra, hogy Hermione mit mesélt a Kapuról. Teljesen csak egy óra múltán zárul be újabb tíz ezer évre. Talán Hermionénak igaza volt, és Natalie után mehet.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy lép működésbe a Kapu, így úgy tett, mint Voldemort. Magasba emelte a véres üvegdarabot, magában fohászkodva, hogy ne vegye senki se észre.   
  
A Rend tagjai háttal álltak neki, így ők nem vehették észre, ellenben Hermionéval…  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel rémülten a lány, mikor megpillantotta őt. – Ne tedd!  
  
De már késő volt.  
  
Először kisebb villámok, majd egyre nagyobbak futottak össze a fal réseiben, egy pontra koncentrálódva Harry háta mögé. A Rend tagjai egy emberként fordultak hátra, a jelenség hallatán.  
  
Hermione otthagyta Lupint, és már rohant is Harryhez. Félúton járhatott, mikor Piton elkapta a karjánál.  
  
– Nem mehet oda, Miss Graneger! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően.  
  
Piton közelebb jött Harryhez, amennyire tudott a villámoktól. Harry látta, hogy apja elsápadt, ahogy felmérte a helyzetet. A villámok immár sokkal nagyobb erővel cikáztak a két oszlop körül: egy arany kört alkotva.  
  
– Harry… kérlek, ne tedd! – rimánkodott Hermione, küszködve a sírással.  
  
– Muszáj volt… – kiabálta túl Harry a becsapódó villámok hangját. – Ez a sorsom, hogy segítsek Natalie–n!   
  
– Az nem egyenlő azzal, hogy megöleted magad! – ordította Piton, visszatartva az elkeseredett lányt. – Harry, még nem késő, megszakíthatod a kapcsolatot!  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy már nem lehet!  
  
– Harry, kérlek, ne menj át! – könyörgött Hermione.  
  
– Már nem tudok visszalépni, ha akarnék sem!   
  
Harry a háta mögé nézett, és tudta, hogy elérkezett az idő: a kör immár akkora nagyságú volt, hogy átléphetett rajta. Szomorúan visszanézett az apjára.  
  
– Ne haragudj, apa…  
  
– Fogalmad sincs, mi vár rád odaát! Arról teljesen megfeledkeztél, hogy Voldemort is ott tartózkodik? - kiabálta Piton. - Fordulj vissza, Harry!  
  
– Most már végigcsinálom!   
  
Vetett egy utolsó pillantást az apjára és Hermionéra, majd minden bátorságát összeszedve szembeállt a villámoktól izzó körrel.  
  
– Most vagy soha – mondta halkan, és átlépett az aranykörön.  
  
Mikor átlépett, a teste minden sejtje tiltakozott a fájdalom ellen, ahogy vitte a láthatatlan erő valahová, ahol még halandó nem járhatott.  
  
Nem tudta nyitva tartani a szemét a vakító arany ragyogástól, ami körülvette. Csak várta, hogy végre véget érjen a szörnyű utazás…  
  
Úgy érezte, hogy valaki hátba rúgja, ahogy hasra esett. Levegő után kapkodott, és olyan kimerült volt, mintha rengeteget futott volna. Először fel sem tűnt neki hol van, csak mikor megérezte a friss rét jellegzetes illatát.  
  
Egy kis idő múltán felkönyökölt, aztán pedig esetlenül két lábra állt. Nagy levegőt véve igyekezett legyőzni a rosszullétet, ami az utazás következménye volt. Még jó pár mély lélegzet után szemügyre vette a helyet, ahová érkezett.  
  
Harrynek csalódnia kellett. Úgy volt vele, hogy egy gyönyörű helyre érkezik, de ez közel sem volt szép: sűrű köd lepte a tájat, és ameddig ellátott, különböző formájú kövek borították a talajt. Az egyik követ közelebbről megnézte, és vélte, hogy egy nagy épület maradványa.  
  
Mikor gondosan körülnézett, szomorúan kellett belátnia, hogy egy elhagyatott helyre érkezett, ahol sem Voldemort, sem Natalie nem volt. Gondolatban megjegyezte a helyet, ahová érkezett: a törött üvegdarab helyét.  
  
Azt sem tudta, merre induljon. Sem ösvény, sem lábnyomok nem mutatták az utat, vajon hová lett a testvére az elrablójával. Úgy döntött, arra megy, amerre a köd ritkábbnak tűnt.  
  
Útközben esetlenül lefejtette magáról a nyakkendőjét, és felszisszenve a fájdalomtól, végül be tudta csavarni a sebesült kezét. Átkozta magát, hogy egy gyógyító varázslatot sem tanult meg az egyszerűbbek közül.   
  
Már jó ideje sétált egyre reményvesztetten. Úgy érezte, hogy csak körbe – körbe flangál ezen a különös tisztáson.   
  
Talán ha nem töprengett volt el ennyire, még időben észreveszi az árnyat, ami felé suhan, és a nyakánál megragadja.  
  
– Nocsak, mik derülnek ki, Harry.  
  
– Eresszen el – nyögte, mikor Voldemort szorítása a nyaka körül erősebb lett.  
  
– Ha biztosan tudtam volna, hogy téged is felhasználhattalak volna, nem késlekedek – gúnyosan felnevetett. Szorosan átkarolva vonszolta hátrafelé. Harry nem is tudta hirtelen eldönteni, a sebhelye fáj–e jobban, vagy a sebesült csuklója. – Mivel ilyen jólinformált vagy, meggyőződésem, hogy tudod, milyen módon mehetek innen tovább oda, ahol a végtelen erőt megkaphatom.  
  
Harrynek gőze sem volt, miről beszél Voldemort, inkább az foglalkoztatta, hogy hol van Natalie. Hiába minden erőlködés, Voldemort nem engedte el, csak rángatta tovább.  
  
– Gőzöm sincs róla, miről beszélsz…   
  
– Ó, dehogyisnem, Harry! Ha tudtad, hogy te is alkalmas vagy arra, hogy átjöjj, akkor a többi dologgal is tisztában lehetsz.   
  
– Ebben tévedsz, Tom! – feleselt Harry, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy Voldemort ellökte, és ő térdre esett.   
  
– Ha nem vagy hajlandó magadtól elárulni – őrült vigyor terült szét az arcán –, meglátjuk némi késztetés után, hogyan vélekedsz… Crucio!  
  
Épp fel akart állni, de az átok váratlanul érte, és visszaesett. Egy darabig némán tűrte a fájdalmat, ami felért ezernyi tűszúrással – végül felordított.   
  
Azt gondolta, hogy Voldemort sosem hagyja abba, a végsőkig kínozza… de aztán a fájdalom megszűnt. Két kezére támaszkodva elszántan nézett fel sötét varázslóra.  
  
– Ha a halálomig is kínzol, akkor sem tudok elmondani semmit erről a helyről!  
  
Voldemort egész közel hajolt hozzá, és úgy nézett le rá.  
  
– Biztos vagy te abban?   
  
Harry állva a sötét tekintetet, lassan belenyúlt a talárjába a pálcáért.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, mi ez a hely! Én csak a barátomért jöttem, semmi több!  
  
Csak még egy kicsi távolság…  
  
– Komolyan elgondolkodom, miért nem a Mardekár házba osztott be a Süveg – mondta fennhangon Voldemort, és határozott mozdulattal rálépett Harry ideiglenes pálcájára. Felvette a földről mindkét darabot, és meglengette az orra előtt. – Nézzenek oda, csak nem meg akartál támadni? Azt hiszem, a híres pálcád nélkül maradtál, milyen kár.   
  
– Ha azt hiszed, nélküle nem tudlak megölni, nagyon tévedsz – sziszegte Harry. Inkább nem említette meg, hogy az nem a sajátja volt.  
  
– A kicsi Potter – gügyögte Voldemort tökéletesen utánozva Bellatrixot – itt maradt a testvérpálcám nélkül… pedig tudtad, hogy azzal tudtál volna egyedül véget vetni az életemnek? Nem? Sejtettem.  
  
– Sebaj, majd bepótolom… – Harry már nem tudta befejezni Voldemorthoz intézett mondatát, mert egy újabb Crutiatus a fölre kényszeríttette.  
  
Voldemort most sokkal hamarabb elengedte az átkot, mint az előbb. Talán ez lett volna az esélye a menekülésre, ha Voldemort nem rántja fel a földről.  
  
– Na, gyerünk! Még mielőtt végeznék veled, mindent el fogsz mondani, ha odaértünk!  
  
– Hova…? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Voldemort válaszul még jobban megszorította a karját; Harry érezte, ahogy a szörnyeteg körmei belevájódnak a karjába.  
  
– Itt is volnánk – mondta lelkesen Voldemort, és immár két kezével rántotta maga elé. – Jól nézd meg! Itt van egy karnyújtásnyira tőlem a hatalom, és nem férek hozzá!   
  
– Mi… ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Harry, ahogy körbenézett.   
  
A távolban egyáltalán nem volt köd: a szikrázó napsütésben jól láthatóak voltak a messzeségben lévő tornyok, különféle épületek körvonalai. Egy pillanatra el is tátotta a száját, annyira elcsodálkozott a napfényben úszó tájon.  
  
Egy lépést tett előre – de a következő pillanatban már a földön találta magát. Egy láthatatlan erő a földre taszította, pont olyan, mint amit akkor érzett, mikor megérkezett.  
  
– Várom az ötleteidet – mondta higgadtan Voldemort, és kezében forgatta a pálcáját. – Mi mondanivalód van nekem ezzel kapcsolatban, még mielőtt távozni készült ebből a világból?  
  
– Azt, hogy menj a pokolba!  
  
– Rossz válasz… _Crucio_!   
  
Megint a pokoli fájdalom, ami a csontjáig hatol. Harry ordított a fájdalomtól, ami most sokkal erősebb volt, mint eddig valaha is. Újra a földön fekve találta magát. Folyt róla verejték, minden tagja remegett, mikor egy vételen idő elteltével Voldemort abbahagyta a kínzását.  
  
– Ha meg is ölsz Tom… akkor sem tudom, mi ez a hely…  
  
– Miért nem tudok hinni neked Piton fattyú?  
  
– Szerinted, miért van ilyen idióta neve, mint Titkok Kapuja? – szemtelenkedett Harry, mikor már valamennyire összeszedte magát. – Akkor közlöm veled: senki sem tudja, mi van itt, mivel titok!  
  
Harry már éppen fel tudott volna kelni, de Voldemort olyat tett, amit eddig nem: teljes erejéből belerúgott az oldalába. Harry egy fájdalmas kiáltással esett vissza a földre. Nem csak egy pár bordája tört el, de a sebesült keze is lüktetett a rúgástól.  
  
– Lehet a végén még a kezed előbb használhatatlan lesz, mint te! – mondta lelkesen Voldemort, és egy újabbat rúgott Harrybe; aki most már alig kapott levegőt, az őt ért rúgásoktól. – Még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy nem tudsz semmit?   
  
– Ha tudnám, szerinted, hagynám… hogy kedvedre játszogass velem? – kérdezte halkan Harry. Minden egyes levegővétel fájdalommal járt. – Úgy sem fogod megkapni, amit akarsz, Tom!  
  
Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy már megint felidegesítette Voldemortot, és annak nem lesz jó vége. Talán még ki is derült volna, hogy kimondja–e rá a halálos átkot vagy sem. De már nem tudta meg.  
  
Először csak egy furcsa grimasz tanúskodott arcán arról, hogy valami nincs rendben… aztán… arany szikrák pattogtak Voldemort körül, majd pedig úgy tűnt, megnyílik körülötte a tér. Próbált talpon maradni, de az arany lyuk magába szívta egy velőt rázó üvöltés kíséretében.  
  
Harry még mindig arra a pontra nézett, ahol Voldemort eltűnt. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy csak úgy eltűnt… vagy meghalt? Maga sem tudta.  
  
Minden porcikája remegett a Cruciatus utóhatásaitól. Így egy kicsit több időbe telt az, hogy talpra álljon. Vett egy utolsó pillantást a gyönyörű tájra, és hátat fordítva a régi épületeknek, az ellenkező irányba indult.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, merre kereshetné a testvérét. Csak a megérzéseit követte – amik általában jók voltak. Talán tényleg úgy volt, mert a hely annyira különösnek hatott a maga ködös tájával, és romjaival.  
  
Minden harmadik lépésnél meg kellett állnia, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit. A fájó bordái minden egyes lépéssel jobban tiltakoztak a levegővétel miatt. A keze meg mostanra már oly annyira lüktetett a fájdalomtól, hogy ordítani tudott volna.  
  
Erről egy csapásra megfeledkezett, amikor az egyik nagyobb sziklánál meglátott egy fekete foltot.  
  
Natalie volt az.  
  
Harry leküzdve minden fájdalmát, odasietett a nagy kődarabhoz, ahol testvére feküdt. Lerogyott mellé, és majdnem megfagyott az ereiben a vér a látványtól.  
  
Natalie falfehér arccal a hátán feküdt, mellette pedig egy kisebb vértócsa volt a kés által okozott sebtől. Gyorsan megfogta az eszméletlen lány hosszú talárját, és fél kézzel olyan szorosan körbetekerte a derekát, ahogy csak tudta. Natalie meg sem mozdult, mikor Harry egy kicsit felemelte.  
  
Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, hogy testvére nem vesz levegőt, és már meghalt. De még nem.  
  
Elég halvány remények tűnt, hogy testvére életben marad… de ha Nitus eddig is igazat mondott, akkor Natalie nem fog meghalni.  
  
– Harry… csak utánam jöttél…   
  
A fiú annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, mikor testvérét vizsgálta, hogy észre sem vette, mikor Natalie magához tért.   
  
– Igen, nem hagyhattam, hogy az a rohadék megöljön – mondta, és leült a földre. Natalie fejét óvatosan az ölébe emelte. – Tudod, milyen önfejű vagyok…  
  
– A megmentési kényszered… – suttogta Natalie, de egy köhögési roham miatt nem tudta tovább folytatni. Oldalra fordította fejét, hogy kapjon levegőt. Mikor újra ránézett, a szája sarkából lefojt vér láttán Harry még jobban megrémült. – De nem kellett volna jönnöd… már úgysem élem meg a holnapot…  
  
– Naty ne beszélj így, kérlek! Meg fogsz gyógyulni.  
  
– Tudod te is, hogy nem fogom túlélni ezt az egészet… – mondta rekedten, és újra felköhögött. – Ez a sorsom…  
  
– Nem! – kiáltott fel Harry. Aztán halkabban még hozzátette: – Nem, Natalie. Túl fogod élni. Minden rendben lesz… egy család lehetünk, ha rendbejössz.   
  
A lány egy ideig nem szólalt meg, csak lehunyt szemmel mélyeket lélegzett.  
  
– Sokszor elmondtam már neked, hogy utálom Pitont. Az én apám Remus Lupin, nem az a kibírhatatlan tanár…  
  
Harry úgy gondolta, itt a pillanat, mikor el kell mondania testvérének, hogy apja már tudja az igazságot.  
  
– Naty…Nem tudom, honnan szerzett tudomást az apám, de már tisztában vele, ki a te vér szerinti apád. – Natalie kinyitotta a szemét, és Harry látta, hogy legszívesebben megfojtaná. – Pedig, ha kibékülnétek, és jobban megismernéd őt, megváltozna a véleményed…  
  
– Nem! – mondta indulatosan, összeszorította a szemét a fájdalomtól. – Ha ezt túl is élném, Harry, nem tudnék vele élni. Lehet, neked elég volt pár hét, hogy megkedveld, de nekem nem menne.  
  
– Rendes ember…  
  
– Szarkasztikus, durva, egy elviselhetetlen alak… – ellenkezett Natalie. – Nagyon nem értem, hogy ha öt éven keresztül gyűlölted… hogyhogy meg tudtad kedvelni pár hét alatt?  
  
– Mert… – Tulajdonképpen ő maga sem tudta. Megkedvelte, és kész…  
  
– Látod, te sem tudod megmagyarázni… – Natalie szomorúan nézett fel rá. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy elköszönjek…  
  
Harry próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit, de nem ment.  
  
– Naty… nem fogsz meghalni, minden rendben lesz… mindjárt jönnek, és megmentenek… – bizonygatta, de már ő maga nem hitte el. A testvére meg fog halni, és ő nem tehet érte semmit. Minden hiába való volt. – Nem fogsz meghalni, nem lehet… a jós is megmondta, hogy nem…  
  
– A sorsomon nem lehet változtatni… még a felsőbb hatalom sem… hisz ők intézték, hogy így legyen… – Natalie remegő kezével felnyúlt, és letörölt Harry arcáról egy könnycseppet. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Attól, hogy még hogy itt nem élhetek többet, ott leszek fent, és várok rád…  
  
– Naty–  
  
– Nem lehet változtatni a dolgokon, csak mert egy jós megmondta… – Natalie–nak újra félbe kellett hagynia a mondanivalóját egy újabb köhögés roham miatt.  
  
– Nem igaz… nem lehet…   
  
Harry letörölt egy újabb könnycseppet az arcáról, és két kezével még szorosabban fogta magához testvérét.  
  
– Harry… még mielőtt meghalok, el kell mondanom valamit – suttogta alig hallhatóan Natalie.  
  
– Elmondod, ha már felépültél! – tört ki elkeseredetten, Natalie csak nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Szeretném… szeretném, ha te és Hermione boldogok lennétek. Hermione nagyon szeret téged.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten. Natalie már nagyon rosszul lehet, a ennyire félrebeszél. – Mi csak barátok vagyunk…  
  
– Tipikus fiú… – mosolyodott el, és mélyen Harry szemébe nézett. – Igen, úgy viselkedik, mintha barátod lenne, de viszont szerelemmel szeret téged.  
  
– Az nem lehet… Hermione csak… a barátom – fejezte be a mondatot sután Harry. Pedig a szíve mélyén valahogy mégis tudta. Hermione mindig úgy nézett rá barna szemével, mint aki nem érheti el azt, amire vágyik…  
  
– Apámnak meg mondd meg, hogy szeretem… – Natalie levegő után kapott, és keze lecsúszott Harry arcáról.  
  
– Ne! – kiáltott fel Harry rémülten.   
  
De nem kapott választ. Natalie mozdulatlanul feküdt az ölében, és semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy életben van. Harrynek annyira remegett a keze az idegességtől, hogy egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire megállapította testvére apró levegővételeiből: még nem veszett el minden.  
  
Ráborult testvérére, és próbálta elfogadni a tényt, hogy Natalie meg fog halni, nem éli túl… Mindenki meghal körülötte, akit szeretett…  
  
Elképzelte a jövő évet, ahogy Natalie–val és barátaival viccelődnek Dracon… minden olyan szép lett volna. Persze, ez korántsem volt igaz, hisz ott van a gyógyíthatatlan betegség… de akkor is.  
  
– Több időt akarok… – suttogta keservesen, visszafojtva az előtörő könnyeit. – Natalie, nem hagyhatsz itt, nem hallhatsz meg…  
  
Tudta, hogy már senki sem segíthet rajta, itt a világ végén senki sem talál rájuk. Újra felült, és úgy nézte Natalie békés arcát, amelyen már nyoma sem volt a fájdalomnak.  
  
– Valaki… valaki segítsen… – könyörgött Harry. Égre emelte a tekintetét, ahol egyre ritkábbnak tűnt a köd. Mintha az egész táj újjászületett volna. – A fenébe is, nem hagyhatják, hogy meghaljon! – ordította kétségbeesetten, várva, hogy történjen valami csoda, ami megmentheti a testvérét…  
  
Hirtelen neszre lett figyelmes. Odanézett, de nem látott semmit, mert elvakította az arany fényben úszó táj. A ragyogás eltűnt, és olyan valaki jelent meg néhány lépéssel előtte, akire sosem számított volna.  
  
A lélegzete elakadt, ahogy a jövevény közelebb jött hozzá.  
  
Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen gyönyörű lehet: smaragdszínű selyemtalárjára leomlott derékig érő élénk vörös haja…  
  
– El kell engedned őt, Harry – mondta Lily szomorú tekintettel.


	28. Érte mindent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrynek lehetősége van rá, hogy anyjával beszéljen, sőt le is beszélje arról, hogy testvérét hagyja meghalni. Időközben megjelenik Piton is, szembeszállva mindennel – még Lilyvel is –, lányáért...

– Anya…? – Harry a hangját csak tompa visszhangnak hallotta. – Ez meg hogy lehet?  
  
– Az nem érdekes – mondta szomorú mosollyal az anyja. Odalépett hozzájuk, és leguggolt Natalie mellé. – Tudom, hogy nehéz, de muszáj őt elengedned.  
  
Harry némán megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem… nem akarom, hogy elvidd őt – suttogta. – Elvesztettelek téged is, nem akarom, hogy a testvérem is meghaljon!  
  
Lily kezével megfogta Harry könnyes arcát.  
  
– Beteljesítette a sorsát, már mindent megtettél érte. – Harry érezte, hogy anyja keze meleg, mint bármely élő emberé. – Harry, te is azokhoz a kivételesen nagy erőkkel felruházott ősi varázslókhoz tartozol, így még lehetőséged lesz találkozni vele. De neked is nagy feladatot szánt sors.  
  
– Legyőzzem Voldemortot – mondta halkan. – Mi értelme van, ha már a végén nem marad senki számomra!?  
  
– A végső csata elkerülhetetlen.  
  
Harry nem akart tudomást venni róla. Egyedül csak azt szerette volna, ha testvére tovább élhet.  
  
– Nem érdekel… nem érdekel Voldemort! – Lerázta anyja kezét, és megtörölte az arcát. – Aztán meg az apám következik? A végén mindenkit elveszítek, akkor mi értelme van az egésznek?  
  
Lily megint elmosolyodott.  
  
– Apád mindig is melletted lesz, és vigyázni fog rád, ő neki is nagy feladatot szánt a sors – de őt nem fogod elveszíteni – magyarázta. Felállt, és úgy nézett le a fiára. – Búcsúzz el tőle, kérlek. Itt az idő.  
  
Harry félig magához ölelte testvére majdnem élettelen testét.  
  
– Nem viheted el őt, nem engedem – mondta egy fagyos hang. Harry és Lily egy emberként fordultak meg, hogy megbizonyosodjanak róla, ki áll ott.  
  
Piton kissé megviselten, de eltökélt arccal nézett az Lilyre. Lassan odament hozzájuk, majd leguggolt Natalie mellé.  
  
– Még életben van – állapította meg halkan, és aggódva fiára nézett. – Te jól vagy?  
  
Bólintott egyet, hogy megnyugtassa apját. Piton többet nem faggatózott, hanem felállt.  
  
– Perselus, engedd őt elmenni – mondta halkan Lily.  
  
Harry sosem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen szomorú alkalom során együtt lesz a család. Piton egészen közel ment Lilyhez., szeméből csak úgy sütött a düh.  
  
– Nem fogom, mondtam már!  
  
– Ez a sorsa, te is tudod! Meghal, velem jön… – magyarázta Lily, de a férfi nem hagyta végigmondani.  
  
– Nem! – tiltakozott Piton, és újra Natalie–ra nézett. – Még nem halt meg, hiszen lélegzik!  
  
– Alig…  
  
Harry látta, hogy anyja próbál nyugodt arcot vágni, de az közel sem sikerült neki. Halvány remény pislákolt benne, hogy az apja nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot, és megakadályozza, hogy elvigye testvérét.  
  
– Lily, ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! – dühöngött Piton, és Natalie–ra mutatott. – Képes lennél csak azért elvinni a lányod, mert nem szeretnél egyedül lenni!?  
  
Lily szeme szikrázott a dühtől.  
  
– Hogy feltételezhetsz rólam ilyet? – kérdezett vissza ingerülten. – Egyszerűen az a sorsa, hogy segítsen a Kapu kinyitásában, és végül békében távozzon!   
  
Piton fenyegetően közelebb lépett.  
  
– Megfosztanád az apját attól a lehetőségtől, hogy együtt legyen a lányával? Az elmúlt tizenöt évben is jóformán ezt tetted! – Harry azt hitte, örülni fognak, hogy látják egymást. De nem. Ehelyett csak veszekednek.  
  
Lenézett testvérére, és megnyugodva látta, hogy még nincs semmi baj. Lélegzik, de gyengén. A sok izgalomban teljesen megfeledkezett a sérült kezéről, ami megint lüktetett a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Jellemző rád! Csak a saját érdekeidet nézed, mint mindig! – kiáltotta Lily, túlharsogva a szél süvítését.  
  
– A saját érdekeimet? – tátogott Piton. Talárjának szélébe belekapott a szél, így félelmetesebbnek tűnt, mint valaha. – Én itt vagyok lent, vigyázok az egyetlen fiunkra, akire a sors szörnyű feladatot mért! Te meg békésen éled fent az életed!  
  
– Békésen?! Már olyan régen jártál nálunk, hogy azt is elfelejtetted volna, mekkora háború készül? – kérdezte felháborodottan Lily.  
  
Apja és anyja közt már szikrázott a levegő, annyira veszekedtek. Harry csak némán figyelte őket, várva a végkimenetelt.  
  
– Szerinted nem vagyok annyira jólinformált? – kérdezett vissza Piton. – Nagyon is tudom, mekkora háború áll a küszöbön, mert amíg én lent vagyok, ti még mindig nem jutottatok előre abban, hogy ki az áruló! És mondok valamit! Az, aki közülünk van már segít Voldemortnak, már ki tudja, mióta!  
  
Lily arca kipirosodott a dühtől.  
  
– Tényleg? Nagyon is tudom, hogy állnak a dolgok! Ezt meg fejezzük be, és menjetek, amíg nem zárul be a Kapu végérvényesen! – tért el a témától.   
  
– Megyünk is! – vágta rá Piton, és már indult is a lánya felé. Lily megragadta a karjánál, és visszahúzta.  
  
– Nem engedhetem – suttogta, és jobb kezénél egy fénynyaláb jelent meg.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá.  
  
– Képes lennél megtámadni? – kérdezte halkan. – Sajnálom, de akkor is magammal viszem. Ha kell erőszakhoz folyamodok – sziszegte ingerülten.  
  
– Fogalmad sincs, mekkora következményekkel járna, szabályellenes…  
  
– Pokolba a szabályokkal! – üvöltötte Piton. – Legalább a felét én hoztam létre!  
  
– De a Tanács… Mit fogsz mondani nekik? – érdeklődött Lily haragosan. – „Á, bocs, de úgy gondoltam, hogy a lányomat feltámasztom, és nem engedem el?”  
  
– Pontosan ezt – vicsorogta Piton. – Különben is a Tanács sem teljes. Többen vannak a Földön, mint ott, te is tudod.  
  
– Akkor is megváltoztatsz mindent. Ki tudja, milyen alakot ölt majd így a jövő – ellenkezett Lily.  
  
– Komolyan mondom, ez egyre jobb – dühöngött Piton. – Most meg a jövő miatt kezdtél el hirtelen aggódni!?  
  
 _Ebből elég volt_ , gondolta Harry. A szédülése és sajgó keze ellenére felpattant.  
  
– Hagyjátok abba! Elég! – kiáltott rájuk. A két megszeppent felnőtt elhallgatott, és csodálkozva néztek rá. – Anya légy szíves engedd el a testvéremet, apa mi meg menjünk! Nem hogy örülnétek, hogy látjátok egymást, neeem. Inkább veszekedtek, mint két hülye kisgyerek!  
  
– Harry! Ne beszélj tiszteletlenül a szüleiddel! – szólt rá Piton ingerülten.  
  
– Fogjam csak be, mi? Hát nem. Mindjárt bezárul a Kapu, és örökre itt ragadunk, a világ meg megmentő nélkül marad! – Leguggolt a testvére mellé. – Kérlek anya, engedd el. Több időt szeretnék tölteni a testvéremmel, mint veled!  
  
Lily először rá, aztán apjára tekintett.  
  
– Ne nézz így rám – morogta Piton karba font kézzel.   
  
– Kérlek – suttogta Harry. – Amíg nem késő.  
  
– Rendben, győztetek – adta meg magát végül Lily. Szomorúan nézett fel a férfire. – Perselus, kérlek nagyon vigyázz rájuk.  
  
– Eddig is azt tettem – mondta eltökélten, kezével végigsimított Lily arcán. – És ezután is ezt fogom.  
  
– Apa, menjünk – szólt közbe aggódva Harry. Szörnyű érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy nézte testvére akadozó lélegzeteit. – Nem bírja már sokáig.  
  
– Perselus!   
  
A férfi épp menni készült, de Lily visszahúzta, és olyat tett, amire Harry egy kicsit sem számított.  
  
– Ig… – Apja nem tudta folytatni, mert anyja megfogta az arcát, és megcsókolta.   
  
Szenvedélyes csók lehetett, nekik egy örökkévalóság. Harry csak tátott szájjal bámulta szüleit. Apja végül gyengéden eltolta magától Lilyt. Harry azt hitte rosszul lát… pislogott egyet, aztán kettőt.  
  
A látomás nem akart eltűnni.  
  
Piton nem úgy nézett ki, ahogy eddig. Most sokkal hosszabb haja volt, ami össze volt kötve egy zsineggel. Az arca pedig annyira máshogy nézett ki: pirospozsgásabb, arca teltebbnek tűnt, az orrára pedig egyáltalán nem lehetett mondani, hogy kampós. Úgy nézett ki, mint a mostohaapja, James, csak épen szemüveg és borzas haj nélkül.  
  
– Apa… mi történt veled…? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, mikor megtalálta a hangját.  
  
Lily szomorúan elmosolyodott, ahogy ránézett.  
  
– Apád sosem mesélte, hogy nem úgy néz ki, mint általában? – Halkan felnevetett, és Pitonra nézett. – Sosem mutattad meg neki a valódi arcodat?  
  
– Tudod úgy voltam vele, hogy nem akarok Harryre hasonlítani. De őszintén mondva, akkor még biztos voltam benne, hogy James az igazi apa. – Sóhajtott egyet, és Natalie–ra nézett. – Mennünk kell.  
  
– Tudom – suttogta Lily. Tenyerét Piton arca elé emelte, mozdulatai olyanok voltak, mint aki a levegőt kavarja. Kis idő után abbamaradt a mozdulat, és apja úgy nézett ki, mint régen.  
  
A férfi elismerően nézett rá.  
  
– Látom, azóta is sokat tanultál – jegyezte meg.  
  
– Kitünő mesterem volt – kacsintott rá.  
  
Apja odament hozzájuk, és óvatosan felemelte Natalie–t. Intett Harrynek, hogy jöjjön közelebb.  
  
– Várj, még egy picit – mondta halkan Lily, és ránézett fiára.  
  
Harry végül odament anyjához, és hagyta, hogy átölelje. Az érzés annyira jó volt, hogy már egyáltalán nem akart visszamenni nélküle. Arcát a rétillatú zöld talárba temette, és beszippantotta az illatot.  
  
– Találkozunk még? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
Lily elengedte, és két kezét a vállára helyezte.  
  
– Hamarabb, mint hinnéd, Harry. Menjetek!  
  
Visszament apjához, és testvéréhez.   
  
– Gyere közelebb, Harry. A trónterembe fogunk érkezni, ahol ki tudja mit történt � magyarázta. – Az ismeretlen pálcát tartsd magadnál, hátha valami váratlan dolog történik.  
  
Harry még kérdezni akart egy pár dolgot: de már nem volt rá idő. A világ körülötte felizzott, ő pedig összeszorította a szemét a kellemetlen érzés miatt. Legközelebb kinyitotta, már a félig lerombolt trónterem szélén állt.  
  
A helység üres volt: a Rend tagjai már nem tartózkodtak ott. A terme sarkában mozgásra lett figyelmes. Előreszegezte a pálcáját, várva az elkerülhetetlenre.  
  
– Tedd el a pálcát, Harry – mondta maga mellett az apja. – Csak az igazgató úr az.  
  
Dumbledore lassú léptekkel közelebb jött hozzájuk.  
  
– Azt hittem, sosem értek már vissza. – Aggódóan fürkészte Harry arcát. – Jól vagy?  
  
– Igen, igazgató úr… Hol vannak a többiek?  
  
– Némi erőfeszítéssel sikerült zsupszkulcsot létrehoznom ezen a különös régi helyen – magyarázta az igazgató. – Mindannyian biztonságban vannak a főhadiszálláson. Javaslom, mi is minél előbb induljunk, mert a halálfalók többsége még mindig a bejutáson dolgozik.  
  
Piton úgy nézett ki, mint aki gondolatban teljesen máshol jár.   
  
– Igyekezzünk – mondta halkan. – Nem tudom, még meddig bírja.  
  
Dumbledore habozott.  
  
– Biztos jól meggondoltad? – kérdezte. Harry hol az egyikre, hol a másikra nézett értetlenül.  
  
Piton bólintott egyet, és a terem közepe felé indult, ahol egy követ derengő fény vett körül.  
  
– Nos, rendben – sóhajtotta Dumbledore, és a fejét csóválta. – Sosem hallgat rám. Gyere, Harry. Ideje végképp a hátunk mögött hagyni ezt a helyet.  
  
Harry nem szólt egy szót sem, csak követte az igazgatót, a zsupszkulcshoz. Annyira fáradt volt, hogy csak halvány emlékként derengett neki az, ahogy visszatértek a Roxfortba. A barátaival nem találkozott, állítólag a gyengélkedő után nyugovóra tértek. Harry mérget vett volna rá, hogy Ron nem alszik.  
  
Mikor megérkeztek, abban a pillanatban apja elszaladt testvérével a pince felé. Követni akarta őket, hogy segítsen, de az igazgató nem engedte. Harry még mindig nagyon aggódott testvére miatt, de az igazgató megnyugtatta az irodája felé menet, hogy rendbe fog jönni.  
  
Harry észre sem vette, de már ott voltak megint az irodában. Az igazgató beinvitálta, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.  
  
– Igazgató úr… nem mehetnék? – kérdezte reménykedve, de az igazgató félbeszakította.  
  
– Nem, Harry. Apádnak most csendre, és nyugalomra van szüksége – mondta Dumbledore. – Kérlek, ülj le, beszélnünk kell egy pár dologról.  
  
Harrynek esze ágában sem volt leülni, társalogni az igazgatóval.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy van bármi megbeszélni valónk.  
  
– Rosszul gondolod, Harry – pontosított Dumbledore. – Nehéz idők várnak ránk, amiben neked egyre nagyobb szereped van.  
  
– Igazgató úr… máskor is beszélhetünk – mondta rendületlenül, és az ajtó felé indult. Az kilincs megint nem nyílt ki, úgy mint akkor. Harryt ez a helyzet a tavaly történekre emlékeztette.  
  
– Kérlek, foglalj helyet. Nem engedhetlek most el – ellenkezett továbbra is Dumbledore.  
  
– Miért nem? – döbbent le Harry. Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen az igazgatóval.  
  
Dumbledore félholdszemüvegén át nézte őt.  
  
– Piton professzor megtiltotta.  
  
– Mi? Ne vezessen engem félre ezzel a szöveggel! – hápogott Harry. Nem létezik, hogy az apja ezt megtiltotta!  
  
– Pedig így igaz. Az előbb említettem, hogy nyugalomra van szüksége – folytatta Dumbledore. – Így legalább tudunk egy keveset beszélgetni.  
  
– Nekem nincs semmi megbeszélnivalóm magával – makacskodott, és továbbra is ott állt az ajtóban.  
  
– Kérlek, ülj le – mondta szigorúan Dumbledore.   
  
Harry vonakodva bár, de leült a felkínált helyre.  
  
– Mi történik odalent?  
  
– Pontosan én sem tudom – felelte az igazgató. Ujjait összeillesztette az asztal fölött, úgy fürkészte a fiút. – Rendkívüli ősi varázsló, akinek az ereje legfőképp a gyógyítás. Nyugalomra van szüksége ahhoz, hogy megmentse a testvéred életét. Ezért tiltotta meg, hogy lemenj. Közölte többek között azt is, hogy beszéljek veled egy pár dologról, köztük arról, hogy megint a meggondolatlanságod sodort bajba.  
  
Dumbledore szünetet tartott, és várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
– Ha azt várja, hogy megbántam, hogy a testvérem után mentem, akkor közlöm, hogy nem.  
  
– Talán a sors akarta így, nem tudhatom. De mindenképpen értesítenetek kellett volna egy felnőttet. Az eszedbe sem jut, hogy Voldemort megkísérelt volna ölni?  
  
– Nem azzal voltam elfoglalva…  
  
– Harry! Próbálj meg a jövőben felelősségteljesebben gondolkodni! Még közel sincs itt az idő, hogy szembeszállj vele.  
  
Harry elszántan nézett az igazgatóra.  
  
– Tudom, mi a sorsom, igazgató úr! Ne emlékeztessen rá – mondta immár halkabban. – Azt is tudom, hogy Voldemorton kívül jön még egy gonosz, aki vele együtt erősebb lesz, mint valaha.  
  
– Így igaz – bólintott Dumbledore. – Úgy értesültem Perselustól, hogy már elég sokat tudsz az ősi varázslókról, és néhányunk kilétéről.  
  
– Igen, de nem sokat. Tudom, hogy maga is közéjük tartozik, ugye? – kérdezte kíváncsian Harry. – Elég érdekesen érkezett meg a trónterembe.  
  
Dumbledore szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Muszáj volt, hisz nagy bajba kerültetek. – Arca elkomorodott. – Kérlek, legközelebb ne tegyél ilyet. A közeljövőben még nagyobb veszélyben leszel, mint hinnéd. Voldemort, mint mindig, most is túlélte, és most még jobban fűti a bosszúvágy, hogy végezzen veled. Nyáron is legyél apád mellett, ő megvédhet tőle.  
  
– Ezt kérdezni is akartam… apámnak nem tud Voldemort ártani? Akkor sem tudott, a trónteremben.  
  
– Valóban, Voldemort hatalma elenyésző a mienkhez képest… – fogott bele a magyarázatba az igazgató, de Harry rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Akkor miért nem intézik el, és teszik őt el láb alól? – kérdezte felháborodottan Harry, ökölbe szorított kézzel.   
  
– Te sem gondolod, Harry, hogy ilyen egyszerű. Törvények, és szabályokat állítottunk fel, amiket nem lehet áthágni csak úgy – magyarázta Dumbledore. – Az ősi varázslók már rég elhagyták a Földet, hátrahagyva régi lakóhelyüket. Néhányan még itt tartózkodnak, mint én is, védelmezve az ártatlanokat. Az első törvényünk mindig is az volt, hogy nem avatkozhatunk a földi ügyekbe.  
  
– Én ezt mind értem, igazgató úr – mondta tagoltan Harry, mintha egy ötévesnek magyarázná a helyzetet. – De akkor azaz áruló, akit apám nevezett meg, az mégis megtette.  
  
– Igen. Nagyhatalmú gonosz szándékú mágusoknak segített a hátunk mögött, így nagy hatalomra juttatva őket – itt sóhajtott egyet –, amit nem tudtunk megakadályozni. Apád néha elég önfejű, és ennek köszönheted, hogy testvéred még életben van.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Ott volt anyám is… és veszekedtek – suttogta.  
  
– Tudok róla. – Dumbledore kissé előre dőlt. – A végeredményből ítélve ő győzött.  
  
– De anyám mondta, hogy beláthatatlan dolgok történhetnek ezután, és a Tanács elé is kerülhet… azt hiszem, ezt mondta.  
  
– Perselus ha egyszer a fejébe vesz valamit, addig nem tágít, amíg nem úgy történnek a dolgok, ahogy elképzelte – merengett el az igazgató. – Ebben az esetben a saját lányáról volt szó, így a Tanács nem szólhat semmit. Főleg, ha ő is tanácstag.  
  
Harry megint értetlenül bámult az igazgatóra. Ez megint olyan dolog volt, amiről semmit sem tudott, és úgy vélte, az igazgató sem akar erről többet elárulni.  
  
– Igazgató úr, mit kell azon érteni, hogy Tanács?   
  
– Ez az a dolog, amiről nem beszélhetek még róla. Még nem. Annyit elárulhatok, hogy Perselusnak azért volt bátorsága ellenszegülni, mert tisztában vele, hogy én annak oszlopos tagja vagyok, és a pártját fogom fogni. De ha a nehéz éjszaka után visszatér, beszélni fogok vele. – Dumbledore felállt, és betolta maga után a széket. – Légy szíves menj le a gyengélkedőre, és nézesd meg a kezed Madam Pomfreyval. Csak aztán menj le apádhoz.  
  
– Persze – mondta Harry. Teljesen megfeledkezett a kezéről, már annyira elzsibbadt.  
  
Felállt, és az ajtóhoz lépett.  
  
– És Harry! – állította meg az igazgató.  
  
– Igen? – fordult vissza a fiú az ajtóból.  
  
– Ha bármilyen kérdésed van, vagy tanácsra lenne szükséged, ne késlekedj megkeresni – mondta Dumbledore.  
  
– Természetesen, igazgató úr – mondta halkan Harry, és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Jó éjszakát.  
  
– Jó éjszakát, Harry.  
  
Harry lesietett a lépcsőn, de esze ágában sem volt a gyengélkedőre menni.


	29. Amit soha ne mondj el!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry amint értesítette a barátait a jó hírről, hogy testvére túlélte a sérülést – visszatér a pincébe, apja lakosztályába. Rémálmai miatt az éjszaka közepén felébred, és kimegy a konyhába – de összefut apjával. Piton pedig olyan dolgokat mesél az ősi varázslókról, ami beillik egy esti mesébe...

Harry ahogy végigsétált a toronyba vezető folyosón, rádöbbent, hogy alig egy napja hagyták el a kastélyt, és kezdődött el a rémálom. Csak most tudatosult benne, mennyi mindenen ment keresztül.  
  
A lábai már alig bírták a lassú tempót is, annyira fáradt volt.   
  
De nem törődött vele. Sokkal inkább azzal, szóljon barátainak, hogy minden rendben. Az igazgatónak persze esze ágában sem volt, inkább felhívta őt beszélgetni.  
  
Kissé fortyogott benne a düh, hogy mindenki elmulasztott nekik szólni arról a tényről, hogy Natalie életben van.  
  
Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette, hogy túlment a portrén. A Kövér Dáma annyira aludt, hogy fel sem ébredt léptek zajára. Harry megköszörülte a torkát, mire a Dáma álmosan felnézett.  
  
– Ilyenkor kell mászkálni? – kérdezte haragosan. – Késő este van!  
  
– Phobeus – mondta egykedvűen Harry a jelszót, nem törődve a dühös portréval.   
  
A portré felcsapódott, ő pedig bemászott a klubhelyiségbe. Talán látott is volna valamit a klubhelyiségből, ha egy kócos hajkorona nem takarta volna el.  
  
– Jaj, Harry! Úgy aggódtunk miattad! – szipogta Hermione a fülébe.   
  
Harry eltartotta magától, két kezével pedig megfogta a vállát.  
  
– Itt vagyok, nincs semmi bajom. – A lány háta mögött megpillantotta barátja rémült arcát. – És azt hiszem, ő is jól van.  
  
– Azt hiszed…? – kérdezte halkan Ron, és közelebb jött hozzá. – Akkor még…  
  
– Nem, Ron! Életveszélyben volt, de már jobban van – pontosított Harry, nem mintha tudná, éppen mi zajlik apja lakosztályában. – Apám meggyógyítja, és nem lesz semmi baja.  
  
Egy darabig csak a tűz ropogását hallgatták, majd végül Hermione szomorúan nézett fel rá.  
  
– Dumbledore csak annyit mondott, hogy nemsokára jöttök, és minden rendben lesz – mondta halkan –, de mi nem hittünk neki.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – ismételte Harry, és magához húzta a pityergő lányt. – Viszont nem maradhatok, mert apám már biztos vár rám.  
  
– Köszi Harry, hogy szóltál – mondta Ron, és most először kicsit vidámabbnak tűnt. – Holnap szerinted lemehetünk meglátogatni?  
  
– Ron nem hiszem, hogy Piton megengedi – szólt rá Hermione, mikor Harry elengedte. – Natalie nagyon súlyos sebet kapott, a lábadozása eltart egy ideig. Szerintem az év végi vizsgákra sem biztos, hogy felépül.  
  
Ron dühösen nézett a lányra.  
  
– A vizsgák már jövő héten lesznek! Addigra kutya baja sem lesz!  
  
– Nem tudhatod – tiltakozott a lány.   
  
– Kérlek, hagyjátok abba a veszekedést, és menjetek inkább aludni! – szólt közbe Harry. – Mindannyian hulla fáradtak vagyunk, és kimerültek. Ha holnap felébredtem, majd szólok, hogy van Natalie. Te jó ég… már lassan vasárnap van. Hétfőtől kezdődnek a vizsgák!  
  
– Nyugi, Harry. Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy az első két vizsganapon nem kell megjelennünk, és később pótoljuk majd őket – nyugtatta meg Hermione. – Na jó, talán most már el tudok aludni.  
  
– Én is – ásított Ron.  
  
– Akkor megyek – mondta végül Harry. Örült, hogy barátai nem faggatták egyéb dolgokról. – Holnap ígérem, benézek.  
  
A lány elkísérte egészen a portréig, Ron pedig felbotorkált a fiúk hálóterme felé.  
  
– Harry ne felejtsd el a kezedet megnézetni – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Hermione. – A végén még elfertőződik a seb.  
  
– Nem vészes, annyira nem vágtam meg. – Elcsodálkozott, hogy a lány ennyire aggódik miatta. A szíve mélyén azért örült ennek. – Menj, feküdj le, és pihend ki magad.  
  
– Persze… jó éjt!  
  
– Jó éjt neked is, Hermione – mosolyodott el Harry.   
  
A portré felcsapódott, Harry pedig elhagyta a klubhelyiséget. A Kövér Dáma tett egy pár megjegyzést, de őt nem érdekelte. Minél előbb le akart feküdni, mert annyira álmos volt.  
  
Az út a picébe szinte végtelennek tűnt. Megpillantotta apja lakosztályának ajtaját, sóhajtott egyet. Vajon még fent van, és őrá vár?  
  
Benyitott, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Körbepillantott a nappaliban, de nem talált semmi különöset: a kandallóban lobogott a tűz, az asztalkán egy teáskészlet foglalt helyet, és a fotelben még mindig ott volt a bájitaltan könyve, amit ott felejtetett.   
A szobája felé indult, és mikor az ajtóhoz ért, megtorpant. A szobája mellett még egy ajtó volt, melyre nem emlékezett.   
  
_Talán Natalie szobája?_  
  
Úgy döntött, inkább reggel jár utána a dolognak. Bement a szobájába, lerázta magáról a cipőit, és elterült az ágyán.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Órákon keresztül rémálmai voltak, különféle szörnyekkel, már ha az ősi varázslók annak számítottak.   
  
Tudta, hogy ők mindig is jó oldalán álltak, de itt az álmában szinte minden második ember, akit ismert az volt.  
  
Ron és Hermione, amint a barátságuk veszélyeztetéséről ordítottak vele, aztán átváltoztak vörös szemű démonokká, akik végigkergették a Tiltott Rengetegen… meg számtalan ismerős, aki őt hibáztatta.  
  
Az igazgató irodájában találta magát, ahol Dumbledore megelégelte az önfejűségét, és villámokat küldött felé… ez volt az a pillanat, mikor ordítva ébredt fel.  
  
Zihálva nézett körül, és rájött, hogy otthon van, biztonságban.   
  
A keze sajgott az eséstől, ahogy leesett az ágyról. Sóhajtott egyet, és imbolyogva felállt. Levette magáról a talárt, és a nyakkendőt, majd ledobta az ágyra.   
  
Végignézett magán, és elborzadt: a fehér ingjén itt– ott vérfoltok éktelenkedtek, és koszfoltok. Ennél jobban már csak az arca nézhetett ki: hisz Macnair pofonvágta, majd Malfoy átkától kisebb agyrázkódást kaphatott.  
  
A fejfájás semmi volt ahhoz képest, hogy mennyire fájt a keze. Madam Pomfreyhoz még nem fog lemenni, csak reggel.  
  
Így hát úgy döntött, iszik egy pohár teát vagy kakaót, amit talál a konyhában. A terv talán sikerült is volna, de amint kitárta szobája ajtaját, valaki az útját állta.  
  
– Harry, minden rendben? – kérdezte Piton aggódóan.  
  
De ő csak szótlanul megkerülte apját, és kilépett a kis folyosóra. Nem akart most apjával veszekedni sem a történekről, sem arról, hogy milyen ramatyul néz ki. Viszont Piton sem hagyta annyiban: megragadta a vállát, és maga felé fordította.  
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezte újra, aztán tetőtől-talpig végigmérte. – Nem mentél el a gyengélkedőre, jól sejtem?  
  
Harry zavarában lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Csak kijöttem egy bögre kakaóért, és jól vagyok annyira, hogy ne zargassam Madam Pomfreyt éjnek idején.  
  
Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá.  
  
– Tehát, még sem vagy jól – összegezte dühösen.  
  
– De, csak egy kicsit fáj a fejem – hazudta Harry, pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy apja úgyis kitalálja, mi az igazság.  
  
– Na, gyere – mondta végül Piton, és megfogta a karját. Egészen a nappaliig támogatta, és leültette a kanapéra, egész közel a tűzhöz.  
  
Nem szólt semmit, csak hagyta, hogy apja közelebbről megvizsgálja, és egy büdös főzettel megtisztítsa a fejsérülését. Amikor végzett vele, egy pálcasuhintással beforrasztotta a sebet. Végül óvatosan megfogta a csuklóját, és kezelésbe vette az előbbi szörnyű szagú főzettel.  
  
Egyikük sem szólalt meg, de Harry tudta, mikor lopva ránézett, hogy apja legszívesebben ordítana vele a történtek miatt. De mégsem tette.  
  
A csöndet végül Piton törte meg.  
  
– Voltál az igazgatónál?  
  
– Igen, aztán felmentem a Griffendél toronyba – válaszolt halkan. Mikor feltekintett, Piton értetlenül nézett rá. – Tudod, Hermione és Ron nem tudták, hogy Nat… hogy a testvérem… életben van-e.  
  
Az értelmes válaszból végül értetlen habogás lett, így elhallgatott.  
  
– Utána igazán lemehettél volna a gyengélkedőre – rótta meg Piton. Beforrasztotta a fia kezén is a sebet, aztán az asztalkáról elvett egy krémet. Kinyitotta, majd pedig a felét Harry csuklójára tette, és óvatosan masszírozni kezdte.  
  
– Tudom, de nagyon fáradt voltam… au! – szisszent fel Harry, mikor apja erősebben szorította meg a csuklóját. A fájdalom egyik pillanatról a másikra már el is múlt.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta halkan Piton, és összeszűkült szemmel tekintett rá. – Most azt hiszed, hogy ordítani fogok veled, csak mert a testvéred után mentél? Nem fogok semmi ilyet tenni, ne aggódj.  
  
– De… – szólt közbe Harry, de Piton nem hagyta.  
  
– Kérlek, ne hibáztasd magad emiatt! Nem tehetsz róla, hogy minden így alakult – fejezte be végül az apja. A tégelyből még vett abból a különös krémből, és azt is masszírozni kezdte a fájós csuklóján.  
  
– Már jóval előtte tudtam, hogy ez fog történni! – csattant fel Harry. – A fenébe is, megálmodtam az egészet, és nem tudtam mit tenni ellene! Azt hittem, hogy ezek az álmok olyan jövőt mutatnak majd, amin tudok változtatni, de neeem!   
  
Piton türelmesen végighallgatta fia dühkitörését, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Valóban azt mutatják meg, mire számíthatsz – pontosított. – És igen, úgy tűnik, a dolgokon nem változtathatsz, csupán csak felkészülhetsz rá. Amondó vagyok, ha legközelebb ilyen álmod lesz, először is szólj nekem, ne pedig magánnyomozásba kezdj, mint mindig. – Dühös tekintetével majdnem átdöfte Harryt. – Ez is azt hiszem egy olyan képesség, ami csak neked adatott meg. Minden ősi varázslónak már kiskorában előjön a képessége, amivel később rendelkezni fog.  
  
Harry döbbenten nézett apjára.  
  
– Azt akarod nekem mondani, hogy ha felnőtt leszek, egy két lábon járó kristálygömb leszek? – kérdezte dühösen.  
  
– Nem mondtam ilyet – rótta meg Piton, és rácsavarta az üveg tetejét. – Őszintén szólva Harry, nem tudom, hogy ez a képességed vajon mekkora lesz a közeljövőben.  
  
– Remek.  
  
– Viszont ha emlékezetem nem csal, még nem volt példa ilyen képességre – töprengett el Piton. Immár két kezével masszírozta fia csuklóját. Harry érezte, ahogy a fájdalom tovatűnik, és a csontjai összeforrnak. – Minden ősi varázslónak egyedi képessége van, de ez a generációk során öröklődik. Én például gyógyító képességgel rendelkezem, de még rajtam kívül legalább három ilyen ősi varázslóról tudok.  
  
Harry még sosem hallotta apját ezekről a dolgokról beszélni. Kíváncsian várta a folytatást, de Piton úgy tűnt, már többet nem mesél.   
  
– És… amit Dumbledore mondott-  
  
– Dumbledore professzor…  
  
– Amit te is említettél… – itt vett egy nagy levegőt – tényleg közeledik a nagy háború, amiben mindenki részt vesz?  
  
Piton szomorúan nézett rá.  
  
– Sajnos igen – mondta végül. Harry látta, hogy apja nagyon fáradtnak tűnik, de Piton mégis csak bele kezdett a mesélésbe. – Kevés róla az információnk, de drága jó öreg barátunk, Nitus is megerősítheti, hogy sor kerül rá… és elkerülhetetlen.  
  
– Ott akkor azt mondtad Voldemortnak, hogy nem avatkoztok bele úgymond… a földi ügyekbe – emlékezett vissza Harry. – Aztán azt is mondtad, hogy a háborúban pedig részt vesztek.  
  
– Ez az, amire még sem tudjuk a választ – sóhajtott Piton, és elengedte Harry kezét. – Egyszerűen varázslatok, és még ki tudja hány száz törvény szabja meg, hogy nincs beleszólásunk az itt zajló dolgokba.  
  
Harry elvette a kezét apja térdéről, és megmozgatta egy kicsit. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy egy csöppet sem fáj.  
  
– Akkor meg…?  
  
– Nitus az egyetlen, akik személy szerint meg tudja jósolni a dolgokat egy adott személynek, de azt is ritkán teheti meg, és csak kimondottan olyan varázslóknak, akik nagy feladat előtt állnak – magyarázta fáradtan. – Ő pedig sokunknak azt jósolta, hogy elkerülhetetlen. Személy szerint bele sem akarok gondolni, hogy mi az a szörnyű dolog, amiért felrúgnánk törvényeinket, és beleavatkoznánk az itteni dolgok rendjébe.  
  
– Nitus azt mondta nekem, hogy jön valaki aki nagyon erős, és segít Voldemortnak – emlékezett vissza. Piton bólintott. – Aha. Tehát ez az áruló közületek, aki titokban segít neki.  
  
– Így igaz – sóhajtott Piton. – Egyszerűen ide vagy oda nagyhatalom, meg egyebek, nem tudjuk ki az. Van egy sejtésem, ha tudnánk is, hogy ki, akkor sem sikerülne megállítani.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett apjára, akinek a sápadt tekintetét most a düh vette át.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érted?  
  
– Úgy Harry, hogy ha ennyire el tud rejtőzni előlünk, akkor ő hogy is mondjam, a „nagyok” közül való – felelte ingerülten.  
  
– Még mindig nem értem…  
  
– Arról biztosan olvastál, hogy az ősi varázslók régen a Földön éltek. – Harry bólintott, így Piton folytatta: – Mikor már olyan erősek lettek, hogy a földi élet nem tűnt kielégítőnek, hátrahagyták régi lakóhelyüket, és távoztak. Az ősi varázslók között is vannak erősebbek, illetve kevesebb hatalommal rendelkezők. Az erősebbeket emlegették „nagyokként”, ahogy több tankönyved is mondja. Tehát ők voltak minden varázserő atyja, úgymond. Arról viszont szinte információnk sincs, hogy a „nagyok” közül ki van még életben, illetve ki nem.   
  
– Miért, netán tudjátok őket követni?  
  
– Mondhatnánk úgyis. A varázserejük, illetve energiájuk nyomán igen. Viszont egyedül a „nagyok” képesek arra, hogy elrejtsék magukat még a saját fajtájuk elől is.  
  
Harry már kezdte kapizsgálni a dolgokat.  
  
– Ezt én mind értem… de mi az, hogy életben van? Ti… illetve mi nem halunk meg!  
  
Piton összefűzte az ujjait, és felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett le rá.  
  
– Valóban. De mi sem vagyunk elpusztíthatatlanok, így egy nagyon nagy erő által megszűnhetünk létezni.  
  
– A legyőzhetetlenség az mítosz? – kérdezte csalódottan Harry, mire apja nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Nem mítosz, tényleg igaz. Az előbb is mondtam, csak a saját fajtánkból ölheti meg az egyik a másikat. Ez az egyik legszigorúbb szabályunk, hogy egymásnak nem árthatunk, és ezt évezredeken keresztül mindig betartotta mindenki. Csupán egy példa volt a történelemben, mikor közülünk egy valaki megölt egy másik ősi varázslót, jó okkal.  
  
– Ha megkérdezem ki volt az, ugye válaszolsz? – kérdezte dühösen Harry. – Ha én is közétek tartozok, miért nem tudhatok semmit?!  
  
– Még fiatal vagy, és az ilyen mértékű információk veszélybe sodorhatnak – mondta ingerülten Piton, és hátradőlt a kanapén. – Nem is sejted mennyire. De látom, égsz a vágytól, hogy megtudd, így válaszolok neked.  
  
– Ó, bocsánat, hogy olyat kérdeztem, ami a ti szigorúan titkos ügyeiteket érinti! – mondta gúnyosan Harry.  
  
– Ne szemtelenkedj! – szólt rá Piton dühösen.   
  
Apja hiába próbálta palástolni fáradságát ingerültségével, Harry tudta, hogy ereje már a végét járja.  
  
– Ne haragudj – mondta lesütött szemmel Harry.  
  
– Nincs semmi gond, csak én vagyok most a kelleténél kissé ingerültebb – tette hozzá Piton. Lerázta a cipőjét, aztán feltette Harry mellé a lábait. Intette neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb.  
  
Harry közelebb mászott apjához, és odabújt hozzá. Hagyta, hogy apja átölelje egyik karjával, ő pedig Piton vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
  
– Natalie miatt? – kérdezte halkan Harry.  
  
Piton megigazította a háta mögött a párnát.  
  
– Igen, egy kissé… kifáradtam. A gyógyítás eléggé fárasztó dolog, főleg, ha az illető nagyon megsérült. – Piton a pálcájával a szekrény felé intett, mire egy barna takaró repült ki belőle. Átlibegett a szobán, és rájuk ereszkedett. Apja eligazította maguk körül a takarót. – Az előző kérdésedre válaszolva, Vitalis volt az, akit elpusztítottak.  
  
Harry elnyomott egy ásítást.  
  
– Ki volt az, aki megölte?  
  
– Amade – jött rögtön a válasz. – Ideje lenne pihenned.  
  
– Nitus azt jósolta, hogy ő vissza fog térni, és segíteni fog… – merengett el Harry. Érezte már, hogy majd’ leragad a szeme. – Ő fogja megölni azt az árulót…  
  
– Tudom, Harry – suttogta az apja, és még hozzátette: – Aludj már.  
  
Harry még kérdezni akart volna egy pár dolgot, de már nem került rá sor, mert mély álomba zuhant. Utolsó gondolata még az volt, hogy apja ide vagy oda ősi varázsló, eléggé mardekáros még mindig, hisz a krémben biztos hogy altató volt.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
Eleinte nem is tudta, mi ébresztette fel.  
  
A konyha felől azonban csattanás hallatszott. Harry olyan hirtelen ült fel, mintha rúgóra ült volna. Lerázta magáról a takarót, és az odakészített cipőt felhúzta.  
  
Dühösen nézett maga mellé, ahol két nagy párna volt odatéve, hogy le ne essen a kanapéról. Piton biztosan korán felkelt, és távozásakor nem akarta felébreszteni.  
  
Újabb csattanás.  
  
Harry nem késlekedett, hanem már rohant is ki a konyhába. Az ajtóban megállt, és elképedve nézte Natalie–t, amint fehér blúzban nyakkendő nélkül kotorászik a konyhaszekrényben. mint aki meg sem sérült, majd’ kicsattant az egészségtől.  
  
– Jó reggelt – morogta Natalie, és kecsesen átugrotta a földön lévő csészék cserepeit. � Gondoltam keresek valami kaját, de látom, itt semmi sincs…  
  
– Neked is jó reggelt, Naty… – Harry végignézett a romokon, aztán tekintete megállt testvérén. – Mondd, jól vagy?  
  
Natalie bevágta a szerkény ajtaját, és megpördült.  
  
– Ó, remekül! – kiáltotta dühösen, és mikor elvette a kezét, egy újabb csésze esett áldozatul. – A kedves apukád meg sem kérdezi, hogy én mit szerettem volna?!  
  
– Gondolom élni…  
  
– Hát nem! Nem akarok lassan meghalni! Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha akkor anyám elvisz… – elhallgatott, és keserűen nézett Harryre. – Akkor legalább vele lehettem volna.  
  
Harrynek viszont most telt be a pohár.  
  
– Igen? Remusra nem gondolsz? Vagy a barátaidra? – kérdezte szemrehányóan. Odalépett Natalie elé, és szinte fojtott hangon közölte vele: – Mind halálra aggódtuk magunkat miattad! És bele sem merek gondolni, mi lenne most, ha már halott lennél!  
  
– Idővel megbékéltetek volna…  
  
– Ezt te sem mondod komolyan! – üvöltötte Harry. – Naty, nem halhatsz meg csak azért, mert beteg vagy!  
  
– Csak beteg? – kérdezett vissza a lány kissé előre hajolva. – Halálos beteg! Amire nincs gyógyszer, semmi, ami megmenthetné az életemet! Ennyi!   
  
– Azért azt nem mondanám, hogy nincs – suttogta Harry. Testvére döbbenten nézett rá, de a szeme még mindig szikrázott a dühtől. _Most már tudom, kire emlékeztet…_ – Egy esélyed van. Egy különleges medál, ami akkora gyógyító erővel rendelkezik, hogy meggyógyulj.  
  
– Te Amade medáljáról beszélsz? – kérdezte halkan Natalie.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Amint vége a vizsgáknak, és elhagyjuk Roxfortot neki is állok a keresésnek.  
  
– Harry! Az a medál valószínű már nem is létezik!  
  
– De igen – ellenkezett Harry. Időközben a kis konyhai asztalon a sütőtöklétől kezdve mindenféle ennivaló jelent meg. – Nitus megmondta, hogy létezik, és itt van valahol Angliában, sőt, talán lehet, Londonban.  
  
– Na ne… te komolyan hiszel ebben a legendában? – hápogott a lány, és megtámaszkodott a szekrény szélében. Talán mégsem volt még olyan jól, mint mutatta.  
  
– Ez. Nem. Legenda – sziszegte Harry dühösen. Egyszerűen semmivel sem tudta bizonyítani az igazát. – Sőt, mondok még valamit. Voldemort nagyon is él, és azt akarja majd. Megjósolták.  
  
Natalie legyintett egyet.  
  
– Hagyjuk. Nem fogsz meggyőzni… inkább együnk.  
  
– Apám hova ment, nem tudod? – érdeklődött Harry, másra terelve a témát. Ha tudta volna, hogy mekkora dühöt vált ki a testvéréből, talán nem kérdezi meg.  
  
– Ne említsd meg nekem Pitont! És nem, nem tudom, hol a fenében lehet!  
  
– Naty! Fejezd be ezt a hisztit! Megmentette az életedet, hálával tartozol neki…  
  
– Nem kértem rá! – vágott közbe Natalie.  
  
Harry nem is merte a következő kérdést feltenni. Aztán mégis megtette.  
  
– Mondd, apám rájött, hogy beteg vagy? – kérdezte halkan.  
  
– Nem jött rá! És nem is akarom, hogy tudja! – Háttat fordított Harrynek, és alig hallhatóan folytatta: – Apámnak, Remusnak is elmondtam. Mi lett belőle? Hát ne akard tudni.  
  
– De ha elmondanád neki, lehet, tudna segíteni…  
  
– Rajtam nem lehet segíteni, fogd már fel, Harry!   
  
Testvére lecsapta a kését az asztalra, Harry látta, hogy remeg a dühtől.  
  
– Naty..  
  
– Harry, meg szeretnélek kérni valamire.  
  
– Attól függ mire – tette hozzá Harry gyanakodva, de már sejtette, mire meg ki a játék.  
  
– Szeretném, ha soha senkinek nem mondanád el, mi van velem. Legfőképp Pitonnak nem.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, és igyekezett higgadt maradni.  
  
– Híres bájitalmester, segíthetne a szenvedéseiden.  
  
– Segítek magamon! Soha ne mondd el neki! Nem akarom, tudja. Gyűlölöm őt.  
  
– Naty, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? – kérdezte felháborodottan Harry. – Kissé goromba, de rendes ember! Ezen kívül az apád!  
  
– Nem érdekel… Az én apám Remus Lupin. Ronnak kérlek ne mondd el. Nem élné túl, azt hiszem – suttogta Natalie.  
  
– Nem állt szándékomban. – Harry öntött magának tejet a bögréjébe. – Nem tudom, mit gondolsz Pitonról, mit fog tenni, ha megtudja? Segítene neked!  
  
– Nem kell a szánalma… és senkié sem.  
  
– Naty…  
  
Natalie megfordult, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
  
– Nem eszel ebből a kalácsból? Jónak tűnik!  
  
Harry lemondóan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Remussal mi történt, hogy még mindig nincs itt?  
  
– Azt hiszem, most ő is az igazgatónál van Pitonnal, de itt volt reggel – mesélte vidáman Natalie, mintha az előbbi beszélgetés meg sem esett volna közöttük.  
  
– Remek… – morogta az orra alatt Harry. Idegesítette a tény, hogy mindenről lemaradt, egy erős altató miatt. Épp kérdezni akart volna még valamit, mikor kopogás hallottak.   
  
– Ki a fene lehet az ilyenkor?  
  
– Nem tudom. Megyek, és ajtót nyitok – közölte Harry. Letette a poharát, és a nappaliba indult. Még az ajtóból visszafordult: – Azokat a csészéket tedd rendbe, mert apám egyik kedvenc készletéből valók. Ne akard tudni, mekkora balhét csap, ha a cuccai közt valami tönkremegy.  
  
– Érdekel…  
  
– Naty! – szólt rá Harry. – Kérlek.  
  
A bejárati ajtó felől újabb kopogás hallatszott, a látogató roppant türelmetlennek tűnt. Harry átvágott a nappalin, és ott is termett az ajtónál.  
  
Épp jött volna a következő türelmetlen kopogás, mikor Harry kinyitotta az ajtót. A jövevény visszahúzta a kezét, és eltökélten nézett Harryre.  
  
– Te meg mi a fenét akarsz itt? – kérdezte döbbenten.  
  
– Na állj odébb Potter, mert nem hozzád jöttem – vágta rá Draco Malfoy.  
  



	30. Egy új történet kezdete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry és barátai immár örülnek, hogy vége az iskolának. Az öröm nem teljes, hisz az eddiginél egy még veszélyesebb időszak ígérkezik – a küszöbön álló háborúval. Harry egy különleges barátra tesz szert, aki segít neki előkeríteni Amade–t a hatalmas varázslót... ... egy új történet kezdete, és egy régi befejezése.

– Mégis mi járatban vagy itt?  
  
– Nem mindegy? – kérdezett vissza Malfoy. – Na engedj be, légy szíves.  
  
– Apám nincs itt, az igazgató irodájába ment, ott megtalálod – világosította fel Harry, de már sejtette, hogy nem az apjához jött.  
  
– Nem hozzá jöttem, már megbocsáss!  
  
– Engedd be Harry, nem lesz semmi gond – szólalt meg mögöttük Natalie. – Szia Draco!  
  
– Látom, már sokkal jobban vagy. Örülök neki!  
  
 _Én ettől mindjárt rosszul leszek..._  
  
– Ne az ajtóban enyelegjetek! – szólt rájuk ingerülten. Beengedte ugyan Malfoyt, de nem mozdult. – Ha ő itt van, akkor én is itt maradok.  
  
Natalie úgy nézett rá, mint aki menten meg akarja fojtani.  
  
– Bemegyünk a szobánkba, te meg kint maradhatsz – mondta vidáman, és intett a mardekárosnak, hogy kövesse.   
  
– Minden jót, Potter – vigyorgott Malfoy, és követte a lányt.  
  
– Nem mozdulok innen, hátha be kell rontanom, hogy kimentsem a testvérem a karmaid közül – morogta Harry.  
  
Miután Malfoy és Natalie után becsukódott az ajtó, odament, és megpróbált hallgatózni. Fölösleges volt, mert nem hallott semmit. Persze a testvére gondolt rá: egy tucat varázslattal védheti a szobát a hallgatózás ellen.  
  
Dühösen ledobta magát a legközelebbi fotelra, és várt.  
  
Jövő héten lesznek a vizsgák, és ő még semmit sem tanult. Hermione már biztos készül rájuk, erre ő őrt játszik a testvérének a szobájánál. Egy–két nap haladék még nem a világ.  
  
Holnaptól úgy is a toronyban fog lakni, és talán minden a régiben lesz.  
  
Régiben?  
  
Közeledik a nagy háború, Voldemort szövetségesre tesz szert, és Amade ki tudja, mikor kerül elő. Nyáron pedig kutatni fog azután a rejtélyes medál után. A jóslatok eddig igaznak bizonyultak, így biztos, hogy más is így fog történni.  
  
Nem is tudta mennyi idő telt el, amíg arra nem lett figyelmes, hogy halkan nyílik az ajtó, és Piton lép be rajta. Szokás szerint felakasztotta a fogasra a köpenyét, és közelebb jött hozzá.  
  
– Azt hittem, már felmentél a toronyba, és elkezdtél készülni a vizsgákra – jegyezte meg. – Történt valami?  
  
– Semmi különös, csak még nem akartam felmenni. Natalie–nak látogatója van.  
  
Piton a szoba ajtaja felé pillantott.  
  
– És ki az?  
  
– Malfoy – felelte kurtán Harry, aztán felállt. – De ha már itt vagy, itt merem hagyni egyedül azzal a… mardekárossal. Ne haragudj, de nem bízom benne.  
  
– Ezen nem is csodálkozok, hisz mióta az eszemet tudom, gyűlölitek egymást.  
  
– Megyek inkább – döntött végül Harry.  
  
Válaszra sem várva otthagyta apját, és bement a szobájába összeszedni egypár tankönyvet. Mikor visszatért, Natalie épp kikísérte Malfoyt.  
  
Harry úgy tett, mint akit egyáltalán nem zavar a dolog. Felvette a vállára a táskáját, és indulni készült.   
  
– Nem együtt mentek fel Natalie–val? – kérdezte kíváncsian Piton, mikor visszatért a konyhából kezében egy csésze gőzölgő teával.   
  
Natalie becsukta látogatója után az ajtót, és elment mellettük szó nélkül.  
  
– Azt hiszem, inkább nem várom meg – morogta a fiú. – Holnap találkozunk Bájitaltanon.  
  
– Harry, holnaptól már kezdődik a vizsgaidőszak – magyarázta Piton –, feltételezem, még ki sem nyitottad a bájitaltan könyvedet. Holnap én már vizsgát tartok.  
  
– Ja… akkor majd két nappal később vizsgázok, nem?  
  
Piton letette a csészét az asztalkára.  
  
– Igen. Este várlak vacsorára, utána pedig átnézhetnénk egy pár tantárgyat, ami nehezen megy.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele Harry. Igyekezett minél hamarabb elhagyni a pincét, mert talán olyan dolgokat vágna Natalie fejéhez, amit nem kéne. – Akkor este…  
  
Natalie épp kicsörtetett a szobából, mikor Harry keze a kilincsen volt.   
  
– Harry, nem vársz meg?  
  
– Nem, mert még a könyvtárba is mennem kell – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül. – Nem akarok veled veszekedni bizonyos dolgok miatt.  
  
Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és úgy tett, ahogy mondta: először a könyvtárba sietett fel.  
  
  


**oO{T}Oo**

  
  
  
Az elkövetkező hetek gyorsan elteltek, a vizsgákon kicsit később mint a többiek, de túlestek. Mindegyikük átment, néhányan még kiemelkedően magas pontot is elértek. A Bájitaltan vizsga majdnem botrányba fulladt, de végül Piton megadta Natalie–nak a megérdemelt jegyet. még mielőtt a lány tovább hisztizett volna a valóban jól sikerült főzet miatt.  
  
Volt egy pillanat, mikor Harry ott tartott, hogy közbelép. Elege volt a testvéréből, és elege az apjából. Mindketten rendesek voltak vele, de egymással nem. Apja úgy viselkedett Natalie–val, mint az elmúlt öt évben vele.   
  
Testvére pedig teljesen máshogy viselkedett, mint ahogy eddig. Néha kibírhatatlan volt, és hisztis. Egy párszor Harry tényleg kényszert érzett arra, hogy pofon vágja.   
  
Talán ebből adódott az, hogy Ronnal végérvényesen összeveszett a lány. Ha ez még nem lett volna elég, valamelyik óra után Malfoyjal távozott nyilvánosan; így már az egész iskola arról beszélt, hogy együtt járnak. Legjobb barátja teljesen maga alatt volt, nemegyszer akarta rajta és Hermionén kitölteni a mérgét.  
  
Harry már úgy volt vele, hagyja, hogy Ron kiadja a mérgét, miközben ő épp olvasott. Hermionéval megbeszélték, hogy nyári programok ide vagy oda, ők mindenképpen felkutatják azt a bizonyos medált. Így, mikor vége lett a vizsgaidőszaknak, a könyvtárban gubbasztottak naphosszat, amíg a többiek kint múlatták az időt a napsütötte udvaron.  
  
A könyvek többségét nem lehetett kihozni, kénytelen voltak bent kuksolni. Hiába minden ott töltött idő, szinte semmit nem találtak Amadéról, vagy bármelyik nagy és ősi varázslóról. Harry már majdnem feladta, de eszébe jutott a mágiatörténet tanárunk: Binns.  
  
Ő még régebben is itt tanított szellemként és élő emberként egyaránt, talán ő tudhat valamit.  
  
Az utolsó napon kerített rá alkalmat, hogy meglátogassa a tanárt, nem sokkal az esti lakoma előtt. Felkereste a tantermet, ahol köztudottan a legtöbb időt töltötte a szellem, és benyitott.  
  
Binns az asztal mögött ácsorgott, és hosszasan tanulmányozhatott valamit. Harry köhintett egyet, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.  
  
– Jó napot, tanár úr… segítene nekem egy kicsit? – kezdte, ahogy közelebb ment az asztalhoz. – Öhm… tudja, nyárra szeretnék egy remek olvasmányt, és hát… ön biztos tudna adni egy jót.  
  
A tanár csodálkozva nézett fel az olvasmányából.  
  
– Áh, magának is jó napot, James Pot…  
  
– Én Harry vagyok – javította ki rögtön a tanárt.  
  
– …a magafajta diák nyáron kviddicsezik, és mással múlatja az időd. Milyen olvasmányra gondolt?  
  
– Olyasmire, ami az ősi varázslókról szól…  
  
Binns visszafordította a figyelmét az olvasmányára.  
  
– Arra ott vannak a tankönyvei, ha még nem használta el csínytevésekre.  
  
– Tanár úr, én másra gondoltam! – világosította fel a szellemet. A tankönyvei csak az általános témáról szólnak, meg szokásokról! Ideje taktikát váltani. – Olyasmire, amivel mélyíthetném a tudásomat.   
  
– Hm… Talán adhatok valami igen régi és ritka könyvet számodra – pillantott fel újra –, látom, komolyan gondolja a szándékát, Mr. Potter.  
  
Ellibegett az asztaltól egy közeli szekrényhez. Kinyitotta az ajtaját, kivett belőle egy kopott ládikát, amivel visszament Harryhez. Letette az asztalra, és felnyitotta.  
  
– Valójában ez a könyv annak érték, aki a nyomára akar bukkanni az őseink tárgyaira, vagy akár őrájuk – magyarázta, mikor kivette a régi barna könyvet. A kötet kísértetiesen hasonlított Nitus kódexére. – Őszinte legyek, valószínű nem olvasta senki sem.  
  
Harry döbbenettel nézte a kopott könyvet.  
  
– Ezt nem értem. Miért nem? Annyira unalmas volt?  
  
Binns legyintett egyet.  
  
– Dehogy, fiam. Egyszerűen nem lehet kinyitni – pontosított, és a fiú elé tolta a könyvet. – Ezért neked adom, én úgysem kezdek vele semmit. Talán te rájössz a nyár folyamán, mi módon lehet elolvasni.  
  
– Öhm… köszönöm, tanár úr – motyogta. Az előbbi lelkesedése teljesen alábbhagyott. – És köszönöm a segítséget is.  
  
– Talán magának sikerül valamilyen módszerrel kinyitni – Binns maga elé húzta a jegyzeteit. – És ha most megbocsát, dolgom van. Maga meg le ne késsen az évzáró vacsoráról.  
  
– Nem fogok uram!  
  
Harry köszönés nélkül otthagyta a tanárt, és kisietett a teremből.  
  
  


**oO{T}Oo**

  
  
  
– Talán kérni kéne valamit Fredéktől, amivel ezt kinyithatnánk.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy használna – állapította meg Hermione, és leguggolt, hogy a feje egy magasságban legyen az asztalkával.  
  
A klubhelyiségben voltak, és vacsora előtt próbáltak rájönni, vajon hogyan lehetne elolvasni a régi könyvet. Harry már feladta, csak ült a fotelben, és szomorú tekintettel bámulta a könyvet.  
  
Ellenben két barátja nem adta fel.  
  
– Valami erős bűbáj védheti – folytatta a lány, és kezét végighúzta a könyv gerincén. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi lehet az. Ha Binns sem tudta fellapozni, akkor valami ősi.  
  
Harry kezdte elveszteni a türelmét.  
  
– Naná, hogy ősi! Akkor nem lenne az a címe! – csattant fel ingerülten. A két barát csodálkozva fordult felé. – Mi az?   
  
Harry, ennek nincsen címe – mondta Ron, és rámutatott a könyv fedelére.  
  
– Túl sokat kutattunk, talán aludnod kellene – tette hozzá Hermione, és felállt. – A borítón nincs az égvilágon semmi.  
  
Harry odament hozzájuk, és immár sokadjára olvasta el a címet.  
  
– Ti nem látjátok? – kérdezte döbbenten. – De hisz ott van: – A történelem leghatalmasabb ősi varázslói”…  
  
Ron barátja mellé állt, és hunyorogva nézte a borítót.  
  
– Most ugratsz ugye? Én az égvilágon nem látok semmit.  
  
– Ez érdekes – merengett el Hermione. – Szerintem egyedül csak Harry képes elolvasni, hisz a vérében van. Azért is látja a címet. Próbálj ki rajta egy pár bűbájt, hátha valamelyik feloldja.  
  
Harry lemondóan rázta meg a fejét.  
  
– Már mindet próbáltam, egyik sem vált be. – Előhúzta a pálcáját és rámutatott a könyvre. – Álljatok hátrébb, megpróbálok valamit.  
  
A két barát engedelmesen hátralépett, és nézték, mihez kezd Harry.  
  
– _Piorintio!_ – mondta ki halkan a varázsigét. Fél méteres lángok csaptak fel a könyvből, ami k továbbterjedtek az asztalra is.  
  
– Harry, mondd, észnél vagy?! – kiáltott fel Hermione, és előrántotta a pálcáját. – Az egyetlen nyomunk!  
  
Harry hátralépett a lányhoz, és kikapta a kezéből a pálcáját.  
  
– Ne! Mindjárt meglátjuk, igazam van–e.  
  
– Aztán meg felégeted az egész klubhelyiséget az utolsó napon!  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj! – tiltakozott Harry.  
  
– Harry…  
  
– Nem? Perceken belül megjönnek a többiek, McGalagony pedig levon egy rakás pontot, pedig mi állunk az első helyen! Nekik mit mondasz? – vágott vissza Hermione.  
  
– Figyeljetek már ide! – szólt közbe Ron.  
  
– Mi van?! – kérdezte egyszerre Harry és Hermione.  
  
– Az van! – vágta rá Ron, és a hátuk mögé mutatott.  
  
Egy emberként fordultak oda, csakhogy lássák: az asztal egyáltalán nem lángolt, a könyv pedig a levegőben lebegett.  
  
– Eloltotta magát? – kérdezte egy idő után Harry. Közelebb lépett, de a könyv messzebb lebegett.   
  
– Azt hiszem… habár nem is tudom, mit láttam – dadogott Ron. – Az előbb lángolt, most meg már nem… és épp lebeg. A könyvek nem csinálnak ilyet!  
  
– Valóban nem. De ez nem egy szokványos könyv – szólt közbe a lány. – Megyek, és leszedem onnét, még mielőtt valaki benyit.  
  
Hermione odasietett a lebegő könyvhez, de még mielőtt elérhette volna, az átrepült fölötte, és a klubhelyiség másik végébe szállt.  
  
– Még hogy szokványos? – dühöngött Ron, ahogy Harryvel a könyv felé tartottak. – Úgy tesz, mint aki gondolkodik!  
  
– Már hogyne gondolkodnék! – szólt közbe egy dühös, mély hang.  
  
Mindhárman elhallgattak és a klubhelyiség túlsó sarkába néztek.  
  
– Jól hallottam… ez beszél? – mutatott rá Ron csodálkozva. – A könyvek nem szoktak…  
  
– Nem! De én egy különleges kötet vagyok! – hallatszott ismét a sarokból.  
  
– Mi az, hogy beszél? Még szemtelen is! – mondta ingerülten Harry. – Na gyerünk, fogjuk meg.  
  
Körbekerítették a könyvet, de mikor Harry elérte volna, az a kandallóhoz száguldott a fejük fölött.  
  
– Szenzációs. Ezért fogjuk lekésni a vacsorát, mert üldözünk egy könyvet – morogta Ron, de a lány leintette.  
  
– Megsértődött, mert nem kértük szépen, hogy nyissuk ki – mondta Hermione lelkesen, és Harryre kacsintott. – De mivel nem hajlandó meghallgatni, miért szeretnénk őt elolvasni, ezért itt hagyjuk egyedül.  
  
– Nem sokára jönnek az elsősök, és ki tudja milyen eszközöket vetnek be, hogy megégessék…  
  
– … széttéphessék… – tette hozzá Ron.  
  
– … vagy akár bedobják a lenti tóba – fejezte be Harry, és illedelmesen előreengedte Hermionét a portrénál.  
  
– Jól van! Várjatok! – hangzott a kandalló felől. – Csak ne hagyjatok itt velük!  
  
A három barát elégedett mosollyal fordult meg, és ment oda a kandallóhoz. A könyv ellibegett az asztal fölé, és leereszkedett rá.  
  
– Öhm… ne vedd tolakodásnak, de mi vagy te? – tette fel a kérdést Harry.  
  
– Nem látod, úrfi? Egy könyv vagyok!  
  
– Milyen bölcs mondat – röhögött Ron, és leültek az asztal köré.  
  
– Te nem tudsz semmit a bölcsességről! Hajdanán sok varázslónak segítettem tudásommal, egészen az Óperenciás…  
  
– Oké–oké, elég! – szólt rá Harry. – Neved is van?  
  
– Az előbb még valaminek titulálnak… el akarnak égetni, most meg az érdekli őket, hogy hívnak…  
  
– Hé, haver befognád végre? – szólt rá Ron.  
  
– Nem vagyok a haverod, vörösfejű! – szólt rá mélyebben a kötet.  
  
– Rendben, égessük csak el…  
  
Hermione eddig némán figyelte a jelenetet, de most közbeszólt:  
  
– Ron! Ne haragudj a tolakodásunkért, csak nem tudtuk, hogy te egy érző lény vagy – mondta megbánóan a lány. – Elmeséled nekünk, ki vagy te, és hogy kerültél ide?  
  
– Kisasszony, a nevem Tyrus, a tanácsos – mondta vidámabban a könyv. – Nem tudom, hogy kerültem ide, amióta az eszemet tudom, annak a mogorva tanárnak a szekrényében éltem bebörtönözve. A gazdám Amade tanácsosa voltam időtlen időkig.  
  
– Tényleg? – kérdezett közbe Harry. Végre felcsillant a remény, hogy nyomra bukkantak.  
  
– Igen, úrfi.  
  
– Apám mondta mindig, hogy ne bízz meg olyanban, aminek nem látod, hogy hol tartja az eszét…  
  
– A vörösfejűnek sem látom az eszét… nem is bízok benne – vágott vissza Tyrus.   
  
Ron felpattant, de Harry visszarántotta.  
  
– Nyugi Ron. Én is így viselkednénk, ha annyi időre bezárnának. – A könyv felé fordult. – Kérlek, segíts nekünk. Meg szeretném találni Amadét, még mielőtt eljön a végső háború.  
  
A könyv odalebegett Harry ölébe, aki csodálkozva nézett le rá.  
  
– Látom, nemes cél vezérli, úrfi. Megtudhatnám a becses nevét?  
  
– Harry… Harry Potternek hívnak – felelte mosolyogva.  
  
– Neeem. Az úrfi félreértett, én a másik nevére vagyok kíváncsi – pontosított a könyv. – Közületek csak te vagy ősi varázsló… vagy tévedek?  
  
– Nem tévedsz, tényleg az vagyok. Az ősi nevem Salvador.  
  
Néhány percig csend volt, Harry értetlenül nézett a barátaira.  
  
– Az a Salvador, akiről én jóslatot hallottam, ő állítja helyre a békét és az egyetértést a Földön. Ő az egyetlen, aki legyőzi a félelmetes nagyurat! – mondta lelkesen a könyv. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, úrfi!  
  
– Én is… segítesz nekünk megtalálni Amadét? – tért a tárgyra Harry, már elege volt belőle, hogy ez a darab kötet is erről beszél.  
  
– Persze hogy segítek!  
  
– Hurrá… mehetnénk már, mert lemaradok a vacsoráról – szólt közbe türelmetlenül Ron. Felállt, és a portré felé pillantott. – Azt hiszem, jönnek a többiek. Tedd el azt a túlbuzgó dumáló könyvet.  
  
– Túlbuzgó? Túlbuzgóóó?!   
  
Hermione a fotelben lévő táskájáért nyúlt, és odaadta Harrynek.  
  
– Igen, egy nagy szemtelen túlbuzgó könyv! – folytatta Ron tagoltan, mintha egy hülyének magyarázná. Közben Harry a könyvet betette a lány táskájába.  
  
– Vörösfejű nem vagy vele tisztában, milyen becses értékkel beszélsz… – hallatszott az elfojtott hang a táska mélyéről.  
  
Pillanatokkal később egy tucat griffendéles nevetve jött be a portrén keresztül. Néhányan furcsán néztek rájuk, de nem törődtek azzal a jelenséggel, hogy egy táska beszél.  
  
– Összepakoltatok már? – kérdezte Seamus, és jobban szemügyre vette a beszélő táskát. – Hé, mit rejtegettek benne?  
  
– Áh semmit – legyintett Hermione, és intett barátainak. – Egy új szerzemény Fredéktől, semmi különös.  
  
– Megnézhetjük? – lépett oda Neville is.  
  
– Most nem, hisz lekéssük a vacsorát… különben is, nem nagy szenzáció – hessegette el a dolgot Harry.  
  
Percekkel később elvette Hermionétól a táskát, és a ládájának a mélyére süllyesztette, még mielőtt lementek a lakodalomra.  
  
  


**oO{~T~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
– Eltelt egy újabb év! – hallatszott az igazgató hangja, a zsivaj pedig alábbhagyott.   
  
A fenséges vacsorát nemrég fejezték be, és jóllakottan beszélgettek a Griffendél asztalnál. Megint önfeledten nevettek mindenféle dolgokon, amik az elmúlt évben estek meg velük. A vacsora végeztével az igazgató egy pár szóval összegezte az évet.  
  
– Miután megízleltük ezen iskola kivételes finomságait, hagy szóljak egy pár szót a kedves egybegyűltekhez. Remek évünk volt, remélem, mindenki szívesen jön vissza a következő évben, hogy fejükbe beletöltsünk egy pár dolgot, ami hasznos lehet életük során! A heted évesekkel találkozunk a nyár folyamán, hogy a hoppanálás és egyéb tudományokból csöpögtessünk valamit a fejükbe a tábor alatt. Most pedig mentek, és pihenjétek ki magatokat, hisz holnap mindenki hazatér. Sipirc, jó éjt!  
  
A diákok megtapsolták az igazgató rövid beszédét, és mindenki távozni készült a nagyteremből. Harry odapillantott apjához, aki biccentett neki, hogy várja meg ajtónál.  
  
– Harry, gyere, még be kell tömnünk egy könyv száját – mondta később lelkesen Ron, ahogy megálltak a számlálók előtt, nem messze a nagyterem bejáratától. – Az év végi pontálláson egy kicsit meglátszik, hogy Piton jobb ember lett, mint…  
  
– Reméltem, hogy megvársz – szólalt meg mögöttük Piton.  
  
Harry mosolyogva fordult meg.  
  
– Igazán hízelgő Mr. Weasley, de mi már így is késésben vagyunk – mondta Piton, amikor tekintetét levette Ronról –, az igazgató úr, és Lupin már várnak minket.  
  
– De még Harry be sem pakolt! – szólt közbe Ron. Félreállt, hogy utat adjon egy elsős csoportnak, akik épp felmentek a lépcsőn. – Holnap meg már hazautazunk.  
  
Piton hol rá, hol Ronra nézett.  
  
– Harry holnap velem utazik, és nem a Roxfort expresszel.  
  
– De Durs…  
  
– Nem gondolod komolyan, hogy visszaküldelek oda? – kérdezte haragosan Piton. – Nem, Harry. Holnapután hazautazol velem, ővelük meg beszélek a gyámságodat illetően, ha elrendeztünk egy pár dolgot.  
  
Harrynek a torkán akadt a szó. Teljesen megfeledkezett arról a tényről, hogy apja elvinné magával…  
  
– Ne haragudj, erre nem is gondoltam – mentegetőzött –, menjünk akkor. Ron, akkor mi csak holnap reggel találkozunk! Ott leszek időben, hogy elbúcsúzzak tőletek!  
  
– Rendben!   
  
Ron pillanatok alatt eltűnt a tömegben, még mielőtt elköszönt volna Harry. Piton viszont nem Dumbledore irodája felé vezette őt, hanem a pince felé.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy az igazgató vár minket? – kérdezte immár a picében Harry.  
  
Piton kinyitotta előtte az ajtót, és betessékelte a lakosztályába.  
  
– Igen, úgy, ahogy mondtam – felelte, mikor már egyértelműen ott állt az igazgató a kandalló mellett. Lupin nem sokkal mellette támaszkodott a fotel hátának, miközben Natalie–t próbálta lenyugtatni.  
  
– Apa, ezt nem mondod komolyan! Nem erről volt szó!   
  
– Változtak a körülmények, Naty.  
  
Harry lerogyott a fotelbe, közvetlen az igazgató mellett. Dumbledore rámosolygott, és aztán Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Azt leszámítva, hogy a kisasszony nincs elragadtatva az ötlettől, hogy a te felügyeleted alatt legyen, Remus beleegyezett.  
  
– De én nem! – szólt közbe Natalie. – Meg sem kérdezitek, mi a jó nekem?  
  
 _Már megint kezdi a hisztit…_  
  
Harry örült a ténynek, hogy testvére vele maradhat, csak ne viselkedne így…  
  
Piton odament Natalie–hoz, ahelyett, hogy az igazgatónak válaszolt volna.  
  
– Na idefigyelj, kisasszony! – sziszegte dühösen. – Rendben, hogy menni akarsz a mostohaapáddal, de halkan megjegyzem, Voldemort immár rád is vadászni fog! Egy kicsit elszúrtuk a tervét, így a legközelebbi adandó alkalomkor nem fog késlekedni, hogy megöljön! Lupin egy elég veszélyes útra készül külföldre, ahol mi sem tudjuk megvédeni!  
  
– Ott van az ősi mágiám, az megvéd minket! – szállt szembe a lány a dühöngő professzorral.  
  
– Valóban? Ugyanarról az erőről beszélünk, ami ha elszabadul ki tudja hány ember életét veszélyezteti?!  
  
Lupin odament hozzájuk, és szelíden magához húzta Natalie–t.  
  
– Figyelj, nem leszek olyan sokáig távol, ne aggódj. Mindig meg foglak látogatni!  
  
Testvére átölelte Remust, és halkan sírni kezdett. Piton az igazgatóhoz fordult.  
  
– Albus azt te sem gondolod, hogy a nyilvánosság elé tárhatjuk a kisasszony kilétét?  
  
– Valóban nem gondoltam komolyan – felelte Dumbledore, és fel alá kezdett járkálni a nappaliban. – Erre még találnunk kell még valami jogi megoldást, ha Remus te is beleegyezel.  
  
– Igen, belegyezek. Szeretném a legjobbat a lányomnak, és tudom, hogy Perselusnál jó helyen lesz.  
  
– A legjobbat? Hagyjuk… – motyogta Natalie Lupin szakadt talárjába. - Utálom őt, és te elvárod, hogy vele éljek?  
  
– Naty! – szólt rá ingerülten Remus. – Perselus tényleg a vér szerinti apád, és az ősi varázslókhoz tartozik, ahogy te is. Nem tagadhatod le a származásodat!  
  
Az igazgató közben távozni készült.  
  
– Ha mindent megbeszéltünk, akkor térjünk nyugovóra – mondta kedvesen. Natalie elengedte Lupint, és megtörölte a szemét. – Holnap mindenkire hosszú út vár, és nekem még a nyári tábor intézkedéseinek is az első lépéseit meg kell tennem.  
  
Lupin átkarolta Natalie–t, és követte az igazgatót.  
  
– Jó éjszakát nektek! – köszöntek el Lupin. Natalie szótlanul követte Dumbledore–t, köszönésre sem méltatva őket.  
  
Piton épp bezárta volna az ajtót, de Ron elállta az utat.  
  
– Elnézést, uram, de ezt elfelejtettem Harrynek adni – mondta lihegve, és felmutatta Harry táskáját.  
  
Harry felpattant, és odaszaladt, hogy átvegye a táskát. Látta, hogy az már nem a lányé, így nem kellett az apjának magyarázkodnia.  
  
– Mr. Weasley nem várhatott volna ez reggelig?  
  
– Nem uram… tudja…  
  
– Benne felejtettem a kedvenc könyvemet, és szóltam neki, hogy hozza el – vágta rá Harry gondolkodás nélkül. – Köszi, Ron! Jó éjszakát!  
  
– Jó éjt uram, és neked is Harry! – Ron nem várta meg a bájitalmester további kérdéseit, gyorsan faképnél hagyta őket.  
  
– Tudnom kéne valamiről? – kérdezte Piton gyanakodva, mikor már a nappaliban ültek.  
  
– Nem – mosolyodott el Harry. – Még itt maradok egy kicsit olvasni, te menj nyugodtan aludni.  
  
Piton felállt, és megigazította a talárját.  
  
– Rendben, csak ígérd meg, hogy nem maradsz fenn sokáig – még mielőtt elhagyta a nappalit, visszaszólt: – Jó éjszakát!  
  
– Neked is apa.  
  


**oO{T}Oo**

  
  
  
Harry órákkal később álmosan pislogva olvasta a tizedik oldalt. Ásított egyet, miközben lapozott a régi könyvben, hogy a következő érdekes témába kezdjen.   
  
– Mondd csak, ki lapozta.. mármint ki lapozott utoljára téged? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Azt hiszem, a gazdám, a bölcs Amade – válaszolt halkan a könyv. – Ő volt, aki megtöltött tudással engem, hogy fennmaradjon valami az ősökről.  
  
Harry tekintete a kandalló izzó parázsára esett.  
  
– Remélem, sok olyasmit írt bele, ami hasznos lehet számomra…  
  
Mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy megmentse testvérét a biztos haláltól. Egyszer már sikerült, másodszorra is sikerülnie kell.   
  
A tábor alatt is a titokzatos medál után fog kutatni. Mindenképp meg kell találnia, hisz testvére élete függ rajta, és akár Voldemort kezére is kerülhet. Az öregember sok mindenre adott utalást, köztük Amade hatalmára, és gyógyító erejére.  
  
De van még egy fontos dolog.  
  
Apát és lányát kibékíteni, még mielőtt túl késő lenne…  
  
Harrynek a gondolatra is összeszorult a szíve. Sóhajtott egyet, és letette a könyvet az asztalkára. Örülnie kellene, hisz holnap utaznak apja igazi otthonába, ami már az övé is. Többet nem kell visszamennie Dursleyékhez. Egyszerűen nem tudott neki annyira örülni, félt a jövőtől, ami várt rá.  
  
Visszaemlékezett Hagrid szavaira, amit még negyedik év végén mondott neki. Aminek jönnie kell, jönni fog, és ők szembe fognak vele nézni.  
  
Le akarta tenni a kezéből a könyvet, de az asztalra lebegett.  
  
– Ha nem haragszik meg az úrfi, még maradnék egy keveset.  
  
– Nem bánom – suttogta Harry, és ásított egyet. Felemelte a gyertyát, hogy adjon valami világosságot a szobája felé menet. – Csak aztán ne felejtsd itt magad.  
  
– Ígérem, úrfi, egy kis idő után követem.  
  
Még mielőtt elhagyta volna a nappalit, visszanézett a folyosóról a könyvre, és vetett még egy utolsó pillantást az arany színben világító betűkre:  
  
  


**_A történelem leghatalmasabb ősi varázslói:_ **

**_Amade, Amicet és Vitalis_ **

****

****

**oO – Vége– Oo**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itt a vége... fuss el véle. :)
> 
> Ez a történet egy trilógia első része volt, a folytatás tíz fejezetes lesz, melynek címe: Harry és Amade medálja, a harmadik rész címe pedig: Harry Potter és Vitalis bosszúja lesz. A folytatás idejét illetően nem merek ígérgetéseket tenni, nem tudom, mikor tudom folytatni.
> 
> Mindenkinek köszönöm a véleményeket, és hogy „végigszenvedte” első írásomat. :)


End file.
